Dream Come True
by Starquilter57
Summary: After some soul-searching and some mental healing, Spock and Nyota start a family. The first few chapters will be a little intense, but it will get happier after that. I promise! The final chapter is up, Azizi!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, don't profit!

**Nightmares**

It was an old saying and somewhat sexist, but it that did not make it any less truthful. It was a woman's prerogative to change her mind. And when it came to the issue of when to start a family, Nyota Uhura had done a complete about face.

She and Spock had discussed it when they had first bonded. Their careers had just begun. A starship was no place to raise a child. Spock didn't even know if he could father a child. Hybrid pregnancies were dangerous for both mother and child. They had lots of good reasons to wait, or to forgo reproduction altogether. They had decided to wait.

Now Nyota was having second thoughts about that decision.

* * *

Her resolve began to weaken the day of their official bonding on New Vulcan. After the ceremony, she and Spock had walked from Sarek's home to the beam down point on the edge of the settlement. They passed a father and his tiny daughter, just old enough to be taking her first steps. Though it was very difficult to judge a Vulcan's age, the father seemed young, younger even than Spock. Nyota had felt just a touch of wistfulness through the bond, but Spock soon suppressed it. Such desires were not logical. They had decided to wait.

* * *

Several days later, Nyota, Spock, and Spock's entire living Vulcan family boarded a transport in San Francisco en route to Africa for their wedding at Nyota's parents home. Nyota's heart could not help but be touched by the sight of her beloved cradling his cousin Sirin's baby daughter in his arms and singing to her to calm her down.

When they got to Kenya, Spock surprised her again by playing "tea party" with his cousin's other little girl. He also helped watch Nyota's little nephew Joshua while his parents participated in the church's Christmas Eve pageant.

* * *

After a brief honeymoon in Paris, the couple spent a few days with Spock's cousin Sirin and his wife Rachel. Sirin was a gifted orthopedic surgeon as well as a Vulcan healer and Rachel a physician with the Starfleet Medical Corps. Grandmother T'Pau had consented to give the two an official bonding ceremony. They had been married for over seven years and had three children together.

Nyota marveled at the easy interactions "Uncle Spock" had with Sirin and Rachel's kids. Rachel had some very interesting stories to tell her about Spock and little Jason.

* * *

It was an unusually warm day for January in San Francisco. The ladies sat in the heated sun room of Sirin and Rachel's home, watching Sirin, Spock, and Jason play three-way catch in the backyard.

T'Pau held tiny T'Lonna, just five weeks old, trying to get in her "baby fix" before returning to New Vulcan.

"It is interesting how much Jason resembles Spock when he was that age. Spock even had those same small spots on his face. I believe that they are called freckles."

"Yes, that's correct, Grandmother. You are not the first to say that Jason looks like Spock. This often led to confusion when Spock was an instructor at the Academy. Spock had access to many "cool things" that interested a little boy, so he would sometimes take Jason to see them and then bring him back to me at Medical. Anyone who saw them together and who had not met Sirin would think that Spock was Jason's daddy. Then they would accuse me of cradle robbing!"

The two human women giggled over this.

"Spock was serving aboard his first ship, USS Discovery, when Jason was born. When he took his first leave, Jason was only a few month old. Spock was quite taken with him, even learned to change diapers and prepare formula. They have more in common than genetics."

Rachel was referring to the fact that both Spock and Jason were Vulcan-Human hybrids.

"After that, whenever Spock had leave, he would spend it with us. We tried to get him to move in with us when he accepted the instructor post at the Academy, but Spock thought his irregular hours would be too disruptive of the family routine. He never seemed to understand that there's no such thing as routine with two doctors in the family."

"And then there was the rollerskating. Spock used to skate for exercise and Jason loved to watch him. When Jason was about three, Spock bought him his own little helmet, gloves, and knee pads. He would scoop Jason up and put the kid's little feet on top of his, and then skate slowly up and down the street. Spock has the makings of a really fine father."

* * *

Nyota had had her own warm fuzzy moments with Sirin and Rachel's children. She taught a Swahili song to Jason and the family parrot Ivan. Little Hannah wanted her hair done in tiny braids like Nyota's, and held still for the hours it took to do it. Then she rewarded Nyota with a big hug and kiss. And Baby T'Lonna! Someone should bottle the scent of an infant's head!

Yes, Nyota had definitely changed her mind about babies. The only things that really worried her about starting a family were Spock's nightmares. They were disturbing and violent, always the same horrible images. They had ceased for a while, but had recently returned, increasing in frequency and intensity.

* * *

"You won't succeed! It's hopeless! Poor, pathetic half-breed! He fails at everything he attempts. You will fail at this, too."

Nero grabbed the phaser from Spock's hand and laughed as he mocked him.

"You failed to save the ones I loved. Now I will take away the ones that you love. Young Spock, Old Spock. It doesn't matter to me, for you are the same. I hold you both responsible. You will fail, and they will all die. And you must watch, I insist, for it is all your fault."

The image of Amanda falling to her death was replayed for him a thousand times. Sometimes he even saw the flesh burned from her body as she dropped into the planet's molten core. Nero held his eyes open and forced him to watch.

Nero bound him to a torture table, injected him with paralyzing drugs. He could do nothing as the drill bored its way through Terra's crust nor when the red matter was dispensed. Terra was sucked into a black hole and then disappeared.

But Nero was not finished yet. One by one, his minions brought in the crew of the Enterprise, stood them before Spock, and slit their throats. Nyota they saved for last. Nero had other plans for her....

Spock sat bolt upright in his bed, waking with a sound midway between a gasp and a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

A Healing Begins

Spock sat bolt upright in his bed, waking with a sound midway between a gasp and a scream. His nightmare had returned again.

Nyota awoke as well, sharing some of his horror through their bond. He was sweating profusely and seemed disoriented. They were not in their own quarters on the Enterprise, but in one of Sirin and Rachel's guest rooms.

Vulcans form bonds with other family members, too, not just with their mates. Spock's nightmare must have disturbed the other Vulcans in the house. Nyota could hear T'Lonna and Hannah crying, and Jason asking "What is wrong with Uncle Spock?"

A moment later, both Sirin and T'Pau knocked on the bedroom door.

* * *

Nyota returned to her husband's side and handed him a warm robe, which he gratefully accepted. He was still shivering, the results of a brief, diagnostic mind meld with his healer cousin.

Sirin gave Spock a glass of water and a mild sedative. Then he explained Spock's condition.

"This is a very serious problem, Spock. It must be dealt with and soon, if not for your own sake, then for Nyota and any children you might have. It is not the result of weakness on your part. Your subconscious mind is trying to force you to deal with unresolved issues. You have an illness caused by severe stress and mental trauma. We actually call it Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."

"Thee is not alone in thy suffering, my child. There are many others who having survived the Genocide, still endure its after effects. Some are nearly paralyzed by depression. Some others have even chosen to take their own lives. Thee is much stronger that they, and with help, thee will recover. I will help thee, as will Sirin and the doctor on thy ship."

Spock took a moment to process what Sirin and T'Pau had said. They were correct. This illness affected Nyota and his other family members. It had potential to impact the performance of his duties. It had gone on long enough.

"What must I do to be healed?"

"The process has multiple steps. For you, I think the first would be a healing meld, either with myself or Grandmother, perhaps both of us. Drug therapy will be involved, most likely an anti-depressant. The third part will be counseling. The Enterprise has a ship's counselor, does it not?"

"One was recently assigned. She had not reported on board before we began our leave."

"There is one more thing that you must do. You must get the answer to the question that disturbs you. You want to know whether or not you can father a child through natural means. I know that it troubles you. You and Nyota will be in San Francisco for a few more days. In the morning I will contact Dr. Ellen Voorhees, who is a fertility specialist. She can test you both for fertility and genetic compatibility."

"Nyota and I have decided to wait to have children. Perhaps this could be done later."

"The issue is troubling you now. Though you may not see it, it is a part of the underlying symbolism in your nightmare. You must resolve the question. If testing reveals that you and Nyota will need medical assistance to reproduce, the process might take a few years."

Nyota squeezed Spock's hand.

"He's right, beloved. We need to know."

Spock nodded to her.

"Very well, Sirin. We will accept your wisdom on the subject."

"Now, I believe that you are no longer chilled, and that the medication has begun to relax you. Grandmother T'Pau's mind is most familiar to you, so I believe that you would derive the most benefit from a meld with her. Nyota and I will leave you both for a while."

T'Pau motioned for her grandson to move over a bit, to allow her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Is thee comfortable, my child?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Then we will begin."

* * *

So much pain, and most of inflicted for no reason! She followed the trail of Spock's memories back to its earliest sources. Even as a child of three he had felt the bigotry. There were many among her people who could not accept this unique and beautiful being, her grandson. Some even openly insulted him, children and adults alike. Where was the logic is this?

As a child, Spock had always been small for age, what Amanda had termed "a late bloomer." He was also very intelligent, generally working two to three grade levels above other children his age. This made him a prime target for bullies. Usually, their attacks were verbal rather that physical, but not always. Most times Spock was able to endure or ignore them, but sometimes they pushed too far. T'Pau did not understand where the teachers were when these events occurred, never around when Spock was being provoked, but always present when his emotions got the best of him.

It was recurring theme of Spock's young life. He was tested and provoked far beyond anything his peers had to endure. Most times he bore it with quiet dignity. When he did not, there came humiliation and punishment, only for Spock, never for his abusers.

The end result was that Spock felt himself an inferior failure.

T'Pau would now try to convince him otherwise.

_Let us go back through thy life again, but with a different point of view._

A tiny, premature infant lay in his grandmother's arms.

"We have decided to name him Spock."

The fragile child turned his head to the sound of his father's voice. He held his own head upright. This pleased his mother very much.

"This one will survive. He's a fighter."

* * *

The scene changed, the child was older now, about eighteen months. Sarek and Amanda had been called off-planet on a diplomatic mission to a cold, artic planet. It was no place for a desert-dwelling infant, so Spock had been left with T'Pau. A friend had brought her own grandchild, who was a few months older, that the two little boys might play together. When it came time to give the little ones a snack, the discrepancies in their abilities became quite clear. The other little boy, Tovet, had not yet mastered the use of spoon and napkin. He pointed to what he wanted to eat and grunted. Spock placed his napkin in his lap and asked "Honey cake, please, Koko?" (This is what he had called his ko'mekh-il, his grandmother.) When he had received his treat, he thanked her.

* * *

The memory changes again, Spock was ten years old now. He, Sarek, and Amanda had just returned from Terra, where they had attended the memorial service for Amanda's parents, killed in a shuttle accident. While the family was gone, the elderly pet sehlat had also passed away. Spock handed it all with quiet dignity, retiring to his room to meditate. The next day he took an academic placement test, an oral exam that would determine his suitability for higher education. His score was the third highest on the planet that year, for a test usually given to fourteen-year olds.

* * *

Eighteen was the minimum age for admission to the Vulcan Science Academy. T'Pau felt a small surge of pride, along with Sarek and Amanda. There was no way Spock could be denied admittance, as he had already completed three quarters of the course worked required for a lower degree. T'Pau watched from the side gallery as the Senior Minister gave the Admissions Board's decision. Spock had been accepted. All would have gone well, had it not been for the Minister's snide comment about Spock's "disadvantage." Spock had never known the reason behind it, but T'Pau understood it all too well. The Minister had a grandson named Telen, one of Spock's tormenters. Telen was older, larger, and somewhat less intelligent than Spock. The VSA had rejected his request for admission twice.

* * *

_This last is the most painful, but it is necessary for thy healing._

T'Pau sat in borrowed quarters on the starship, finding it difficult to meditate. Vulcan was gone. Her son Stryel and his bond-mate T'Lonna were gone, as were two of their three children. Amanda was gone, essentially ripped out of her Spock's grasp. Sarek had come to her, seeking her counsel. He had melded with her and shown her Kirk's provocation of Spock and Spock's relinquishing of command. For probably the first time in her adult life, T'Pau had no counsel to give. Loss was piled upon loss and grief upon grief. Perhaps with time and meditation, one might learn to cope.

Yet mere hours later, Spock was doing exactly that. He had forced himself to work out a plan with the very one who had goaded him into a loss of control. Together they had saved all of Terra and the few remaining Vulcans, returning from what should have been a suicide mission.

_My child, one who can do such things is not inferior, nor are thee a failure. Kirk provoked thee in the time of grief. In the end thee rose above the situation._

_There are other truths that thee must hear. None of what happened to Vulcan was thy fault, nor the fault of thy older self. Nero was a madman. If he had had any logic or sanity, he would have used his ability to travel in time to go back and warn his own people and evacuate his world. He could have saved his wife and child, but chose vengence instead. Logic and reason can not prevail against one who is so afflicted._

_However, thee put thy grief aside, placed it in a compartment in thy mind in order to function. It did not go away, it merely festered. Now it demands its release. There are stages of grief which all must experience. It is time for thee to let it run its course._

With that, T'Pau broke the meld. Then she rose from the bed and left the room.

Nyota entered the room as soon as T'Pau had departed. She sat in the spot the older woman had just vacated and wrapped her arms around her husband. Spock rested his head on Nyota's breast and his tears began to flow. The tears he had wanted to cry on the day of Vulcan's Destruction, the day of his mother's death. He wept silently, but he wept just the same.

And then he slept untroubled in Nyota's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter One for disclaimer, unless of course, you simply must have one. In that case, here goes. I don't own Star Trek, I don't make any profit from this, and by now everyone knows this!

**Healing Continues**

Spock and Nyota slept for several hours undisturbed. Eventually, however, the noisy morning routine of this household with children reached their ears. They lay in bed listening. Occasionally, Nyota giggles.

"My house was just like this growing up!"

"Dad, do you think they're still asleep?"

"I expect that they are awake now, Jason. Perhaps you could knock on their door and tell them that breakfast will be in thirty minutes."

"Okay"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Jason, I said knock on the door, not destroy it."

"Oh, sorry, Dad!"

Jason tried a second time, with a much gentler result.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota. Dad says breakfast is in thirty minutes. Are you feeling better this morning? That was some rotten dream you had."

"Yes, I am much better this morning. I am sorry my dream disturbed your rest."

"That's okay. I'd better go so you guys can get dressed. See you later."

Jason scurried away, slamming the door shut as he went.

"Yep, just like the Uhura house!"

* * *

The breakfast table at Sirin and Rachel's was nothing short of organized chaos. This morning there were six adults and three children. Rachel's mother Esther was trying to persuade Hannah to eat her oatmeal while Rachel nursed T'Lonna and took a call from Starfleet Medical. Her maternity leave would be ending in a few days and her supervisor wanted to confirm her schedule.

Jason was eating a piece of toast with way too much jelly on it when he dropped in on the floor. It landed jelly side down, of course.

"Please clean that up, son."

T'Pau was watching it all with thinly veiled amusement as she sipped her morning tea. Sirin grew up in a home with servants who would have cleaned up the floor.

Sirin was on hold with Dr. Voorhees.

"Yes, I am still here. You can see them at ten today, at the Hyde St. clinic. Thank you. I will bring them over myself."

Sirin sat down next to Spock and Nyota. He took baby T'Lonna from Rachel so she could eat her breakfast in relative peace and quiet.

"We were fortunate. Ellen had a couple of openings because today is New Year's Eve. The clinic is in a neighborhood that will be familiar to Spock. His mother's house is close by."

"Perhaps we might stop by and see it. My father gave it to us as a wedding present. I have not been there in several years."

"I would like that, beloved. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"That house holds only pleasant memories, Nyota. I am more concerned about our appointment this morning. I had a procedure done as a teenager to determine my fertility. It was not pleasant."

Spock nearly shuddered at the memory of a very long needle and an elderly healer with a shaky hand. He had missed the mark a couple of times!

"Cousin, they do not collect semen samples in quite the same way on this planet. You may find it rather enjoyable, as Nyota will be there to help. I know that the VSA researchers thought you to be sterile at that time. However, I have a few doubts about the validity of their findings."

"Why would that be, cousin?"

"One reason is that it was probably done too early. You were not even close to being sexually mature at age thirteen. Second, the procedure was very seldom done, so no one at the VSA was considered an expert. If the same elderly healer who demonstrated it for me on a cadaver did your procedure, it may have been done incorrectly."

"He did have to make a few attempts."

Nyota looked at Spock curiously, and then finally asked the question.

"Beloved, why was a teenager having fertility testing done?"

"It was requested by T'Pring's parents. I believe that they regretted our bonding. The test results were among the reasons given for the bond's dissolution. I am quite content with the way things turned out."

Having said this, Spock entwined his fingers with Nyota's.

"Finish your breakfast, for we must soon leave for the clinic."

* * *

Sirin escorted Nyota and Spock into the Voorhees Family Planning Center and signed them in. They had barely sat down when the doctor herself summoned them to a back office. Dr. Ellen, as she preferred to be called, was a tiny, white haired woman of around eighty-five years of age. She and Sirin had met when he had to do an emergency hip repair on her, the result of a bungee-jumping incident.

She had them all sit in comfortable, padded chairs around a coffee table. An assistant in street clothes, not scrubs, brought them all tea. While Dr. Ellen scanned Spock's rather extensive medical file, the others relaxed. After about thirty minutes of reading, she finally spoke.

"I'm going to ignore the fertility testing done at the VSA, Spock. You were too young for those results to have any validity. So, before we can draw any conclusions about the chances of you two successfully reproducing together, we'll need to run some tests. First, we'll collect a little blood from each of you. That will only hurt for a moment. Then, we'll need a semen sample from Spock, which shouldn't hurt at all."

"Spock, I will leave you and Nyota in Dr. Ellen's capable hands. I need to visit a few post-op patients at SF General. Call me when you need a ride."

Sirin collected his coat and was gone.

* * *

Nurse Luigi knew his job and did it well. The blood sample collections had been nearly painless. When he had finished, he led the young couple to the doorway of a special room and handed them a sterile specimen cup labeled with only a patient file number.

"When you've got it, place it in the little cabinet over the sink and then press the red button. I'll pick it up right away. There's no rush. We don't have another patient scheduled until the afternoon. Stay as long as you like. We've got holovids and other "visual aids", but I'm betting you two will do just fine on your own."

Luigi left them, so the couple entered the room, unprepared for what they would find.

This was not a typical exam room. In one corner was a king-sized bed with satin sheets. The walls were painted in fuchsia and violet stripes, and several large mirrors were hung upon them. Another large mirror was on the ceiling over the bed. A large bedside stand held a remote control and several drawers. Nyota's curiosity got the better of her, so she started pressing buttons on the remote.

The blue one made the bed vibrate. The orange one made the mirrors on the walls disappear. The green one changed the mirror above the bed into a screen for viewing holovids.

"Nyota, I believe that this room would be Jim's idea of paradise."

"Gaila would have loved it. Let's check out the drawers."

They found small bottles of lubricant and massage oil in the top drawer. The other drawers held assorted, single-use, disposable "toys."

"Apparently this is a multi-purpose room" said Nyota, giggling.

"So it would seem."

Nyota sat down on the bed.

"Come here, Commander. Let's collect that specimen."

* * *

After they had pressed the red button, the couple decided not to linger in the "pleasure palace." They had other tasks to accomplish. Dr. Ellen would contact them with her preliminary findings later.

They collected their coats and walked a few blocks to "Amanda's house."

* * *

The house was on a quiet street in an old residential area. It was built in 1907, after the big earthquake of the previous year. The two-story mission style dwelling was surrounded by a large, wrought iron fence. There were rose bushes in abundance.

The key Sarek had given them no longer functioned in securing the door. It had been replaced with a hand-print scanner when the family bought the house. Amanda had kept it for sentimental reasons.

Spock placed his hand on the scanner plate. He was recognized and the gate opened immediately. The process was repeated at the front door. Spock took a deep breath before he and Nyota entered.

Sarek had ordered the house cleaned and closed after Amanda's death. Sheeting covered the furniture. Amanda's clothing and most of her personal items had been removed.

"Spock, this is a beautiful house. I always thought your family lived at the Ambassadorial Residence."

"Most of the time, we did while staying on Terra. My father bought this house for Mother when I was ten. Her parents had died a few months earlier, and she was still grieving. She had always compared our life at the Embassy to that of a "goldfish in a bowl," so Father found us a place away from prying eyes and listening ears. We would come here on the weekends. He refinished most of the woodwork and paneling himself."

Spock took Nyota's hand and led her to the family room. There was a fireplace with a wooden mantle and a tile surround. Spock lifted a sheet, revealing a small, upright piano. He lifted the keyboard cover and touched a few keys, nearly winching at the sounds.

"That will need to be tuned."

He walked over to a large sofa and lifted the covering for a moment.

"Nyota, this is the most unattractive sofa on this planet. I do not know how Father persuaded Mother to buy it. We can either get rid of it or have it recovered, but I refuse to keep it in its present state. After they had it about a year, my Mother announced that it loked liked a Scotsman had vomited in the family room. My father refused to change it as it was only a year old."

The sofa was covered in a large plaid pattern of several different shades of brown.

"Spock, that abomination has to go!"

They replaced the sheeting and moved on to the kitchen.

"Oh, I like all these cupboards and the dishes. Would it be okay if we changed the wall color, though? The blue is nice, but I've always wanted a yellow kitchen."

"Then you shall have a yellow kitchen."

Spock showed her the rest of the downstairs, which included a pantry, laundry area, powder room, and a small study. There was also a small, enclosed sun room which looked out over the backyard.

"Let us go see the upstairs."

* * *

The house had four upstairs bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"My mother used this smallest room as her sewing room. The bedroom with the lilac wallpaper was a guestroom. This room with the blue walls was mine."

"Oh, your "little boy room." I have to check this out!"

The walls of Spock's room were decorated with photos of starships. Model starships were displayed on shelves, along with some actual paper books. One shelf, however, held a few stuffed toys that had been carefully stored in clear boxes.

Nyota opened the closet and found several items of clothing hanging there, including a pair of faded jeans and a Starfleet Academy first year cadet sweatshirt.

"Those can be disposed of, as they will no longer fit me."

"No way, buddy. I'm keeping these jeans. They'll fit me if I roll them up. Besides, they have sentimental value. Is there anything left in the dresser?"

"Probably just t-shirts and underwear. Those will not fit anymore, either."

Nyota pulled open the top dresser drawer, and started laughing immediately. She held up a pair of boxer shorts with starships printed on them.

"I fail to see what is so amusing about my underwear. My mother selected those for me herself."

"And you were too embarrassed by them to take them to the Academy."

"Perhaps."

"I think they'll fit me perfectly." Nyota slipped the boxers into her shoulder tote, along with Spock's jeans. Then she smiled to herself and lay down on top of the bed. Suddenly, it hit her.

"This was the room you showed me in your fantasy. This was the bed...."

"Yes."

* * *

They toured the master bedroom last. Nyota loved the beautiful mission style furniture. Spock explained that Sarek had built most of it himself.

"Spock, the bed doesn't seem to go with the rest of the furniture."

This was a true statement. The headboard and frame were made of a sturdy, reinforced steel. When the couple inspected it further, they found two sets of restraints on chains tucked away under the mattress on the left side, one set at the head, the other at the foot. The bed had a few scratches where someone had strained at the cuffs, but everything had held.

"This was my father's side of the bed."

"Oh. Maybe we should keep this, and just get a new mattress."

"That might be wise."

* * *

The couple decided to take a walk in the neighborhood while waiting to hear from Dr. Ellie. Spock showed Nyota the path he used to skate on and the park where he ran. He stopped in front of a beautiful white brick building. The sign outside said "Temple Beth Israel."

"I would sometimes go to services here with Mother. On occasion we would also tend the roses in the memorial garden. There is a plaque there in honor of my grandparents. I have not seen it in years."

Spock led Nyota through the gate and into the memorial garden. He easily found the plaque he was seeking. He was not prepared for what else was there.

A large black, marble slab bore the inscription "Dedicated To The Memory Of The Children Of Israel Who Were Slain In The Battle Of Vulcan." There were three hundred and seventy-eight names on the memorial, many of whom had been Spock's students. Nyota had tutored some of these.

They stood in silence and remembered them.

Nyota began to cry softly, and Spock pulled her close. They sat down on a bench in the garden, where the black slab could not be seen. They held each other for several minutes and then Spock looked up, his attention captured by a collection of miniature rose bushes, surrounding an inscribed stone. He stood and read the words.

"Dedicated To The Memory Of Amanda Grayson, Beloved Wife of S'chn T'gai Sarek, Mother of Spock, Teacher And Philanthropist."

Spock sat back down on the bench and buried his face in Nyota's shoulder. She held him until the tears stopped. Neither heard a third person enter the garden.

"Hello, Spock. I wondered when you would come."

"Rabbi Goldie. My mother's memorial, where did it come from?"

"Your father designed it himself. He comes here on occasion, the last time just a few weeks ago. He sits where you are sitting and meditates."

"I did not know."

"Who is this beautiful young lady with you?"

"This is my wife Nyota. Nyota, I have known Rabbi Goldie since I was three years old."

"And such a cutie he was. Still is. You make a lovely couple. How long have you two been married?"

"We been married for a week, bond-mates for over a year and a half."

"Newlyweds! I have to make a blessing!

* * *

The Rabbi blessed them for over five minutes, wishing them good health, a long life together, and of course, children. They had already begun walking in the direction of the clinic when Dr. Ellie called.

"Come back for your results."


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill by now, so make up your own disclaimer.

**Hope**

Spock and Nyota had hurried back to the clinic. The doctor had called, saying she had results for them. Now they sat in the clinic's lounge, waiting for their turn. Nyota gripped her husband's arm.

An assistant stepped into the waiting area.

"Spock and Nyota, the doctor can see you now. Please follow me."

* * *

"Have a seat."

"Thank you, Dr. Ellen. We did not expect to hear from you quite so quickly. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Spock, not at all. First of all, I'm happy to inform you that you are not sterile. Your sperm count was very good, as was overall viability and motility. So, if you two are not planning on starting a family right away, some birth control would be in order."

"Thank you. We will keep that under advisement."

"Now, let's talk about the DNA testing. By genetic profile, Spock has 63.8% Vulcan DNA, which is not surprising. He was conceived in vitro, and the genes manipulated to insure the maximum chance for survival. Spock, it looks like you've been pretty healthy, except for a case of chronic appendicitis that led to nutrient absorption problems. I take it that the appendectomy resolved those issues."

"Yes. I have maintained an appropriate body weight since then."

"Good. Because Spock has some Human DNA, you two have a better chance of conceiving a healthy child naturally. I would estimate that the chances of survival of any particular offspring would be fifty-five to seventy percent, provided they get past the first trimester."

Nyota looked stricken.

"Forgive me, but those odds don't sound all that encouraging."

"Nyota, there is more involved than genetic comparability. A human body may reject a hybrid pregnancy, actually form antibodies against what it perceives as an invasion. This can cause a miscarriage or a premature delivery. Copper poisoning is a big problem, as Vulcan blood is copper-based. Any number of things can go wrong, and many times, they do. I am not trying to discourage you, but I want you to have all the available information."

"Beloved, those are better odds than I expected. I have lived half my life believing I would probably never father a child."

Nyota could feel an overwhelming sense of hope and joy through the bond.

_Someday, Nyota, we will have a child!_

"That's the spirit, kids! Keep positive thoughts!"

* * *

Spock and Nyota sat in the clinic lounge, waiting for Sirin to pick them up.

"Spock, did your mother have other pregnancies besides yours?"

"There were three others that I am aware of, two before me and one after."

"Rachel and Sirin seem to have had good luck."

"They lost two pregnancies in between Jason and Hannah. Rachel had to take some strong medication to keep from rejecting T'Lonna. She felt ill a lot of the time."

"I bet she considered it worth the pain and suffering, though."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ivan the Rigellian parrot was in a very cheeky mood. Sirin had gotten him a decade ago from a friend who was going off-planet. Ivan had a huge repertoire of bawdy songs in at least twenty languages. Sirin and Rachel had many friends of different ethnicities and species. Someone was always teaching Ivan a new song. Usually, first-time visitors were clueless as to the nature of Ivan's serenades. Ivan had been fairly quiet for most of T'Pau's visit. Rachel was keeping her fingers crossed. She should have crossed her toes, too.

T'Pau sat in the den, telling Jason and Hannah an ancient Vulcan tale in the High Tongue, which they had both learned from their father. Ivan was also in the den, sitting on his perch. A word or phrase in T'Pau's story must have triggered Ivan's memory. He lustily belted out a pre-Surak song about a couple having sex on a roof top under the stars, struggling not to roll off while in the heat of passion. It was actually a lovely song, but not really suitable for children.

Sirin and Spock heard the song and came running. Ivan was banished to the laundry room.

"Grandmother, I apologize. I got this bird from a friend. He has very unfortunate habits."

"So thee did not teach him this song?"

"I did not."

"That is unfortunate, because this song has been lost to our people for many years. I wonder if the bird knows others."

"This bird has a life span of over three hundred years. He has had many owners in that time."

"Perhaps he will sing more if we speak to him in the High Tongue, after the children are in bed, of course. However, now I would meld with you, Spock again before we have the bonding of Sirin and Rachel. I think thee would benefit from another session."

"I will bow to your wisdom, Grandmother."

"Then come and sit by me,"

* * *

"Spock, all of our people who have survived grieve the loss of family, home and planet. But I sense even more grief from thee. Thy grief is compounded with guilt. Let us explore the source, for only then will thou find some peace."

Spock allowed T'Pau to probe his memories, back to his first weeks as an instructor at the Academy. It had been difficult as first, and Spock had begun to wonder if he had been promoted beyond his abilities. Teaching the computer programming and phonology classes soon became second nature, but the language classes were a major adjustment. There was a lot of one-to-one conversation with students. Spock was awkward in his personal interactions. A few students grew annoyed with his teaching techniques and transferred out of his classes.

Spock became frustrated and made frequent calls to his mother. One born on Vulcan should be able to teach the language to others! She made suggestions that when implemented, completely changed the dynamic of his student-teacher relationships. The students began to enjoy the classes, and Spock began to enjoy teaching them.

During the three years Spock taught Vulcan and Romulan, he formed close bonds with a dozen students who took an advanced seminar with him three times a week during the noon hour. They would talk about anything and everything to do with Vulcan culture except Spock's personal life. Nyota and Gaila were part of this group.

It all happened so suddenly, the emergency message from Vulcan. He assigned third and fourth year cadets to man positions aboard ships usually held by experienced officers. His Communications students would have to grow up quickly.

The brand new USS Enterprise was the jewel in Starfleet's crown, the most coveted of assignments. Spock was proud when his mentor Captain Pike had requested him as First Officer. Nyota had worked hard and deserved an assignment on the best ship in the fleet, but Spock was afraid that sending her to the Enterprise would reek of favoritism. He had heard the rumors, there were many who thought the two were in a romantic relationship. It was not yet true, though both desired it. There were rules against fraternization. So Spock had assigned Nyota to the Farragut, along with Gaila. He hoped being with her friend would take away some of the sting. It did not. Nyota challenged him and he gave in. Spock has had nightmares in which he did not, so Nyota died with Gaila.

The events of the Genocide all blended into one horrible dream. His mother, home, planet, and most of his Vulcan family were gone. If Kirk had not found a way to relieve him of his command, Spock's literal interpretation of Pike's orders would have been a death sentence for Terra. This had given Spock many hours of disquiet that meditation could not erase.

He recognized the loss of so many of Starfleet's finest on an intellectual level. He appreciated their sacrifice on behalf of his people as he read the names of his fallen comrades in Admiral Komack's letter and heard them spoken at various memorials. He could have recited them in alphabetical order if need be. However, Spock did not realize the true impact of their loss on himself until the first day classes resumed. He had prepared himself for empty seats. In many of his classes, half the students had perished. The second year Romulan class had to be postponed due to emotional outbursts from some of the students. It was difficult to observe, but Spock coped in a manner befitting a Vulcan.

Until lunch time.

He grabbed some food and quickly made his way to the small classroom where he always met with his seminar students. Spock sat down with his lunch and waited. They all seemed to be running late. Perhaps another instructor had gone overtime or there was some issue with the food synthesizers. He would wait for them. No one came but Nyota. He gave her the perfect grade in the class that she deserved and canceled the remaining sessions. She was the only one of his special dozen to survive the battle of Vulcan.

Spock was filled with despair. Those promising lives all cut down before they had really begun to live. They were all gone, yet he remained. Somehow the fact of his survival also gave him feelings of guilt. They had also been a source of pride to Spock, a confirmation that he could teach Humans and relate to them if he worked at it. But it had all been for nothing. They were gone.

"_My child, thee has much to grieve over. Those thee mourns are worthy of it. However, some of thy pain is unnecessary. Do not punish thyself for events which did not occur. Rejoice in the fact that Nyota has enough sway over thee to cause thee to change thy mind about her assignment. She is a worthy bond-mate and now always at thy side._

_Terra was not destroyed nor did the remnant of our people perish. Thy older self gave Kirk the knowledge of how to compromise thee. All have benefited from his wisdom. This tells me that thee is a person who can learn from his mistakes and grow. Indeed, thee has already learned from the mistakes of thy older self. Thee has made wise choices. I have great hopes for thy future._

_It is understandable that thee feels the heaviness of loss concerning thy favorite students. Thee gave them thy best and they gave thee theirs in return. This enriched the time they had. Their death was not thy failure._

_However, thee has had many other students. I met some of them on the starship after the Genocide. They ministered to the needs of the survivors with dignity, respect, and compassion because of all that thee had taught them. Many of thy students have volunteered to assist in the building of the colony. On several occasions I have heard one of our people ask a young volunteer how they have learned our tongue so well. It fills me with pride to hear the answer "Commander Spock taught me." Thee has served both thy students and thy people well. Never second-guess thy decision to remain in Starfleet. Thee has positively impacted many lives."_

When T'Pau broke the meld, Spock felt lighter somehow, as if he had been relieved of part of a very heavy burden.

"Thank you, Grandmother."

* * *

Nyota could sense a difference, too. Spock was more relaxed, more at ease with his family and himself. He kept the bond between them open more of the time, willing to share more of his thoughts with her. They had been happy together before, but this was like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Just before sunset on New Years Eve, Sirin and Rachel had their official Vulcan bonding ceremony. T'Pau confirmed the bond that had already existed for so long. While Rachel's mother Esther occupied little Hannah, Nyota held T'Lonna and leaned against Spock. She showed him her fantasy of their own baby with cafe-au-lait colored skin and pointed ears, a little boy with freckles and big, brown puppy-dog eyes.

In Spock's fantasy, the child was a girl, with Nyota's nose and strong, slender fingers. It was a dream that fills them both with hope.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own 'em, but you knew that!

**Hopeful**

There was really only one place to celebrate a bonding ceremony between a Vulcan and a Terran. It was not the Vulcan custom to celebrate in such a manner, but the surviving S'chn T'gai clan were not your average Vulcan family. So Sirin and Rachel herded their bunch into the family vehicle and headed down to Wong's. Wong's Chinese Restaurant was the unofficial watering hole for inter-species couples, especially Vulcan-Terran ones.

When the family reached the restaurant, a hostess showed them to small banquet room. Several other inter-species couples were waiting for them, including three Vulcan-Terran couples that Spock and Nyota knew. These were friends that Sirin and Rachel had introduced them to during their first leave period after Spock's Pon Farr.

All three couples consisted of Vulcan males bonded with Terran females, and then married according to one Terran tradition or another. They all had small children and careers or businesses. Trethis, professor of Interstellar History and Computer Engineering at Berkeley, was bonded to Paula Howard, a cardiologist. They had an infant daughter, Saphone. Shinn, a civil engineer, was married to Lynne Wong, whose family owned the restaurant. They were parents of a two-year old son, Sloan, and expecting another son in a month.

In the corner of the room, newborn identical twin girls were getting attention from their parents. Chalise nursed Tamara, while Trevin changed Trina. Chalise owned a greenhouse, while Trevin was Head Groundskeeper at the Vulcan Embasssy. Chalise was of African and Native American descent and Trevin had coloring like Spock's, fair skin with dark hair and eyes. Spock and Nyota were immediately drawn to the twins, for obvious reasons.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the conversations started. With so many little ones present, they naturally became the topic of discussion. Nyota worked up her nerve and asked Chalise the question.

"How did you get twins?"

"Well, we were only going for a single, but the egg split! They were conceived in vitro, with some genetic manipulation. Trevin didn't want our child to inherit his hand defect. (Trevin was missing part of a pinky finger.) Believe me, this pregnancy was no picnic. I spent the last three months in bed with copper poisoning. The girls were born five weeks early, and spent their first three weeks in the hospital. They were worth, it though, right, Trevin?"

"Absolutely."

Paula and Trethis had conceived Saphone naturally. A first pregnancy had ended in a miscarriage. The couple hoped to have two more children in the future. Shinn and Lynne have decided that their family will be complete when Stephen is born. Lynne's pregnancies have been difficult, and they have endured several miscarriages. Stephen was conceived through in vitro fertilization with genetic manipulation.

* * *

T'Pau had some very interesting conversations at that dinner party. There were other Vulcans there who had bonded with various species. Some of them had wanted to come to the New Vulcan colony, but feared to do so because their bondings had not been officially sanctioned and registered. Though it was very seldom done, the Council of Elders had the authority to sever bonds that they felt were inappropriate. This was a very painful process for everyone involved. After she had heard the third Vulcan voice such a concern, she decided to take action. T'Pau stood at her table and struck the floor several time with her cane. When she had everyone's attention, she spoke.

"I have heard thy concerns. As long as I live and sit on the Council of Elders, I will not permit the severing of bonds between two who which to remain bonded. Do not fear to come to New Vulcan, as she needs all her children now. I will be staying five more days at the home of Sirin. During that time, I will cement and register the bondings of all who wish it to be so."

Over the next several days, twelve couples were bonded in Sirin and Rachel's sun room. When T'Pau registered these bonds, she discovered that five of the Vulcan males had been listed in the census database as missing or believed to be deceased. She wondered how many more Vulcans were hiding out in fear of prejudice or losing their families.

* * *

When they left Wong's that night, Spock and especially Nyota, were a little more hopeful about the possibility of children in their future. On the ride home, she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his arm.

_Spock, those twins are so adorable. It almost makes me want to start a family now._

_Perhaps we could practice in anticipation of the future._

_You say the sweetest things!_

* * *

However, there were a few matters to take care of first when the family returned to the house. While Sirin and Rachel put the children to bed, Spock located a recording device and Sirin's ka'athyra. Then he motioned for T'Pau and Nyota to follow him into the den. When they had assembled, he shut the door and began singing the first few words of the bawdy, ancient High Vulcan song from earlier that afternoon.

Ivan was very cooperative. He repeated the song, and added several verses they had not heard before. In each case, the amorous couple made love in a different location, fraught with dangers or potential public discovery. Hoping to get another song or two out of Ivan, Spock and Nyota engaged in a very suggestive conversation in High Vulcan. And while T'Pau struggled to contain her amusement, the "dirty talk" had the desired effect on Ivan. He sang them five more songs, three of which they had never heard before.

T'Pau gave Ivan a piece of fruit and told him "Well done, bird."

"Awwk! Thanks, babe! I'm here all night! Awwk!"

Nyota was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I wish I knew where this bird has been!"

"Spock, I assume thee will make me a copy of Ivan's songs, minus thy conversations and the bird's impertinence."

"Yes, Grandmother, I will edit it appropriately."

* * *

The kids were all in bed, so the adults relaxed in the family room. Esther brought out glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. They drank a toast to the New Year and to all things new in their lives. Baby T'Lonna, a new marriage, a new colony, renewed relationships, and above all, new hope.

* * *

Having spent a few days with Sirin and Rachel, Spock and Nyota had learned a few things about living with children. One of them was to always put your pajamas back on, no matter how sleepy you were. This was because children sometimes forget to knock, especially when their favorite relatives are visiting. Fortunately, they were prepared when Jason and Hannah came bursting into the bedroom. The newlyweds had neglected to lock the door.

"Come on, Hannah. It must be okay, because their door isn't locked."

Slam! Crash! The door banged into the wall in Jason's exuberance.

"Happy New Year! Guess what? There are live soccer games on telecom today! Uncle Jack and Uncle Lewis are coming over to watch with us. They always bring lemon meringue pie and root beer! You guys need to get up!"

"Good morning, children. If you leave us in peace for a while, Nyota and I will join you for breakfast after we are dressed. What time are Jack and Lewis expected?"

"At noon. See you at the table."

Slam!

Nyota groaned. It was 7:15 in the morning.

"You shower first, Spock. I am just going to lie here and pretend that this isn't our last day of leave."

"Pretending will not change the facts, beloved. This is such a large, pleasant shower. Much larger than our bathroom on the ship. It seems wasteful for only one person to use it at a time."

"Your logic is compelling, my husband, but I'm going to lock the door first."

"A wise precaution."

* * *

Everyone else had finished breakfast by the time Rachel was done nursing T'Lonna.

"Who wants a baby? I'm starving!"

Nyota reached for T'Lonna and Sirin gave his wife a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Spock, I've been researching anti-depressants, and I think a herb called St. John's Wort would be the best fit for you. It's really the only thing compatible with both Vulcan and Human physiology. However, since Leonard McCoy is your primary physician, I'd really like to consult with him before I prescribe it for you. I need to do this anyway, because he'll have to order the sessions with the ship's counselor."

"I have no objection to this, Rachel. It is in my best interests to comply with my physician's and healer's recommendations."

Nyota and Rachel both rolled their eyes at him. He was not known to be the best patient in the galaxy.

"Is Leonard on board the Enterprise yet?"

Nyota laughed.

"I doubt that very much. He, Jim and Scotty are probably holed up somewhere nursing hangovers from last night."

"That is most likely true. I would really like to get Spock started on his meds today, though. Do you have Leonard's comm data?"

"It's all programmed into my unit. Hang on."

Nyota handed T'Lonna to Spock and retrieved her comm unit. She entered the code for the doctor. Seconds later, she was rewarded with a grumpy hello.

"Well, good morning to you, too! Where are you? Temporary bachelor officers' quarters?......We're at Sirin and Rachel's. They have a medical treatment question about Spock.....No, he didn't do anything stupid, and don't you call my husband a hobgoblin!.....I'm gonna hand you over to Rachel. Behave yourself."

"Hello. Leonard. Give yourself a hypo-spray.....No, I don't really think we should discuss it on the phone. Why don't you come over here? We're gonna have some other friends over and watch the soccer matches....That's okay, bring them along. The more the merrier. You've got the coordinates, right?.....I don't know, maybe some beer and chips....Yeah, ice cream would be great, but not chocolate or cinnamon! We've got kids here!...Okay, see you later."

"Oh, good grief, Rachel. You didn't just invite the terrible trio over to spend the day, did you?"

"Yep. Come on, Nyota! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"We get enough adventure in space."

* * *

Jack and his boyfriend Lewis were the first to arrive. Jack was Sirin's former housemate and had given him Ivan when he left Terra on a medical mission. He was a thoracic surgeon and Lewis a psychiatrist. They had just returned from six months volunteer work on the New Vulcan colony, having worked in the second settlement, New Shannai'Kahr. Lewis had brought three of his famous lemon meringue pies, safe for both Human and Vulcan consumption. Jack's contribution was root beer, which he made and bottled himself.

Spock and Nyota knew this couple, as Jack and Lewis had once helped rescue them from a bigot's attack. They had maintained contact ever since.

Jack looked around.

"Okay, where are you hiding the kids? You'd they they might have missed us while we were gone, but I guess not."

There were giggles coming from behind the sofa. Suddenly Jack and Lewis were under attack by children. They all calmed down when Rachel brought T'Lonna into the family room and handed her to Lewis. He smiled a huge smile.

"The next time we come over, we'll be bringing a kid of our own. We're adopting a little girl. She's a Romulan-Human hybrid. No one can locate any family for her. They found her wandering around an abandoned Romulan outpost. Her rescuers took her to New Vulcan, but she needs extensive orthopedic surgery. She has some leg deformities that I know Sirin can correct. As soon as we get the paperwork squared away, we'll go back and get her. She has the most beautiful smile. We're gonna name her Sonrisa, smile in Spanish."

Jack took a holopic out of his pocket. Sonrisa did indeed have a beautiful smile.

Rachel, Esther, and Nyota started squealing over how cute Sonrisa was. Sirin was much more practical, estimating from her missing front teeth that the child was about five or six years of age. T'Pau commented on how fortunate the child was to find parents with medical and psychiatric training, as she was likely to need both kinds of therapy for a long time. Spock silently rejoiced for this hybrid child who would find love and acceptance in this unusual group of extended family and friends.

* * *

The "terrible trio" showed up just in time for lunch, bringing a crate full of vegetarian junk food and a case of beer. Jack and Bones knew each other from med school in Atlanta. They would be rooting for Georgia Tech in the soccer game, but be outnumbered by the Stanford Medical School grads, Sirin, Rachel, and Lewis. Spock had completed post-doctorate work at Stanford. Jim and Scotty were just looking for a good game. Nyota was simply hoping her shipmates would not embarrass her in front of her family.

T'Pau found the rivalry fascinating. She had played soccer, or a_sh-ya'dukal_, as a student and young woman. Soccer was one of the first Terran games to be played on Vulcan after First Contact was made. However, no permanent teams were ever formed, nor was there any institutional pride at stake.

* * *

Bones followed Sirin, Rachel, Spock, and Nyota into the den.

"So what's this all about, Rachel?"

"Spock has been having very disurbing nightmares. They started after the Genocide, subsided for a while, and have now come back with a vengeance. Sirin did a healer's diagnostic meld and found him to be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. He has been since the Genocide. Elder T'Pau has melded with him a few times, which has been very beneficial. However, Sirin and I think he needs anti-depressant therapy and counseling. Since you are his primary physician, it would be best if you ordered these."

"Damn it, Spock, I wish I had known this."

"Doctor, I really did not understand what was happening to me. I was embarrassed by the problem and thought that I should be able to deal with it on my own."

"Okay. I'm not gonna get on your case. You sought help and I'm gonna do my best to make sure you get all you need. So, doctors, what do you recommend as drug therapy?"

Rachel produced a bottle of capsules and handed them to Bones.

"Sirin and I have agreed that St. John's Wort is probably the safest, probably 200 mg twice a day, given his Body Mass Index. You can increase the dose up to 1000 mg total per day, if need be."

"We should probably start him on it right away. Spock, you'll need to take these with food, so no skipping meals as you are prone to do. Photosensitivity is a possible side effect, so wear sunscreen and sunglasses when exposed to U.V. light. There's one more thing, Spock. Jim's gonna have to know about this. PTSS has the potential to affect duty performance. Also, he's your friend and he'll want to help. It would be better if you told him."

"Agreed."

* * *

At half-time, Spock asked Jim if he would like to see his antique Harley, which Sirin stored in the garage for him. Jim sensed that Spock wanted to talk about more than motorcycles, so he followed out to the garage without question.

"That's a cool bike, buddy, but I think you wanted to get me alone to tell me something."

"You are correct, Jim. I've been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, resulting from the Genocide. I have started drug therapy and will receive counseling when we return to the Enterprise. You needed to know this because it might impact the performance of my duties."

"Well, my friend, that's one more thing we have in common. I suffer from it, too."

"You, Jim? May I ask what happened?"

"My trauma was a two-parter. My mom was a Starfleet officer who left me with an abusive stepfather. Finally, he and my mom divorced and I was shipped off to relatives on Tarsus IV."

Spock nearly gasped.

"Tarsus IV?"

"I was one of just a few survivors, just hours away from being executed when Starfleet rescued us."

"Jim, I had no idea."

"It's okay. It doesn't really make for pleasant conversation, and I can't stand the pity that often results when people find out. So I'll keep your secret, and you keep mine, okay?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Let's go back in and see how Georgia's doing."

"I am supporting Stanford."

* * *

Georgia Tech beat the pants off of Stanford. Bones and Jack did a school "happy dance" in the middle of the family room floor. This brought a silent chorus of raised eyebrows from the Vulcans.

After they had all consumed pie and beer, the doctors got to talking. They all wanted to know what Jack and Lewis had done during their six months on New Vulcan. Jack had worked in a clinic, mostly doing general practice, with the occasional surgery. Lewis had done a lot of counseling. He estimated that roughly a quarter of the surviving Vulcans suffered from some form of PTSS.

That statement captured Bones' attention.

"Gee, Lewis, that's a high percentage! How are they treating it?"

"They generally start with mind melds. Obviously, I couldn't help with that. But then we use a combination of counseling and drug therapy. One more thing that seems to help is participation in some sort of leisure activity, something creative like art or music."

The resulting mental image disturbed Bones greatly. He knew both Spock and Jim had heard Lewis' comment. Now they would have an excuse to play that damn heavy metal music more often! Spock had been giving Jim guitar lessons.

* * *

After all the company had gone, Spock and Nyota packed everything they could, as they would be heading back to the Enterprise in the morning. It had been an interesting couple of days. It seemed that their circle of family and friends would continue to grow. They were a diverse group, but they had a genuine affection and concern for one another. They helped and respected each other. And as to the matter of offspring, it seemed everyone was doing it! Spock's and Nyota's outlook for the future was hopeful.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Trek, don't make any profit. It's free, baby!

**Freedom**

It was their first night back on board the ship, a couple now married to everyone's satisfaction. It had taken a Vulcan bonding ceremony, a shipboard wedding, and a wedding in Africa to accomplish this.

Spock had hurried to their quarters and taken Amanda's Freedom Quilt down from the top of his closet. His mother had started working on it right after he was born. She included fabrics and bits of clothing from all the significant events of his life. She had used a piece of the blanket he was wrapped in at his birth in the first block and a piece of a blue science officer's uniform in the last. Amanda made the blocks with six-pointed stars, to remind him of his Jewish heritage. She gave him the quilt the day he graduated from the Academy. He was twenty-one years old, an adult, so Amanda gave her son his freedom. She wanted him free to be himself and make his own choices.

He chose Starfleet and Nyota Uhura, whose name literally meant "Star Freedom." So on this first night as newlyweds and bond-mates in their joint quarters, Spock put Amanda's Freedom Quilt of stars on their bed.

Now Spock was seeking another kind of freedom. He wanted to be free of the nightmares and depression that had haunted him since the Genocide. In many ways, he was more content than he had ever been in his life. He had healed the relationships with his family, attained the career he wanted, and the woman that he loved. Yet there was a heaviness in his spirit, a blackness that seeped into his soul. There was a sense of guilt and of failure. He wished to be rid of it.

* * *

The next few days back on board the ship were very busy. Spock and Nyota both put in long shifts familiarizing themselves with the new, upgraded equipment Starfleet had installed. There were meetings with new staff members, drills, and simulations to run. Their shifts overlapped, and they didn't see much of each other.

When he finally had a few free moments, Spock went to pick up an extra dresser and chair. Quartermaster Bacelli reminded him that she would need to have Nyota's old quarters vacated in the next few days, as they would be picking up additional crew members at Starbase eight. So after Spock delivered the furniture to their quarters, he got some boxes from Supply so they could finish moving Nyota's things. After dinner that evening, they finished the task.

It is said that you never really know someone until you live with them. Spock got a few surprises when he helped Nyota pack. In her bottom dresser drawer were two of his favorite pairs of non-regulation boxers. He had assumed that they were lost in the ship's laundry.

Spock recalled an incident that took place a few months prior to the couple's wedding. He had played a game of basketball with Jim. Bones was on the opposing team. The doctor loved to "trash talk" and to especially taunt Spock.

"Your girlfriend wears your underpants!"

"Don't listen to him Spock. He wears Christine's underpants!" Jim fired back.

"It was just the once when I couldn't find mine. I forgot we were going to workout! Big mouth!"

"Hey, Bones, you started it!"

At the time, Spock had secretly enjoyed the Doctor's discomfort at the Captain's remarks. He had assumed that Bones was just making things up in an effort to "get under his skin." Now he was not so certain.

Spock got the answer to his question a few hours later. Nyota's old room was finally empty and everything moved into Spock's. They had set the climate controls for their compromise temperature. Spock changed into heavy sweatpants and a thermal shirt. He turned around to find Nyota in a tank top and pair of the "appropriated" boxers.

"Nyota, you stole my boxers. Why would you wish to wear undergarments not appropriate to your gender?"

"Because they're yours, beloved. I feel close to you when I wear them. Besides, they are comfortable because you've broken them in for me with that cute little butt of yours. I consider these a trophy!"

Spock considered Nyota's words and blushed just a tiny bit. She thought his butt was cute! He still had one question, though. How did the doctor know about the boxers? As Nyota embraced him, he decided he could wait for the answer.

* * *

Lt. Simon La Plante was the new botanist assigned to the Sciences Division. He was good-natured, which was fortunate because he took a lot of kidding about his name being suited for his profession. Spock found him to be competent and easy to work with. Simon was married to Corenda, the ship's new Counselor. Corenda was Betazoid. Together, they had a two-year-old son, Jeffrey. The family had just spent nine months on New Vulcan, working in the second settlement, New Shannai'Kahr

Near the close of his shift one day, Simon asked Spock if he could take his family on a tour of the Science Labs. Spock had no objection to this, and continued working while Simon went to get his family. The botanist returned a few minutes later.

Betazoids were often Counselors because they could sense the emotions of others, even the buried ones. Many also had the ability to read personality signatures, what some Humans would call "auras." Corenda La Plante had this ability and had passed it on to Jeffrey.

Simon led his family through the various labs, explaining the function of each. When he had finished the tour, he introduced them to Spock. Corenda was a bit startled when she was close enough to read Spock's aura. It could not be! She recognized him at once but said nothing.

Little Jeffrey recognized Spock, too.

"Uncle Selek! Uncle Selek!"

Jeffrey hugged Spock's legs.

Selek was the name Spock's older self had adopted, as to not be confused with the young Spock who belonged in this time line and universe.

"No baby, this is not Uncle Selek. We left him on New Vulcan. This is Commander Spock, Daddy's boss. Perhaps they are related some how."

Jeffrey released his hold on Spock.

Corenda was trying to give her confused child a plausible explanation without lying to him.

"That is so, Jeffrey. Ambassador Selek is a member of my family." It was not exactly a lie.

"Daddy and I are going to take you to dinner, now. Say goodbye to Commander Spock."

"Bye."

As Simon held his son's hand and led him out of the labs, Corenda took the opportunity to whisper to Spock.

"We need to talk, Commander. Anyway, you are on my list for a consultation. Please make an appointment at your earliest convenience."

"I will do so."

Though he had tried to, there was no running away from this older version of himself.

* * *

Nyota had made good use of her time while Spock was on duty. She moved things around in their quarters to make room for all of her possessions. The inside of Spock's closet was a revelation. In the far left corner, hidden inside one of his Vulcan robes, Nyota found an orange Fender Stratocaster guitar. She knew he liked Heavy Metal and old school Rock, and that he had once been part of a garage band. He didn't like to talk about it much, though. Try as she might, she just couldn't imagine Spock playing that flashy instrument!

The top of the closet held another big surprise. Underneath the ugliest blue-gray sweater she had ever seen was a plain, brown paper bag. Nyota couldn't resist, she just had to look inside. It was a book, The Joy Of Sex (Inter-Species Version). There was a little card inside, with a note written in Vulcan script:

_My Son,_

_Pay particular attention to chapters 11-15._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Sarek_

Nyota needed a break and decided it was time for a little late afternoon reading. She lay down on the bed and turned to the recommended chapters. She was on chapter fourteen when Spock came home for the day. The subject matter was most inspiring. He sat down next to her, to see what she was reading. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"I think that we'll be late for dinner tonight."

"Very late, beloved."

* * *

Spock had his first appointment with Counselor La Plante three days after their introduction. Having just spent most of a year working with Vulcans, Corenda knew the direct approach was best.

"Have a seat, Commander. Make yourself comfortable, and then tell me how there came to be two of you. Two individuals never have the same aura, not even twins."

There was no point in denying what the Counselor clearly knew to be true, so Spock told her the story of Ambassador Spock and Nero's altered time line. She listened with interest until he had finished.

"When you speak of Ambassador Spock, I can easily read your dislike of him. You are in a unique situation, living in a universe with an older version of yourself. Because there are so few of your people left, you will doubtless encounter one another from time to time. How do you handle this?"

"Thus far, I have only met with him a few times. He has chosen to live in New Shannai'Kahr, while the rest of the family lives in New Shi'Kahr. It is less confusing that way. He has chosen another name for the same reason."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He dissembles, although I understand the necessity. The ease with which he does so is distressing to me."

"Yet you did not tell the whole truth to Jeffrey."

"I must become a liar myself because of Ambassador Selek's existance. That alone would be good reason to dislike him."

"Yet, Spock, you have others."

"He is seems to disregard some of our people's closely held beliefs. He mind-melded with Kirk without fully explaining his actions and intentions first."

"I see. Did you not tell me a few minutes ago that you read the thoughts of an unconscious Romulan?"

"Yes, that is so."

Spock was now studying the toes of his boots, his face wearing a green flush.

"You are embarrassed, Commander, by the actions of both versions of yourself. I also sense guilt. You have guilt regarding your mother's death. And you also have guilt over the fact that your older self could not save Romulus nor prevent the Genocide. Neither of these responsibilities belong to you. The only thing you are guilty of is inexperience. You need to learn to forgive yourself, or in this case, both of yourselves. Forgiveness can be very liberating."

"I will meditate upon what you have told me."

"That's all I can ask of you for a first session. I would like to see you again in a week."

* * *

Spock had weekly appointments with Corenda for the next few months. She had him keep a detailed diary of his nightmares, which they would analyze in excruciating detail. After a few weeks, Corenda taught him how to manipulate those nightmares while still in a dream state. He became victor rather than victim. Terra got rescued, Nyota was safe.

Corenda also got Spock to open up a bit about his experiences of prejudice and his feelings about them. The goal was not to "humanize" him or make him emotionally demonstrative, but merely to help him accept himself for the unique individual that he was. This contentment would not happen overnight, but slowly over a number of years, perhaps over a lifetime.

The changes were subtle, but noticeable. There was less tension in his mannerisms, less awkwardness in his interactions with crew members. Spock even seemed a little more tolerant of his shipmates' idiosyncrasies. The nightmares became less frequent and less intense. Nyota found him to be even more tender and loving.

The real test of Spock's self acceptance would come when when the Enterprise paid a visit to New Shannai'Kahr.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek nor do I profit from my stories UNLESS you review. That's my only reward.

**Peace Of Mind**

The Enterprise wold be carrying medical supplies and volunteers to New Shannai'Kahr. They would stop at Starbase 7 first to collect them. Jim informed the bridge officers of the change in plans at the weekly Tuesday night meeting. Afterward, Jim pulled his first officer aside.

"New Shannai'Kahr is where Ambassador Selek lives. I'm looking forward to seeing the old dude again. I bet it's kind of weird for you, though."

"That would be an understatement."

* * *

After the meeting, Spock and Nyota placed their weekly subspace call Sirin and Rachel. They shared as much of their mission plan with the family as they could.

"The timing is very interesting, cousin. Jack and Lewis are en route to New Shannai'Kahr to pick up Sonrisa. Her adoption paperwork has been completed. It is possible that you may meet up with them. I believe that Ambassador Selek also resides there."

"He does."

"Spock, are you prepared to encounter him?"

"Sirin, whether I am prepared or not, it is time. We will speak with you next week if we are able. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, cousin."

"Peace", thought Spock as he closed the communication link. "Peace of mind is what I am seeking."

* * *

It had been ten days since his last nightmare. Spock had hoped that they were behind him, but the thought of encountering his older self was somewhat disturbing, so it really came as no surprise.

* * *

_His older self stood before him, much larger than life. Spock found him self standing in a very large shadow._

"_I must take control of the situation. In reality, you are no taller than I. I must insist you assume you proper size."_

_Older Spock shrunk down to the appropriate size._

"_Why have you disturbed my rest? What is it that you want from me? Have you come to alter my universe again?"_

_Older Spock sighed. _

"_You misunderstand my motives. I want only what is best for you."_

_Young Spock considered this for a moment._

"_You used your knowledge against me. Your told Kirk to emotionally compromise me. You melded with him and showed him the things that would hurt me most, that would make an effective weapon."_

"_I do apologize, but it was necessary. The billions of Federation lives were more important than the psyche of one person. I should not need to tell you this."_

"_I do understand this, however it was very painful for me."_

"_Young one, I ask your forgiveness. In turn, I will forgive you for the rigid thinking that required me to take such a course of action."_

_It was young Spock's turn to sigh now._

"_You are forgiven. What is it that you require of me now?"_

"_Only that you live up to your potential."_

"_May I ask what my potential is?"_

"_Young one, only you may decide that."_

With that, older Spock was gone, and younger Spock woke up. He slipped out of bed and recorded his dream in the diary Corenda had given him. He would have an appointment with her the next day, which was fortuitous, as he was likely to encounter Ambassador Selek a few days after that.

* * *

Jack and Lewis had taken up residence at the New Shannai'Kahr Inn. It would be a week until the next transport left for Starbase 7. From there, they would catch another back to Terra. Sonrisa was delighted to see them. The staff of the Vulcan orphanage was relieved. The child refused to engage in mind melds with healers or to speak to most Vulcan adults, especially young males. She would shrink in fear, as she was unable to run away on her damaged legs. She would cry "Bad shirts!" The orphanage staff thought she might have impaired mental development.

She was obviously happier and more secure with her two adoptive human parents, so they were allowed to take her to the Inn even before the documentation was completed. Language was a problem. Sonrisa only spoke Romulan, and an obscure dialect at that. It was an offshoot of Vulcan, but the two cultures had parted ways millenia ago. Jack had downloaded the interactive Federation Standard Course for Vulcans that Spock had developed after the Genocide. Sonrisa seemed to understand some of it and she had enjoyed watching it. So far she had learned a few useful words and phrases. Lewis was very glad when she learned to say bathroom, as she had to be carried there. Accidents became a thing of the past.

Jack called Sirin and Rachel to let them know that he and Lewis had arrived safely and that Sonrisa's adoption was proceeding as planned. The guys were thrilled to hear that Spock and Nyota would be in New Shannai'Kahr in a few days. Sirin told Jack how to contact the Enterprise. The two couples made arrangements to meet at the Inn. Nyota could hardly wait to meet Sonrisa.

* * *

Corenda was pleased with the way Spock had seized control of his dream. Together they read over Spock's account of his dream. She asked him if he saw any symbolism and if any words or phrases stood out for him. Spock noted that he had seem himself as standing in Selek's shadow, and that the Ambassador had at one point seemed larger than life.

"Commander, this is a very important realization. You are a unique and separate individual. I can speak from experience, as I have known you both. There are many similarities but also some significant differences. The logical next step is to stage a deliberate meeting with Selek when we reach New Vulcan."

"I will do so, but it may prove uncomfortable for both of us."

"No doubt."

* * *

Spock was not tired enough to sleep that night, so after he had tucked Nyota in and meditated for a while, he took his ka'athyra and went to the Officer's Lounge. Jim was there with his guitar.

"Jim, can you not sleep?'

"I have nightmares every time we go to New Vulcan, Spock. I see all the ones we couldn't save calling for help."

"Perhaps you should seek out a healer while we are on New Vulcan."

"Spock, I'm a little creeped out by mind melds. I don't ever want to do that with a stranger again."

"Ambassador Selek is not a healer, but he is also not a stranger to you."

"I'll think about it."

The pair sat up together in the lounge for an hour, playing some ancient Vulcan folk music that Spock had been teaching Jim. It was quite challenging on the guitar. Spock taught Jim one of the songs he had learned from Ivan the parrot. Jim's jaw nearly dropped as he listened to the naughty lyrics. His Vulcan language studies had been going quite well, so he understood most of what Spock sang. He'd look up the rest the following day.

Spock was pleased with the results of his singing. It took Jim's mind off of his nightmares.

* * *

It might have seemed strange that Nyota would become friends with Corenda. After all, Spock was having counseling sessions with her. However, the two women never talked about the sessions, and they enjoyed doing "girly stuff" together to relieve some of their professional stress. Spock was Corenda's husband Simon's boss, so the couples often saw each other socially. Also, there was Jeffrey, who completely charmed anyone and everyone on board. "Uncle" Spock kept a small step stool in the science lab so that Jeffrey could do his "research" at the various microscopes in the Life Sciences lab.

One day, just before their weekly lunch date, Nyota plopped herself down on Corenda's couch.

"I want assistance from a Counselor because I need her to talk me out of doing something completely insane. I need somebody to remind me of all the reasons why I shouldn't have a baby on a starship."

"Girl, you came to the wrong place. I just brought a two-year-old to a starship, after dragging him off to New Vulcan as a toddler. Yesterday, Len told me that number two is on the way. So if having a baby on a starship makes you crazy, I had better resign from my job now."

Her conversation with Corenda gave Nyota a lot to think about.

* * *

Spock and Nyota helped Bones oversee the delivery of the medical supplies to the clinic. Two doctors and six nurses were also dropped off. These volunteers would stay about nine months. Jim met with Ambassador Selek, who figured prominently in the political life of the settlement. The two spent an hour at Selek's cottage on the edge of town. At last Jim made his way to the clinic. He took Spock aside.

"He's waiting for you, buddy. You can do this."

* * *

Spock sat sipping tea in Selek's garden. It was surrounded by hand-laid stone walls that reminded Spock of the ones Sarek had built around Amanda's garden at the weekend house in San Francisco. Spock had assisted. Apparently Selek had, too.

Selek broke the tension by speaking first.

"It seems that we have been avoiding each other again."

"That was mostly my fault and my choice" said Spock.

"Might I ask why?"

"I have resented you and blamed you for the events which have taken place. Actually I blamed both of us. The blame belongs to Nero, though I am guilty of rigid thinking and inexperience."

"Neither of those are true sins, merely defects that are corrected over time. You seem well on your way to doing so. I, too, have experienced guilt over the affair. If I had thought of the red matter more quickly, or if I had been able to persuade Nero to go back in time and warn his planet, all might have been well. However, indulging in "if only" is an illogical waste of time and mental energy. Both are valuable resources and there is much to be done to help rebuild our race."

"May I call you Selek? It seems awkward to address you as Spock, though it has been your name longer than mine."

"Use that name, as I have grown accustomed to hearing it."

"There is more I would seek your forgiveness for. I avoided you because I feared living in your shadow. You must have accomplished a lot to have been named Ambassador. I was also jealous of the extra time you had with mother."

"Spock you have already accomplished things I never did. The interactive language teaching method and the improvements to the universal translator. You have relationships with family and friends that I never dreamed of, especially those with Father and Grandmother. In my universe, we were mostly estranged from one another. You are bolder, more willing to take a risk and live with the consequences. I only ever managed to be close friends with my Nyota. You have done much better in that respect."

"Selek, did you ever marry?"

"Much later in life to a somewhat younger woman of Vulcan and Romulan descent. We had three children. In this universe she would be a small child now."

Spock was silent. Selek was essentially a widower.

"I have another question. Do you believe that it would be possible to travel back in time and save our people, accomplish what you were unable to persuade Nero to do?"

"Spock, there are consequences when ever time travel is attempted. The smallest change may cause a huge ripple effect. What might save lives in one place can cost them in another. In my universe, the Enterprise traveled in time on several occasions. We always left an unintended imprint, touched other lives in an unexpected way. The same thing happened when we accidentally encountered alternate universes."

"You have been in alternate universes?" Young Spock was now wide-eyed. "Were there more of us, more Spocks?"

Selek nearly laughed, both at the question and the memory.

"Indeed there were. If you ever meet the one with the beard, you may wish to watch your back....

* * *

Spock and Selek chatted for almost two hours before Spock excused himself for his appointment with Jack and Lewis. He and Nyota were going to meet the couple in their suite at the Inn for a lunch with little Sonrisa. When Selek learned where Spock was going, he gave him a small, handmade doll cradle to take to Sonrisa, from her "Uncle" Selek. He had been volunteering at the orphanage and become somewhat attached to the child himself.

* * *

Jim, Bones, and Nyota spent the morning touring New Shannai'Kahr with Lt. Cmdr. Pete Van Horn, an Energy Systems Engineer. His wife Helena was a linguist. They had taken the New Vulcan assignment while they waited for the birth of their third child. Jim was very impressed with the settlement's solar array.

"Just wait 'til Spock sees this. He might even raise an eyebrow over it."

"Excuse me, did you say Spock, as in S'chn T'gai Spock?"

"Sure did. He's my First Officer. Nyota is his wife. How do you know him?"

"We roomed for three semesters at the Academy. We kind of lost touch of each other after the Genocide, though. We lost another buddy, Fred Lindner on the Exeter. He and Spock served on Discovery together. Wow, Spock has a wife! Is he here on New Vulcan?"

"Yeah, he's in a meeting, but I won't let him leave without seeing you. Thanks for the tour."

"You're welcome. Thank you for telling me about Spock. He's a great guy."

* * *

Jim and Bones decided to accompany Nyota to the Inn to meet Jack and Lewis. They had all had a great time together on New Year's Day at Spock's cousin's house. And truth be told, they wanted to meet Sonrisa. Bones had a daughter not much older named Joanna. Sometimes he missed her terribly.

Nyota rang the buzzer for the couple's suite. Jack answered the door with Sonrisa clinging to his neck. He had been giving her a piggyback ride.

"Hey guys, come on in. Excuse the mess. We've got this busy little princess here. She may not be able to walk, but she can still trash a room in no time flat."

Lewis grabbed the toys off the sofa and threw them in a corner. He had given up on any semblance of order a few days ago. He motioned for everyone to have a seat.

Jack sat in a large armchair with Sonrisa on his lap, however the little one wanted down. She crawled over to Nyota and looked up at her, then at Lewis.

"Who, Papa?"

"That's you Auntie Nyota."

"Nyota, pretty hair."

Sonrisa held her arms out to Nyota, who picked her up and held her in her lap, allowing the little girl to play with her hair and touch her dangling earrings. Sonrisa enjoyed this game for a moment, before she noticed Jim. She pointed at Jim and asked "Who?"

"I'm Jim, a friend. This is my buddy, Bones."

Sonrisa reached for Jim. He took her and sat her on his lap. She studied his face intently.

"Pretty eyes. Blue."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Jack issued a mock threat.

"Hey, watch it there! I've heard about you. That's my daughter and she's under age!"

The door buzzer rang. It was Spock.

Jack and Lewis held their breath, wondering if Sonrisa would have a meltdown when she saw a young, male Vulcan in her quarters. They got ready to intervene if necessary.

Spock took a seat by Nyota, putting the doll cradle on the floor. Lewis decided to go for broke.

"Sonrisa, this is your Uncle Spock, Auntie Nyota's husband."

Sonrisa slid off of Jim's lap and crawled over to Spock.

"Hello, Sonrisa."

Sonrisa shrieked with glee.

"Teacher man!" She put her arms out to be held by Spock.

Spock looked confused, but picked the child up anyway.

"Kind eyes, good shirt." Sonrisa patted Spock's shoulder.

Jack laughed.

"She recognizes you from the Federation Standard Language course for Vulcans. We couldn't find one for Romulans."

"That is because it does not yet exist. Perhaps "Uncle" Spock might be persuaded to make one for Sonrisa" said Nyota as she brushed his fingertips with hers.

"No persuasion would be necessary. I will gladly do so."

Lewis was still amazed that Sonrisa was sitting on Spock's lap.

"Spock, she usually doesn't like Vulcan males, especially young ones, calls them "bad shirts." She liked Ambassador Selek and his shirts. I don't understand what that's all about."

"I will ask her."

Spock decided it would be best to try to speak to Sonrisa in Romulan.

"_Hello, little one. Will you talk to me?"_

"_Yes, Teacher Man. You know my language."_

"_Yes. Can you tell me about the "bad shirts?" _

"_They took away my father, cut his neck with a knife, and then there was red blood every where. They said that "Slaves should not touch Romulan women." My mother tried to stop them, and they cut her, too. They took her away. I tried to go after her, but the "bad shirts" stopped me. They threw me on the ground and jumped on my legs. It hurt a lot. Then they all went away. I crawled over to my father, but he did not breathe anymore. After a few days, other men came and brought me to this place."_

"_I am sorry for your pain, little one. What name did your mother give you?"_

"_Saavena, but my father called me Sunny."_

"_That is a very apt name for you. You are going to have two new fathers to care for you, now. They will love you very much. You will go to a new home and visit a doctor who will repair your legs. It will not be the life you had before, but I believe that you will be happy."_

"_Will you come and see us?"_

"_When I can, and I will bring Nyota."_

"_Good, I like her."_

* * *

A young male Inn employee came and brought the group a meal. Sonrisa tried to hide from him, as he was wearing a "bad shirt." Spock finally figured out that the padded-shoulder style tunic favored by many Vulcan males reminded Sonrisa of the uniform shirts worn by the Romulan military.

When they had eaten, Lewis put Sonrisa down for a nap. When he returned to the sitting area, Spock revealed all that the little one had told him. It was both difficult to repeat and to hear. Nyota had understood it when Spock and Sonrisa were speaking, but hearing it the second time didn't make it any easier. The Humans all had tears in their eyes and Spock's emotional control was wavering. Bones was sobbing out loud, thinking of his own child.

As the four friends from the Enterprise left, each made a promise to Jack and Lewis to do anything they could help Sonrisa adjust to her new life. Spock hoped that he had helped the child achieve some peace of mind.

* * *

Jim and Bones were beamed directly to the ship. Spock and Nyota spent some time with Pete and Helena, remembering old times and catching up on recent ones. Somehow they managed to acquire two new nieces and a nephew who was on the way. And then they were transferred to the beam down point in New Shi'Kahr, where they had a few hours to share with Sarek and T'Sela.

A/N:

That's the end of the angst. It will get much happier from now on. I really mean it!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own 'em, don't get a single credit from 'em!

**Happy St. Patrick's Day**

Spock and Nyota had a few hours to spend with Sarek and T'Sela before the Enterprise left its New Vulcan orbit. The older couple had just returned from Terra, where they had spent time in Greece and Italy. Though it had not even been three months since Spock and Nyota's wedding, and they had spoken weekly via subspace, there was still much to catch up on.

Spock shared his PTSS diagnosis and treatment with his family in person. He had not wanted to do this by subspace. Sarek was supportive of his son and proud of him for getting help, prouder still that the boy had finally met with Selek. Sarek's own relationship with Selek could be a little strained at times. He found his "older" son to be a trifle arrogant, a trait Amanda had often ascribed to Sarek.

Sarek was pleased to hear that the young couple had gotten encouraging news at the fertility clinic. He had wanted his son to experience the joys of parenthood. One of Sarek's fondest memories was of tiny Spock in little denim overalls, reaching for his sa'mekh to pick him up and calling him "sa-sa" for the first time. If they had gone to the clinic, perhaps they were considering a child. Sarek wanted to ask, but he would not pry.

Sarek and T'Sela had news of their own, but were uncertain how Spock would handle it. Sarek decided that Spock must be told before the situation became obvious.

"My son, you are going to have a sibling. T'Sela is expecting a daughter."

"Father, Mother T'Sela, this is very good news. I am pleased to hear it. I have always wanted a sister. When shall we expect her?"

Sarek let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"In about eight months time."

* * *

Nyota snuggled up to Spock on their bed as he completed the First Officer's Daily Log. The couple had spent an exhausting but satisfying day.

"You really are glad for Sarek and T'Sela, aren't you?"

"Yes, I want my father to have contentment. I can not expect him to mourn my mother for the rest of his life. T'Sela has also lost much, more even then Father, her husband and three children. A child will be good for both of them. They deserve a new beginning, just as Sonrisa does."

"Jack and Lewis are going to spoil her rotten."

"Sonrisa will never be "rotten," Nyota. She is far too sweet for that."

"And her "Uncle" Spock is a big softie! Come here and spoil me a little."

"I find that suggestion most agreeable."

Spock set down his PADD and gave his wife his full attention. Repeatedly.

* * *

Nyota had two events beside duty on her agenda for the day. One was the party that night, a combined Valentine's/ St. Patrick's Day celebration. The original Valentine's Day party had been canceled due to a rescue mission. Melenia V had been decimated by plaque. The few survivors, mostly Vulcans, had tried to hold on, but were continuously looted by pirates. The pirates had even attempted to kidnap a few young females, believing that they could be sold to the highest bidder to some family desperate to find a bride for their son. New Vulcan had a shortage of females of childbearing age. Every available space on board had been given over to the refugees, who were taken to Starbase 7, where the New Vulcan Ministry Of Immigration had set up an office.

The other item Nyota had scheduled was her quarterly birth control booster shot. Her appointment was for 1300 hours, right after lunch. Nyota had reached an important decision. Spock had always told her that she should make the choices which affected her own body and health. He would always support her in this.

* * *

Nyota walked into sickbay a few minutes early. Bones always wanted to check her hormone levels before he gave a booster.

"Hey, darlin', have a seat. Let's check you out here."

He cleaned her finger and pricked it, drawing blood up into a tiny dropper. Then he squeezed a carefully measured drop of blood into a test tube and shook it. Bones waited several seconds and compared the change in color to a chart.

"Good thing you came in, because the levels are starting to drop. In a couple of days, you might not have been "safe." Stay put and I'll get your hypo."

"I don't want a hypo. I don't want anymore shots. It's time to have a baby."

"Nyota, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. I've been thinking about it for months."

"Okay, then. There's a thirty day yellow-zone in which you should use another birth control method, one that doesn't involve hormones. Getting pregnant during that time is a really bad idea, as the leftovers from your shots could cause a miscarriage. Bring your hobgob....husband in here tomorrow so we can talk about options."

"Thank you, Leonard. I'm sure he be just thrilled to come down here and talk about birth control with you."

"Can't be helped. Make an appointment on your way out."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Spock was not a fan of parties. However, Nyota loved them and Jim expected him to attend. So he humored them both, even going so far as to wear a green turtleneck under his black sweater. Jim noticed it and asked him about it.

"So, you're wearing green. Are you Irish?"

"Actually, yes. One quarter, on my mother's side. I would appreciate it, however, if you did not tell leprechaun jokes. They are racist and I have heard them all."

"I bet you have, buddy. Here comes Nyota. If you don't dance with her, I will."

"You will not."

Spock set his sparking cider down and met his wife near the edge of the dance floor. She was a vision in a coral dress with a full, floaty skirt.

Pavel was the chairman of the Moral, Welfare, and Recreation Committee, so he had chosen the music mix. The next song was a Latin-Orion fusion with a disco beat. The party goers were more than a bit surprised to see the First Officer and Chief Of Communications doing a rather sexy samba.

Bones had walked in right before they started. He elbowed Jim, drink in hand.

"I don't think Spock will need a shamrock to get lucky tonight!"

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Spock had given Nyota a dozen red roses. She had given him some rare meditation incense, a type no longer available since the Genocide. However, she was certain he would like his St. Patrick's Day gift even more.

Spock watched as Nyota put two chocolate-iced brownies into a take-out container. She gave him a wide grin and walked out the door of the Rec Room, into the corridor and toward the lift. Spock followed her without a word.

"Uh-oh. Chocolate alert. Good thing the hobgoblin's off tomorrow."

Jim shook his head.

"Spock gets drunk on chocolate. I still can't believe it! He's the original cheap date!"

* * *

The couple hurried into their quarters and shut the door, making sure they had engaged the lock and soundproofing. Nyota hurried out of her lovely dress to keep Spock from shredding it. She put on one on his old t-shirts instead. She was already pulling his sweater and shirt off as he tried to take off his boots.

"Slow down, Nyota beloved. I am all yours for the next thirty-six hours."

"I know. It's just that I'm in a hurry to give you your St. Patrick's Day present."

Spock froze. Another Terran holiday requiring a gift! He had no gift for Nyota.

"Beloved, I did not realize that gifts were given on St. Patrick's Day."

"Oh, they're not, usually. However, this is a very special gift that I just couldn't wait to give you. It's not a tangible gift, but something I want to do. Well, actually something I don't want to do."

Spock was looking very confused as he lifted first one leg and then the other to allow Nyota to take his trousers the rest of the way off.

"Nyota, I do not understand."

"I'm not going to update my hormone shots. I want to have a baby."

She was working on his thermal undershirt when he stopped her and held her hands.

"Nyota, are you certain about this? Have you given it much thought?"

"I been thinking about this since before the wedding in Africa, since I heard you singing to baby T'Lonna on the shuttle. I want to be a mommy and you would make a wonderful daddy."

Spock smiled the tiniest of smiles and his eyes twinkled in a way Nyota had never seen before.

"Nyota, we will need to go to Terra and visit my mother's family in Minnesota. We will visit Myrtle and uphold the Grayson family tradition."

"Spock, I have no clue what you're talking about, but if it makes you that happy, I'm all for it."

"It will make more sense when we get to Minnesota. However, we will not be able to do so for a few months, not until we return to Terran space dock."

"Okay. There's one other thing. Leonard says we need to use an alternate form of birth control for thirty days, starting tomorrow. I shouldn't get pregnant until all the hormones have cleared my system. We have an appointment to seem him at 900 hours."

"That is a wise precaution."

Spock allowed Nyota to finish removing his thermals. She pushed him down onto the bed and started feeding him a brownie.

* * *

They were almost late for their appointment with Bones. He smiled at them, remembering their exit from the party the previous night, and gave Spock a couple of tablets for the chocolate-induced hangover.

"Okay, kids. I did a little research. There's really only one safe choice that works for both of you, condoms. The traditional latex ones are not recommended for Vulcans. The literature I read says that they won't hold up to the punishment you'd likely give them. I don't even want to know what that means. These are made of silicone. I am hoping and praying that I don't have to explain to a science officer how to use them."

Bones took a plain brown paper bag out of a drawer and put three dozen inside, plus two tubes of an approved lubricant.

"Okay, use these for thirty days, _every time_! Now get out of here, I have sick people to see."

* * *

Nyota took off for a morning workout with Corenda and Janice. Spock walked over to the bookcase and selected the book on inter-species marital relations that his father had given him. He did not want either Nyota or Dr. McCoy to know that he did not in fact know how to use a condom. Spock's only experience with condoms was picking wrapped ones up off the floor when they splled out of Jim's pockets. The doctor would always give Jim a handful whenever he went on shoreleave. "It'll sav me work later" he would grumble.

The book was not entirely helpful, so he researched the Starfleet computer archives. He found a reference to a video made for educational use by a team of Starfleet Medical Corps cadets several years back.

Spock entered the necessary codes and sat back in his chair, prepared to watch. There was Leonard McCoy in a red, third-year cadet's uniform. He was holding a condom and a large green cucumber.

"Always open the package from the side so you don't tear the contents....."

* * *

The next seven days were busy ones. They rescued some stranded teenagers who had gone joyriding in one of the parent's spacecraft. The kids were out of fuel and nearly out of oxygen. The governor of Delia II was thrilled to get his daughter back.

There had been a near-collision with another small ship from the same planet, also piloted by a teen. That one was escorted home as well. Those little diversions put the ship two days behind for a scheduled supply pick-up on Starbase 8. The Enterprise had been running low on fresh produce and certain medical supplies.

Bones was quite surprised to see Spock wander into Sickbay of his own accord. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Spock, is thee something I can help you with?"

"Yes." Spock dropped his voice to a whisper. "We have run out of ….our back-up method."

"In a week? Spock, I gave you three dozen! How do you two find time to work? It's a good thing I got supplies in today."

Bones tossed Spock a box of 144, tubes of lube, and a paper bag.

"Damned horny hobgoblin. Bag your own order."

* * *

Communications officers seldom got to go on away missions. The planet Ordolia Zev was a very special case. It had been uninhabited for millenia. A recent archeological dig had revealed stone pillars in the Vedan language. Veda was over a day away at Warp One, and the Vedans had only been capable of space travel for about thirty years.

Spock and Nyota spent two weeks cataloging and translating the pillars. On their last day planet-side, the dig they were working in collapsed. Both Spock and Nyota survived, but two others in the party did not. Nyota took this very hard. She and Lt. Collins had known each other at the Academy. The couple had to spend the night in sickbay, both with fractures that required the bone growth stimulator.

Bones was not happy when they were both needed to give their reports in person to the Vedan Empress.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own 'em, nor do I get any profit. If I did, I'd post with greater frequency!

**Friends In High Places**

Jim ordered Sulu to take his sweet time getting to Veda. Bones was very upset that Spock and Nyota would be going on an away mission without sufficiently recovering from their injuries. The Vedan Empress had a lot of nerve. Apparently she had just assumed the throne upon the death of the old Empress and was attempting to establish her authority. The Minister who contacted them insisted that they come immediately. Veda was a small planet, but strategically placed. The Federation could not afford to offend the Vedans.

* * *

Spock was noticeably stiff and sore, sitting not quite as straight as usual in his seat at the conference table.

"I wonder who the new Empress might be. I met several members of the Vedan royal family as a child when my parents took me to the planet on a diplomatic mission. We stayed in the palace and I played with the Princesses. My family was very well treated. My mother especially enjoyed the visit. My father did not, as the Vedans are a very "tactile" society. It was a very difficult experience for a touch telepath. However, I do not believe that we have anything to fear from them."

Bones was still seething.

"I don't like it. Just who does she think she is, demanding that we send injured crew members down just to give her a damn report in person. Jim, put me on the away team so I can keep an eye on them."

"Okay, but if you're going, so am I. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble."

* * *

Jim had expected Spock to object to Bones being on the away team. He could be a hothead at times. Spock and Nyota met the pair in the transporter room. Spock had his hand on the small of Nyota's back, watching her as though he expected her to break like fragile glass. All four were in their dress uniforms.

"Doctor, I am most gratified by your presence on this mission. I am concerned for Nyota."

"Spock, I'm fine. You worry too much. Let's just go down there and get this over with."

* * *

They materialized in a marble entry hall. Servants were waiting to escort them to the Empress.

The Vedans were a pleasant looking race, humanoids with pale pink skin and silvery hair. They had turquoise eyes and were short in stature with a tendency to be plump.

The attendants took them to a waiting area and seated them on plush sofas of a silky, silver fabric. They were served wine and fruit, which Bones pronounced safe for their consumption. They began to relax a bit.

A rather important looking male in a bright blue tunic entered.

"Her Royal Highness Empress Greina will join you shortly. Please stand."

Spock whispered to Jim.

"I knew a Princess Greina as a child. Perhaps this is she."

A middle-aged woman in regal garments of deep green entered the room on the arm of an escort. She sat down on another of the sofas and motioned for the away team to be seated.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Captain James T. Kirk, and this is Dr. Leonard McCoy. Next to him is Commander Spock, my First Officer, and our Chief Communications Officer, Nyota Uhura."

"Spock, my little brown-eyed friend! My how you have grown! Come closer and let me look at you."

Spock approached the Empress.

"May I embrace you?"

"If my wife gives her permission."

"Your wife? Surely you are too young to have a wife, though she is a beautiful as any princess I have ever seen. I would embrace you both."

"Please do so carefully, your Majesty, as my wife was injured on Ordolia Zev."

"As was my husband" said Nyota as she shot him a dirty look.

"You are unwell! That is why you have brought a physician! This briefing could have waited until you had healed. Erlon, why was I not informed of their injuries?"

"Your Majesty wished for them to come immediately."

"So that they could be properly thanked, not endangered. Spock's mother was my friend. He played with my daughters. I would never wish him harm. Erlon, prepare a suite for them, that they may rest, and then we shall have a feast. Only then may we hear their report."

* * *

Jim lay on satin sheets in the middle of the biggest bed he had ever seen. Servant girls had scrubbed, massaged and anointed him. One lady stayed behind to give him some "special attention" after the others had gone. He assumed Bones was getting the same treatment in his room, but he was too relaxed to be bothered to check. The feast would not be for another two hours. Jim had plenty of time for a nap.

* * *

Bones had never felt so pampered in his life. It was wonderful having someone take care of his needs for a change. The bed was so comfortable. The Empress said that she wanted them to rest. Sometimes the hobgoblin came in handy, especially when he had friends in high places!

* * *

Greina's own servants waited on Spock and Nyota. They were a little miffed at Spock's insistence that he could bathe himself. Nyota laughed at him, but finally came to his rescue.

"Please do not touch my husband. We are newly married and it is my duty to tend to his needs."

The ladies in waiting disappeared, giggling on their way out.

"Thank you, Nyota. I now have better understanding of my father's discomfort."

"I was a bit uncomfortable with that myself. Those ladies were a little too interested in you, though I can't say that I blame them. However, I promised that I would take care of you, so come get in the tub. It's nice and hot, just the way you like it. It will feel good on those sore muscles."

* * *

Bones kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. They had been pampered, lavished with "affection", dressed in finery, and fed a sumptuous banquet. Surely they were being fattened up for something. Where were the monsters in the closet or the Klingons that had been hiding under the bed? It was just too perfect, the Vedans just too accommodating. Well, whatever they were hiding Jim and Spock would soon find. Then Bones would be there to patch them up afterward.

* * *

After the meal, the Empress brought them all to her private apartment. There was a computer link and a large screen. Spock showed the monarch and her ministers the images of the pillars found on Ordolia Zev. All agreed that they were very likely Vedan in origin, or perhaps the Ordolia Zevans and Vedans had common ancestry. Veda ancient history was sketchy at best. There had been two great wars and a series of plagues.

The team from the mission had documented thousands of lines of text which would need to be translated. Spock and Nyota had started on this, but the rest was best left to the Vedans.

Empress Greina sighed.

"It may be years until we have the answer. I know that I was being optimistic, but I had hoped it would be there. However, we are grateful to have this much, especially at the cost of two lives. Captain, we appreciate all that has been done for us by your crew."

The four friends were very confused, looking at one another. What had the Empress been hoping for?

Jim was the one who finally asked.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but exactly what answer were you looking for? What is the question?"

"Our people have stopped having babies. No young ones have been born for twelve of our sun cycles. It is not for lack of trying. As you may have noticed, we are an affectionate people. The old records are not complete, but apparently this has happened before and a solution was found. However, we are missing the part of the chronicle which details it. My husband and daughters have been researching the issue day and night in the archives. So far they have found nothing."

The other shoe had dropped, thought Bones. This is what they were being fattened up for. He sighed as he thought of the hours of research and the dozens of medical exams he'd be doing. However, the challenge energized him. This was the very reason he had joined Starfleet in the first place.

* * *

Jim and Bones returned to the ship to organize a crew of medical researchers. Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel would each head a team. They assembled the needed supplies and returned to Veda in a matter of hours.

Nyota joined Prince Consort Harin and daughters Edda and Lasun in the translation efforts, while Spock ran searches on the texts already decoded. He tried thousands of word combinations involving fertility, conception, and pregnancy.

* * *

Bones was motivated to try his best. He and his teams set up a well-equipped lab in an empty room of the royal palace. Empress Greina had found five young couples willing to donate eggs and sperm for fertility evaluations. These were healthy kids in their early twenties. Individually, they all tested out fine. When he attempted in vitro fertilization, embryos resulted. However, they died after a few hours. It was not a genetic problem, but a mechanical or chemical one. The cell walls broke down.

* * *

Jim felt useless. At the Academy he had studied Computer Programming, Engineering, and Weapons Systems. Translation and Biology were definitely not his fields of expertise. However, Jim excelled at thinking outside the box.

* * *

They had been at it for three weeks now. Spock had run every search string he could think of several times. Nyota, Harin, and the Princesses were faring no better. Spock had checked the recent Vedan archives for significant events that had occurred in the last twelve years. There was nothing that one would associate with decreased fertility or increased cell wall fragility.

When Jim beamed down for a progress report, he saw the frustration building. Even Spock seemed ready to snap. Time for some of that creative thinking.

"Hey, Spock, the Empress said the last baby was born twelve years ago, right?"

"Yes, Jim, that is correct."

Spock sighed. What was it Bones had called Jim? Captain Obvious?

"Well, it takes a little while to grow a baby. Maybe you should find out what happened on Veda thirteen years ago."

Suddenly Spock was not feeling quite so smug.

Three minutes later Spock had the answer. There had been a major earthquake on Veda thirteen years ago. Several ancient structures had shifted, including a temple to a fertility goddess. The pillars had been emitting harmonic vibrations ever since. The Vedans had not been concerned about these because the frequency was too low for most humanoids to hear.

* * *

When Bones heard about the findings, he remembered something he had once read about the "Taos Hum" and similar vibrations on Terra. The low frequency hum was first noticed in the latter half of the 20th century and had been linked to a combination of natural ocean wave activity and electric energy from power lines. The evidence was mostly anecdotal, but many health issues such as migraines, cancers, and infertility were supposedly caused by the "Hum."

* * *

Jim took Spock and a team with construction experience to the temple site. With the permission and blessing of the Empress, the temple pillars were shifted until the vibrations stopped.

* * *

Bones had taken his specimens to the Enterprise to remove them from the interference of the vibrations. This time when he fertilized the eggs, he got healthy embryos, at least two per couple. Some were frozen and some were implanted. The Enterprise waited two weeks to see what would happen. Bones was delighted to be able to confirm five pregnancies.

* * *

The party thrown by Empress Greina was more lavish than any the Enterprise crew had ever seen. It went on for three days, until every crewman on board had had chance to attend. Jim, Spock, Nyota and Bones all got special recognition and awards.

The Empress addressed her people from the balcony of the palace. She pointed to the sky, where the ship was in orbit.

"It is good to have friends in high places."


	10. Chapter 10

I claim no ownership of Star trek or its characters, nor do I make any profit

**Getting Serious About It**

So much had happened while they were researching the cure for the Vedan fertility problem. They had missed five weeks of subspace calls to Africa, San Francisco, and New Vulcan.

They contacted Nyota's parents first, as it was just after dinner in Kisumu.

"Hello, Nyota and Spock. It is good to hear from you both. We were getting a bit worried. I hope nothing is wrong."

"No, Baba. Everything is fine. We have been very involved in an important mission. What is new at home?

"Akeelah was ill, but she is better now. Tamasha and Louis-Phillipe are expecting a daughter. That means that you and Spock are the only hold-outs."

"Baba!"

"Dear, we agreed not to pressure them."

"I'm not pressuring them, merely stating a fact."

* * *

Sarek answered the subspace link.

"Greetings, children. I assume that you have been much occupied of late."

"Yes, Father, our duties have kept us very busy. How are Mother T'Sela and Grandmother?"

"T'Sela is quite well, busy training teachers. It seems that the number of surviving Vulcans may have been greatly underestimated. There were many more on outlying worlds that originally believed. Your grandmother and some other Elders have been quite busy with bonding ceremonies. It seems that even Selek has found himself a mate. I do not know anything about her, though."

"Indeed."

"Yes, we must all do our part to ensure the survival of our species."

"Is that a hint, Father?"

"It is merely a suggestion, my son. Both of you would have much to offer a child."

* * *

Nyota rolled her eyes.

"I guess we had better get busy, then."

"If you find the "task" objectionable, beloved, it could be postponed."

"I have no objections at all. It's just that we haven't told our plans to anyone except Leonard. However, the whole family seems to know."

"I believe that they are merely hoping for a grandchild."

"Well, we won't be making one unless you shed some of those clothes. I could help you with that."

"Only if I may return the favor, Nyota."

* * *

Sirin and Rachel contacted them first thing in the morning. T'Lonna was rolling over and Hannah was writing her name in Vulcan script. Jason had been advanced another grade level in school. He had been placed in a private school that kept him with his social peers, but allowed him to progress at his own rate.

Sonrisa had had surgery on both of her legs. It had gone very well and she was now walking with crutches. Lewis had taken a leave of absence to help her with physical therapy.

Much to their credit, Sirin and Rachel did not ask Spock and Nyota about their reproductive plans. They were well acquainted with both the joys of parenthood and the sorrows of dashed hopes.

* * *

They were both woefully behind on logs and reports, as were the rest of the bridge officers and department heads. Jim kept the Tuesday night meeting brief. The big news item was that they would be getting a leave period on Terra in the middle of June.

* * *

When Spock and Nyota got back to their quarters, there was a recorded message waiting for them.

"Hello Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota. This is Sonrisa. Thank you very much for the language course that you made for me. I know many more words now. Papa says that you would like to know that I walked a little bit today without my crutches. Daddy Jack thinks that you would want to see it, so he...attached a copy of me walking. I love you. Goodbye!"

At the end of Sonrisa's message was a brief recording of her being carried by Lewis to the middle of their family room. He set her down on her feet and let her get her balance. Then he let go of her as she slowly walked to Jack.

Nyota replayed it five times, and then made an announcement.

"I'm suddenly feeling optimistic." She grabbed her husband by the shoulders and pushed him over to the bed.

* * *

After Nyota had fallen asleep, Spock took his guitar to the Officer's Lounge. Seeing Jim and Bones were both there, he sat down at a terminal and motioned for them to come at look at something with him. Spock played Sonrisa's message several times until they had finally had enough.

"Thanks for sharing that, buddy. It made my night."

"Jim and Leonard, I need your help with something I would like to do for Sonrisa. When Nyota and I made her language course, we included all the children's songs that we knew in Federation Standard. As neither of us are North American by birth, anything we might translate for her might not be culturally relevant. You are from different areas of the continent, so perhaps you would know different songs. Perhaps you would be willing to sing them for Sonrisa."

"Why, you tender-hearted old hobgoblin! I'd be glad to help out. However, I think that you should open this up to other members of the crew. When they find out it's for our little sweetie, you'll be flooded with volunteers. You might also want to think about some Spanish songs. Jack's family is Mexican-American."

"That is an excellent idea, Leonard. What is the best way to go about it?"

"The way you just did it with us, Spock. Play your message for the crew and then tell them what you need. Very few Humans can say no to a cute little kid."

* * *

The next day, Sonrisa's message and video were played at the beginning of all three shifts. Over the course of the following three days, fifty-two different North American children's songs were recorded, including seventeen in Spanish. Spock was quite pleased when he sent his project to the little girl. He believed it would greatly help expand her vocabulary and cultural knowledge.

* * *

Spock and Nyota were having a light dinner in their quarters, still trying to catch up on reports and requisitions when the comm link chimed. They had an incoming call from Terra. Spock's cousin Johnathan Grayson had received his message and was returning the call.

"Hey Cousin! How's married life treating you?"

"Greetings, Johnathan. We are most content. It has been quite a while since I visited Minnesota and we did not get to speak much at the wedding. Nyota and I will have leave on Terra in a week's time and we were hoping that we might visit with you."

"Spock, that would be great. Sarah and I would love to have you and get to know Nyota better. We'll have the cabin ready for you."

Johnathan's eyes lit up as though he had just thought of something. Then he laughed.

"Um...Cousin Spock, do you need to make a reservation with Myrtle?"

Spock replied "As a matter of fact, we do. We will see you next week, cousin. Live long and prosper." The communication ended.

"Spock, my love, who or what is Myrtle?"

"You will see, beloved. You will see."

Ah, there was that twinkle again. It had first appeared when she said "I'm not going to update my hormone shots. I want to have a baby ." As a dutiful and loving husband, he would do his very best to make that wish come true.

* * *

Bones had received a communication from Empress Greina herself. The five couples who had received the embryos were doing well. The fetuses were developing. There were also about thirty new pregnancies so far, conceived naturally. It was a most gratifying report.

Nyota thought back to a conversation that she had with the Empress. Nyota had expressed her concerns about having a child on a starship.

"When Spock was here as a child with Sarek and Amanda, I envied them all so, especially Amanda. She traveled the stars with her husband, instead of being tied to a palace. She cared for her own child when he was sick. Hers was the face he wanted to see, not a servant's. True, their family faced the dangers of space travel, but they did it together and were enriched by the process. His early experiences with other cultures have helped shape Spock into the person he has become. I would say that keeping your child safe and warm at home may not always be the best policy."

"Also, Nyota, consider this. Millions of Vulcan mothers thought their children safe at home until Nero proved them wrong. There may not be any such place as"safe at home." Pessimists would give up then and deny themselves the joys of children. Optimists will carry on in the belief that the safest place for their child is in a parent's loving arms. People who travel the stars and devote their lives to research and diplomacy are optimists."

Empress Greina was a wise woman.

* * *

Nyota was a woman on a mission, and she was very serious about it. She wanted to have a baby. She would wake up early in the morning and pull her husband back to their bed.

On days when they worked in the labs and did not have bridge shifts, she would invite him for "lunch "

in their quarters. Spock and Nyota stopped lingering in the Rec Room after dinner to talk to their friends. They were so focused on "Project Baby" that they did not get around to packing until the day before they arrived at the Terran Spacedock.

Nyota packed and repacked at least five times. She wanted to make a good impression on the Graysons. Spock said that she would mostly need warm, casual clothing. Minnesota could still be quite chilly in late spring.

"Spock, I know women say this all the time, but it my case it's true. I have nothing to wear that fits that description. Actually, neither do you."

"It appears that you are correct, beloved. I suppose we will have to do some shopping in San Francisco. If all goes according to plan, we will have several hours to spend there before we must board the transport to Rochester. However, we do not need to purchase a lot of items. I am certain that Johnathan and Sarah have laundry facilities." Spock sighed. Shopping for clothing was not his favorite activity.

* * *

The Enterprise reached the Spacedock several hours ahead of time. Spock and Nyota had time to do some shopping before they had to catch a transport shuttle to Rochester, Minnesota. Nyota was very curious as to just who this Myrtle was that Spock kept talking about. He refused to tell her, but still kept that sparkle in his eye.

A/N:

The next chapter is going to be a summary of what happened in Minnesota. If you want the expanded version, read my fic Meet The Graysons.


	11. Chapter 11

If I owned Star Trek I'd be too busy to write fan fiction, and Myrtle would live in my garage!

**Baby Blue Mustang Baby**

Corenda sat on the sofa in Spock and Nyota's quarters. Janice and Christine had given Nyota the task of keeping Corenda occupied while they made plans for her surprise baby shower. Betazoids could not read a persons thoughts, but they could sense emotions and intentions. If she were close enough, she would know they were up to something.

Spock and Simon were working extra hours trying to workout a floor plan for the bio labs that would accommodate the new equipment they had just received from Starfleet. Both men were glad to have the very latest "toys," however the workspace was already tight.

Little Jeffrey was spending the night with a playmate, so the ladies were having a girls' night in complete with facials, manicures, and pedicures. Corenda was too pregnant to reach her feet any more, so Nyota was giving her friend's toes a coat of burgundy polish with gold glitter specks.

"So, Ny, you and Spock went to Minnesota to visit his mother's family. How did that go?"

"Oh Corri, we had a fabulous time. It was different than what I thought it would be, though."

"How so?"

"Spock had told me that we would be staying on a farm and that his mother's family was very informal. I expected country scenery and farm animals. However, I didn't know the Graysons had redneck tendencies or that they were such pranksters. I also learned a few surprising things about my husband, a very interesting family member named Myrtle, and a Grayson family tradition involving procreation."

"Okay, that I've gotta hear. Surprising things about Spock? Start at the beginning and don't leave any of the good parts out."

"Well, it all started when we got to San Francisco......"

* * *

"The Enterprise reached Spacedock slightly ahead of schedule. We caught the first shuttle to Starfleet Headquarters, then a ground transport to the air transport terminal. Neither of us had proper clothing for Minnesota. It can still be chilly there in the spring. We rented a locker for our luggage and stored it until the flight. Next, Spock hailed a taxi cab, which took us to Maxi's, a mid-priced department store."

"Corri, we were speed-shopping, and got all the items on the list, all except for a new pair of casual boots for Spock. Boots were proving to be a problem, as he wears a size 16 extra-narrow. His feet just seem to keep on growing. So we walked a short distance to the shoe store where Sarek always bought his footwear. The only boots they had in Spock's size were these hideous things with fake rattlesnake trim and silver tips on the toes. I couldn't believe it when he bought them and wore them out of the store! We made it to the shuttle terminal with about half an hour to spare and changed into civvies once we got on board."

"Oh, come on Nyota, rattlesnake boots? Can I see them?"

Nyota went to the closet, and pulled out the faux leather atrocities.

Corri giggled.

"Okay, continue."

"Spock's cousin Johnathan picked us up in Rochester and drove us to the family farm. The scenery was just gorgeous. Johnathan's wife Sarah is very sweet and they had three kids already. The fourth one was born after we got back to the ship. Johnathan manages one of the Mayo Clinic labs. Sarah is at home until Baby Becky can go to nursery school. I thought their farm would just be a few animals and a barn, but they actually raise dairy cows, goats and sheep for profit, along with vegetables. Their operation is all organic and it sure beats the heck out anything that comes from a replicator. Sarah evens cooks real food. I must have gained a kilo while I was there."

"Anyway, we had this fabulous dinner and while we're eating it, the adults, Spock included, were giving each other these sly looks and talking about how visiting Myrtle often resulted in a pregnancy. They wouldn't tell me who she was, though. "You'll just have to meet her in person."

"After dinner, they took us to our own little cabin. It used to be a residence for hired hands. Corri, it had a fireplace and a cast-iron tub big enough for two! After a nice, hot bath, I learned that the First Officer of the Enterprise is turned on by button-front flannel nightgowns."

"I got to sleep in the next morning, but Spock was up at the crack of dawn helping Johnathan milk cows. He brought me breakfast in bed, and then he and two-year-old Davey took me on a tour of the farm. We kept seeing these enormous footprints everywhere. Davey said they were "Bigfoot." Spock didn't contradict him, which I thought was really weird at the time. Then we went up into the attic of the farmhouse to retrieve some of Amanda's things and some family heirlooms that had been saved for Spock, including some antique musical instruments."

"Nyota, who's "Bigfoot?"

"To quote my husband, the Sasquatch or "Bigfoot" is a mythical North American creature, supposedly ape-like with incredibly large feet."

"Right. Keep going."

"In the afternoon, Spock and I took care of Davey while Sarah got a bit of a nap. Spock likes to color with crayons. I couldn't believe it. When we moved in together, I found a box of them!"

"Spock's other cousin, Jacob and his wife Lydia came for dinner that night. She was pregnant, too, very pregnant. Lydia almost spilled the beans about Myrtle, but they hushed her up. After dinner, we all had a nice visit. Then Johnathan handed us a blanket and a basket with wine and chocolate chip cookies and sent us out for our appointment with Myrtle."

"I thought I was ready for anything, maybe Myrtle was some sort of herbalist or faith healer. Imagine my surprise when Spock takes me to a barn on the edge of the property. Inside was this 125 year-old ground car, a baby blue Mustang."

"Wait a minute, Ny. Myrtle is an old car? What does that have to do with making babies?"

"Well, it seems that Myrtle belonged to Spock's great-great-grandparents. They conceived their first child in her and every one after that. It's been a Grayson tradition ever since. Myrtle doesn't run any more, but the family keeps her clean and painted. And they have all taken at least one turn in Myrtle's back seat. Even Spock's parents had a go."

"So, did you and Spock really do it in the back seat? This was something _Spock_ wanted to do?"

"He couldn't wait to get me in that backseat, almost like a high school boy. It was pretty hot, though. We made several visits to Myrtle while we were there."

"The next day, we went shopping in a little town called St. Charles. We did errands for Sarah and I picked up some baby gifts and a blouse to wear to the barn dance the next day. Jacob and Lydia came and brought pizza. We girls watched old movies while the guys went up the hill into the woods to check on their still. They actually brew something called "everclear" in a big shed on the property."

Corri was trying to wrap her brain around this.

"A still like the one that Scotty supposedly _doesn't_ have in engineering?"

"It's a little more sophisticated, especially since Spock made improvements to it. The stuff tastes better than Scotty's, too. The Graysons make their "product" with corn. Lord only knows what Scotty uses. I'd let you taste some, but it's not a good idea in your condition. Anyway, they brought several jugs back with them to take to the barn dance the next day. Johnathan and Jacob did some tasting and got a bit tipsy."

"The barn dance was fun and we did some dancing. The best part was going "parking" by the lake afterward, though."

"You and Spock should enjoy that stuff while it lasts. It will be much harder to find couple time once you have kids."

"Yeah, Spock and I got a demonstration of that the next day. Little Davey tried to pick up what he thought was a kitty in the barn, but it was actually a skunk. That's an animal that uses a foul odor as a defense. Davey and his brother J.B. had to be bathed in tomato juice. Spock and Johnathan had to milk the cows in a tiny little shed so the milk wouldn't absorb the skunk smell."

"The family had a sing-a-long after dinner and one of the songs was about running over a skunk with a car. It was really funny. Lydia laughed so hard that her water broke and she had her baby boy that night."

"Okay, you haven't told me about the pranks yet."

"I was just getting to that part, Corri. Like I said before, we kept seeing "Bigfoot" tracks everywhere. At dawn one day we saw a big, furry thing run across the path. And then one night while Spock and I were returning to the cabin after a "visit" with Myrtle, "Bigfoot" jumped out at us from behind some bushes. I hit him over the head with an empty champagne bottle and knocked him out cold before Spock could stop me. It was Johnathan in a "Bigfoot" costume with Jacob as his accomplice. Spock knew it all along. They play that prank on every new family member and then swear them to silence. Sarah scolded all three of them. Johnathan had a terrible headache, so Spock and Jacob had to do all the morning chores."

"However, Spock spent the next few days apologizing to me, frequently, if you know what I mean. We also got in a few more visits to Myrtle."

Corri's toenails were dry, so she got up and wandered around the room a bit. A basket of knitting projects caught her eye.

"Nyota, I thought you were strictly a crochet girl. When did you learn to knit?"

"Most of those are Spock's, except for the blue hat. He started teaching me to knit when we spent a few days in San Francisco at the end of leave. It's very erotic."

"Erotic knitting! You're going to have to explain that one!"

"Okay. Imagine if you will, that you are sitting on a bed wearing nothing but one of your hubby's t-shirts. He is only wear boxers when he comes and sits behind you in such a manner that you are cradled between his legs and leaning against his bare chest. He shows you how to knit by bringing his arms around you. The yarn goes over and under and the needles go in and out. A Vulcan's hands are very sensitive. We never get more than a row or two done at a time."

"I get the picture. It sounds like you two have really been working hard on "Project Baby."

"Not so much since we got back to the ship, Corri. We've been working different shifts and extra hours. I don't even think Spock has slept for the last four days. I know Vulcans don't need as much sleep, but he's half Human. Sometimes he rather conveniently forgets that until it catches up with him. It's definitely catching up with me. I've felt exhausted for the last few weeks, almost like I'm coming down with something."

"Well, speaking of exhausted, I'm going to head back to my own quarters and get some sleep. You should do the same. Good night, Ny."

"Good night, Corri."

* * *

Nyota was gathering up all the beauty supplies when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her.

"Silly girl. You should have run the ventilator while using the nail polish." Nyota aired out the quarters and felt better within a few minutes. She was in bed sound asleep fifteen minutes later.

* * *

It had been five weeks since they returned from the Graysons' farm. Nyota had her suspicions, but attributed it to the adjustment period after stopping her hormone injections. She'd felt a little queasy a couple of times, but it had passed quickly, and there'd always been a plausible explanation.

This morning was different. She and Spock were still on different schedules. She was filling in for Smythe, who became infected with a parasite on an away mission. She ended her night shift and met Spock in the Rec Room for a meal. He was already there, sitting with Scotty, who was eating some kind of spicy meat sandwich. Nyota was suddenly overcome with nausea and dizziness. Spock caught her before she fainted. McCoy had observed all of this and rushed over. He had a few suspicions, too.

"Let's all go down to sickbay."

* * *

Spock was waiting in McCoy's office. He was concerned, trying to remain calm. Nyota actually looked pale! Something most be very wrong. McCoy walked into the room. His face gave away nothing.

"Go speak with your wife" he grumbled.

Spock found Nyota lying on an exam bed. She was grinning the biggest grin he has ever seen.

"Hi Daddy!"

He was dumbfounded. "You are pregnant?"

"WE are pregnant. Six weeks. It might have happened the second night of leave, our first night with Myrtle. The tradition lives on!"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own 'em, nor do I make any profit. I just like to baby my readers with frequent updates!

**Oh, Baby!**

Spock was having a little trouble processing the information. Nyota has six weeks pregnant! Why had he not sensed this? He would need to speak with Sarek or Sirin and find out.

Nyota was still lying on an examination bed, grinning at him. He sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand, fully opening the bond between them.

There was his Nyota, all warmth and affection and joy. She was a beautiful bright light in swirling shades of red, gold, yellow, orange, and fuchsia. And yet on the edges, there was another...a tiny, blue-green ball...a son!

_Nyota, we have a son! Do you see him?_

_Oh, yes, my love ! I see! He is so beautiful, just like his father._

_I dare not linger here, should not do more than just brush his consciousness._

Spock eased up on his presence in the bond a bit. It was enough. He had touched their child.

Nyota beheld her beloved. The grin on her face was matched by the sparkle in Spock's eyes. When Bones cleared his throat to announce his presence, Spock did not let go of Nyota's hand.

"Well, now I know where that expression comes from!"

"Which expression would that be, Doctor?" asked a confused Spock.

"I've known you since you were just a gleam in your Daddy's eye!" It's an old Earth expression. No point in denying it, you hobgoblin. You're happy about this baby!"

"It would be most illogical to deny pleasure at the prospect of one's offspring. My response is quite appropriate."

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely logical. Anyway, we need to come up with a care plan for Nyota and Hobgoblin Junior."

"Len, don't you call my baby that!"

"Alright, darlin'. Don't get your panties all bunched up! We'll call him or her "Baby S'chn T'gai."

"Him, Doctor. Our child is a male."

"You seem pretty sure of that for somebody who didn't even know he was gonna be a daddy 'til a few minutes ago."

"I have seen his mental energy signature. It is male."

"Okay, then. Like I was say, we need a plan. I'd like to consult with Sirin and Rachel. They're practically experts, with three healthy hybrid kids. Would that be alright with you two?"

Spock looked at Nyota, who nodded her consent.

"We find that an acceptable course of action, Doctor."

"Good. I'm also going to have to inform Jim of the pregnancy, as it will affect Nyota's eligibility for away missions. Frankly, I'm surprised that he hasn't been down here bugging me for a report on her yet."

* * *

Jim was not a patient person, and Spock and Nyota were two of his closest friends. When an hour had passed and there was no report from Bones, he wandered down to Sickbay. He found the doctor in the middle of treating some minor abrasions. A junior engineer had scraped his head exiting a Jeffries tube. Jim waited for the doctor to finish up. Nyota could not be too badly off if Bones was tending to little scrapes like that.

"Okay, Hirsch, be more careful next time. This ship really wasn't designed for tall guys like you."

"Thanks, Doc. I'm beginning to figure that out. Hope I don't see you again quite so soon." When the kid stood up straight, he was over two meters tall. Kirk nodded to him on his way out the door, wondering if he played basketball.

"Hey, Jim, can I do something for you?"

"You know darn well why I'm here. How's Uhura?"

"She and the hobgoblin are in the next room. Why don't you go ask for yourself?"

Bones was being cryptic. Was that a smile on his face? Jim decided not to waste any time on him, so he knocked on the side of the door to the small room.

"You guys up for some company?"

"Hey, Captain. We have some news to tell you, but we don't want it shared with everyone quite yet, just in case things don't work out."

"Uhura, I can keep a secret. What's up?"

"Spock and I are going to be parents."

"A baby? We're gonna have a baby?"

Jim was obviously thrilled at the prospect.

"No, Jim. Nyota and I are going to have a baby."

"I know that Spock. I meant that we're gonna have an addition to the crew. I'm gonna be an "uncle!" This is so cool. When?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure. Human pregnancies usually last 40 weeks, and Vulcan ones about 56 weeks. Len has put in a consultation call to Sirin and Rachel, but we haven't heard anything yet. They probably won't be in their offices for another hour yet."

Bones walked in just then.

"Yeah, well Rachel is a workaholic. I've got her on subspace right now. Let's all move to my office."

* * *

Rachel was practically squealing with excitement.

"Six weeks already. Wow. Okay, we need a DNA scan. If the tests reveal copper-based hemoglobin, Nyota will probably need to be treated for copper poisoning. We also need to watch Nyota's white blood cell count. If there's any increase that can't be explained by an injury or infection, she'll need to start anti-rejection meds. The best treatment seems to be a combination of prednisone and cyclosporin in a low dose."

"Hang on there Rachel. Let me compare her white count today with her average for the past year. Damn. She's gone from the middle of the normal range to slightly elevated."

"Okay, call me back with the results of the DNA scan. We shouldn't make any treatment decisions until we have all the facts. Sirin's in surgery this morning, but I'll get him over here in the afternoon."

* * *

Bones sat at his desk, interpreting the results of the DNA scan. Baby S'chn T'gai was indeed a male. He had iron-based hemoglobin, for which the doctor breathed a silent prayer of thanks. That would mean many fewer complications. The little guy had 31.8% Vulcan DNA, about half as much as his father. That was no surprise. There did not seem to be any deadly malformations. He had the appropriate number of chromosomes and the right number of vital organs. Nothing was missing as far as Bones could tell.

He forwarded the results to Rachel. An hour moments later, she and Sirin contacted Bones via subspace.

"Leonard, these are very encouraging results. We took the liberty of consulting with Dr. T'Phera, who is now working at the Voorhees Clinic. She was one of the geneticists who helped with Spock's conception. She feels that this fetus has very good odds of survival if we can prevent Nyota's body from rejecting it. T'Phera also does not see any serious abnormalities. The child will be unique, but fully functional."

"Sirin, that is fantastic news. I'll pass it on to the parents and get Nyota started on her meds."

* * *

Bones had sent Nyota to her quarters to rest. Spock was there, too, of course, hovering like a mother hen. Bones met them there and gave them the news about the DNA scans and the baby's good chances for survival and a normal life.

"This is going to mean some lifestyle changes for you two, though. Nyota, the drugs you'll be taking will suppress your immune system to a certain degree. That means no away missions for you and I'll have to quarantine Spock for a while after he's been on one. You are only going to work long shifts in an emergency situation, and then no longer than twelve hours. I'm going to be watching you carefully for blood pressure and fluid retention issues. You'll probably gain a little more weight than you'd like. Also, I want you to minimize your transporter use."

"I know this is a lot to absorb in a short period of time. I'll be glad to help you with any questions that arise. Now, I'm going to start you on your meds. You'll need to come down to sickbay twice a day for them, morning and evening."

Bones gave Nyota two hypos and then he left the young couple in peace.

Nyota lay on the bed. Spock had closed their bond and his expression was unreadable.

"Spock, don't do that. Let me in and show me what you are feeling."

"Nyota, this pregnancy will be so hard on you, mentally and physically. Perhaps we should..."

"Don't go there, Spock. Don't say it, don't even think it. I want this child and so do you. If this doesn't work out, at least we will have tried. Now get up here and hold me. I could use a nice warm Vulcan to cuddle up to."

* * *

Spock did not usually drift off to sleep. His usual pattern was to meditate and then rest. He would fall asleep instantly, as though someone had flipped a switch. However, he _had_ drifted off, with Nyota safe and warm in his arms. He awoke several hours later, to see her on her side, facing him. She liked to sleep in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. The shorts had slid down a bit in her sleep, exposing her tummy.

Spock gently placed one large, warm hand there. Ever so quietly, he spoke.

"My son, I will do all in my power to help you live and grow. I want you to be happy and know that you are loved and accepted. Please stay with us, with your mother and I. We want you very much."

He removed his hand and gently kissed Nyota's belly, unaware that she had been listening the entire time. Nyota reached down and stroked the side of Spock's face.

"Kiss him again for me."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Star Trek, nor the canon characters, nor do I make any profit. However, I do observe the Ritual Of The Sacred Disclaimer.

**Ritual**

"I'm not listening to anymore arguments from the two of you. I'm still the captain of this vessel, which entitles me to make certain decisions. I believe this one is in everyone's best interests. Spock and Nyota, effective immediately, I am putting both of you on Beta shift. Uhura, you can sleep a little later and hopefully be over your "morning sickness" by the beginning of shift. Spock, if you're on the same shift, you can keep an eye on her most of the time. And don't go blaming Bones. He merely expressed some concerns."

Spock was standing behind Nyota, who was sitting opposite Jim in his quarters.

Nyota was steamed! She was not some delicate china doll that needed to be handled with care. Women have been having babies for millenia! They did not need men to tell them how to do it or how to take care of themselves and their babies.

Spock could feel her anger and disappointment.

"_Nyota, Jim is our friend. He has done this out of concern for you and our child. Also, you will be able to work more efficiently at a time of day when you are not ill. This is a gift for us and our child, not a punishment for you."_

"_I know that you are right, Spock, but I still resent it a bit. It feels like he's trying to run our lives."_

"_Captains are entitled to do that to a certain extent. He has to consider what is best for everyone. Let us try to be gracious and thank Jim, please?"_

"Captain, thank you. I know that you have the baby's best interests at heart. And mine."

"You're welcome, even if Spock did make you say that."

Spock looked at Jim questioningly.

"How did..."

"Because you always look at her with your right eyebrow raised. I've observed it for a couple of years.

Take you wife to dinner now. I'll see you two at change of shift tomorrow. "

* * *

Nyota was still annoyed when they reached their quarters after dinner, almost too annoyed to have her picture taken. She and Spock had agreed that he would snap an image of her full-body profile every two weeks for the family album. When they felt secure enough about the pregnancy to share it with their families, they could also share the photos.

Nyota rifled the closet and dressers for the perfect photo outfit, one that would fit for a long time through several "growth spurts." None of her clothes were quite right, so she started looking through Spock's.

"Ooh, these are perfect."

"My pajamas, Nyota?"

"Yep, they should fit me for quite a while. Besides, you did this to me, so why shouldn't I wear your clothes?"

"I thought it was by mutual consent..."

* * *

Nyota got a quick shower and then put on Spock's pajamas, a novelty set he had received as a gag gift from Nyota's siblings at Christmas. The pants were covered in an all-over flame print and the top was a black t-shirt which read "The Last Of The Red-Hot Lovers." A bedroom window had been left open on their wedding night, resulting in many of the couple's family and friends getting an earful.

She had to tighten the string at the waist and roll up the bottoms about 15 centimeters to keep them from dragging the floor. They looked absolutely ridiculous, but Spock thought it wise not to mention that fact. Nyota stood with her back against the archway, with her face turned toward him. She smiled and pointed to her still flat belly. Spock took the picture and put the camera away in his top desk drawer. Nyota came up behind him and nibbled his left ear.

"Nyota, perhaps this is not wise. Our concern should be for the child. We do not wish to injure him..."

"Oh, you don't think I'm sexy any more, now that I'm pregnant!"

Nyota sounded as if she might cry.

"On the contrary, that fact that you are carrying my child makes you more attractive than ever. However, I am concerned that sexual activity might harm our child."

"So you'd be willing to go most of a year without sex?"

"Nyota, it is not a prospect I relish, but I believe that it might be in our child's best interest."

"Pregnant Human women have sex all the time, Spock!" Nyota stopped stroking Spock's ears and pulled his t-shirt up, tickling his belly until he raised his arms.

"Truly?"

"Yes. Now, come to bed, Commander."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

* * *

Nyota was sleeping with a contented smile on her face. Spock was finding it very difficult to settle down and meditate. Finally, he abandoned the attempt and headed to the Officers' Lounge. He did not wish to disturb Nyota's rest.

There was only one other person in the lounge, Leonard McCoy, who was having a late-night snack.

"May I join you, Leonard?"

"Sure thing. What's got you up so late? Not a nightmare, I hope?"

Spock sat down the Doctor's table.

"No, nothing of that sort. I..."

"Oh, woman troubles. I can't help you there, kid. I'm divorced!"

"Actually, it is more of a medical issue....I..." Spock's ears and cheeks had a green tinge to them.

"A sexual medical issue."

"Yes."

"Spit it out, kid. With Jim as a friend, I've heard it all."

"Perhaps not this, I think."

"Try me."

"Nyota wanted to.... be intimate and so we were. However, I am concerned that such "activity" might injure our child."

"Spock, I'm gonna give a bit of wisdom my daddy, an old country doctor shared with me. He delivered more than 11,000 babies in his time, so I think he knew what he was talking about."

"Pregnancies are like apples. It's hard to shake a good one off a tree and there's not much you can do to keep a bad one on it. As long as you are gentle, you're not going to harm the baby. One of the benefits of pregnancy is that it makes many women "friskier" than usual. They also need reassurance that their husbands still find them attractive as their bodies are changing. If you let Nyota choose the "activities," she's not likely to do anything too risky or uncomfortable. Do yourself a favor and enjoy this time with your wife. Once the baby comes, you two are gonna have to plan ahead to make sex happen. That is, if you have the energy for it!"

"Thank you, Leonard. You are a good friend."

"Any time, kid. Glad to help."

* * *

Spock took Bones' advice to heart. He catered to Nyota's every need, physical and emotional. He helped her through her morning sickness, even researching acupressure points on the inside of the wrist that helped prevent nausea. He made sure that she had crackers and ginger ale by the bed in the morning and he also learned how to administer her anti-rejection meds so that she wouldn't have to go to sickbay.

Every other Friday, they took a picture of Nyota in Spock's "Red-Hot Lover" pajamas.

Every night, whether Spock was planning on sleeping or just meditating, he would place a hand on Nyota's belly and talk to his son. Then Spock would kiss him goodnight, just as he had done the first night they had learned of the pregnancy.

On the Friday of the twelfth week, Nyota giggled when he kissed her belly.

"What do you find so amusing, beloved?"

Nyota ran her fingers through her husband's silky black hair.

"Only you, my husband. You say that you aren't religious, but this has become a ritual for you, almost like a prayer. It's become a ritual for me, too, a reminder that we've made it one more day. I find it very comforting."

"Then I shall continue the practice."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writing. I would never be so rash as to post a chapter on this site without such a disclaimer!

**Wardrobe Issues**

Week sixteen of Nyota's pregnancy was off to a terrible start. Spock was in sickbay.

Eden III was a beautiful planet, uninhabited, lush and green, just teeming with undiscovered species. These types of planetary surveys had always been Spock's favorite. He and Hikaru excelled at the time honored grid-search method. An area to be surveyed would be marked off into grids and monitored at regular intervals to determine the number and variety of wildlife it contained. If the survey party found nothing dangerous, they would then engage in a visual observation. Sulu liked to hide behind a bush. Spock preferred to sit under a tree.

Unfortunately, the tree he sat under was surrounded by plants he was allergic to.

Luckily for Spock, Sulu had aced his Academy basic first aid course, and recognized the symptoms of anaphylactic shock. He gave Spock an adrenalin hypo and another of antihistamine and ordered them both beamed directly to sickbay.

Dr. McCoy initiated a decontamination procedure and when the cycle was completed, put both Spock and Sulu in quarantine. After twenty-four hours, Sulu had developed no symptoms, and was released. Spock would have to remain a while longer.

He was covered in an angry rash, the skin so inflamed and sensitive that it bled if touched. The ointment Bones had ordered had to be thinned and sprayed on. Two days spent in a healing trance had only partially relieved the symptoms. Clothing was out of the question. Extra-soft sheets were replicated for the bed and Spock was given a private room so that the temperature could be adjusted for his comfort. After five days, he was finally able to put on some custom-replicated, seamless cotton pajamas.

Bones called Nyota down to Sickbay.

"You can take your hobgoblin home now. I'll write medical orders for two more sets seamless pajamas and some of the special sheets. Spock, I'll also give you a requisition for a new uniform and boots. You had such a violent allergic reaction that we just don't dare chance your wearing that stuff again. Continue with the medications and ointments. I'll come by every day and assess your condition. Obviously you're not gonna report to the bridge until you can get properly dressed."

"That is quite true, Doctor. May I work from my quarters?"

"Just a few hours to begin with. Those antihistamines will keep you pretty sleepy, anyway. Nyota, I'm depending upon you to make him behave."

"Don't worry, Len. I'll enforce the rules."

When the couple left sickbay, Spock was walking very slowly and carefully. The rash had even found its way to the bottom of his feet!

* * *

"Ooh, these are soft sheets. We'd use these all the time if I wasn't afraid that you'd shred them. Spock, are you comfortable?"

"As much as can be expected, Nyota. Do not concern yourself. I am pleased to be in our quarters again and alone with you."

Nyota gave Spock his nighttime meds and settled down next to him, taking care not to touch any inflamed areas of skin. She found a rash-free area behind his left ear and kissed it.

Spock shifted slightly in the bed and performed his nighttime "ritual" of telling their unborn child just how much he was loved and wanted. Then he kissed Nyota's belly six times, one for this night and five for the nights he had spent in sickbay.

Nyota smiled at him and turned off the light. Both of them were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Nyota was working from her quarters this day and keeping tabs on Spock. He had spent the morning catching up on reports until she confiscated his PADDs.

"Len said just a few hours to begin with. If you don't behave yourself, I"ll get him down here with a hypo full of sedatives."

"That will not be necessary, as I will comply with your orders. I am feeling much better today, however. Nyota, we have not yet told any of the family about the pregnancy. We will need to do this soon."

"I know, Spock. I would just like to wait a few more weeks. I don't want them to be disappointed if everything doesn't work out. It will be hard enough with the crew knowing. I'm going to have to start wearing maternity uniforms in the next few days. People are already starting to wonder. Nobody's been brave enough to ask, though."

* * *

Bones and Jim came, bringing the couple lunch. The doctor gave Spock a quick once over and pronounced him much improved. Jim helped Nyota set up the food so they could all eat together. When they were all comfortable, Jim had news for them.

"Starfleet has ordered us to the edge of the Neutral Zone. The Romulans have been attacking colonized planets. They've killed every living thing on two worlds, and left just a handful of survivors on others. Apparently they are looking to move all of their people well in advance of their planet's destruction. They don't seem to care who they hurt in the bargain, though."

"We are to spend two weeks assessing the situation and then proceed to New Vulcan via Starbase 7. It's time to bring volunteers again. They've had enough immigrants lately that they're starting a fourth settlement. It seems that the Elders have underestimated the number of surviving Vulcans."

"Yes, Jim. My father has said the same thing. There are now close to fifty thousand in the three settlements founded so far. Gender inequity is not quite the issue that it was before, though there are still more males than females. Now the Elders are more concerned with the diverse culture and customs the immigrants have brought with them from other worlds. Vulcan society is definitely not as homogeneous as it once was."

Bones raised his coffee cup.

"I'll drink to that, my friend. That means they're likely to be more tolerant of those of mixed heritage."

"I believe that will take some time, Doctor. Perhaps a few generations, when some of the immigrants become Elders themselves. We shall see."

* * *

When looking for maternity wear on a starship, nothing is sacred. At around fifteen weeks, Nyota had started to show. She had always been quite slender, so she got away with her regular clothes for almost four months. There was no place to buy maternity clothes on board, and it had been a while since they had visited a starbase or even a planet with a store! There had been a few other pregnancies on board recently, but none of these ladies were the same size as Nyota. She and Spock only got so many replicator credits to use, so she was trying to be frugal with them. She had already used quite a few for maternity uniforms.

She and Spock were going to take some leave on New Vulcan in a few weeks. Perhaps she could find something there. In the meantime, Nyota needed something to wear when off duty.

The first thing Nyota did was check the "orphan box" in the Rec Room, the place where everyone put items they no longer needed but were still usable. She found a pair of black shorts and some stretch pants in a hideous purple color that would probably work for a month or two.

All the shirts sold in the ship's store had Starfleet logos or "USS Enterprise" on them. She had enough of those already. So did Spock, and she could wear his. No point in spending money on those.

Nyota returned to her quarters and started rummaging around. She looked in the closet first.

Spock's cousin Johnathan's wife Sarah had given Nyota a maternity top that had been in the family for a few generations. Spock's mother had even worn it when she was expecting him. Nyota would save that for special occasions.

Spock had two denim shirts that Sirin had given him, freebies from a drug company representative. They had the company logo on the pocket.

Spock had been napping on the bed, still subject to the effects of the antihistamines Bones had given him. He woke to find Nyota holding the shirts.

"What are you doing, beloved?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear that is not a maternity uniform. I don't plan to put one of those on until I get dressed for shift this afternoon. You never wear these shirts. Would you mind if I make some alterations?"

"Do whatever you please to them. I only accepted them from Sirin so I would have something I could wear for messy activities such as working with the plants."

Nyota carefully removed the pocket from one of the shirts. She went looking in her accessory drawer for something to disguise the pocket of the other. Ah, a purple hankie and a brooch. She folded the hankie and placed it in the pocket in such a manner that it covered the logo. Nyota pinned it in place with the brooch.

She put the shirt on over a tank top and the horrid purple stretch pants, which were suddenly not so horrid after all.

"What do you think, Spock? Do I look presentable enough to accompany you to lunch?"

"I would be a poor judge of fashion, Nyota. I always find you to be presentable. Let us go to the Rec Room. I am looking forward to an outing. Perhaps the doctor will allow me to return to work tomorrow."

* * *

After lunch, Spock went to sickbay for a check-up. Most of the rash had subsided and Bones pronounced him fit for half-shifts. The antihistamines were still needed and would likely continue to make him drowsy, so he would not be working full shifts until the drugs were no longer needed.

* * *

It seemed that Spock and Nyota encountered the entire crew on their way to the bridge. Everyone noticed the standard Starfleet issue maternity uniform, a long tunic over black leggings. Many congratulatory hugs and smiles were given, and more that a few shipmates said "Atta boy, Commander. Good work!" Spock pretended not to be affected by this, but Nyota could sense his pride and pleasure.

_Hey, you didn't make this baby by yourself, you know. I get some of the credit, too._

_Nyota, I suspect that as things progress, you will get all of the attention and I will be forgotten._

_Probably true. Enjoy your moment in the sun!_

When the couple exited the turbo lift onto the bridge, their shipmates broke into applause.

Pavel nudged Sulu and whispered.

"I told you so. That is ten credits you are owing me."

* * *

Three hours into Beta shift, all hell broke loose. The Enterprise had reached the area bordering the Neutral Zone that Starfleet wanted investigated.

Tragan V was a desolate looking place, even before the Romulan attack. Now it was merely an orbiting rubble pile. They almost passed it by, but when he scanned it more closely, Spock had found a few scattered life signs. There might be survivors in need of assistance.

* * *

Kensed and Lorven were ever vigilant. They had no sophisticated weaponry, just homemade bows and sharpened flint knives. The Romulan military had raided and attacked them regularly, regarding them as a plague to be eradicated. These rebels had wanted to return to the ways of logic, and had begun to seek reunification with their Vulcan cousins.

The last Romulan commander to visit Tragan V, Dorist, had taken sadistic pleasure in declaring that reunification would no longer be possible. Vulcan had been destroyed by a Romulan.

The rebels would not be dissuaded. If Vulcan no longer existed, they would establish their own home world, away from the Romulans on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. It was risky, as the Federation and Romulans were undeclared enemies. Starfleet occasionally paroled the area and had no reason to trust any Romulan, especially after the destruction of Vulcan.

Kensed and Lorven had only ever seen one Human, the slave boy Chernal had purchased. His name was Karl Logan, and he had been captured by pirates who had killed his parents. Chernal had taken pity on the child, bought him and educated him to the best of her ability. Chernal's granddaughter Chavela had taken Logan as her mate. They had a daughter together and a second child had been conceived.

The Romulans considered this to be an abomination. They killed Logan and seriously wounded Chavela. Dorist had thought to take Chavela for himself, until he had discovered the pregnancy. Disgusted, he left Chavela with her mother. After the commander and his troops had gone, Kensed and Lorven went looking for the child, Saavena. They could not find her, but they found her father's body.

Chavela never recovered from her wounds. She died shortly after giving birth to a pre-mature son she named Karl. She knew that Saavena still lived, but was convinced that the Romulans had enslaved her.

* * *

Nyota tried to make contact with any survivors on all frequencies, using every known language. There was no response. Either the survivors did not understand the messages or they had no equipment capable of receiving them.

Jim had no choice but to send a landing party down.

* * *

A site was chosen close to a significant number of life signs and a team of six security personnel was dispatched to the planet's surface. Immediately after beam down, one of them switched on his universal translator.

Unfortunately, Kensed observed this and thought that the man had detected his position from behind a rock and was going for a weapon. The brightly colored uniform shirts identified the intruders as Starfleet personnel. Kensed had heard the Romulan troops describe their clothing once. He shot his bow, piercing the "redshirt's" heart. Lorven killed another with a thrown knife and Kensed seriously wounded a third before the team manged to contact the ship for transport.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writing. It's late and I should really put on my special PJ's and go to bed.

**Wardrobe Issues II**

Kirk was waiting for the landing party in the transporter room. Bones was there with a medical team. Hirsch would live, but need surgery. The knife had pierced a lung.

Holmes caught his breath and gave his captain his report.

"We only saw two, males. They were hiding behind a rock and looked Vulcan or Romulan. They killed Corbett with an arrow, so I don't think they have advanced technology. Corbett didn't have his translator on. They might have thought that he was going for a weapon."

Kirk was angry and frustrated. Corbett's own stupidity was likely the cause of his and Noeson's deaths. This was basic Starfleet training. Equipment should always be at the ready, tricorders and translators should be on standby and vocal command mode before a beam down into an unknown situation. They had done hours of drills on this very issue. Complacency had set in and it was time to re-establish basics. They would be running drills again.

* * *

Kensed and Lorven reported the incident to Cherval.

"Are you certain that they meant to attack?"

"Eldest, I do not know for certain. I saw one of them reach for a device on his belt. We know that they possess sophisticated equipment capable of detecting life signs. I did not dare take a chance on them getting past us and finding the rest of the survivors and the Treasure. I have heard the Romulan raiders say that Starfleet is out to avenge the loss of Vulcan. They would not be likely to believe that our group bears them no malice."

"Now they will never believe it. However, what is done is done, Kensed. Our colony's days are numbered, anyway. Perhaps our end will be quick and merciful."

* * *

Chaudhuri and Nhegmi had asked to meet with the command team in the briefing room. They had assembled a rather curious looking device. Neelah Chaudhuri explained their plan.

"Nhegmi and I have put together these receivers with built-in translators. They are capable of processing both auditory and visual input, as well as transmitting them. We'd like to beam them down near the clusters of survivors, already switched on and running. There should be a recorded message of peaceful intentions and an offer of assistance in all the languages that we know with Vulcan roots. It would be played on a continuous loop."

Lt. Nhegmi switched the sample unit on and demonstrated its functions. The diminutive Hoorian was an engineering whiz.

"We should include simple instructions for the machine's use in the message. All the respondent needs to do is to speak to the red light. When the device is activated in this manner, we will receive the signal on the Enterprise."

Jim, Spock, and Counselor La Plante worked on the message, which was recorded in nineteen Vulcan-based languages and dialects. Spock and Nyota made the recordings. Then the devices were beamed down near the largest clusters of survivors. One was set down in the clearing where the landing party had been attacked.

* * *

Kensed and Lorven were now even more vigilant. The survivors had been detected. They had slain Starfleet personnel. Surely they would now be out for vengeance. More armed men would come and the survivors would be slaughtered. The Ancient Treasure they guarded would be stolen or destroyed.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with a bright light, a transporter beam. When the light dissipated, a mechanical device stood in the spot where the Starfleet men had first appeared. The device began to speak. At first they did not understand much, though some of the words seemed familiar. The message would stop and start again, each time containing a few words they knew. The eighth time the message ran, they finally understood it all.

"We are from the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace on a mission of mercy. Our scans of this world reveal that you have recently come under Romulan attack. We desire to be of assistance to any and all survivors of said attack. We believe that the incident which occurred here involving Starfleet personnel was the result of a misunderstanding. We harbor no ill will against you."

"If you understand this message and are in need of assistance, speak to the red light on the side of this device. The message will be transmitted to us. Again, we come in peace. We have no hostile intentions."

The two brothers looked at each other. At last Lorven spoke.

"Chernal the Eldest must hear these words and decide what to do."

* * *

Chernal was very old. She had seen nearly two hundred and eleven summers. She had come to Tragan V one hundred and thirteen years ago with almost one thousand other colonists. They had sought escape from the violent ways of the Romulan Empire. Some wished for a return to logic, others for a way of life that was more moderate, a peaceful existence with freedom of emotional expression. When they left the Romulan home world, they had brought with them the Ancient Treasure.

The Ancient Treasure was a collection of scrolls and tablets that dated from the time of Surak. The Seheikk'he, or Sundered Ones, (those who left both logic and Vulcan to become Romulans), stole them and brought on their journey. The Tragans simply stole them back, and had been protecting them all these years. They held them to be more sacred than their own lives and had defended them from the Romulan military.

There were now only fifty-three souls left on Tragan V. The recent Romulan attacks had left the planet so devastated that there was only food left for five days at half rations. If the colonists died off, the Romulans would come and take the Treasure. It would have all been for nothing.

And now there was a new worry, the Federation. She had heard that a Romulan had destroyed Vulcan and killed all her people. The Federation would be out for blood.

Chernal was making her daily prayers to the Source when Kensed and Lorven interrupted her.

"The Federation ship has left a device in the clearing with a recorded message. They offer peace and assistance."

"I would see this thing for myself."

* * *

Chernal slowly made her way to the clearing, leaning heavily on her cane. She gave Karl to Kensed to carry. Chernal had to listen to several messages she only partially understood before the machine played the one in her language.

It was as the young brothers had said. The Federation offered them peace and assistance. It might be a trap, but Chernal was running out of options. If Starfleet had such devices as the one that spoke to her, surely they also had weapons capable of finishing the colonists off and taking the Treasure. She had heard that Starfleet was mostly composed of Humans, who were known to have a weakness for children. Perhaps Karl would be his people's salvation.

When the food ran out, elderly Chernal and the fragile infant Karl would be the first to perish. If the offer of help was a trap, perhaps their lives would buy time for the others. Chernal and her beloved great-grandson would be together in death.

Chernal gathered Karl up into her arms and spoke into the red light.

* * *

Spock and Nyota had gotten in a few hours rest before the Enterprise received a signal from the planet. Someone had spoken to the red light in an ancient Romulan dialect. Jim had summoned them both back to the bridge.

"I am Chernal, Eldest among the people of Tragan V. You offer us peace and assistance. How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I am Spock and I speak for my captain and for Starfleet. We mean you no harm. If we wanted to destroy you, we are more than capable of doing so. We know that you have been attacked by the Romulan military and we would like to assist you."

"Why would you do this?"

"The Terrans have a saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." It is also our way to help those in need."

"We are unaccustomed to such benevolence. I would meet with you and your captain before delivering all of my people into your hands. I would also see for myself what it is that you offer us."

"That is acceptable to us. Perhaps we could beam you and a small party aboard."

"There will be only myself and this small child."

"Chernal, do you need time to make preparations?"

"There is nothing to prepare. We are ready now."

"Then stand a short distance away from the device and we will bring you on board our vessel."

As Chernal hobbled to the agreed upon spot, she gave Lorven charge over the survivors in the event of her death. She also ordered him to make certain the Treasure was secure and could not be easily found.

* * *

Chernal and little Karl were beamed aboard the Enterprise. Scotty handled the transporter himself. Jim, Spock, Nyota, and Bones were present, along with a security team. Chernal was scanned and found to carry no weapons.

The Enterprise officers all wore translators, except for Spock and Nyota, who both spoke Chernal's dialect. As Chernal stepped from the transporter pad, Spock offered her an arm. Bones noted the old woman's painful gait.

"Ma'am, let's get you a wheelchair to sit it while you tour the ship. I could also give you some medication to relieve your pain, if you'd like. I'm Leonard McCoy, the ship's doctor. Perhaps one of us could hold the baby for you."

Nyota translated for Chernal and then offered her the use of a universal translator. Chernal decided to accept both that device and the offer of the wheelchair.

"I will consider the medication and hold the child myself for now."

It was clear that she did not trust the Enterprise crew.

Nyota finished the introductions. When the wheelchair arrived from sickbay, Jim led the way to one of the small conference rooms.

* * *

Chief Cook Hamed Mofasu had quickly set up a feast. He was told only that the guests were Romulan, an elderly woman and an infant. He prepared a variety of soft, delicately flavored foods and hoped for the best.

* * *

Chernal found the variety of food impressive. All of the Starfleet officers were eating it, including the Vulcan and the pregnant Human woman. It was most likely not poisoned. She accepted Spock's offer to fill a plate for her and watched him as he did so. She did not see him add anything to the food.

The ship's doctor brought a chair specially designed for holding infants and a cloth designed to protect a child's clothing from spilled food. Chernal allowed the man to place Karl into the chair and feed him. It brought her great joy to see her little great-grandson greedily fill his tummy for the first time in days.

Noticing that the baby was trying to chew on the spoon, the doctor replicated him a teething toy. Karl chewed away on it happily.

Chernal relaxed a bit and fed herself. A full belly was a good thing, but she would take care not to let it influence her decisions.

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Nyota took Chernal on a tour of the ship, showing her guest quarters, the Rec Room and dining facilities, and sickbay. Chernal consented to letting Bones examine little Karl. The doctor was surprised to learn that the baby was a Romulan-Human hybrid and almost nine months old.

"Forgive me for saying so ma'am, but he seems a little small for his age."

"He was born almost three months too early. His mother died shortly after his birth. It has been a great struggle for me to keep him alive. I had a milk animal until recently, but the Romulans slaughtered it the last time they came."

"I can give him nutritional supplements. His mental development seems right on track, though. He is certainly a happy little guy."

* * *

Chernal had decided that she would trust these Starfleet officers. She accompanied them back to the small conference room where they had eaten. They put together a plan for the rescue of the other fifty-one survivors. Chernal would record a new message that would be broadcast on the devices already in place on the planet. Kirk had promised that the Tragan survivors would be given political asylum. However, there were a few assurances Chernal needed first.

"I have some questions, especially for Spock."

"I will answer them if I am able."

"When I first saw you, I thought you must be a Romulan traitor, gone over to the Federation. However, as I observe you, you truly seem to be a son of Surak. How is that possible? I was told by the Romulans that Vulcan and all her people were destroyed."

"My world is gone and less than 1% of my people remain alive. They have colonized a new home world. I thank you for calling me a son of Surak, though many Vulcans do not regard me as such. I am like Karl. I had a Human parent. My mother was Terran. She died during the Destruction of Vulcan."

"I am grieved for your loss. Were any of the Ancient Artifacts of Surak saved from the Destruction?"

"They were not. All that is left of the Ancient Knowledge is what the Elders retained in their minds and have recorded."

"So do you believe that they would trade a place for the Tragan survivors on the New Vulcan home world for some of the Treasure that was stolen at the time of the Sundering?"

"I would need to examine these Artifacts and then communicate my findings to the Council of Elders. Two of my kinsmen are members."

"I will take you and one other to see them, one you can trust to keep a secret. Whether the Vulcans will deal with us or not, the Ancient Treasure must leave this world when my people do. We have guarded it since the Sundering."

"I would trust my Captain with the lives of my wife and unborn child. Together we have kept many secrets."

Jim was quite moved to hear these words from Spock. It was not often the Vulcan expressed such sentiments.

Chernal was also impressed with Spock's words. It was a rare thing for two from such different worlds to become friends. Perhaps there was both truth and meaning behind the promises these men had given her for her people.

* * *

All the Tragans had been rescued and transported save Kensed and Lorven. Chernal had bid them remain until she returned with Kirk and Spock.

They were taken to a cave deep in the side of a mountain and led to a hollowed out vault. Inside the vault were seven stone tablets which contained the writings of Surak. Three of the tablets held works Spock had never read before, but were consistent with Surak's teachings. There were also four scroll jars. Chernal explained that they had not been opened for over a thousand years, for fear of damage and decay. She had no idea what they contained.

Spock was in awe, a rare occurrence for him.

"Jim, we need to place the Artifacts into sealed containers and then into a guarded chamber on board. We must tell no one what we saw. I will contact Elder T'Pau via scrambled subspace channel. If the Romulans knew what the Tragans had here, they would have destroyed the colony and recovered the Artifacts long ago. We are all in great danger until they are delivered to a place of safety."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Spock, but I'll trust your judgment on this. You and I and these two gentlemen will handle moving these items. When we get them to the ship, we'll post a twenty-four hour guard. I suspect T'Pau has the clout to have our mission changed so that we can go directly to New Vulcan if need be."

* * *

The Artifacts had been sealed and moved to the ship. They were placed in a secure room and a guard posted. Chernal, Lorven, and Kensed were satisfied with the arrangements. The two brothers finally got food and some well-deserved rest.

* * *

T'Pau was clearly surprised by the story Spock told her about the Tragans and the Artifacts. Even if they were only copies, they would be precious beyond measure. The Tragans had risked their lives to preserve them. Vulcan society would repay that debt of honor with a place for them in the colony. Some of the Sundered would be restored.

When she had concluded her conversation with Spock, T'Pau convened a secret, emergency meeting of the Council of Elders. They readily agreed to all of T'Pau's terms and also voted to give the Tragans homes, land, and cash to establish themselves, all at government expense.

When the meeting had concluded, Elder Tovorek approached T'Pau.

"I would offer thee an apology for remarks I have made in the past about thy grandson and his Human heritage. He had repeatedly shown himself to be one of Vulcan's most honorable sons. He saved many lives and now he helps to bring home a piece of our past."

"Thy apology is accepted. I must contact my grandson and tell him of the Council's rulings."

* * *

Spock gave Chernal the news over a late supper. Jim and Bones were feeding and playing with little Karl. The baby had blown raspberries through a mouthful of food, covering Bones with sweet potatoes. Jim broke into fits of laughter.

Chernal stifled a sob. Spock grew quite concerned, but was unsure what to say. Nyota moved her chair closer and put a hand on Chernal's shoulder.

"What is wrong, Elder Chernal?"

"When your Captain laughed, he reminded me of Karl's father, whose name was also Karl."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things that make us sad. Would you like to tell me about Karl?"

"The Romulans first began to attack in earnest fifteen years ago. They killed my husband, son, and daughter-in-law. Only I and my granddaughter Chavela remained. I had a small farm to manage and not enough help to work it. Pirates came, but found nothing of value. They had a Human boy in their possession, but were tired of having to feed him. They traded him to me for a barrel of wine, and not very good wine at that. The boy said that his name was Karl Logan. His parents had been traders, but the pirates had slain them and taken Karl as a slave. They tattooed his face with slave markings."

"Karl was a delightful child, who grew into a brave and strong man. He had Chavela became mates. They had a daughter together and Chavela was pregnant with little Karl when a group of Romulan soldiers came, led by a Commander Dorist."

"My Chavela was a beautiful girl, and Dorist wanted her for himself. She and the little girl were working on the far edge of the farm when Dorist came with three of his men. Karl tried to defend his family, but they slit his throat. Chavela was stabbed many times trying to reach her husband and child. Dorist carried her away to his quarters and there discovered that she was with child. He was disgusted and returned her to me. In his anger, he held us captive for several days. I was unable to get to Saavena. Chavela knew that she was alive and in great pain, but we could not find her, only Karl's body. The Romulans must have taken her."

"Chavela never recovered from her wounds. They festered and claimed her life shortly after she gave birth to little Karl."

Spock and Nyota were unsure as to how to proceed. The story was just too similar. Chernal's Saavena had to be Jack and Lewis' adopted daughter.

_She has a right to know, Nyota. _

_Yes, Spock, but I can't be the one to tell her._

_Then I will do so._

"Elder Chernal, did you say that your great-granddaughter's name was Saavena?"

"Yes. Do you know something of her fate?"

"I may. Would you allow me to move your chair to the computer terminal? I would like to show you some images. I need to be certain that we are both speaking of the same child."

* * *

Spock showed Chernal the images Jack and Lewis had sent to him and Nyota. Sonrisa's first steps, Sonrisa listening to her language lessons, and Sonrisa in a pink satin dress and fairy wings, seated on a rocking horse.

Chernal confirmed that Sonrisa and Saavena were one and the same child.

"I will not seek to take her from her new fathers. She has a good and happy life. I am very old and will most likely not live to see Karl reach adulthood. Do you think your friends would take him, too? He is young and he will forget me in time."

"I will contact Jack and Lewis. I am sure that they will want Karl. However, I doubt very much that Karl will ever forget you."

* * *

It was very late in San Francisco, nearly midnight. However, Spock and Nyota wanted to keep their promise to Chernal. Jack was a surgeon and accustomed to having his sleep disturbed. He was not angry at all.

Jack sat there in front of his terminal with his mouth hanging open, and then made Spock repeat himself several times. Then he woke Lewis up and made Spock repeat the story again.

Lewis shook his head.

"Nope, Jack, it won't work that way. How would we be able to explain to our daughter that we took her baby brother and left her great-grandma alone?"

"You're right, Lewis. We've gotta have them both. Spock, will you pass our conditions on to Chernal?"

"I would be most pleased to do so."

Spock was not half so pleased as Chernal, who readily agreed to the arrangement.

* * *

Spock and Nyota were exhausted. Nyota spread the rash ointment on her husband's back. The rash was nearly gone now. He put his pajama top on and joined his wife on the bed, preparing for their nightly "ritual." Suddenly, Nyota gasped.

"What is wrong, beloved?"

"Spock, the baby! Something is not quite right."

Spock searched for their child through the bond. He was still there, but Nyota was distressed about something. Spock hit the comm link button and contacted Bones.

"Doctor, I am bringing Nyota to sickbay. She is concerned about the baby."

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

Spock had carried Nyota to sickbay. Bones had met them there.

"Put her on the exam bed, Spock. I'll run a scan."

The doctor scanned Nyota's belly repeatedly.

"I can't find anything wrong, darlin'. The baby is just fine. Did you feel some pain?"

"It wasn't pain, Len. Just a really weird sensation. Oh, there it is again."

"What, that right there, that's happening now?"

"Yes. What is that? Is it serious?"

Bones broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Lord, I just love first time parents! No, darlin', it's not serious, but it is wonderful. Your little guy just kicked his first field goal! It's probably his way of telling you it's time to rest. Now, back to bed with the three of you! Let this poor, old country doctor get some rest."

* * *

As they were leaving, Jim came running in.

"Scotty said he saw Spock running through the hall in his pajamas carrying Nyota. Is everything okay?"

"Yep, everything is fine. Hobgoblin Junior just kicked his mama for the first time."

"Len, I told you not to call my baby that!"

"Go to bed, people. We're not havin' a pajama party in my sickbay!"

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writing. Does anybody have a peanut butter cookie?

**Wardrobe Issues III**

There were fifty-three Tragan refugees currently aboard the Enterprise. Most were women and small children. The Romulans had either killed the males while they defended their families or taken them as slaves. They had also taken most of the adolescent girls. Lorven and Kensed were the only adult males. Lorven still had a wife and five-year-old son. Kensed's wife had been killed three years ago when she tried to stop Romulan raiders from taking their two teen-aged sons. All of the refugees had similar tales to tell. Seventeen of the twenty-nine children were orphans. None of these had surviving siblings.

The Tragans had sacrificed much for their dreams.

The Enterprise crew could not give them back what they had lost, but they could spoil the refugees a bit while they were on board.

* * *

The replicators were working overtime. Jim had authorized a package of basic necessities for each refugee which included toiletries and three changes of clothing. Crew members donated some of their replicator credits for "non-essentials" such as toys and rummaged through their closets for gently used cast-offs.

La Keisha Johnson was excused from her engineering duties so she could give the ladies hairdos and manicures. Jim decided he could live without a yeoman for a while, allowing Janice to entertain the children. Dr. Rashad the dentist gave Chernal a set of dental implants. She was able to chew properly for the first time in over twenty years.

Bones had all the refugees on nutritional supplements. Many had vitamin deficiencies. They all needed physicals and vaccinations. There were several minor surgeries to perform.

However, the busiest crew members were Spock and Nyota, who had opened up a Vulcan language school in one of the conference rooms. When they weren't in the classroom, they worked away on an interactive Common Vulcan course for Romulan speakers.

* * *

It seemed that T'Pau had lost none of her clout with Starfleet. Admiral Pike ordered the Enterprise to proceed directly to Starbase 7 at a speed which would not attract attention. Once there, they would rendezvous with the USS Lexington and receive a shipment of copied records from the Federation Archives to be given to the New Vulcan Cultural Ministry. At the same time, they would also transport a team of document experts, an archeologist, and a xenosociologist to New Vulcan.

* * *

Sofiyan was an orphan and a sweet child of four. She reminded Aliyah of her baby sister and Hamed was absolutely charmed by her. The couple had volunteered to care for the child while she was on board. After the second night with her, they started the adoption process. There was no way they were going to allow her to spend even a minute in the orphanage on New Vulcan. Starfleet Legal bent over backwards to get it all done as soon as possible. Sofiyan's name was not included in the list of Tragan immigrants. Hamed marked the occasion of her adoption with a multi-tiered, heart-shaped carrot cake.

* * *

Nyota had experienced a growth spurt in the last week. Not much fit except her maternity uniform any more. She had been wearing the ugly purple stretch pants and Spock's old jeans that she had rescued from his mother's house. Corri showed her how to jury-rig them with an elastic hair-tie. If she worn them under a long t-shirt, no one was the wiser.

Over night, she had grown again. Now the jeans wouldn't work anymore. Nyota was not amused to learn that there would be no shore leave at Starbase 7. They would be stopping only long enough to pick up cargo and passengers before heading to New Vulcan.

That night she lay on their bed feeling sorry for herself while Spock rubbed an anti-stretch mark product on her belly.

"If I get any fatter, I be running around New Vulcan in your dinosaur pajamas!"

"Nyota, you are not fat. You carry our child. You are beautiful and desirable. The fact that you are growing means that our son is also. I am thankful for this."

Spock had stopped his ministrations to speak those loving words to Nyota. His hand still rested on her belly. Suddenly, sensitive Vulcan fingers picked up a gentle movement.

"Nyota, was that the baby?"

"Yes. I don't think he wanted you to stop rubbing my tummy. I think he likes his daddy's big, warm hand."

Spock got more lotion and started over again. Every time the rubbing stopped, the baby kicked. After ten minutes, Nyota had had enough.

"You guys are gonna have to continue this tomorrow. Mama needs to go to sleep."

However, when Spock took his hand away, the kicking started again. Nyota fell asleep with Spock's hand on her stomach. He held it there until he was certain the baby was sleeping too.

* * *

The Tragans were excellent students. They practiced their Vulcan language skills all the time. Two youngish ladies, Lonisa and Devena, had discovered that Pavel also spoke Vulcan. They flirted with him shamelessly every time the opportunity arose. Devena was especially fond of Pavel.

One morning when class was on a break, she asked Nyota a very interesting question.

"How old is Pavel?"

"He is twenty."

Devena seemed rather disappointed with Nyota's answer.

"I see. At what age are Humans sexually mature?"

"It varies from person to person, but generally happens by the time they are fifteen or sixteen. In most Terran cultures, young people are considered to be adults at eighteen."

"That is good to know."

Devena returned to her seat with a small smile on her face.

_Spock, did you hear that?_

_Yes, beloved._

_Should we warn Pavel?_

_Pavel is old enough to take care of himself._

* * *

When they reached Starbase 7, Admiral Pike came aboard with the cargo and team of experts. Pike insisted upon examining the security measures taken for the Artifacts himself. Jim had known that the "Treasure" held great importance for the Vulcan people, but now realized that its value might be beyond the scope of his imagination. When Pike was satisfied that everything was in order, they made for New Vulcan.

* * *

Jack and Lewis were excited to be back on New Vulcan. They had brought Jack's mother Corazon to help with the kids. Sonrisa had been a little anxious at first, worried that they might be trying to return her to the orphanage. They finally convinced her that everything was fine and that she would be getting a new baby brother and a great-grandma.

Rachel had sent a package with them to give to Nyota.

"Don't forget about it in your excitement. It's something she desperately needs."

* * *

This would be Commander Ardana Treli's last assignment before her retirement from Starfleet. She was aboard USS Enterprise, currently en route to new Vulcan colony. Her assignment was to observe the process involved in re-establishing Vulcan culture and civilization. She would also be providing the Vulcan Cultural Ministry with copies of all the pertinent documents, films, photos, etc. that were available in Federation archives. This was literally millions of records of Vulcan's recent past.

Ardana also had another mission, to give a certain Vulcan some very personal pieces of his own past. She had met the ship's young First Officer and his parents when he was a child, at the very beginning of her career; on her first space mission. Ardana and Amanda had become friends, and had occasionally corresponded over the years, so she had been able to observe his progress from a distance. Ardana had been saddened by Amanda death and Vulcan's destruction, now almost three years in the past.

They had arranged to meet in the Rec Room, of all places. He brought his lovely, obviously pregnant wife Nyota with him. She was taken aback when she saw him. The cute little boy had become a handsome young man. Their child would be absolutely adorable .

"Good morning, Commander Spock. You probably don't remember me."

"To the contrary, Commander Treli, I remember you and the diplomatic mission to the Jorians very well. You and my mother maintained a friendship afterward. She always spoke well of you."

"Thank you. I miss her very much. The reason I requested this meeting is that I have some items I think should rightly belong to you. These are photos and video clips of you and your family from the Jorian mission."

She spread several photos on the table. There was one of Amanda holding Spock up in front of an old-fashioned viewing port, another of Sarek and Spock coloring, one of Spock playing chess with Lt. Pike, a few others of Spock by himself, holding what appeared to be small dolls, and a final of Spock in a blue parka.

Nyota practically squealed with delight as she looked at the photos.

"Spock, you were just adorable, a regular little Prince Charming. How old were you?"

Spock shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the tips of his ears turning slightly green.

"I was three at that time."

Just then, Spock was mercifully interrupted by a call to the bridge. "I shall rejoin you later." He exited the Rec Room as quickly as possible.

"Goody, we're alone!" exclaimed Ardana. "I have got some stories to tell you!"

"I can't wait.".....

* * *

When Spock reached the bridge, he was diverted to Pike's quarters for a meeting with the Admiral and Jim. The subject was the now deserted planet of Tragan V.

"It seems that the Romulans are very interested in your activities. The Lexington and Challenger have picked up a lot of coded messages. The Romulans have been desperately looking for something on Tragan V, something they don't seem to be able to find. There's even been talk of someone quite literally losing his head for incompetence, a Commander Dorist."

"Whatever you boys picked up on Tragan V must be extremely important."

Jim looked at Spock and then back at Pike.

"Admiral, both Spock and I have sworn not to tell another soul about what is in those containers. I don't even understand what I saw, but Spock does. I can safely say they're a heavy burden he'll be glad to be rid of."

"Affirmative."

"Relax. I wasn't asking either of you to reveal any secrets. Two other starships will be following us to New Vulcan, just to be safe. Once there, they will assist Enterprise in beefing up the planetary defense system. Expect to be in orbit for a week to ten days. I'll be authorizing a liberal shore leave for the crew, especially any who happen to have family or friends on New Vulcan. That will make our mission look a little less official."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Admiral."

"So, Spock, I saw your lovely wife in the Rec Room earlier. She seems to have "blossomed" a bit. Is there anything you'd like to tell your old commanding officer?"

"You seem to have already determined that Nyota is with child, Admiral. We are expecting a son in about five to six months."

"Congratulations, Junior. "Uncle" Chris will be looking forward to his arrival."

* * *

Nyota was highly amused by a few video clips Ardana had rescued from the archives of a celebrity telecom mag called _Galactic Snoop_. They had covered the UFP Trade Conference of 2233 on Risa. The photographer had obviously used a long-distance lens. One showed the "devastatingly handsome Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation and his beautiful Terran wife playing on the beach with the first known Vulcan-Human hybrid baby." Spock walked back and forth between his parents on chubby little legs, occasionally dropping down on his bottom.

Another clip showed Sarek running on the beach trying to catch Spock, who had removed his diaper. It was a "rear" view.

The final one showed Amanda blowing raspberries on a little bare tummy. Spock wiggled his arms and legs and laughed. Sarek looked on with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Jim and Spock spent the next several hours in sub-space conference with a representative of the New Vulcan Council of Elders. An approximate arrival time was confirmed and a protocol for delivery of the "items" established. They would reach New Vulcan in eight hours time.

* * *

Ardana had told Nyota the story of how three-year-old Spock had outsmarted Sarek and demonstrated his linguistic ability early. Spock had not been fond of the food served aboard the Cochrane. He saw Christopher Pike getting peanut butter cookies from a replicator and decided those would make a good dietary supplement.

Unfortunately, he did it a bit too often and his father caught him at it. Sarek had the replicator reprogrammed to no longer accept Spock's requests for cookies, either in Standard or in Vulcan. Undaunted, Spock learned to say "peanut butter cookie" in several other languages, simply by asking various diplomats and crew members how to say the phrase in their own tongues.

Nyota finished packing her bag for their shore leave on New Vulcan. Spock's was mostly packed as well. She hoped he would come back to their quarters soon and get some rest. Tomorrow would be a long and busy day. He had been so sweet to her and so understanding. She wanted to do a little something for him.

* * *

When a tired Spock finally reached his quarters, he was greeted with a kiss by a giggling Nyota. While he showered, she laid out his favorite sleep pants and T-shirt on the bed, along with something tied up in a cellophane bag and a pile of napkins. When he had dressed himself, he picked up the bag and looked at his wife questioningly.

"Go ahead, open them. I understand that they used to be one of your favorites."

With a twinkle in his eye and a lift of his brow, he shoved a peanut butter cookie in his mouth. He followed it with a second and then a third.

"Thank you for my dinner. I gather that Commander Treli has told you my "naughty" little secret."

"Yes. I'm actually relieved that you could be naughty on occasion. I was afraid that I'd be blamed for any future mischief our child might get into."

"I am sure that my father could tell you several stories about my behavioral lapses. As a child I had a fondness for disassembling mechanical devices."

They settled down into bed and completed their nighttime ritual. Thankfully, even the baby was ready to sleep. They would only have a few hours rest before reaching New Vulcan.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writing. If I did, I would buy a new wardrobe!

**Wardrobe Issues IV**

Admiral Pike woke Jim up and had him order their speed increased to Warp Three. They made New Vulcan several hours ahead of schedule. T'Pau did not seemed surprised in the least.

"I and two others will meet Kirk, Spock, and Chernal in the appointed place."

* * *

Jim woke Spock up out of a very sound sleep.

"We're in New Vulcan orbit, buddy. Time to deliver the merchandise."

"Understood, Jim. I will be right there."

* * *

Chernal had left little Karl with Bones. The doctor had provided the old woman with analgesics, anti-inflammatory meds, and orthopedic walking shoes. She would greet T'Pau as an equal, standing on her own two feet.

* * *

Kirk, Spock, and Chernal materialized in a large chamber beneath the New Vulcan Cultural Museum. The containers with the artifacts were beamed down next. The structure had been built to receive the exhibit of Ancient Vulcan artifacts that was currently touring museums on Terra. Spock and Nyota had seen it when they visited the Louvre on their honeymoon. The party was escorted to the inner vault where T'Pau and two other Elders were waiting. The containers followed them, carried by two of the biggest, burliest Vulcans that Jim had ever seen.

The construction crew had been working overtime to finish the underground vault. The outer, smaller, climate controlled chambers would be used for the copied records that were coming from the Federation Historical Archives. The large, deep inner vault was a clean-room. Once the "Ancient Treasure" had been secured inside, access would be granted only through DNA scan.

T'Pau dismissed the Vulcan security team. She greeted the landing party and made introductions.

Spock had given Chernal a universal translator to use, but she insisted on greeting T'Pau in the "new" language she had been practicing. With Spock's help, she told T'Pau, Tuvin, and Tovorek the story of how her family had guarded the Ancient Treasure since the time of the Sundering. She and her husband had brought it with them to Tragan V one hundred and thirteen years ago. Many lives had been lost in the attempt to keep it away from the Romulans.

Other groups had left the Romulan home world around the same time, some with other pieces of the Treasure. Chernal had heard that most of these people had been slaughtered or enslaved and the Artifacts reclaimed by the Romulans.

"I have read the tablets. The scroll jars have remained sealed for over one thousand years. It was feared that exposure to the air would damage them. I do not know what they contain, but my ancestors thought them worth preserving."

"We will honor thy diligence in their preservation. They shall not be opened until the document specialists arrive and can do so under the proper conditions. We would see the tablets, however."

"Please do."

Spock opened the container with the tablets and laid them out on a table before his grandmother and the other two Elders. There were gasps and raised eyebrows, very emotional reactions for Vulcans.

"Chernal, thee and thy people do all Vulcans a great honor with thy service and thy sacrifice. Our offers of citizenship and sanctuary pale in comparison to the gift thee has brought. Is there anything else we can do for thee?"

"I have read the reports and watched the videos detailing all that these two young ones have done to save the remnant of the Vulcan people. They are heroes to my people and I have declared them sons and honorary members of my clan. How has Vulcan honored them?"

Spock and Kirk looked uncomfortable at this. Neither was particularly interested in more honors.

"Elder Chernal, Spock and I have already had more attention than we need. More honors are not necessary."

"In other words, Spock's own people have not acknowledged his actions or those of his captain. I am a Romulan, but this does not seem like the attitude of a grateful people. Perhaps it should be discussed with the full Council of Elders. However, it is late and I am satisfied with the precautions taken for the Treasure. I should like to return to the starship and my great-grandchild now. May you all live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Chernal."

* * *

Spock returned to his quarters in time to wake his wife up for breakfast. Hamed had planned a morning feast in honor of the Tragans, who would be departing immediately afterward.

Spock tossed his uniform into the refresher and lay down next to Nyota, kissing her awake.

"Wake up, my Nyota. We have a busy day planned."

"Good morning, Spock, my love. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Perhaps three quarters of an hour."

"Lie here and rest while I shower. I'll wake you when it's time to get dressed."

Nyota showered and dressed, then finished Spock's packing. She woke him at the last minute, giving him just enough time to take a sonic shower and get dressed. They would hurry to breakfast, taking their luggage with them.

* * *

Pavel Chekov had a stupid grin on his face at breakfast. He and Devena had spent the night together. They would be corresponding via subspace. Devena would be attending classes in New Shannai'Kahr at the community college, with hopes of attending Starfleet Academy.

Bones was going to have a tough time saying goodbye to Karl. He had really enjoyed the little guy's company. Spock had noticed their attachment to each other and reminded the doctor that Karl would be with Jack and Lewis, so he would be able to visit him whenever the Enterprise was in Terran Spacedock.

"Remember, Doctor, that Jack and Lewis are friends of mine and Nyota's. They do not live far from the house I inherited from my mother. You will always be welcome in our home."

"Thanks, Spock. I appreciate that. You and Nyota are good friends."

The goodbyes were going to be difficult for everyone, but the crew was glad that the Tragans had found a home on New Vulcan. The Council of Elders issued an Edict making it very clear to everyone that the Tragans were honored citizens, to be given every right and privilege.

* * *

After Jim, Spock, and Chernal had beamed up from the surface of the planet, Christopher Pike beamed down. He was the guest of honor at an emergency meeting of the full Council of Elders. Its significance was historic.

Since the founding of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet had wanted a starbase on Vulcan. The Vulcans had always politely declined. Vulcan had never been conquered in its collective memory. The Vulcan mind could not even comprehend the concept of a conqueror. Times had changed. The Vulcan home world had been destroyed and her population decimated. Long lost treasures had been returned, and the planetary defense system was still being instituted. The Vulcans realized they were quite vulnerable.

Elder Tovorek came right to the point.

"Admiral Pike, if Starfleet is still interested in building a starbase on New Vulcan, we would welcome its construction."

Pike nearly fell off his chair.

"Please allow me to contact Starfleet Command on this matter."

Pike was shown to the Communications Center, where he made a subspace call on a secured channel. The response took all of thirty seconds. Pike returned to the Council Chamber.

"I have been authorized by Starfleet Command to accept your offer. Plans for the construction of a starbase on New Vulcan will be submitted for your approval as soon as possible."

As Pike waited to be transported back to the Enterprise, he couldn't help but wonder just what the heck Kirk and Spock had brought back from Tragan V!

* * *

The Tragans were being transported to New Shannai'Kahr via shuttlecraft. Spock and Nyota went down with Chernal and Karl in the last group. Spock carried most of the gear and was thankful that the Inn where Jack, Lewis, and the family were staying was located across the street from the shuttle port. Nyota carried Karl.

Jack and Lewis had not been able to make Sonrisa understand that the great-grandmother she was getting was her own. When Nyota knocked on the suite door and Lewis let the party in, the little girl nearly burst into tears. She had not forgotten Chernal, who was feeling rather weepy herself. Sonrisa led her to the sofa and they sat down together.

Jack's mother Corazon took little Karl from Nyota.

"Gracias! Ah, mijo! Te amo mucho!" (Thank you! Oh, my child! I love you very much.)

Then Corazon was crying too, soon to be joined by Jack, Lewis, and Nyota. Spock was uncertain what to do, until he spotted the box of tissues. He let the Humans and Romulans express their joy in that most illogical manner as the box was passed around. After a few minutes, they were all calm.

Lewis remembered the package Rachel had sent with them for Nyota.

"Here, sweetie. Rachel sent this for you. She said you really need it."

Nyota stood to take the package from Lewis, who noticed her belly for the first time.

"Wow! Jack, check this out. Nyota's got a bun in the oven!"

"Sure enough! Well, I guess I won't ask Spock what he's been up to lately! How far along are you?"

"About five months. It's a boy."

"Do Sirin and Rachel know?"

"Yes, but Esther and the kids don't. We're going to tell them in a week or two."

"Okay, we won't blab. Thanks for taking such good care of Karl and Chernal."

"You're welcome. I'm going to check out this package from Rachel, and then we need to get to the transporter. Spock's father is expecting us."

Nyota opened Rachel's bag, which contained two pairs of leggings and three loose tunics.

"God bless Rachel. My wardrobe issues are temporarily solved."

Nyota placed the garments in her luggage. They bid the family goodbye and headed for the transporter. They looked forward to a restful week with Sarek and T'Sela.


	18. Chapter 18

What a fan fic writer needs is a good disclaimer, one that says she doesn't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor does she make any profit from her writings. That's the secret to not getting sued!

**Secrets**

Sarek met Spock and Nyota at their beam down point and walked with them to his home. He shouldered half their baggage. Both had visited New Vulcan previously, but that was before the family home had been completed. Sarek had added two more modules since their bonding ceremony.

This was a much simpler dwelling than the one Spock grew up in. Sarek's ancestral home had been centuries old, inhabited by his family for generations. Through the diversity of his holdings and investments, Sarek had retained most of his wealth, even though much was lost in the Genocide. New Vulcan's current lack of labor simply would not allow for the building of a mansion.

The three entered the house and greeted T'Sela, Sarek's bond-mate, who was expecting a daughter. She had been waiting with food and cool beverages. Spock and Nyota had arrived at midday, when the heat was at its worst. They both seemed weary, but it could not be from such a short walk. Both had dark circles under their eyes. Apparently this leave was greatly needed.

Spock confirmed this over the meal. The Enterprise had just completed a First Contact mission that had gone very badly. Spock explained as much of the Tragan situation as he dared. Lives had been lost, and the crew had worked many long hours for days on end tracking down the small, isolated groups of survivors. Nyota, especially had very little rest, teaching classes and helping with translation. Sarek could tell Spock was concerned for her.

Nyota covered her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn. T'Sela noticed this.

"Husband, I suggest we let our children rest. We will have ample time for conversation later."

"You are correct, my wife. Come, Spock and Nyota. I will show you to your room." Sarek and Spock picked up the bags. Nyota seemed a little unsteady on her feet, and she had a hand on her stomach. Spock took her arm.

When Sarek returned to the table, T'Sela whispered "I believe she is with child. We must not overtax her."

* * *

While Spock and Nyota were resting, Sarek had a very strange but brief meeting with the Council of Elders. They informed him that they had just given the Federation permission to build a starbase on New Vulcan. Sarek had been asking for this very thing since the founding of the first settlement after the Genocide. His pleas had always fallen upon deaf ears.

When he asked what had brought this about, Tovorek's answer was quite vague.

"Your son and his captain brought us back Treasure long lost, Treasure that the ones who stole it from us will most likely try to recover."

"May I know the nature of this Treasure?"

"You may not. However, it may please you to know that when the record of this event is written, the name S'chn T'gai Spock cha Sarek shall be listed among the noblest sons of Vulcan."

"Yet I may not know why."

"To reveal the story at this time would endanger more lives. Also, Sarek, there is one other thing."

"Yes?"

"The Terran starship captain, Kirk, is to be given full Vulcan citizenship. As your son regards him as friend and brother, it seems only fitting that he be adopted into your clan."

"I see. I will abide by the Elders decision in this matter."

As Sarek left the Council Chamber and hurried home, he could not help but wonder just what his son had done to deserve such an honor, albeit a secret one. It was strange to have such a sense of pride but not know the reason.

* * *

The Romulan High Command was certain that the Artifacts would be found on one of the colony planets that bordered the Neutral Zone. These worlds had been settled a little over a century ago when small groups of dissidents decided to flee religious and ethnic persecution. They valued the Artifacts for their spiritual and historical significance. The Romulan High Command valued them because they had been stolen from Vulcan.

In fact, they did not even realize that the scrolls and tablets were missing until about fifty years after they had been taken. A new Praetor had assumed the throne and wanted an inventory of all his riches. His holdings were so vast that it took the auditors several years to get around to counting the dusty old scroll jars and tablets. Over half of them were gone, a total of twelve tablets and seven scroll jars missing.

An investigation was made and the log book to the scroll vault found. The last people to study the tablets were a pair of archeologists, a married couple named Davin and Chernal. When the security force cross-referenced these names, they discovered that the pair were on a list of suspected dissidents and had most likely fled the planet.

Neither the Praetor nor the High Command even knew what the scrolls contained. The tablets were said to be the writings of Surak. It would be terribly embarrassing if they should find their way back into Vulcan hands. So the Praetor ordered his fleet to quietly sweep the outlying colonies, looking for the Treasure and eliminating the dissidents.

Dorist had been far more interested in his own needs than the Praetor's. He was a very unattractive male, and as such could only meet his physical needs by force. He and his lackeys would land near a settlement, ransack it for valuables, kill the adult males and take the youths and young females for slaves. Pretty females would be bound and transported to Caldena, Dorist's base of operations and the location of his harem.

Romulan vessels had tracked the Enterprise and discovered that Tragan V no longer had colonists. Another starship had relieved them of their mission, while Kirk and his crew headed for New Vulcan. There was only one logical conclusion to be drawn: Dorist had allowed the Treasure to slip from his grasp.

Orinar had been Dorist's second-in-command. Dorist's failure to recover the Treasure and subsequent beheading were an opportunity he intended to full advantage of. He was promoted to Commander and made master of his own ship and given charge over all that had belonged to Dorist. This included the harem on Caldena. The women, of course, would have to be eliminated as per the Praetor's order. However, there were three who might just serve his purpose first.

* * *

Spock and Nyota rested a few hours, unpacked their luggage, and changed into comfortable clothing. They helped T'Sela get the evening meal together. Nyota knew little about Vulcan cooking, but was quite eager to learn.

Over a simple dinner of salad, grilled vegetables, and fruit, Spock revealed their secret.

"Nyota is with child, a son. We expect him in four or five months."

Spock's expression was neutral, as always, but Sarek saw joy and pride shining in his eyes, a father's pride. Sarek knew just how his son felt, as he was feeling quite proud himself. His son the hero was making him a grandfather, just as Sarek was about to become a father again.

When the family had eaten their meal and cleaned up the dishes, they went to the patio to enjoy the sunset and some music. The heat of the day had given way to a cool, gentle breeze. Spock had brought his ka'athyra along on leave and he began to play an ancient Vulcan song. Nyota had heard it many times and so they sang it together. When the first song finished, they began a second one.

The music was beautiful and the singers' voices blended harmoniously. T'Sela want to sit there and listen forever, but the child inside her womb demanded a change of position.

T'Sela rose from her chair. "My husband, I must walk a bit. The child has had enough sitting."

Sarek took her arm, and together they walked around to the front of the house. There, they were greeted by a wondrous sight. Many of the neighbors were standing in the doorways of their homes. The evening breeze had carried Spock and Nyota's songs, and Vulcans were known for their sensitive hearing.

They stood there a moment, as the song finished. Finally, an elderly male approached them.

"Sarek, who are your guests? Their singing is praiseworthy, a rare treat these days."

Sarek stood even straighter than usual. "You are hearing my son Spock and his Terran bond-mate Nyota. They are here on leave."

"Ah, yes. They are very gifted. Do you think they would consent to come out here and sing, that all might enjoy it?"

"I will ask them." Sarek returned to the patio and repeated the neighbor's request to his children. Both agreed, and chairs were brought to the front of the house. As the word spread up and down the street, others brought out seats for themselves. Parents even woke up sleeping children. Finally, all were assembled.

Spock and Nyota sang four songs for the neighborhood, and then excused themselves on account of fatigue and the lateness of the hour.

* * *

The document and antiquities preservation team from the Federation was very thorough in their preparations. Before they opened the scroll jars completely to the air in the clean room, they introduced a probe with an optic reader and air-sampler. They were able to confirm that the scrolls were intact and to duplicate the atmosphere inside the jars.

However, none these skilled scientists read Ancient High Vulcan, nor were they familiar enough with its culture to grasp the meaning of the many symbols appearing on both the scrolls and the tablets. Most of those who would have possessed such knowledge had perished in the Genocide. However, T'Pau knew of one that remained, her son's bond-mate T'Sela.

T'Sela had been a tenured professor of Ancient Vulcan Art History at the Vulcan Cultural Institute. She would have seen the ancient scrolls on display there and perhaps even those written in Surak's own hand that had been kept at Mount Selaya.

* * *

Spock tucked Nyota into bed in the usual manner and lay down with her for a few hours. Then he rose and dressed himself, sneaking out of the guestroom quietly, in order not to wake her.

He found his father in the family room, reading a Ferengi astrophysics text that Nyota had picked up at a flea market. Sarek found it quite amusing, as the Ferengi seemed to believe that their home world was the center of the universe.

"You are not sleeping tonight, my son. This concerns me as you seem to be in need of rest."

"I slept too long this afternoon and did not wish to disturb Nyota with my restlessness. She needs more sleep these days."

"The pregnancy seems to be going well. I trust there are no complications."

"There have been a few minor issues, mostly "morning" sickness, which of course lasted all day. Dr. McCoy has been most helpful, and medical science has come a long way in thirty years."

Sarek remembered Amanda's unsuccessful pregnancies. When she had been expecting Spock, she was ill much of the time, spending the last two months in bed. He hoped life would be kinder to his children.

"My son, your harp is in need of repair. It is obviously well used. I suspect it is difficult to maintain it properly on a starship. Let us mend it while you are visiting. I have several completed ones in the wood shop. You must choose a new one for yourself. Also, I could use your assistance with the stringing and tuning, as you have inherited your mother's perfect pitch."

"I am honored by your gift, Father, and I would be pleased to assist you."

"Excellent. We can begin after breakfast. I believe T'Sela and Nyota have plans to go shopping."

"Yes. Father, do infants really require so much equipment? I am considering purchasing Nebula Galactic stock."

"Obviously you do not remember the numerous bags of "baby stuff" your mother insisted that we haul around on missions. The time we traveled on the Cochrane, I forgot your "booster seat" so you sat on a box for the duration of the voyage. Amanda never let me live it down. Spock, it is best to defer to your wife in these matters, to maintain domestic tranquility."

"I will take that under advisement, Father."

"Spock, I had a most interesting conversation with the Elders this afternoon. I know that you have told me all that you dare concerning the Tragans. The Council was most impressed with both your efforts and those of Captain Kirk. He has been awarded full Vulcan citizenship and will be adopted into a clan."

"Whose clan, Father?"

"Our clan, my son. He is to become your brother."

"S'chn T'gai James Tiberius Kirk _cha_ Sarek does not roll easily off the tongue. Also, I am not certain how he might react when we find him a bond-mate."

"I am more concerned with how the female in question might react!"

* * *

Lt. Commander Ardana Treli had just completed the job of handing over the copied archives to the Vulcan Cultural Ministry. First Minister Tovorek had signed for everything and his staff was now in the process of making sure that it was all properly stored. Tovorek had no logical reason to remain in the small office with Ardana.

When Ardana had first come to New Vulcan two years ago, Tovorek had fallen in love with the Betazoid xenosociologist. She had just lost her husband, a Starfleet officer in the battle of Vulcan, so she had not been ready for a new relationship. However, she did value his friendship and the two had maintained correspondence.

Now that they were together again on the same planet, Ardana realized that she felt something more than friendship for Tovorek. How would things progress, especially since Tovorek had once taken such a hard line against Vulcans having inter-species relationships? Until this issue was sorted out, it would be best to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

Orinar had his crew make haste for Caldena. Once there, he had his trusted assassins Vilas and Hurev eliminate all but three of Dorist's concubines. T'Luris, T'Vora, and Shirela were all the daughters of Vulcan women who had been taken captive by the Romulans. Their father had been Commander before Dorist had him killed.

Orinar had the three brought to his quarters. En route, they passed the dead bodies of the other concubines.

"You have seen the fate the others have met. You shall be allowed to live and perhaps even gain your freedom if you cooperate. For your lives, you will owe a service to the Romulan Empire. You may choose to either perform this service or die now."

T'Luris, the oldest, spoke for the others.

"We choose to live."

"Well spoken. You shall be taken to a planet in the area where the Federation ships are patrolling. Tracking and listening devices will be placed under your skin, so escape and deceit will not be possible. When the Starfleet personnel detect your life signs and "rescue" you, you must tell them of your partial Vulcan heritage and that you have fled Romulan enslavement and seek asylum on New Vulcan. Once you have reached New Vulcan, you will seek an audience with the Council of Elders and tell them that you carry ancient artifacts which belong to the Vulcan people."

"We have no such artifacts."

"I will provide you will some battered old tablets I found in a hole on an abandoned world. By the time they realize they are worthless, you will have gathered information that I need and made your escape. I will have the subcutaneous devices removed and you will be given your freedom. To insure your compliance, you will be constantly monitored by two associates I will send to watch you."

"We agree to your conditions."

* * *

For the rest of his plan to work, Orinar needed to find two males from among his crew who could pass for Vulcan. He looked them over, one by one. Most of them had the prominent brow ridges that distinguished them as Romulan. Others had distinctive facial tattoos. The only two who seemed to fit his needs were Vilas and Hurev, the assassins he had inherited from Dorist. He summoned them to his quarters.

"I have new orders for you. You are to disguise yourselves as Vulcan peasant farmers from some failed agricultural colony, fled from the Romulans. You will be trailing the Vulcan half-breed women I am sending to New Vulcan as spies. I will give you one of the small ships we have taken from pirates. When the women are no longer useful to me, you will kill them. You may, however, do whatever you wish with them first."

Vilas and Hurev found this to be a most agreeable proposition.


	19. Chapter 19

What a fan fic writer needs is a good disclaimer, one that says she doesn't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor does she make any profit from her writings. That's **still** the secret to not getting sued!

**Secrets II**

It was such a nice little vessel, Orinar hoped that it would come back to him in one piece. He had captured it from Orion pirates, who had taken it from a wealthy Vulcan trader. It could carry five and had a maximum speed of Warp Three. Aenor the weapons specialist had fitted it with a cloaking device.

Vilas and Hurev were given peasant clothing to wear. Guresh the steward kept everything they confiscated from prisoners and slaves in a storage area. One never knew what might come in handy. Unfortunately, he did not have the best memory, so some of the clothes were Vulcan, some Romulan and the rest were anybody's guess. It was an eclectic look, but Guresh was a soldier, not a fashion consultant. His biggest worry was footwear. Both Vilas and Hurev had extremely large feet. There was nothing in his stores that would fit them. Ah, well. Who looks at feet, anyway? They would simply have to wear their uniform boots.

It was much easier to dress the three Vulcan women. Guresh knew nothing at all about women's clothing, so he simply brought them to the storeroom and told them to find themselves appropriate clothing, three outfits each, plus sturdy shoes and duffels to put their things in.

T'Luris recognized items which had belonged to her mother, jewelry and a hairbroach with sharp points. She hid these among the clothing she selected. Perhaps they might prove useful in the future.

T'Vora smiled to herself as she located her own mother's dark brown outer robe. The latinum that had been sewn into the lining was still there. Apparently Guresh had not thought the garment worthy of a thorough search.

Shirela also found treasure, a carved shell pendant in the form of a vase. It held a retractable stiletto filled with poison. One of the Orion women had once described it to her. One never knew what might come in handy.

When the three women had dressed themselves and made their selections, Guresh took them to the physician to have their subcutaneous devices implanted.

* * *

Nyota had rested well, so she and T'Sela took off after breakfast for the merchant's district. They spent a full morning shopping for baby gear while Sarek and Spock were busy in the workshop. Sarek repaired Spock's ka'athyra while his son strung and tuned some new ones Sarek had made.

At noon, they were interrupted by Elder Tuvin the tailor. He was standing in the doorway of the wood shop.

"Ahem, If I may..."

"Tuvin, we did not hear you. Welcome, what brings you out in the heat of the day?"

"I have a mission, Sarek. All the neighbors have entrusted me with a request they wish to make of Spock and Nyota."

Spock was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly. "What is it they request, Tuvin?"

"Actually our request in two-fold. First, we would like you and your bond-mate to honor us with your singing at the community gathering in the park the day after tomorrow. Second, if you are agreeable to this, there are those who would like to make recordings of the performance. Your songs of last evening have touched many. All who heard you have told of it to many others, who in turn would like to hear your gifts for themselves."

"Your requests honor both Nyota and myself. However, I can not speak for my wife on this matter."

"Can not speak for me on what matter, my husband?" Nyota and T'Sela had returned from their shopping. Nyota carried a tray of glasses of cool water, and served Tuvin first. He bowed his head in gratitude, and then repeat his requests.

"If my husband is agreeable, I would like to accept this honored invitation."

Spock nodded. "I would make one request, however. There needs to be some type of shade provided for Nyota, as she is with child and unaccustomed to the heat."

"A canopy and portable cooling fan shall be provided for her. That is the very least we can do. All of ours thanks to both of you." Parting greetings were exchanged, and Tuvin went back to his own home.

"It is well that we went shopping, my daughter. Your new dress and sandals will be most becoming."

New dress and sandals? Their closet on the ship was quite full already. Spock raised an eyebrow, then glanced at his father, who wisely said nothing.

"You are correct, Mother T'Sela. Everything I own is getting rather tight. At least I will not embarrass Spock out in public."

"Nyota, you are still smaller than I. Perhaps you can wear some of what no longer fits me. Now, what shall we do with your hair?".....

Father and son exchanged amused looks and returned to their work. Both were gratified that the women got along so well together.

* * *

"She's flirting with me, Bones."

"Jim, your ego is monumental. Only you would think that the barmaid in a Vulcan inn was flirting with you."

"But she keeps bringing us more of this dried and salted globefruit."

Jim stabbed another piece with the two-tined fork and shoved it into his mouth.

"Because you keep eating it. Salty snacks make the customers buy more drinks. There's no such thing as a free lunch."

"I still say she's flirting with me."

T'Ameela the barmaid placed another bowl of globefruit on the table and set a plate of kreyla in front of Bones. She looked at the Doctor with the just the tiniest ghost of a smile on her lips. Then she turned and walked briskly back to the bar.

Bones gulped.

"She was flirting, alright, but not with you!"

"I must be losing my touch."

Admiral Pike walked through the door, spotted Jim and Bones, and invited himself to join them at their table.

"Fancy meeting you boys here."

"Yeah, well, the night life in New Shi'Kahr was just too exciting for Jim. We needed to tone it down a little."

"I know what you mean. I got caught up watching a bunch of kids playing Shau-zehl, the equivalent of Red Rover. I've had about all the relaxation I can stand. Luckily I'm not on leave. Starfleet has me working. I'm here to meet with Ambassador Selek."

"Cool. Bones and I went to look him up in New Shannai'Kahr, but we found that he had moved. Some cute young couple with a baby lives in his cottage now."

"That's because he married the innkeeper here and teaches at the new university. He and I are going to look over a site for the new starbase."

Jim's eyes were nearly bugging out of is head.

"Whoa! I must have missed a memo! Selek's married, and the Vulcans have finally agreed to a starbase. When did all this happen?"

"Selek got married about two months ago. His wife's name is T'Mardis. She immigrated from Melenia V. As for the Vulcans finally okaying a starbase here, that just happened the day before yesterday. However, Starfleet Command doesn't want to drag their feet on it, just in case the Elders change their minds. Anyway, Selek thinks he knows the perfect place. Speak of the devil, there he is!"

Selek had appeared from the Inn's courtyard. He looked younger and more relaxed than the last time they had seen him.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Jim, Doctor, it is most pleasant to see you again. Welcome to New Sura'Kahr. May I order you some refreshment? I am on very good terms with the innkeeper."

"A situation that could change if you continue to give away the profits, my husband."

A beautiful, chocolate-skinned Vulcan woman brought them each a fresh beer.

"Do not be stingy, T'Mardis. I expect that these gentlemen will become loyal customers."

"Apparently my best barmaid hopes so. She seems to have a fondness for the doctor."

Pike took a big sip of his very fine beer, then asked Jim and Bones a question.

"Well, since you two are here, why don't you go with Selek and me to check out the real estate?"

"Jim can go if he wants, but I think I'll stay right here."

Selek chuckled under his breath.

"Doctor, T'Ameela finishes work in about an hour. She likes to have dinner in the courtyard."

"T'Ameela, what a pretty name....."

* * *

Spock and Nyota's concert at the New Shi'kahr Community Park Dedication was a huge success. A recording was made to be sold, with the proceeds to benefit the proposed Cultural Institute.

The family rested in the afternoon and ate a light dinner on the patio. Nyota had been trying to persuade Sarek to tell her all about Spock's "naughty childhood," when the comm link terminal chimed.

"Incoming call for Ambassador Sarek and Lady T'Sela from Elder Tovorek on secured channel."

"Computer delay transmission for one minute. Come, my wife, we will take this in my study."

* * *

Orinar gave each of the three a clay tablet, plus a beat-up old scroll and broken piece of pottery from the jar it came in. He might as well make things interesting for the Vulcans. There were several more such pieces of "junk" in Guresh's storeroom.

He had T'Luris, T'Vora, and Shirela all rehearse their stories for him and then he turned them over to Vilas and Hurev.

There were two resting chambers on the small vessel, one for the women and one for whichever of the men was not currently piloting the ship. Hurev took the first watch while Vilas "rested."

Orinar had told them that they could do what they wanted with the women after the mission was completed and before they executed them. Vilas, deciding he would like a little "action" now, dragged Shirela to his quarters.

Shirela had learned a concubine's "arts" well and gave Vilas a massage to relax him and put him in the mood. He was so at ease that his mental shielding faltered a bit. As she touched him, she read his thoughts.

"_Oh, this is pleasant. Such a pity Orinar has ordered her death, for I could get used to this....."_

Shirela continued her ministrations, giving no indication that anything was amiss.

Later, when she returned to her chambers, she linked minds with the others, showing them what she had seen in Vilas' mind.

"_We have nothing to lose by telling all of the truth to the Vulcans. Perhaps we might escape Orinar's clutches. But first we must reach a starbase. None of us can pilot this ship, so we need these two alive."_

Several hours later, Vilas landed the vessel on Ebert's planetoid, a deserted piece of rock near a stretch of space traders called "the shipping lane." He switched on an old style distress beacon and let the three women out on the surface.

"Remember that all you say can be heard and that we will be tracking you."

Three hours later, they were picked up by the USS Pasteur.

* * *

Sarek was annoyed. He had been summoned to another secret, nighttime meeting with the Elders, this time with T'Sela in tow. This time the location was the New Vulcan Cultural Museum.

Tovorek met them at the door and ushered them into the lift. He said nothing as they journeyed several hundred meters beneath the surface, finally stopping at the third sub-basement. Still in silence, he led them to a small, climate controlled chamber. T'Pau, Tuvin, and Tauthil were waiting.

Finally Tovorek spoke.

"What you are about to see and hear is to be kept in absolute secrecy. T'Sela, you have been invited here because of your knowledge of ancient artifacts, texts, and their symbolism. We have included Sarek because he is your bond-mate and father of the one who helped reclaim these Treasures. It is now easier to inform you of these things and require your silence than to try to keep the secret from you."

Tovorek then gave them an abbreviated history of the Tragans, the tablets and scrolls, and the Enterprise's part in their recovery. Afterward, T'Sela was taken to the clean room to render her judgment upon the Artifacts' authenticity.

Tovorek approached Sarek

"While your wife is occupied, perhaps we might have a discussion."

"On what topic?"

Sarek and Tovorek had never gotten along. Tovorek had never approved of Sarek's marriage to Amanda of their decision to raise a hybrid child. Tovorek's son Telen had been one of Spock's chief childhood tormentors. It had not helped matters that Spock was much more intelligent than Telen. Though Spock was two years younger, he had always been at least two grades levels above him academically.

Sarek had always found Tovorek bigoted and narrow-minded. He felt neither of those attitudes worthy of an Elder.

"I need to make an apology. I greatly misjudged you, your former bond-mate, and especially your son. I was biased because of his dual heritage, but Spock has repeatedly proven himself to be one of Vulcan's honorable sons. He does you credit."

Sarek never thought to hear such words.

"I accept your apology, Tovorek. We will speak no more of the matter."

* * *

After examining the tablets, T'Sela concluded that they dated from the time of Surak. The symbols on the borders indicated their approximate date and place of creation, at the T'Kareth Sanctuary in the 4th century.

The scrolls were from the same era, and written in what T'Sela recognized as Surak's own hand. The writings were consistent with Surak's teachings, but contained some surprising revelations.

Some Vulcans might be shocked to read them.

**TBC**

A/N:

There will be a story about T'Mardis' origins and how she and "Selek" got together. Not to worry!


	20. Chapter 20

What a fan fic writer needs is a good disclaimer, one that says she doesn't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor does she make any profit from her writings. That's **still** the secret to not getting sued!

**Secrets III**

After examining the tablets, T'Sela concluded that they dated from the time of Surak. The symbols on the borders indicated their approximate date and place of creation, at the T'Kareth Sanctuary in the 4th century.

The scrolls were from the same era, and written in what T'Sela recognized as Surak's own hand. The writings were consistent with Surak's teachings, but contained some surprising revelations.

Some Vulcans might be shocked to read them.

T'Sela certainly was.

Surak told his followers:

"We must be wary, as the Vulcan people tend toward extremism. We can be extremely violent, extremely emotional, extremely passionate. I think it probable that even logic might be carried to extreme. Logic is an ideal to be embraced, a goal to be achieved. It is not a God to be worshiped."

and....

"We must remember Kol-Ut-Shan (IDIC), and be tolerant of others. For us, logic is the best path, but is not the only path in the Universe, as we are not the only people. We must grow and reach out to the stars. In turn they will reach out to us. Let us not turn away from others because of their differences, but rather accept these differences and rejoice in them."

* * *

As the sun dipped lower in the sky, Spock moved to the large lounge chair on the patio. He motioned for Nyota to join him. She slid in next to him and laid her her against his chest.

"My family's old home on Vulcan had a patio much like this one, with a very similar chaise. On nights when the breeze was cool and my father was off planet, I would sit like this with my mother and watch the stars make their appearance. Sometimes I would speak to her of my dream to visit them. I never thought I would someday hold my own "star."

"You know, for a logical Vulcan, sometimes you can be such a romantic."

Nyota kissed him and the decided she had just been given the perfect opportunity to discuss what was on her mind.

"Speaking of mothers and sons, this mother thinks it's high time our son had a name. If nothing else, it might stop Len from calling him "hobgoblin junior." That really annoys me when he does that."

"Which is why he persists in doing it. I, too have been thinking on the subject of names for our child. It might be wise to follow in the footsteps of Rachel and Sirin, giving our son names from both our families."

"Ever since you shared the image of his energy signature with me, I've been reminded of the Modern African Art exhibit we saw at the Louvre. Especially the paintings by Azizi Uhura, my ancestor. The name Azizi means the mighty one, precious and beloved."

"That is indeed a good name and with a proud heritage. Solkar was my great-grandfather and the first Vulcan ambassador to Terra. He was the captain of the T'Plana-Hath and present for Terran-Vulcan First Contact. He also signed the UFP Charter."

"S'chn T'gai Azizi Solkar cha Spock. It's a mouthful, but I like it. Hopefully, the family will, too."

* * *

The USS Pasteur was passing close by Ebert's Planetoid, en route to Starbase 7, when they picked up a signal from an old style distress beacon. Further investigation revealed three life signs on the surface, most likely Vulcan. The Communications officer tried hailing them, but got no answer.

Captain Angela Martinelli decided to send a security team down to investigate. They returned a few minutes later with three Vulcan-Romulan hybrid females claiming to be refugees. They had quite a story to tell.

Martinelli ordered the Quartermaster to issue the women the standard refugee package, three sets of modern civilian clothing and undergarments,(gender appropriate), and toiletries. The ship's physician pronounced them healthy and disease-free, although a bit malnourished. She ordered vitamins and nutritional supplements for them. The sickbay medical scanners did not detect the transponders which had been subcutaneously placed in their wrists because they were covered by metal bracelets which the women refused to remove for "religious" reasons. That was their right, so the doctor thought nothing of it.

When the examinations were finished, Martinelli had the women meet her for meal in a small conference room. They chose Shirela to speak for all three.

"We were born to Vulcan women taken captive by the Romulans and held on Caldena. Our father was Verel, a Romulan Commander. We had three different mothers, all of whom died while serving as his concubines. When Verel was assassinated, the one who killed him, Dorist, became the new Commander. We became his concubines."

"Dorist was a brutal pig. All three of us have born him children. Some have died a natural death, others were taken away as slaves to a place called Hellguard. None of them have survived. We felt their deaths through the bonds of motherhood."

"Recently, Dorist fell out of favor due to some failure on his part. We believe that he was killed. Orinar, Dorist's second in command was promoted to Commander, and we became his property. He killed all the other concubines on Caldena. Only we three survived. He had two of his henchmen bring us to the place where you found us. They turned on the beacon and left us there. The purpose was most likely evil."

Captain Martinelli had no doubts about that.

"I expect that you three have been sold for a good price. Vulcan women are being kidnapped and ransomed or sold outright. There is a shortage of females of childbearing age on New Vulcan. Is that where you would like to go?"

"Yes. However, we are without means. Would it be possible?"

"Starfleet protocol is to take Vulcan refugees to the nearest starbase, which happens to be 7, for processing by the New Vulcan Immigration Ministry. When that is completed, they will transport you to New Vulcan. We were planning to go there anyway. We'll be arriving in about twelve hours."

"Captain, we will be forever in your debt."

Shirela had not lied to the Captain. Every word she had spoken was the truth. She had simply left a few things out.

* * *

Vilas and Hurev had followed in their cloaked vessel and been listening as per Orinar's order. They sent him an encoded message, "The package is on its way!" Then, still cloaked, they followed the Pasteur to Starbase 7.

* * *

Shirela, T'Luris, and T'Vora were given quarters to rest in. Once they were alone, Shirela melded with each of the others, explaining her actions.

"This is a small ship. I do not know if they have many weapons. The ship we came in is invisible to them. If I had revealed Orinar's plan, Vilas would have fired on us, destroying this vessel and its crew as well. We need to reach the Starbase to make our escape. They would not dare to reveal themselves there. We will find an opportunity or make one ourselves."

* * *

When Sarek and T'Sela finally returned home, they found Spock and Nyota still on the patio in the chaise. Nyota had fallen asleep and Spock was reluctant to move her. However, she stirred when she heard Sarek's footsteps.

"Oh, I guess I should really go to bed. I think your father wants to talk to you."

"You are correct, my daughter, but do not hurry on my account."

Spock rose from the chaise and helped Nyota to her feet. The odd position she had slept in made her stiff and a bit unsteady on her feet. Spock decided to scoop her up and carry her.

"I shall return in a few moments, Father, after I perform my nighttime ritual."

"I await your return, my son."

Nighttime ritual? For Sarek it had certainly been an evening of surprises.

* * *

It was quite late when Selek, Jim, and the Admiral returned to the Inn. Selek had been right about the site's suitability. It was flat and near a source of fresh water. A large starbase could be built there and connected to New Sura'Kahr and New Te'Rikh via rapid ground transit. Selek and Pike would present their findings to a meeting of the full Council of Elders in the morning.

Selek invited the pair for a late meal with him and T'Mardis.

"Ah, forgive my manners, Jim. We should invite the doctor as well."

T'Mardis gave them an amused look.

"Dr. McCoy dined hours ago in good company and then retired for the night. I expect that he would prefer not to be disturbed."

* * *

The Beta shift Communications officer had caught the encoded message. He decoded it and put it in his report to the duty officer. It was passed on to Captain Martinelli along with the Tactical officer's report of the strange energy signature that seemed to be following them from Ebert's Planetoid.

Captain Martinelli decided to put a little more distance between Pasteur and whatever that was. She ordered their speed increased to Warp Three, which would cause them to arrive at Starbase 7 several hours ahead of schedule.

Shirela dressed in the new clothing given to her by the Quartermaster. The jeans were really quite comfortable. She decided to wear the pendant she had found in Guresh's storeroom. T'Vora and T'Luris also opted for their new outfits. The women helped fix each other's hair, and T'Luris put in her mother's hairbroach. If they died this day, at least they would look good doing it!

* * *

Many people had heard and enjoyed Spock and Uhura's program of ancient Vulcan songs, plus a few that were more modern. The word had spread to other neighborhoods and communities. They agreed to sing twice more in the next few days, once in New Shannai'Kahr and again at the courtyard of the New Sura'Kahr Inn. They would finally get to meet Selek's wife!


	21. Chapter 21

What a fan fic writer needs is a good disclaimer, one that says she doesn't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor does she make any profit from her writings. That's **still** the secret to not getting sued!

**Secrets IV**

Admiral Pike and Selek presented the proposed starbase site to the full Council of Elders. They approved it and the building plans that Pike submitted. (Starfleet used a standard starbase plan, seldom deviating from the pattern. This saved months in a project's planning phase.) Not only would the Vulcans receive improved planetary defense, but also derive great benefits from the solar power plants, water treatment and snitation systems, and mass transit that would all be built at Federation expense.

Many jobs would be created and new businesses would open, increasing the incentives for Vulcans on other worlds to relocate.

* * *

Jim lingered over his breakfast at the Inn, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, Vulcan biscuits, and the best cup of coffee he had enjoyed in months. T'Mardis was going to be very busy once the new base was built. She refilled his cup herself, and set a second one down on the table next to him.

Bones had finally emerged from his room, his neck covered in bite marks and a stupid grin on his face. He sat down next to Jim and drank his coffee.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Um, how was your date?"

"She said that what I lacked in stamina was more than made up for by my enthusiasm."

* * *

Sarek and Spock had talked late into the night. Sarek wanted to make certain his son knew just how proud he was of him. There were too many things he had never told Amanda, or had not told her often enough. He would not make that mistake with his son. Spock had been somewhat embarrassed, claiming that he had only done his duty.

"Perhaps, my son, but your choices put you in the right place at the right time. Now, tell me of this nighttime ritual, unless it is something best left to bond-mates alone."

Sarek already knew way too much about his son's sex life, thanks to a window left open on his wedding night. Nyota did not lack for physical affection!

"No, Father, it is nothing like that. Every night, since I learned of his conception, I have placed my hand on Nyota's abdomen and "talked" with my son, assuring that him that he is very much wanted and encouraging him to live and grow. I tell him many of the things that you have just told me."

"Your mother would have said that "the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree." I used to speak to you in such a manner before you were born."

* * *

T'Sela had risen early and started cooking up a storm. There was poached globefruit, one of Sarek's favorites, flat bread, and a vegetable casserole somewhat resembling a quiche. She had not given birth to Spock, but she could not be any prouder of him if she had. And so, she demonstrated a mother's affection in the time-honored way, stuffing him until he could not move!

* * *

Lt. Le Roy Pennington, the Pasteur's Chief of Security, volunteered to accompany Shirela, T'Luris, and T'Vora to the Vulcan Immigration Ministry Office on Starbase 7. It was located in the mall next to the Starfleet Personnel Support Detachment, where he had business.

Yeoman Sbioski had downloaded all the necessary forms for the Immigration Ministry to PADDs and helped the women fill them out. He gave them bottled water and ration bars. They were as prepared for their adventure in bureaucracy as they could possibly be.

* * *

Petty Officer Johnson Knowles hated his job. All day long he dealt with irate Starfleet personnel, clearing up incorrect, incomplete, or missing data in their personnel files. Ninety percent of the time, the service member in question had made an error when submitting a form. Ninety-nine percent of the time, they blamed Starfleet Data Processing, and since Knowles was the local embodiment of that department, they yelled at him.

He had not joined Starfleet to be a "paper-pusher." He joined to fight the Klingons and Romulans. Knowles felt certain he'd never meet any in the Personnel Support Detachment Office.

* * *

Tolvin was also not very fond of his job. Once he had been a student of archeology at the Vulcan Cultural Institute. He had been visiting Egypt at the time of the Genocide. New Vulcan currently had no need of archeologists, as there were no ruins to investigate. He had been assigned to the Immigration Ministry Office on Starbase 7 because of his skills as a linguist. Some of the immigrants he processed spoke little Vulcan, while others were hardly even literate.

As far as Tolvin was concerned, the only good thing to come from his employment was his lovely bond-mate Resha, an immigrant from Melenia V.

* * *

Jack and Lewis had gotten their newly expanded family as far as Starbase 7, where they would have to wait two days for the next transport to San Francisco.

Thanks to constant feedings and the nutrioan supplements Bones had give him, baby Karl had been growing by leaps and bounds, and could hardly fit into any of his clothes. Fortunately, Starbase 7 had a Nebula Galactic store, so they decided to take the whole family shopping. They rented a motorized chair for Chernal and a stroller for Karl and loaded a PADD with a list of at least thirty items.

* * *

Even though the Pasteur had increased her speed, Vilas and Hurev managed to keep track of the women. When the two spies arrived at Starbase 7, they claimed to be immigrant Vulcan traders from the Rigel system. They had been born in space and their births had never been registered.

Starbase security heard similar stories all the time, so they allowed them to land their small ship and proceed to the New Vulcan Immigration Ministry.

As she gave them directions to their desired destination, the Security officer noted their strange attire. She thought to herself "Either those boys are down on their luck and had to sell their clothes, or they just have no fashion sense! The boots are nice, though."

* * *

The three Vulcan women were sitting on a bench outside the Immigration Ministry Office. Le Roy had gotten them there safe and sound, and registered them with the clerk, who assigned them numbers. She explained that the numbers would be announced over a public address system and also displayed on a screen over the door to the office. They had been issued numbers 87, 88, and 89.

As they sat down, a mechanical voice announced "New Vulcan Immigration Ministry now serving number 12." It was going to be a long wait.

After a few moments, a cheerful Human woman in a red smock came to give them "Welcome" packages.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I seem to be out of the adult packettes. I hope you don't mind the kiddie version."

Shirela loooked at her sisters and then back at the woman. Who would dare complain about a freely offered gift?

"We do not mind at all. Anything you might give us is more than what we had. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Good luck with Immigration and your new life."

As the woman moved on to the next group of immigrants, T'Luris spotted Vilas and Hurev. Vilas gave them a wicked grin. The spies had not been detected, as the women had hoped would happen.

Shirela touched the hands of her two friends.

"_Be on the lookout for an opportunity."_

T'Vora had been studying the contents of the "Welcome" packette, as some of the items were unfamiliar to her. Inside a re-closable bag she found a juice box, granola bar, two packaged wetwipes, bandage strips imprinted with carton animals, crayons and a coloring book, and a coupon for a free boxed meal at a restaurant nearby. She watched to see what the other people who were waiting did with them. As each item's function became apparent, T'Vora devised a plan.

She touched T'Luris' hand, communicating what she intended to do.

"T'Luris, may I borrow your hairbroach?"

"Certainly."

T'Luris removed the ornament from her up-do, careful not to injure herself with the sharp points. She handed it to T'Vora, who headed to the ladies' restroom.

Once inside, she sat down in a stall and locked the door. She removed the heavy metal bracelet from her wrist and used one of the wetwipe to disinfect her arm, and the points of the hairbroach. She carefully cut into her skin and removed the transponder, wrapped it in tissue and placed it in the re-closable bag that the "Welcome" packette had come in. She held pressure on the wound until the bleeding stopped and coveded it with one of the bandage strips, then put her bracelet back on.

She left the stall, cleaned herself and T'Luris' hairbroach up and returned to the bench.

"I have changed my mind. It looks better on you."

* * *

A private security firm called O'Neal's had just brought in several more immigrant families. The waiting area of the mall was getting quite crowded. Perhaps the women would get their escape opportunity soon.

* * *

Rhurin had just arrived with his three sisters. His father had entrusted him with the task of delivering them safely to their bond-mates awaiting them on New Vulcan. Rhurin hoped to find a mate for himself. The burly farmer sat down on a bench in the waiting area, somewhat annoyed at the slow pace of the Immigration Ministry's processing procedure. He was number 169.

"New Vulcan Immigration Ministry now serving number 49." It was going to be a long wait.

Rhurin studied the curious package the woman in the red smock had given him. He would study the others who were waiting. Perhaps he might deduce the purpose of some of the items.

As he looked up, he locked eyes with the most attractive female he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing some type of ornament in her hair.

* * *

T'Luris was the only one of the three who could read and write Vulcan. None of the women were literate in Federation Standard. T'Luris used her crayons to write a message to the large and handsome male who sat across from her.

She held up the paper in his field of view and quickly lowered it again. "Help me" was all that it said. That was enough. Rhurin was at her side in an instant.

T'Luris did not speak, but continued writing.

"_My friends and I are under surveillance by Romulan spies. You and I must look as though we have just struck up a casual acquaintance."_

"Greetings, my name is Rhurin. Are you seeking to immigrate to New Vulcan?"

"I am T'Luris. Yes, that is my desire."

Vilas was now glaring at the pair.

_The two in heavy black boots by the restrooms. You must return to your seat, for they watch us. We await an opportunity to escape. Please be ready._

"Perhapswe may get to know eachbetteron the planet_."_

"I would like that."

Rhurin went back to his bench, satisfied that at least his wait would not be boring.

* * *

Lt. Le Roy Pennington was doing his best not to shout at Petty Officer Knowles. Pennington was the sole support for his 106 year-old grandmother. He had dutifly, accurately, and completely filled out all the necessary forms to have her declared a dependent and entitled to all the benefits thereof.

However, for some reason Starfleet kept denying payment for her doctor bills and prescription meds. He could not afford to pay for these nor should he have to. Pennington had been trying to get satisfaction from Knowles for over an hour.

Finally Knowles convinced him to take a seat. He could research the problem more efficiently without Pennington looking over his shoulder.

* * *

Nebula Galactic had been very crowded. Jack and Lewis forgot that it was the first of the month, the day Starfleet personnel got paid. Corazon was a loyal N.G. shopper all of her life, having raised eight children. She could get lost in there for hours.

Sonrisa loved the shoe department. She owned twelve pairs of sneakers in different colors and was always on the lookout for a new pair. Jack and Lewis had trouble telling her "no, " especially when they remembered that for a long time she had been unable to walk.

Chernal had not been in a retail establishment of any kind in over a century, so she found the whole experience fascinating and exciting. She and Corazon bought three new outfits each.

Baby Karl was just along for the ride, happy as could be as long as someone kept feeding him animal crackers.

After having spent three hours shopping and forty-five minutes in line, they finally left the store with over 100 items, including two new duffels to put it all in. Exhausted from it all, they sat on a bench in the mall atrium, close to the restrooms and the waiting area for the Vulcan Immigration Ministry.

They had no sooner sat down, when Sonrisa tugged at Corazon's sleeve.

"Abuela, I have to make pee-pee."

"Okay, mija, let's go."

Sighing, Corazon stood up and took her granddaughter to the restroom.

* * *

Satisfied that the three women were behaving themselves, Vilas allowed Hurev to go get something to eat from the food court. Hurev had been intrigued by the corn dogs he'd seen some Starfleet personnel eating earlier.

He used the coupons that were in their "Welcome" packages to get a pair of corn dog "kiddie meals."

While he was away, T'Vora seized her opportunity. She left the bag with the transponder on the bench with her friends and slipped into the restroom. She waited a few moments, and then peeked out the door. Vilas was distracted. T'Vora darted into the Starfleet Personnel Support Detachment Office and found Lt. Pennington.

She showed him the site on her arm where she had removed the transponder and told him the story of Orinar and the two spies.

A minute later, Starbase 7 went into Security Condition Red. The base was on lockdown, so no one could get in or out. Petty Officer Knowles was ordered to shut down his office and don his sidearm.

Dozens of Starfleet security personnel dressed in civilian clothes were discretely dispatched to the mall atrium.

* * *

Hurev hurried back to Vilas with their lunches. There was now a big crowd in the atrium, so they couldn't see the three Vulcan women, but the portable scanner showed the transponders to be all together in one spot. Good. They could relax a bit and eat their lunch.

Lt. Pennington was scanning the crowd. The place was just loaded with pointed-earred men in peasant clothing. Petty Officer Knowles was on the lookout, too. He noticed something out of place.

"Hey, Lieutenant, there's something you don't see every day, over by the restrooms. Vulcans are vegetarians, right? Well those two guys in the fancy black boots are eating meat popsicles."

"Nice catch. Those boots look an awful lot like military issue. We might want to detain those two."

Pennington pulled the security chief aside and indicated to him the two suspicious looking "Vulcans." Security was preparing to make their move when all hell broke loose.

Corazon and Sonrisa were exiting the ladies room when the little girl recognized a familiar and unpleasant face. Vilas was leaning against the wall sipping his drink.

"You killed my father!" she screamed in Romulan at the top of her lungs.

Vilas and Hurev froze momentarily. They recognized Sonrisa, too, and prepared to make an escape.

Shirela seized her opportunity and used her poisoned stiletto pendant to stab Hurev in the leg. This slowed him down enough for Rhurin to tackle him to the floor and sit on him.

Chernal was afraid that Vilas would get away, so she lunged at him with her motorized chair. She pinned him against the wall and started beating him with her cane.

Pennington and the Starbase 7 security chief ran over to stop her. The security chief grabbed the now bloodied cane out of her hand.

"Ma'am, we can take it from here."

"But this bastard is still alive! He killed my granddaughter and her husband, seriously injured their child, and left her for dead."

"Then he deserves to have his suffering prolonged."

Chernal considered this for a moment and then backed her chair away from the wall. Vilas fell to the floor unconcious.

"New Vulcan Immigration Ministry now serving number 87."

Shirela's number had finally come up.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

What a fan fic writer needs is a good disclaimer, one that says she doesn't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor does she make any profit from her writings. That's **still** the secret to not getting sued!

**Secrets V**

"New Vulcan Immigration Ministry now serving number 87."

Shirela's number had finally come up. She tried to enter the Immigration Office, but was stopped by Pennington and the Starbase Security Chief, Commander Rossi.

"Ma'am, we'll have to debrief you concerning your part in all of this."

"But my number has been called. I have been waiting for hours. I will have to start all over again if I lose my place."

Pennington thought for a moment.

"Maybe one of us should go with her, put her in protective custody."

"Well, I guess that would work. You go with her and I'll talk to the others."

Pennington escorted Shirela to her appointment. He patiently explained to the clerk, whose name was Tanar, that Shirela was a witness in a case involving suspected Romulan spies. Tanar was new at his job and had no idea how to handle such a complicated case.

"Perhaps it would be best if I got my supervisor, Tolvin."

Tanar disappeared for a moment and then led them to a quiet corner office. Tolvin offered them tea and chairs.

"I understand that there are complications with an ongoing espionage investigation. Are there other immigrants involved?"

"Two other women have come with me."

"Perhaps it would be more efficient if I interviewed all of you at once. Do you know the numbers they were assigned?"

"Yes, 88 and 89."

Tolvin had T'Luris and T'Vora paged. His day had just gotten much more interesting.

* * *

Both Vilas and Hurev had been taken to the starbase hospital and placed under heavy guard. Vilas had a severe concussion and was unconscious. The poison in Shirela's pendant had degraded some after years of storage. It was no longer deadly, but Hurev would have permanent nerve and muscle damage to his leg. He refused to even speak to any Federation representative.

Commander Rossi debriefed Chernal and the rest of the family. No charges would be filed against the old woman. In fact, if Rossi had his way, he'd get her a medal. He and his team took testimony from no less than fifty witnesses. God bless those Vulcans and their photographic memories.

* * *

Rhurin and his sisters had all been debriefed and then had their interviews with the Immigration Ministry. T'Luris and the others still had not returned. Rhurin escorted his sisters to the hotel room the Ministry had provided and then hurried back to the bench in front of the office. He hoped that he had not missed her. Rhurin wanted to meet with T'Luris again. There were questions he needed to ask, such as why were the Romulans chasing her, and whether she had a bond-mate.

* * *

Tolvin sat in his chair, riveted. Shirela told her tale and the other two women attested to the truth of everything she said. He entered their names and those of their mothers into his database. T'Vora had an aunt living in New Sura'Khar. T'Luris was actually a distant cousin of Tolvin's.

However, Tolvin still had some questions, most specifically about the artifacts that Orinar had given them.

"Please tell me again of the artifacts that Orinar gave you."

"He said that they were really worthless old things he had found in a hole on some abandoned world. He threw in a battered scroll for good measure, plus a piece of the broken pottery jar it came in. There were other such things lying in the storeroom on Caldena."

"Might I see these articles?"

The three women each opened their duffels and produced their share of the "junk" Orinar had given them. They waited while Tolvin examined them in minute detail.

"Fascinating. These artifacts may be genuine, dating from the time of Surak. I will need to contact the Cultural Minister regarding their proper treatment."

Pennington could not help himself. He burst out laughing. The joke was on Orinar.

* * *

Tolvin contacted Minister Tovorek and told him of the story of the three Vulcan-Romulan women and the Artifacts they had brought with them contacts. He also mentioned the possibility of more such items on Caldena."

"Tolvin, do you have some expertise in ancient artifacts?"

"I was an archeology student at the Vulcan Cultural Institute, in my final year at the time of the Genocide. My academic adviser Professor T'Sela can verify this for you."

"Very well. See that the women are comfortable and well cared for. It may be that we owe them a great debt. I shall contact you with further instructions."

* * *

Tovorek was very busy for the next few hours. He contacted T'Sela to verify Tolvin's credentials. She did so readily.

"Tolvin was one of my best students. It would actually be quite helpful to have him here to assist me with my work. My daughter will be born soon and I will need to take maternity leave."

"I will try to make that happen, T'Sela."

* * *

When he contacted the rest of the Council of Elders, they agreed that Shirela, T'Luris, and T'Vora should be given lodging, education, and economic compensation at the expense of the New Vulcan government. They would be safely delivered to New Vulcan by a private security firm, part of another larger group of immigrants.

Next, Tovorek contacted the Immigration Minister, Svosh. He arranged for Tolvin to be immediately transferred to the employ of the Cultural Ministry. Two hours later, Tolvin, his bond-mate Resha, and the Artifacts were on their way to New Vulcan, courtesy of a private security firm.

Tovorek was quite satisfied with all he had accomplished. He would even be on time for his dinner with Ardana.

* * *

Rhurin was still sitting on the bench outside the Immigration Ministry Office when Pennington escorted the three ladies next door to the Starbase Security Office. No words were exchanged, but T'Luris knew that Rhurin would be waiting for her when the interview was over.

* * *

Admiral Holmes was waiting for the three ladies and Pennington. They repeated the whole story for him. He was impressed with their cool heads and ingenuity. No lives had been lost, and the Federation now possessed a cloaking device and three transponders. These would be studied and reproduced.

Commander Rossi had researched the registration history of the small Vulcan trading vessel. Before it had been captured by pirates, it had originally been registered to Shirela's grandfather. It was quite possible that Starfleet would turn it to her once the cloaking device had been removed and Security had swept it for evidence.

The three women were released from protective custody with the gratitude of the Federation. The New Vulcan Immigration Ministry would be putting them up in a posh suite at the hotel.

* * *

Commander Rossi was quite impressed with Petty Officer Knowles' observation skills. He mentioned this to the Admiral, who promoted him to Chief Petty Officer and transferred him to Starbase Security.

* * *

Rhurin accompanied T'Luris and her sisters to their suite. The pair talked long into the might and decided that they had very similar like goals. Rhurin had a homestead awaiting him on New Vulcan. They greed to become bond-mates before the Elders picked others for them.

* * *

Spock and Nyota had borrowed Sarek's new hovercycle for their trip to New Shannai'Kahr. Their little concert was a big success. Afterward, they hurried home to help T'Sela with dinner. T'Pau was expected.

T'Pau had been away from New Shi'Kahr for several days, officiating at bonding ceremonies. What she once did only for her own family she must now do for others. She trains the young, as well, that they may replace her. There are few Elders left, but her people's ancient ways will live on.

T'Pau arrived a little early, so she went to chat with Sarek in his workshop. He showed the harps and cradles he was working on for his new daughter and grandson. Then he carried T'Pau tote bag into the house for her.

* * *

T'Sela and Nyota were finishing the dinner preparations. Spock had been playing some music for them on his harp when T'Sela asked Nyota a question.

"Last night, you and Sarek were exchanging amusing stories about Spock. I enjoyed those very much, but I did not understand something. Who is Elvis?"

Nyota laughed a bit. "Elvis was a Terran Rock and Roll singer from the mid 20th century. He was so popular that when he died, people refused to believe it. Some nearly worshiped him. His recordings are still enjoyed today. He had a distinctive style and a beautiful voice."

T'Sela considered this. "Perhaps one day, I shall hear Elvis."

Spock shifted his harp a bit. "I am not Elvis, but I once sang like him for a Starfleet talent competition. My commanding officer required everyone to to sing an Elvis song in their native language. It was somewhat difficult to do. I was most embarrassed, however, you are family."

Spock began an incredible rendition of _Love Me Tender_ in Vulcan. He sounded a lot like Elvis. The trio did not observe Sarek and T'Pau standing in the doorway.

When the song had concluded, T'Pau spoke. "I have not heard an Elvis song for many years. I never thought to hear one in my own tongue. Spock, that was most enjoyable. The command performance of which thee spoke, was it ordered by Admiral Archer? I once spent some time with him. He introduced me to Elvis' music."

"No, Grandmother. Captain Pike ordered it, though Admiral Archer was on board at the time."

"And did thee win this competition?"

"Yes, I did. First prize, a music player."

* * *

After their dinner, they all sat in the family room. T'Pau gave Nyota a beautiful nursing shawl she had knitted herself. It is in a soft shade of pale green. T'Sela showed T'Pau the pink sweater and cap Nyota has made for T'Shana. It had been produced with a technique T'Pau had never seen before. She and Nyota sat side by side on the sofa, the younger woman teaching the older one something called crocheting.

Spock sang a few more Elvis songs for his grandmother. Then the conversation turned to T'Pau's recent activities.

"Grandmother, what have you been doing these last few days?"

"Spock, I have been performing bonding ceremonies and training others to do them."

"Bonding ceremonies? Did you join anyone we know?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. My friend Chernal was concerned that Jack and Lewis had never had a proper bonding ceremony, so one was conducted for them. It was a reasonable request, as Chernal has been given Vulcan citizenship and has adopted Jack and Lewis into her clan."

"Grandmother, this is fascinating. How does one bond two psi-null Humans?"

"It is mostly ceremonial. They touched each others' minds briefly through me. They seemed to find it very enjoyable.

* * *

When Vilas finally regained consciousness, he found himself shackled to a bed in the ICU of the Starbase 7 medical facilities. He had a lot of thinking to do about the course his life would follow. At present it was difficult, because his brain hurt.

If he stayed on this side of the Neutral Zone, he would face prison and have to live in hiding upon his release. He would be branded a traitor, whether or not he acted as one.

However, there was no future for him in the Romulan Empire. Vilas faced execution if he somehow managed to return. He had been discovered as a spy and lost the women he was supposed to keep track of. The small ship, cloaking device and transponders had fallen into Federation hands. And worst of all, an arthritic old woman in a wheelchair had beaten him senseless with her cane.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profits from my writing. I tell you this because I prefer not to be sued.

**Preferences**

When Vilas finally regained consciousness, he found himself shackled to a bed in the ICU of the Starbase 7 medical facilities. He had a lot of thinking to do about the course his life would follow. At present it was difficult, because his brain hurt.

If he stayed on this side of the Neutral Zone, he would face prison and have to live in hiding upon his release. He would be branded a traitor, whether or not he acted as one.

However, there was no future for him in the Romulan Empire. Vilas faced execution if he somehow managed to return. He had been discovered as a spy and lost the women he was supposed to keep track of. The small ship, cloaking device and transponders had fallen into Federation hands. And worst of all, an arthritic old woman in a wheelchair had beaten him senseless with her cane.

Vilas weighed his options and asked himself, "What has the Romulan Empire ever really done for me? I have no home, no wife, and no living family. I was born to a slave on Hellguard and allowed to become a soldier because of my size and strength. Perhaps I might trade my life for something the Federation values. I do not know what that might be but perhaps they will tell me. To live is always preferable to dying."

* * *

Tovorek was becoming quite glad that New Vulcan was getting a starbase, even though he had initially opposed it. If the Romulans were sending spies to New Vulcan, there was no longer any doubt that they knew where the Artifacts were. The three clever women who had escaped their captors seemed to believe that there were more Artifacts on a world called Caldena and that there might be enslaved Vulcans and Vulcan hybrid children on another planet called Hellguard. However, they had no coordinates for either place.

New Vulcan would need Federation assistance for both of these rescue missions. Though he would have preferred it to be otherwise, Tovorek would contact Admiral Pike.

* * *

Hurev had rapidly come to the same conclusion as Vilas. If he were to somehow return to the Empire, a death sentence awaited him. He had been stupid twice now, the first time he had fallen asleep while guarding the Praetor's vault. Only the kind words of an archeologist named Davin and his wife had saved him from execution. They were studying some old tablets and assured his centurion that no one but they had come in or out while Hurev had been on duty. Instead, he had been banished to Caldena to watch over Commander Verel's harem.

It was likely the Federation officials would put him to death, unless he had something to offer in exchange for his miserable existence. Hurev decided that he would tell them anything and everything he knew, in the hopes that some of it was valuable.

* * *

Jim, Selek, and T'Mardis sat at a table enjoying a late morning beverage. T'Mardis was telling him all about life in New Sura'Kahr and how "singles" got together there.

"It would be shameful, were it not so amusing. They have been told that there is a shortage of females on New Vulcan, and now they come from every part of the galaxy in hopes of finding a rich, young male. Even my barmaids are not immune, though one has more exotic taste."

Jim laughed.

"I never really thought of Bones as exotic. To each her own! However, I interrupted you. Please continue."

"Every time a well dressed young male walks in here, he attracts females like insects to a corpse."

"Surely you exaggerate, my wife."

"Selek, you are not often here when this happens. I spend my days in this place and know of what I speak."

* * *

Nyota was really beginning to enjoy traveling by hovercycle. She and Spock left Sarek's home after breakfast, headed for New Sura'Kahr and what promised to be an exciting day. They would meet Jim, Len, and "Selek" at the inn owned by Selek's wife T'Mardis. Afterward, they would give a lunchtime concert in the courtyard.

They found the inn with no problem and set the hovercycle down in a nearby parking area. Spock helped Nyota off the bike and then grabbed his ka'athyra and the duffel with their clothing. They did not wish to appear in public covered with dust.

Spock and Nyota made their way through the courtyard and into the main dining area. Jim, Selek and T'Mardis were waiting for them. There were several lone females sitting at various tables. Nyota had the sensation that they were "checking out" her husband. Spock must have sensed it, too, for he entwined his fingers with hers. The stares ceased.

T'Mardis could not help but notice Spock herself.

"So that is the younger you. He is attractive, however I prefer the older version."

"Thank you, my wife."

"Um, you guys might want to cool it, as they're coming over here" whispered Jim.

Selek stood and offered Nyota a chair.

"It would appear that congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you, Selek. Spock and I are expecting a son. I have not met your lovely wife yet."

"Forgive me. T'Mardis, meet Nyota Uhura and her bond-mate S'chn T'gai Spock."

"I thank you for traveling all this way and bringing your gift of music. When you have rested and had a cool drink, I will show you where to change your clothing."

"Thank you. Jim, where is Doctor McCoy?"

"He's sleeping off the after effects of his date. He hit it off with one of the barmaids, T'Ameela."

"Surely you jest."

"No, Spock, I'm serious. Two nights running. He's gonna need shore leave to rest up from his shore leave."

Nyota was surveying the décor.

"T'Mardis, your inn is lovely. Have you been in business long?"

"About six months. This was the first business to open in New Sura'Kahr. Selek was one of my first customers."

"I found both the cuisine and the company to be excellent."

* * *

Tovorek scheduled another meeting of the Council of Elders. He needed full participation and consent before asking Pike to undertake rescue missions on behalf of the Vulcan people. They were already heavily in the Federation's debt. He would have to reschedule his dinner with Ardana. Perhaps she would agree to meet him for lunch.

Ardana was quite involved in some document research, but she took a few moments to check her messages. She smiled at Tovorek's and called him back.

"I can meet you at the New Shi'Kahr Inn in fifteen minutes."

"I shall be there."

* * *

T'Mardis led Spock and Nyota to a private room and returned to the table with Selek. Jim had gone to check on Bones.

"So my husband, did you ever have a relationship with Nyota's counterpart in the other time-line?"

"In my time, Nyota and I were only good friends. She had strong feelings for another crew member. There was a time when I wished it to be otherwise, but I did not act upon those wishes."

"I see. And it is merely a coincidence that she and I have similar complexions."

"I will not deny a certain preference in coloring."

"I will content myself with the fact that both versions of you have good taste, and confess that I also have a certain preference which first attracted me to you. Perhaps I shall tell you of it another time when the inn is not so full of patrons."

"I look forward to it, my wife."

* * *

Ardana was quite surprised that Tovorek consented to dine with her in public. He seemed preoccupied, hardly touching his food. She waited, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

"Ardana, I have had cause recently to rethink my opinions on many subjects. I was overzealous in my desire to preserve the cultural and genetic purity of our race. This resulted in the disregard of other's basic rights and preferences. I have sought to undo these actions and have made apologies to those I have wronged."

Ardana sensed his sincerity and that there was more he needed to say, but he had trouble forming the words.

"Ardana, would it be possible for you to overlook my previous narrow-mindedness? I have come to care for you a great deal and I believe that you care for me."

"I do care for you, Tovorek, and I forgive you for your past insensitivities."

"I am most gratified to hear that. Ardana, do you care enough about me to consider becoming my bond-mate?"

"Yes, Tovorek, I care that much about you, and I will bond with you."

"Thank you."

Ardana smiled at him but had to look away for a moment to keep herself from laughing. The relief she sensed from Tovorek was almost comical.

* * *

After she was certain that T'Mardis was out of hearing range, Nyota burst into laughter.

"What do you find so amusing, beloved?"

"Spock, does anything about T'Mardis strike you as familiar?"

"Nyota, since Selek and I are genetically identical, it stands to reason that he and I would have similar preferences."

"That makes sense. I have a few preferences of my own." She caressed his ears as she kissed his lips.

"Nyota, though I would prefer to continue such activities, we must get ready for our performance."

"Okay. But we're gonna take the long way back to New Shi'Kahr."

* * *

At Starbase 7, Brian O'Neal, owner of O'Neal's Protection Service, and his staff prepared to take another group of immigrants to New Vulcan. His lucrative contract with the government there had allowed him to purchase newer, faster ships that got the job done in half the time. They would be on the planet in less than thirty-six hours, landing in New Sura'Kahr just before nightfall.

The three women who outsmarted the Romulans had been given their choice of where they preferred to settle and all had chosen New Sura'Kahr.

T'Vora had an Aunt T'Shilah living there, who owned a dressmaker's shop. T'Vora's mother had also been a dressmaker, and had lived aboard a trading vessel with her parents until their capture. T'Shila was somewhat older and already had a husband and son when her parents and sister left Vulcan. Now T'Shila was alone, as her family had perished in the Genocide.

Shirela hoped to study economics at the university once she learned to read Vulcan. She dreamed of owning her own import-export business and if the Federation saw fit to return her grandfather's trading vessel, she would have the means to do so.

T'Luris would live with Rhurin on his homestead farm on the edge on the town. T'Luris looked forward to the birth of healthy children who would neither die before their time nor be taken away as slaves.

* * *

Jack sighed as he buckled Karl into the infant seat. Lewis got Chernal and Sonrisa situated while Corazon organized the snacks. They were finally on board the transport and headed home to San Francisco.

Lewis didn't relax until the pilot had pulled away from the dock.

"Oh, thank God! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd prefer not to come back here for a while."

"Suits me just fine!" agreed Jack.

Sonrisa, however, had tears in her eyes.

Corzon produced a hankie and wiped them dry.

"What's the matter, mija?"

"If we don't come back here, how will I get a baby sister?"

Jack and Lewis looked at each other and groaned, knowing the child was right. They would be back at some point for another child!

* * *

The courtyard of the inn was still packed, though the performance had ended twenty minutes ago. Vulcans did not show their appreciation by clapping, but many were congratulating Spock and Nyota on a job well done.

When they finally got back inside the dining area, their friends gave them a very quiet standing ovation.

Jim was quite impressed. He had heard a few ancient Vulcan songs, but no duets like these.

"You two were awesome. However, I'm starving. Selek, what do you recommend?"

"T'Mardis will be serving us a traditional Vulcan nine-course meal, starting with _barkaya malak_, a vegetable soup."

"Wonderful, because this pregnant lady is hungry." Nyota rubbed her belly for emphasis. "Oh, Spock, don't forget what your father asked you to do."

"Ah, yes. Jim, you and the Doctor are invited to my father's home for dinner tomorrow night. We will be celebrating a special occasion."

"Cool. What's the occasion?"

"Your adoption into the S'chn T'gai clan."

"What? Your dad doesn't even like me."

"Recent events seem to have changed his opinion of you."

Bones could control himself no longer. He burst out laughing, which annoyed Jim.

"Would you mind telling me what's so damn funny about Sarek adopting me?"

"I was just wondering if he'll try and find you a nice Vulcan girl to settle down with."

Jim looked stricken.

"Spock, he really wouldn't, would he?"

"I doubt it, Jim. However, considering his choice for me, if he offers, you should politely decline. Tell him you prefer to make your own choice."

As the soup arrived , Selek's comm unit chimed.

"Selek, it is Tovorek. There will be an emergency meeting of the Council of Elders tonight at 2000 hours."

* * *

Spock did not wish to risk getting lost taking "the long way home." Instead, he parked the hoverbike on a hill overlooking New Shi'Kahr. Hidden from prying eyes, he and Nyota watched the sun go down together. It was not the sunset he grew up seeing, but it was beautiful all the same. When the sun disappered, a myriad of stars took its place, but none shone so brightly as the ones in the two young lovers' eyes.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profits from my writing. I tell you this because I prefer not to be sued.

**Preferences II**

Tovorek had called an emergency meeting of the Council of Elders. They listened as he related the tale of the three intrepid women and the spies they had escaped from. The Elders were intrigued by the supposed existence of more Artifacts and outraged that Vulcans had been killed, enslaved, and sexually abused. If even one still lived on Hellguard, a rescue mission must be attempted. It was preferable to have Starfleet do the job, but if they refused, a rescue would still be undertaken.

* * *

Nyota's crocheting was the talk of T'Pau's knitting workshop. T'Pau had taken the pink sweater set Nyota made for baby T'Shana to the class for her students to examine. Many of them wished to learn the technique, so crochet hooks and patterns were replicated and Nyota held her own workshop the next day.

While she and T'Sela were thus occupied, Spock and his father went to pick up the custom made boots

Sarek had ordered as a gift for Spock. They fit perfectly, which pleased Sarek as he had paid extra to have them completed before Spock and Nyota left New Vulcan.

As they left the shoemaker's shop, a display of hand-carved wooden toys in the window of another shop captured Spock's attention. There were many small animals, ones native to the planet of his birth.

"These are very well made, Father. I will purchase a few for my son."

Spock actually bought ten of the miniature wooden beasts and a set of wooden blocks with the Vulcan alphabet and numbers carved into the sides."

"Father, I would prefer that you not tell Nyota of my purchase. We have recently had a "discussion" about the number of baby items she has been acquiring from various on-line sources. I will hide these in my luggage."

* * *

Tovorek explained the whole situation to Pike, beginning with the Artifacts the Tragans had been guarding and ending with the capture of the spies at Starbase 7. Pike was not entirely certain that Starfleet should get involved in the search for more Artifacts, but he also knew if the Vulcans' request was ignored, they would attempt to take matters into their own hands.

There was no question in his mind that Hellguard most be located and any survivors of that horrid place rescued. Pike preferred to keep the whole affair as quiet as possible. The fewer people in the know, the better, so this would have to be a job for Kirk and Spock. They were already hip deep in this mess.

* * *

Pike contacted Admiral Holt, the Base Commander of Starbase 7. The two Romulan spies were about to be released from Sickbay and taken to the Brig.

"What's your pleasure, Chris?"

"Bill, I want you to put our two Romulan buddies in solitary confinement. I'd also prefer that that as few people as possible know about their presence. The situation is complicated and I'll need to interrogate them myself."

"You got it."

"Thanks. Pike out."

Holt sighed. He didn't know what was going on behind the scenes and he much preferred to keep it that way. Holt liked things neat and orderly. Anything involving Romulans had the potential to be messy.

* * *

"C'mon, Bones, hurry up. We're gonna be late."

"No, Jim, we're not. I'm almost ready now. I just need to use the dermal repair kit on one more spot."

"Yeah, you really don't want to show up at Sarek's place covered in hickeys."

"Truth be told, I don't really want to show up at Sarek's place at all. I'd prefer to spend the evening with T'Ameela."

"You're not getting too serious about her, I hope. We're supposed to leave here in a couple of days."

"No, it's not gonna last, she's a little too much woman for me. Makes me want to take back most of the nasty things I've said about Vulcans. It turns out that they are very passionate creatures, not to mention strong. You wouldn't believe what that girl can do with her.....Well, maybe _you _would. However, this Georgia boy knows enough to make hay while the sun shines."

Bones put the kit back in his bag.

"Okay, all done. Let's get to the beam down point."

* * *

As far as Vilas and Hurev were concerned, the food in the brig left a lot to be desired. They were Romulans, not Vulcans. Yet meal after meal they were served nothing but vegetables and bread. Hurev especially would have preferred some meat. He'd never gotten to finish that corn dog!

* * *

O'Neal's Protection Services arrived in New Sura'Kahr ten minuted ahead of schedule. Caseworkers from the Immigration Ministry were on hand to assist all who needed it. One of them, Tarsel, had been assigned to Shirela. She had no known living relatives, no job, and no education to speak of. However, she was of particular interest to the Elders, so special consideration would be given her.

Tarsel took Shirela to dinner at the New Sura'Kahr Inn. She would sleep there for the night and be given a dormitory room the next day. Food, clothing and other necessities would have to be procured for her, and she would need to be enrolled in adult education classes. As her case worker, Tarsel would be responsible to see to all of her needs.

Ordinarily, it would have been the agency's preferred policy to have a female case worker assigned to Shirela, but none were available. Tarsel would do the best he could.

T'Vora's Aunt T'Shilah was waiting for her at the terminal. They recognized each other immediately, as there was a strong family resemblance. T'Shilah escorted her niece to her small apartment above the seamstress' shop. A sumptuous meal and a soft bed awaited her. T'Shilah would get T'Vora registered for classes in the morning.

Rhurin, his three sisters, and T'Luris would spend the night at the Inn. The girls' bondmates would come in the morning, accompanied by an Elder to oversee the bondings. Rhurin's sisters would then depart with their bondmates. Rhurin and T'Vora would go to their new homestead after the contract for it was signed. T'Luris would also need adult education classes, but there was no hurry.

* * *

As Jim and Bones walked up the pathway to Sarek's house, they couldn't help but notice the packages littering the front steps. There was a woman behind them with another one. Jim rang the door chime, causing her to nearly run up to the house, leave her bundle, and scurry away.

Spock opened the door.

"Welcome Jim and Leonard. Please come in."

"Thanks, Spock. Did you know that there are packages all over your dad's front step? Bones and I nearly scared the life out of a lady who was dropping off another one."

"Those would be more baby gifts, I expect. The people of New Shi'Kahr have been leaving them anonymously the past few days to thank us for the concert we gave at the Community Park. Excuse me while I gather them."

"Jim and I will give you a hand with that. There's quite a few."

They brought at least two dozen small packages into the house and set them in a pile in the family room."

Nyota shook her head.

"Spock, they must think we're having more than one baby. I think we've got more than we can use. Perhaps we should donate some of it to the Immigration Ministry. I've heard that many of the new arrivals don't have much in the way of material possessions."

"That is an excellent idea, beloved. However, it is time for dinner and then afterward we will have Jim's adoption."

* * *

T'Ameela sat at dinner with Selek and T'Mardis. She had sought out their counsel concerning the situation with Dr. McCoy.

"I have been foolish. Never in my life have I done such a thing before, allowed emotion and attraction to rule over me. I know that he can not stay here and I have no place on a starship. I am looking for a permanent relationship, a bondmate. Is there an acceptable way for me to tell him this, one that will not result in a negative emotional response on his part? I would prefer not to cause him distress."

T'Mardis has no counsel for her friend and employee, so she looked to her husband.

"T'Ameela, the Doctor is aware of all of these things. He will surely miss you when he leaves, but he also knows that he could not give you all that you require. Tell him just what you have told me. I am certain that the two of you will remain friends."

"Thank you, Selek. Your wisdom is appreciated."

* * *

Jim was quite relieved to know that his adoption was simply a matter of T'Pau recording his name in the clan registry. He had feared there might be some sort of ceremony involving mind melds and itchy robes.

When he whispered this to Spock, the Vulcan did not entirely conceal his amusement.

"We will get you an "itchy" robe at some point, Jim. However, it will take the tailor quite a long time to embroider S'chn T'gai James Tiberius Kirk _cha_ Sarek on the front of it."

"Hey, I just realized something. Your father just adopted me, which makes me your brother. When your son is born, I really will be his uncle."

"Quite true, Jim."

"Awesome! Uncle Jim!"

Jim's happiness was interrupted his comm link. It was Admiral Pike. Jim excused himself to the patio to take the call.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"In two days, we will leave New Vulcan orbit and make tracks for Starbase 7. The Enterprise will be going on a very important and top secret mission."

"Understood. Kirk out."

**A/N:** Please forgive the delayed update. Spring has finally arrived in Southeastern Virginia, USA! The daffodils are out, the pear trees are blooming, and it's too nice to stay in and sit at my computer. Happy spring to you all!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own 'em, don't get paid.

**Farewells And New Beginnings**

Jim walked back into Sarek's house. He motioned for Spock to join him out on the patio.

"That was Admiral Pike. We head to Starbase 7 in two days for a secret mission."

"Understood, Jim."

The two returned to the family room, where Jim and Bones bid the rest goodnight.

* * *

Spock and Nyota bid Sarek and T'Sela goodnight and went to their chamber. Nyota handed Spock the tube of shea butter after she put on her pajamas.

"Here, beloved, rub my belly and get your son to calm down for the night. He's been doing an Orion folk dance in there."

"Perhaps you should stop letting him listen to dance music with the headphones on your belly. It seems to inspire him."

"I haven't done that in days. I think he was responding to the _pre tarmeeli_ that T'Sela made for dinner. He seems to like spicy food."

"A most illogical statement, as he received only component nutrients and calories through the placenta, not solid food."

"You think what you want to, Mr. Science Officer. I'll believe the evidence in my belly."

She lay on the bed and folded back her top, exposing her tummy for her husband, lover, and father of her child. Spock squeezed out a liberal handful of the cream and began to rub. Little feet began to kick at him.

"Azizi, your mother is tired and needs to rest. You need to be still now. Goodnight, my son."

The baby settled down, and so did Nyota. She was asleep in no time at all. Spock gave them both a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Bones had one more day to spend with T'Ameela. She was taking him on a picnic in a grove of trees down by the river. Though water was in limited supply on New Vulcan, it was still more abundant than on the original home world. Most fresh water there had come from underground streams. An above ground source was a novelty, so a small park had been built near the water's edge, and had become the favorite rendezvous for lovers.

Bones dressed in his best jeans and casual shirt. He wanted to look good for her as they enjoyed this last day together before saying goodbye.

* * *

Rhurin and T'Luris stood as witnesses, watching the Elder unite each of Rhurin's sisters with their bondmates. Then it was their turn to be joined together. A bright, shiny future awaited them. It was time to tell the old life goodbye.

* * *

Tarsel met Shirela for breakfast in the dining room at the Inn. He carefully reviewed the day's activities with her. They would get her a room in the women's dormitory, register her for classes, shop for appropriate clothing, and buy some basic food items for her to keep in her room. She would take most but not all of her meals in the school dining hall.

It was all new to Shirela. She had lived on Caldena all her life, never learned to read or write, eaten and worn what she was given, and done whatever she was told to do. She had never shopped in a store or even handled money. It was a lot to absorb in so short a time.

She tried to pay attention to Tarsel's words, but he was quite fascinating to look at. Shirela had never seen blue eyes before. The gray around his temples was quite attractive. If she was slow to learn all that he was to teach her, perhaps he would spend more time with her. All the other males she had known in her life were brutal and demanding, seeking only their own pleasure. Tarsel was patient and kind. She did not wish to say goodbye to him.

* * *

She was not at liberty to tell her whole story, but the little Shirela could relate to him made Tarsel's blood boil. She had been shamefully used. Tarsel hoped her captors would be made to suffer. He felt protective of this female, a dangerous state of mind, for Tarsel had been too long without a mate. He and his bondmate had escaped the Genocide, but she had died shortly afterward from injuries sustained in the attempt. Tarsel needed a wife and soon.

* * *

T'Vora had first spotted him that morning when T'Shilah took her to the Adult Education Building to register for classes. He was quite large and strong looking, probably a farmer, his marital status unknown. She tried not to stare, as it would not do to be too interested in some other female's husband. T'Vora put him out of her mind.

In the afternoon, T'Shilah let T'Vora familiarize herself with the seamstress' shop. T'Vora had never sewn by machine before, only by hand. It was all quite fascinating. She practiced stitching straight lines on scraps of fabric, totally absorbed in her task.

The bell attached to the shop door rang. T'Vora looked up to see the same large male from the registration line, with an armload of clothing. The pair of trousers on the top of the pile tumbled to the floor. In his effort to retrieve them, he dropped the rest of his burden.

"Hnaev!" (Crap!)

"You speak Romulan."

T'Vora left her sewing to help him pick up the dropped clothing. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Yes, I am Kensed, a recent immigrant from Tragan V, having fled Romulan oppression."

"Greetings, Kensed. I am T'Vora, an immigrant myself. I too have fled the Romulans. I believe that we have registered for the same Vulcan as a Second Language course."

"Yes, I remember you. Is your husband also taking the class?"

"I have no husband."

Kensed stood a little straighter when he heard this.

"I need to have these trousers altered. They are all too large in the waist by about two centimeters. The two pairs on the bottom also need repairs to the knees."

"Your wife does not sew?"

"I have no wife."

T'Vora stood a little straighter herself.

T'Shilah had been observing all of this with keen interest. She wrote up a work order for Kensed's mending and alterations.

"We should have these ready for you in two days."

"Thank you. I will see you in class, T'Vora. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Kensed."

The two women watched him leave, though T'Vora observed him with much more interest.

"Fascinating" was all T'Shilah said. Perhaps her niece would have no difficulty at all finding a husband. She did not dwell on this thought long, however, as Stren was coming for tea. Today she would accept his marriage proposal.

* * *

Spock had gone to the merchant's area to purchase them some luggage. Nyota sat with T'Sela, sorting through the many gifts that the people of New Shi'Kahr had brought for her unborn child. There were many duplicates, but all the items were beautiful, and many were handmade. However, her child could only wear so many clothes and they could only store so many toys. T'Sela was also expecting, so there were some things that she might need.

"T'Sela, make sure you go through these and take what you can use. Sarek said that he would take the rest to the Immigration Ministry Office in New Sura'Kahr."

"And so I shall, my daughter. Is there anything else I might help you with?"

Nyota thought for a moment.

"I never got my stories. You promised to tell me about Spock as a child. I have difficulty imagining him as a naughty little boy."

Sarek's eyes twinkled a bit.

"I would not say that he was particularly naughty. However, he did learn at a very young age that it is sometimes easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission."

"For example...."

"For example, there was an incident when he was four years old. Amanda and I were entertaining the Terran and Andorian Ambassadors to the Federation and their families at our home on the Embassy grounds in San Francisco. We often did this, as they had children near Spock's age and they all got on well together."

"We had eaten an excellent lunch and the adults were relaxing. It was raining outside, so the children were playing in Spock's room. There were five of them; Spock, Hans, Shrelb, his sister Tireth, and T'Pela, our healer's daughter. They were watching a documentary on Native American warriors."

"They watched and played very quietly, so we all assumed there was no difficulty. The rain stopped, and Spock came and asked if they could play outside. The Embassy Campus was secure and well guarded, so I saw no reason not to allow them to do this unsupervised. We adults continued to chat for quite some time. Then Amanda and one of the Andorian mothers decided to check on the children."

"I heard hysterical laughter coming from our patio. Amanda came to the living room and motioned for us to follow. There were all five of the children, their faces covered in red lipstick and blue eyeliner. They had gotten into Amanda's makeup bag in their quest for war paint. Even with liberal amounts of cold cream and makeup remover, it took several days before all the evidence of their crime disappeared. Spock got quite a scolding for taking his mother's things without permission."

Nyota giggled.

"My Spock with makeup on!"

"Then there was our trip to Risa the following summer. Spock befriended Tiella, the daughter of a Risan diplomat. They often played on the beach outside our hotel suite. Spock was quite fascinated with the drum lizards, so much so that he captured one and kept it in the water shower in the bathroom. He forgot that Amanda preferred water showers, as he and I usually took sonic ones."

"Amanda did not see the beast, as they have the ability to change color to match their surroundings. She turned on the water and her music player to a loud rock song. Drum lizards have that name because they will tap their feet in imitation of a simple rhythm. The animal could not resist the beat, and came out of the corner where it had been hiding. Amanda accidentally stepped on its tail and it lunged at her. She screamed and I had to remove the creature and return it to the beach."

"A few days later, Tiella's parents invited us to dine with them. It was our last night on Risa before returning home to Vulcan. Tiella had a pair of pet pouch rats who had recently had a litter of young. She gave one to Spock as a parting gift. He sneaked it back to his room in a pocket and then placed it into a box with holes. He then hid it in the top of his carry-on luggage, leaving the bag open just a bit so the creature could breathe."

"When we reached home, Amanda unpacked Spock's bag before he could get to it himself. The pouch rat had chewed through the box and all of Spock's clothes. It jumped out at Amanda and they both started shrieking. It took me quite some time to capture the animal. It spent the night in a tall wastebasket until I could purchase a cage the next morning. Spock got quite a severe reprimand, both for not asking permission and for endangering the creature's life. His excuse for his actions was that he thought permission might be denied him, but Tiella would be offended if he refused her farewell gift. It was actually logical reasoning for a five-year-old."

"You allowed him to keep the pouch rat?"

"By accepting it, Spock had assumed responsibility for the creature's life. It was a good learning experience for him."

Nyota laughed and rubbed her belly.

"I'm in for it, aren't I, Father?"

"Most likely, my daughter. You are both intelligent and gifted young people. Your child could not be otherwise."

* * *

T'Mardis had packed them a lovely picnic lunch, complete with wine and cheese. Bones and T'Ameela walked by the river, not saying much, just enjoying each other's company. T'Ameela grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the trees planted along the bank. They embraced and kissed, Human kisses, unaware that they were being watched until they heard the splash.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own 'em, don't get paid.

**Farewells And New Beginnings II**

T'Mardis had packed them a lovely picnic lunch, complete with wine and cheese. Bones and T'Ameela walked by the river, not saying much, just enjoying each other's company. T'Ameela grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the trees planted along the bank. They embraced and kissed, Human kisses, unaware that they were being watched until they heard the splash.

A small boy had fallen out of a tree and into the water. As he was Vulcan, of course he could not swim.

"Korsau nash-veh!" (Rescue me!") he cried. The boy was very young indeed. An older Vulcan child would not have cried out.

Bones threw off his shirt and boots and dove into the river. Fortunately the current was not fast and he had the child up on the shore in seconds. He wrapped the blanket T'Ameela had brought around the shivering child.

"Saeris, Saeris....."

A youngish looking Vulcan female came running up to them, T'Rus. T'Ameela knew her. She was a recent widow, her husband was killed in a construction accident. T'Rus had her hands full, working full-time in Maintainance at the new university and caring for Saeris and his infant sister. Saeris had slipped away while T'Rus was meeting with a potential new bondmate. Now he stood in front of her, soaking wet.

"What has happened to my son?"

"Saeris fell from a tree into the water. My friend Leonard the Healer saved him from drowning."

The woman bowed her head in a gesture of thanks.

"Thee has my gratitude, Healer Leonard."

"You are quite welcome, Ma'am."

"My son, what were you doing in a tree?"

"My friend Torvisk told me that it is a good place to observe mating behaviors. He was correct in this."

"Were you observing the Healer and T'Ameela?"

"Yes, Mother."

"That is unacceptable behavior. Please make your apology."

"I am sorry, Healer Leonard and T'Ameela. I also thank you for saving my life."

"That's okay, kid. You're quite welcome."

The woman grabbed Saeris by the hand, returning the blanket to T'Ameela.

"We will leave you in peace now. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life to you, ma'am. Saeris, stay out of the trees."

When they were alone, T'Ameela pulled Bones behind the tree once more, and kissed him again.

"Come Leonard, we must return you to the Inn and get you out of those wet clothes. I would not wish for you to become chilled."

However, if such a thing should occur, Bones was certain T'Ameela knew exactly how to warm him back up.

* * *

Newly promoted and detailed to Starbase 7 Security, Chief Petty Officer Knowles was eager begin his new duties and prove himself worthy. He was thrilled when Commander Rossi selected him for a special assignment.

"Knowles, this is top secret. I'm assigning this task to you because you've already seen these two and know who they are."

"You can count on me, Commander. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to sit in the corridor in the brig, in full view of the solitary confinement cells and eat steaks and burgers. We're gonna get you a big fan to blow the smell into the cells our two spies are in. It's a little psychological warfare. We're trying to wear them down before Admiral Pike gets here."

"I won't let you down, sir."

Steaks and burgers! Knowles thought of the years he had wasted pushing papers. Being a "redshirt" had its risks, but it also had a few perks.

* * *

Nyota could hardly believe it. She and Spock were finally meeting Sybok and his family. It had been just over a year since Sybok and his wife T'Veri had been reconciled to their families and to the Vulcan people. Both had been declared without logic in their youth and fled Vulcan. They had two daughters, T'Plesa, a child of five and and Senlal, just a few months old.

All four had arrived in New Sura'Kahr just last night. Sybok and T'Veri would be teaching at the new university there. Classes would begin in a week. Sybok had just finished his last term teaching on Risa.

The family ate a simple lunch on Sarek and T'Sela's patio. Little T'Plesa enjoyed the fresh air after three days confinement on the shuttle. T'Sela had recently discovered sidewalk chalk, so she had ordered some when she learned the child was coming.

After the meal, they separated into gender groups, with Sarek, Spock, and Sybok heading for the workshop.

The ladies discussed marriage, husbands, and pregnancy, experiences now common to all three. The males had some more serious topics to discuss.

* * *

"Home at last!" Jack entered the security code and opened the door. Everything was in order, as Rachel had watered the plants and little Jason had fed the fish and the pouch rat, and cleaned their respective habitats.

Sirin and Jason had picked the family up at the shuttle port and were now helping to unload the luggage. Jason was fascinated with Baby Karl. Jason's two younger siblings were girls, as was Sonrisa. It would be great to have another guy around, even if he had to wait a few years until they could play together.

Sirin watched Chernal's painful gait as she slowly walked into the house. Arthritis in both knees! However, he was the best orthopedic surgeon in San Francisco. Sirin was certain he could repair the damage.

Once everything was unloaded, the three fathers allowed the kids a few minutes to visit. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd last seen each other. Sonrisa had something she desperately needed to share with Jason.

"Jason, guess what! Auntie Nyota has a baby in her tummy."

Nyota had sworn the adults to silence, wanting to tell Rachel's mom Esther and the children herself. However, she hadn't realized that Sonrisa had overheard the conversation. Now the secret was out. Jack would need to contact Spock and Nyota, because he was certain that Jason would tell Esther. Esther was in frequent contact with the Uhura clan in Kenya, as she had struck up a "friendship" with Nyota's Uncle Rubanza. Once Esther knew, so would Nyota's parents.

* * *

T'Ameela marveled at the man sleeping beside her. Leonard was a Human, short-lived and fragile, but also brave and selfless. He had been married once, fathered a child, and had one of the most hazardous jobs in the galaxy. These were good reasons to tell him goodbye, but she just could not do it yet. He was already too precious to her.

* * *

This was the easiest duty Knowles had ever had. He sat in a comfy chair in front of two cells, eating big, fat, juicy burgers. Knowles made certain that he spilled some of that "burger juice" on his uniform. He smelled nice and meaty. Three times a day, he took meals to the two Romulan prisoners, plates piled high with bread and vegetables.

Knowles was certain their forced vegetarianism was beginning to get to them. Hurev would spend Knowles' entire meal time standing and staring at him through his cell window.

* * *

Sarek told his two sons of the financial provisions he had made for each. Sybok made it very clear that he had no plans to wrest anything away from Spock in the event of Sarek's death. It was Spock that Sarek had raised to become the head of the family and the protector of their financial interests. Sybok knew Spock would always have first place in Sarek's heart.

Sarek then gave Sybok a special gift, a handmade wooden cradle carved with both his and T'Veri's family crests. Sybok was greatly moved by the gesture.

"Father, this is most gracious. I thank you."

The door to the wood shop opened. In walked Selek. Sybok knew of him, however they had yet to meet.

"Greeting, Sybok."

"Greeting, Selek. I am pleased to finally meet the one who is both my younger and my older brother."

"Father thought it best that we meet first here, rather than at the university. We will be working in the same department."

"Yes. I understand that you will be the head of Physics and Mathematics. I will have no problem with this. There is no cause for concern. I understand that relations between you and I were difficult in the other time line. Perhaps we might discuss them, so that there is no misunderstanding between us."

"I would like that, Sybok."

* * *

Jim had enjoyed the most relaxing shore leave of his life. He'd explored some of the New Vulcan wilderness on a rented hoverbike, toured the new university and various other facilities, and drank some of T'Mardis' fabulous beer in the company of Scotty and Admiral Pike. Scotty had gotten wrapped up in some engineering problem at the new university, a glitch in the main power distribution system. There was nothing the man liked better than a puzzle. He and Selek got it all sorted out, so everything was a go for the first day of class.

However, Jim was beginning to get antsy, ready for some action. It was a good thing they were leaving in the morning, even if Bones didn't think so.

* * *

He gone on a picnic with T'Ameela, intending to enjoy one last day with her before telling her goodbye. He'd ended up saving a little Vulcan "voyeur" from drowning and then spent the afternoon in bed. Leonard couldn't do it, his heart just wouldn't allow him to let go of T'Ameela. He told himself he wasn't going to get attached, but he'd gone and done exactly that, lost his heart to a Vulcan woman.

* * *

Nyota lay in the chaise on the patio and held her arms out to Spock.

"Come watch the sunset with me, beloved. We've one more night underneath the stars instead of among them. I want to spend it enjoying my handsome husband."

"As you wish, my beautiful wife."

Spock joined her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. The neighbors could not see them and his father and T'Sela expected such behavior. Their shore leave was ending. In the morning they would say goodbye to the family and begin a new mission.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I merely hope to give my readers a nice, meaty chapter.

**Where's The Beef? Part I**

It was so difficult to say goodbye. Nyota had become quite attached to both Sarek and T'Sela. There only about four weeks remaining until T'Shana's birth. The thought of Spock's baby sister made Nyota smile. Soon she and Spock would have their own child.

Sarek walked them to the transporter platform, shouldering some of their luggage. The people of New Shi'Kahr had been generous with their baby gifts, an outpouring of appreciation for the songs that Nyota and Spock had shared with them. Sarek had also given them a hand-made cradle of his own design, as well as a new ka'athyra for Spock.

It was time to go. They could delay it no longer.

"Return to us safely, my children."

Nyota thought she could detect just a trace of wistfulness in Sarek's voice.

"Live long and prosper, Father." Spock gave his father the Vulcan salute, Nyota joining him.

"Peace and long life, Spock and Nyota."

Sarek gave the transporter technician a signal, which was passed on to the Enterprise. A moment later, Spock and Nyota were back on board, their shore leave concluded.

* * *

Ah, big, juicy Kosher hot dogs for lunch! Knowles enthusiastically ate a third one as Hurev and Vilas looked on, their salads untouched.

* * *

Jim and Admiral Pike ate breakfast with Selek and T'Mardis, giving Bones a little more time with T'Ameela.

Bones was dressed and ready. T'Ameela had helped him pack. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. They didn't say goodbye, nor did the make each other any promises. T'Ameela would be starting classes at the university, studying nursing for the next four years while still working at the Inn. With the new Starbase coming, the Enterprise would have reason to visit. Bones had a little over two years left on his current assignment. Maybe he could get assigned to New Vulcan then. He marveled at the thought, actually wanting to return to the land of hobgoblins!

"It is time, Leonard. You must not keep them waiting."

T'Ameela walked him to the dining room, where T'Mardis handed him an order of something to go. Proper Vulcan farewells were exchanged and the trio headed out the door. Bones knew if he looked back, his heart might break in two.

* * *

Once the Enterprise had left New Vulcan orbit, Pike called a meeting of the bridge officers in one of the small conference rooms. He outlined the recent events that had taken place at Starbase 7, and told the story of the Romulan spies and the three clever women who had outwitted them.

"The New Vulcan government has asked us to do two things. The first is two go to Caldena and retrieve any artifacts that might still be there. The second, and most important, is to locate Hellguard and rescue any captives we find there. You'll have to slip in and out of the Neutral Zone undetected. We don't have coordinates for either world, but I bet our two spies do. Jim and I are going to interrogate when we reach Starbase 7."

"Admiral, I have a question."

"Just the one, Spock? That's amazing. Ask away."

"How are we to enter the Neutral Zone undetected?"

"It's quite simple, really. You and Mr. Scott are going to modify that cloaking device to hide the Enterprise."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but this time it was Scotty who said it out loud.

"Fascinating."

* * *

They had missed their Friday night photo-op, so Nyota donned Spock's "red-hot lover" pajamas and stood against the archway of their sleeping alcove. Twenty weeks! Bones and the doctors from the fertility clinic in San Francisco were estimating that Nyota's pregnancy would last forty-one weeks if she went full term.

Spock took the picture and uploaded it into the file with the others. While he was sitting at the terminal, the comm link chimed, informing him of an incoming message from Jack and Lewis.

"Hey, kids! We made it back home in one piece, however, we have a slight problem."

Nyota joined Spock at the terminal. She looked concerned.

"Oh, Jack, no one's sick are they?"

"No, sweetie, nothing like that. However, when you swore Lewis and I to silence about your pregnancy, Sonrisa must have overheard. She told Jason that Auntie Nyota has a baby in her tummy. Sirin told Jason not to tell anyone, but he's so excited he can hardly stand it. The secret's bound to come out. You might want to contact your family in Africa, 'cuz Esther's keeping in touch with your uncle."

Nyota groaned. Her mother would probably give birth to a live hippo in the kitchen if she found out about her grandchild secondhand.

"Okay, thanks Jack. I'll call Mom now. Nyota out."

* * *

Orinar was becoming quite concerned. It had been nearly two weeks since his last transmission from Vilas and Hurev. It would have been risky for them to contact Orinar from Federation space, even with an encoded message on a scrambled channel. The subdermal transponders the women had been implanted with only had a very short range. They could not be tracked from Romulan space. Orinar could only hope that they had completed their mission and were on the way back with some useful intelligence.

Orinar had not meant to reveal his plan, but the Praetor's chief aides were breathing down his neck. He had to show them that his promotion was not a mistake. However, if his plan failed, he might lose his head as Dorist had. The Praetor had no tolerance for error.

* * *

M'Umbha and Alhamisi had just sat down to breakfast when the comm link chimed. It was an incoming transmission from Nyota on the Enterprise. Alhamisi took the call.

"Daughter, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Baba. Spock and I have news, though. We're having a baby, a little boy. He's due in about twenty weeks."

M'Umbha started squealing and hugged her husband so hard that he nearly lost his breakfast.

"Calm down, woman. Congratulations Nyota, and Spock. This is wonderful news."

M'Umbha pushed her husband out of the way and sat in front of the terminal.

"Daughter, are you feeling well? Is the baby growing normally? What does he look like?"

Nyota looked and Spock and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mama, and so is the baby. He'll most likely look a bit like both of us."

"Have you picked a name for him yet?"

"Yes, we have, but we're not telling just yet. I'm sending you some pictures that Spock's been taking of my growing tummy. I'll keep you posted on the latest developments."

"Thank you, Daughter. We'll look forward to this."

The call ended and the excited grandparents-to-be resumed their breakfast, only to be interrupted by another call. This time it was Alhamisi's brother Rubanza. He was excited, almost out of breath.

"Brother, I have just heard from Esther in San Francisco, who told me the most wonderful news....."

* * *

Spock had tucked Nyota in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. The baby had been active all day, so he was tired as well, not likely to wake her up with his kicking. Satisfied that they were resting comfortably, Spock went to the Officer's Lounge, where he found Jim and Bones. They were having a snack. Bones was moping and Jim was not being much help.

"Bones, I told you not to go and get attached to her."

"Yeah, well, what do you know about it? You change women like you change your underwear. I should ask Spock here for advice."

"You know, Bones, that's not a bad idea. I'll just take my nachos and leave you two alone. Goodnight, Spock."

"Goodnight, Jim."

"Yeah, well, good riddance to you!"

Bones took a bite of his sandwich and then threw it on the plate in disgust.

"Spock, I've gone and done a stupid thing. I've fallen in love with T'Ameela."

"Why is this stupid, Leonard? Is she unworthy of your affection?"

"No, she's wonderful. In fact, I don't understand what she sees in me."

"Yet she finds you appealing. I fear I do not understand the problem."

"Are you saying that you think I should pursue a relationship with her?"

"Leonard, when I was contemplating a relationship with Nyota, my mother gave me some excellent counsel. She asked me if I could imagine my life without Nyota. I could not. In the aftermath of the Genocide, I very nearly threw my chance for happiness away. However, the memory of my mother's words and those of my elder counterpart persuaded me to do otherwise. It is my personal belief that it is preferable to at least attempt to fulfill a dream than to abandon it altogether because it seems impossible."

"That doesn't sound very logical, my friend."

"Again, I am reminded of the advice Selek gave me. He said that I should set aside logic and so what feels right. I believe those words may apply in this case."

"Thanks, Spock. You've given me a lot to think about. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leonard."

* * *

The Enterprise reached Starbase 7 in the early morning hours. Spock and Scotty immediately set to work adapting the cloaking device to fit the power ports in main engineering. They would have to jury-rig a control panel for it. The one removed from the small vessel the spies used had been heavily damaged through repeated modifications. After several hours, they came up with a workable plan and began to build the necessary parts.

Pike had a little plan of his own. Starbase 7 was well supplied with fresh meat. There was a cattle ranch nearby. Pike ordered fifteen large beef roasts and had them delivered to Hamed Mofasu, the Enterprise's chief cook. Then he asked the man to join him for coffee in his quarters.

Hamed brought the coffee with him, along with some excellent cheese danish. Pike ushered him in and had him take a seat.

"Mofasu, I understand that you and your wife recently adopted a little Romulan orphan. How would you like an opportunity to help me catch some of the bastards who made her suffer?"

Hamed only had to think about it for a moment.

"Admiral, I can't think of anything I'd like more. However, I'm a cook, not a soldier nor a spy. What can I do?"

"You can make the best roast beef au jus you've ever done in your life, and then serve it up as French dip sandwiches. I'm going to use it as an incentive to get a couple of Romulan spies to talk. They've been on a vegetarian diet for a while now."

"Not a problem Admiral. I'm happy to oblige."


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I merely hope to give my readers a nice, meaty chapter.

**Where's The Beef? Part II**

Hamed Mofasu outdid himself. The roast beef was so tender one could cut it with a spoon, as he has cooked slowly for almost ten hours. It was perfectly seasoned, the broth a savory melange of rosemary, thyme, and garlic, with shallots and a bit of soy sauce for good measure.

One could smell it all over the ship. The crew, at least the meat eaters, were all very appreciative.

Admiral Pike got multiple orders to go and then summoned Jim and Scotty to the transporter room. Their destination was the Starbase 7 Brig.

* * *

Knowles had not brought them their dinner yet. Hurev was becoming concerned about this. The man was usually diligent in his duties, yet there he sat eating a second helping of some kind of meat inside two pieces of bread. He was dipping it into some kind of sauce. It smelled incredible.

When Knowles finished his meal, another security guard tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Knowles nodded, discarded his trash, and unlocked Hurev's cell door. He and the other guard put Hurev into restraints. Hurev wanted to know why.

"Am I going somewhere?"

"You have an appointment with Admiral Pike in Interrogation Room 3.

"So" thought Hurev, "It has finally come. I am to be tortured for my knowledge. I will not allow myself to suffer long, just a little while so that they do not think I am too much a coward."

The two guards took Hurev a shot distance and then brought him into a small, dimly lit room. It smelled strongly of meat. Perhaps he was to be slowly roasted alive! He had heard horror stories of the Federation torture chambers.

Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Lights, 75%!"

Three Human males sat at a long table in front of him. The one in the red shirt was eating a meal identical to the one Knowles had. There were two others wearing gold shirts, one older, the second quite young.

"Welcome, Mr. ….Hurev? Am I saying your name correctly?"

"Yes, I am Hurev."

"Hurev, I'm Admiral Christopher Pike. This is Captain James T. Kirk and Lt. Montgomery Scott. As I see it, you've got yourself into quite a predicament. You're a Romulan spy in Federation space, a capital offense. You've also been identified as a murderer and torturer, also capital offenses. If you were to somehow fall into the hands of the Romulan military, you would be punished for failing your mission. I believe the punishment is death, is it not?"

"Yes, that is the case."

"However, I'm a generous sort, and I believe that we could work out some sort of deal. I have something you need, namely your life. You have something I need."

Hurev was trying to pay attention to the Admiral, but the man in the red shirt was very distracting. He was really enjoying his food, dipping the bread in the broth and licking it from his fingers as he ate. It was nearly obscene, almost as if the man were making love to his meal.

"Excuse me, Hurev, I'm over here. Could you please pay attention?"

"Yes, Admiral. You said that I have something that you need. What might that be?'

"Information, Hurev. I need information. I want to know the coordinates of two worlds in the Neutral Zone."

"If I have this information and I share it, how would you give me my life?"

"If the information is valid, you would spend the next fifteen to twenty years in an agricultural penal colony. You would be a farm laborer. The work would be hard, but you would be very well fed."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm afraid it's like I said, capital punishment for capital crimes."

"Which are the worlds you are seeking?"

"I'm looking for Caldena and Hellguard."

Hurev considered for a moment. The man in the red shirt had finished his meal. He was examining a container on the edge of the table. Most likely it contained more food.

"I can give you the coordinates for Caldena. I do not know where Hellguard is."

"That's too bad, Hurev. I need both."

"However, I know who does have those coordinates. Vilas, who was captured with me was born on Hellguard."

"Fair enough. Give me the coordinates."

"I will do so provided I also get a meal like Lt. Scott was eating."

"First the coordinates, then the food."

"As you wish."

* * *

It was even easier to the the desired information out of Vilas. He caved after only two minutes and the sight of Scotty drinking his broth.

Jim still couldn't get over it.

"Admiral, that was inspired. What made you think of having Scotty sit in on our little interrogation?"

"I saw him eat a goat meat sandwich at Spock and Uhura's wedding. I'd never seen somebody enjoy their food so much. Let's get back to the ship before the roast beef is gone! What do you say, Scotty?"

"Aye, Admiral. Those were good. I could eat another one."

* * *

"Incoming transmission from Dr. Leonard McCoy for T'Ameela."

"Hold transmission."

T'Mardis motioned for the barmaid to come to the counter.

"Your healer is contacting you. Take the call in my office."

T'Ameela hurried to the private terminal.

"Open transmission."

"Greetings, Leonard."

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?"

"The anatomy course class was fascinating, however the chemistry class is proving most challenging..."

The conversation lasted about fifteen minutes. Bones had really only wanted to hear T'Ameela's voice. He wouldn't be able to speak with her daily, but he would call as often as possible.

* * *

Lt. Nhegmi joined Spock and Scotty in adapting the cloaking device to fit the power ports in Main Engineering. They built a new control panel for it from scratch. However, when they tested the device, there were a few problems. It siphoned an awful lot of power away from vital systems. There were localized brown-outs all over the ship and at one point the starboard side completely lost power.

They were getting close to a solution, but many hours of work remained.

* * *

On her fifth day in San Francisco, Sirin did Chernal's knee surgery. She was a model patient, starting her physical therapy the next day. Four days later, Chernal was walking without a cane. Rachel and Esther took her to the day spa to celebrate.

Chernal was so taken with her new pedicure that she wanted to buy sandals to show it off. Rachel and Esther were never ones to reject an opportunity to go shoe shopping. Three hours and five pairs later, it was evident to all just whom Sonrisa had inherited her love of footwear from.

* * *

Two more weeks went by as Spock, Scotty, and Nhegmi worked on the cloaking device, finally perfecting it. Jim gave Sulu the coordinates Pike had gotten from Hurev. They set course for Caldena.

* * *

Renarra was another of T'Mardis' barmaids, working her way through university and pursuing a doctorate in Vulcan language studies. Teaching the Vulcan as a Second Language class was part of her coursework requirement. Some of her students struggled, while others progressed rapidly.

The two most promising were T'Vora and Kensed. They studied together often in the seamstress' shop with Aunt T'Shilah and her new bondmate Stren chaperoning. It came as no surprise to anyone when Kensed asked T'Vora to bond with him and she accepted. They bought their farm free and clear with the latinum her mother had sewn into the lining of that old, plain brown robe.

* * *

Shirela learned her life skills as slowly as possible. It was just slowly enough. A female caseworker became available and Tarsel removed himself from her case. However, he did not absent himself from her life. Within a month of her arrival on New Vulcan, Shirela became Tarsel's bondmate. Their union was immediately fruitful, as Shirela became pregnant with a son.

* * *

Guresh and Naren were having dinner when they heard the strangest noise. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the storage shed. They were supposedly the only sentient beings left on Caldena, as Orinar had been recalled to Romulus.

Guresh stood on his arthritic legs.

"We must investigate the sound, Naren. Wild beasts have most likely gotten into the food stores again."

"I am certain that you are correct. We get little enough food, Guresh. I have no wish to share it."

Both men drew their disruptors, ready to dispatch any menacing creature they might meet.

However, when they entered the storage shed, they did not find wild beasts, but rather a dozen Starfleet personnel, commanded by a Vulcan.

Naren prepared to fire but was cut down by a Human male in a red shirt.

Guresh moved as quickly as possible to the rear of the shed, clearly trying to hide something. Spock and two others pursued him. Guresh turned, his back nearly against the war, the collection of three-bladed Klingon war axes forgotten.

Spock advanced and Guresh took another step backward. The blades of a war ax protruded from his chest front, slicing through his heart.

"Do not kill the child!" he cried before breathing his last.

A small boy crawled out from behind a stack of grain barrels. He could not have been more than three years old. The child appeared to be blind. Ensign Johnson, who spoke Romulan, took charge of him. Spock ordered her to beam back to the ship with the child.

Spock and his party began a systematic search of the storage facility. After several hours, they had gone through everything, finding two scroll jars and two tablets. They also confiscated a substantial cache of Romulan weaponry and uniforms. It had been a very productive raid. They beamed up with all of their treasures and left Caldenan orbit as quickly as possible.

* * *

Bones checked the little boy over thoroughly and gave Jim and Spock his report.

"He's a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid. The blindness was caused by a blow to the head. I think it can be surgically repaired. He says his name is Senar and that Guresh was hiding him after his mother was killed."

"That is most curious, Doctor."

"How so, Spock?"

"Romulans usually put the disabled out of their misery. They consider it shameful to allow such persons to live. There must have been some kind of relationship between Guresh and the child."

"I bet you're right, Spock. Most likely they were father and son. Now the poor kid is an orphan. I guess we'll be taking him to New Vulcan at some point."

* * *

Harivel was one of the Praetor's top aides and a student of antiquities in his leisure time. Something nagged at him from the back of his mind when he read Orinar's report, an itch he couldn't quite scratch. As he was second in authority only to the Praetor, Harivel ordered Orinar recalled to Romulus.

When Orinar arrived, he was summoned to Harivel's private office and served the finest food and ale. Harivel asked him to describe the old "junk" he had sent to New Vulcan with the hybrid women.

Orinar described it in great detail. Harivel had a sickening feeling, but needed to be certain before he acted. He took Orinar to the Praetor's vault and showed him the Ancient Artifacts.

Orinar grew pale. He had given the three women items identical to those that Harivel had just shown him.

"You may yet keep your head. You stated that you have more such items in your possession."

"Yes, I have two more tablets and two more scroll jars in a storage shed on Caldena."

"Take me there."

* * *

When Harivel and Orinar arrived on Caldena, they found a most distressing sight. The two guards were dead and the storage shed had been ransacked. Orinar ran to the corner where the Artifacts had been stored, but they were not to be found.

Enraged, Harivel returned to Romulus with Orinar in chains. After an interview with the Praetor, Orinar's head joined Dorist's, side by side on pikes in front of the Imperial Palace.

A/N:

Taking the next few weeks off from writing. See the note on my profile. Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard**

Hellguard was three days' journey from Caldena. The Enterprise traveled at Warp One, as any faster would overtax the power distribution system which still had the cloaking device tied into it. Kirk did not wish to risk detection.

Jim called a meeting of the bridge officers to plan a strategy for rescuing the prisoners on Hellguard. He began by showing them the recording of Pike's interrogation of Vilas.

…..."So, Mr. Vilas, aside from the coordinates for Hellguard, what else can you tell us about it?"

"The primary Romulan interest on Hellguard is the dilithium mine. The workers are for the most part slaves, either prisoners convicted of non-capital crimes, those captured from colonies or ships that strayed into the Neutral Zone, and of course the hybrid children."

Vilas had captured Pike's interest.

"Hybrid children?"

"Yes. When the Romulans take captives from colonies or "invading" ships, the adult males are usually killed to prevent them from mating with the females or trying to defend them from Romulan soldiers. Male children are taken to work the mines after being given some type of disabling injury to prevent their running away. Most of these die before reaching adulthood."

"Female children also become miners. When they reach adulthood, the attractive ones are taken to the "brothel", to become "comforters" for the guards and overseers. This results in many hybrid children, most of whom become workers in the mines. A few escape to the wilderness and live in packs, like feral animals."

It was obvious from his tone of voice that Vilas was accepting of this. Pike was disgusted by everything that he had heard so far. However, if the captive Vulcans and other slaves and prisoners were to be rescued, Kirk and Spock would need all the information that could be gathered. Pike steeled himself and continued.

"Vilas, who are the overseers?"

'Most are high-ranking Romulans who have fallen into disfavor, from important families the Praetor did not dare antagonize by having them executed. Instead they were banished to Hellguard and assigned mining duty. Some return to Romulan society after a lengthy stay, however most die on Hellguard. Those with military training are assigned to guard Quiros, the Praetor's son, who also lives in the brothel."

"What is the Praetor's son doing on Hellguard?"

"He is dying. He led a life of debauchery, which caught up to him. Years ago, a shipload of Maegens veered off course and ended up in Romulan space. There were thirty very attractive females on board, all of whom ended up in the Praetor's harem. Unfortunately, they carried a bacterial infection, harmless to them but deadly to Romulans if they have repeated exposure. Quiros exposed himself repeatedly. There is no known cure."

Pike nodded. He was not feeling any pity for Quiros.

"Tell me about the brothel."

"The "brothel" usually contains a dozen or so women, some Romulan prisoners, others taken as captives. Most often these are Vulcan, Terran, Rigelian, or Orion. They are guarded by a dozen or so aging warriors, old, arthritic men with less than distinguished careers."

"You've been very helpful, Vilas. However, I have one question. I was informed that you were born on Hellguard. How did you manage to escape?"

"I was the son of one of the "comfort" women and a Romulan soldier. I went to the mines at age five, as all children on Hellguard do. Most of the workers are on the verge of starvation, but one of the guards would sneak me food. He was probably my father, though he never said so. I grew to above average size and strength. A ship came from Caldena bringing fresh slaves, but they had lost a man due to an escape attempt. I was taken to fill his place."

"Do you know who your mother was?"

"No. I assume that she was either Romulan or Vulcan."

"Yet you had no problem murdering either Vulcans or Romulans?"

"I look out only for my own interests, Admiral."

"Very well, Vilas. You will be held in confinement until your information can be verified."

"I understand. Good luck with whatever you are planning, Admiral. You will need it."

* * *

The bridge officers just sat there for a few moments, trying to absorb it all. Each was plainly moved by what they had heard, appalled by the cruelty Vilas had described and participated in. Even Spock seemed lost in thought. It was Bones who finally broke the silence.

"Well, Jim, I assume we're en route to Hellguard to free the captives and kick some Romulan butt."

Kirk gave his friend half a smile.

"That's exactly what we're doing, Bones."

Spock's curiosity was aroused.

"What is your plan, Captain?"

"Spock, I think we need to deal with the detachment of soldiers first, then the men guarding the "brothel". We'll rescue the women one by one, beaming them out. Then we'll go after the mine workers and the children. In order to accomplish this, we'll need a team of seven or eight who can look, act, and speak like Romulans."

"There are five of my former Romulan language students among the crew. Lieutenants Giotto and Sulu and Ensign Hirsch were among my best students. Ensign Johnson is also quite an adept Romulan speaker, however I do not believe that the Romulan military assigns females to duty on Hellguard."

"No, Spock, I don't think so either. Let's see who else aboard speaks Romulan. We "liberated" some uniforms from the cache on Caldena. We'll need to replicate appropriate clothing and weaponry for the entire landing party."

* * *

Spock and Nhegmi had been working on an even smaller version of the universal translator, one that would fit under clothing with a small, undetectable speaker worn in the ear. This would be very useful for the security team members who were dressed as Romulan enlisted. They would wear helmets that covered their ears and would most likely have only a minimum of speaking required of them.

Jim had been working through Spock's interactive Romulan course since the Enterprise left Starbase 7. Spock and Nyota had been working with him, spending much of their free time conversing with him in Romulan.

On the evening before they reached Hellguard, Kirk called a meeting of the bridge officers and the landing party for the upcoming mission. Kirk, Sulu, Hirsch, and Giotto were all sporting the "ear jobs" Bones had given them that afternoon. He had also given them eyebrow lifts. Kirk and Hirsch were wearing brown contact lenses, as blue-eyed Romulans were even rarer than blue-eyed Vulcans.

Spock found their appearances rather disconcerting and said so.

"What's the matter, Spock? Now I look more like I could be your brother."

"Actually, Jim, you look more like my late second cousin Streld. He was considered unattractive."

"Gee, thanks a lot. Still, I'm not out to win any beauty contests. I just want to fool the Romulans long enough to accomplish our mission. How are the universal translators coming along?"

"Lt. Nhegmi and I have finished them. They have tested well and will also permit Lt. Uhura to listen in on conversations in Romulan and give prompts should anyone have difficulty. She has been monitoring communications to and from Hellguard. A Commander Tirell is in charge of the base and Subcommander Zretak heads the mining operation."

"Lt. Uhura, have we prepared our message for Commander Tirell?"

"Yes sir."

Nyota handed the Captain a PADD with the message she intended to send to the Base Commander and its Standard translation. Kirk gave it careful scrutiny.

"Very good, Lieutenant."

"Scotty, do you have our little visual deception ready?"

"Aye, sir. I'll be projecting a visual image of a Romulan warbird while sending out a simulated warp signature to match. It's quite a lovely piece of work if I do say so myself."

"Spock, does Chief Mofasu have everything ready for us?"

"Yes, Captain. He has prepared a feast of beef, fresh fruit, and Romulan ale, all of which are in short supply on Hellguard, and of course have been drugged to make our hosts quite sleepy. Dr. McCoy has provided the landing party with antidotes."

"Good work, everyone. I guess that we're as ready as we'll ever be."

* * *

Zelen sat at the communications console of the Hellguard Command Center, nearly bored to tears. There had been no messages sent or received for the last day. Zelen hated his assignment, expecting that he would probably die on Hellguard. Only his powerful uncle's connections had saved him from death on Romulus. How was he to know that the girl he had insulted was the Praetor's niece?"

"Incoming message for Commander Tirell from Commander Demus of the Imperial Vessel Colius."

"Hold please for verification."

Zelen visually confirmed that the vessel was indeed an Imperial Warbird. He also verified its warp signature.

"You are verified. I will transfer your transmission to Commander Tirell. One moment please."

* * *

Zelen was not the only one bored. Commander Tirell and his aide Aichus were sitting with their feet upon the desk, rolling dice. They were playing for hoosa nuts, inedible by Romulans but prized by the local indigenous rodents, similar to Terran squirrels. On a slow day they would sit on the balcony and toss them, watching the small creatures run after them. Most of their days were slow days.

On very slow days, they would watch the enlisted men race gong beetles. The beetles got their name from the noise they made when they collided with one another, which happened frequently as they insects were blind.

The fascinating dice game was interrupted by the chiming of the comm unit.

Aichus answered, doing his best to sound inconvenienced by the intrusion.

"Yes, Zelen, what is it now?"

"I have an incoming transmission from a Commander Demus aboard the Colius."

"Send it through."

"Yes, Subcommander."

"Greetings to Commander Tirell from Commander Demus. I and a few of my men, eight of us in all, would like to tour your facility and sample your famous "entertainment." In return, I would offer you a meal prepared by my personal chef. I understand that the cuisine on Hellguard is not always particularly palatable."

"Please hold for a moment while I discuss this with my aide."

Aichus pressed the "mute" button.

"Another batch of horny spacemen wanting their turns with the "brothel" women. Well, why not? At least we might get a good meal out of it this time. What do you say, Aichus?"

"I say that I am bored and hungry. Let us accept their proposal, Commander."

"Very well, then. Resume the transmission."

Aichus took his finger off the button and Tirell addressed the vessel's commander.

"We would be delighted to receive you and thank you for your kind offer of a meal. When would you be arriving?"

"We will transport down at 1700 hours tomorrow. Please transmit the proper coordinates. "

"It shall be done. I look forward to meeting you, Commander."


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard II**

So far, so good. They had arrived at Hellguard, still in the Romulan Neutral Zone, but very close to Romulan space proper. The cloaking device had worked and all of the adaptations made to it had held up so far.

Lt. Uhura signaled the Hellguard command center, stating that the "Colius" was now in Hellguard orbit. Tirell's communications officer had transmitted the coordinates for beam down.

Kirk assembled his team in the transporter room. They looked quite convincing in their Romulan uniforms, especially Spock and "Cupcake" Giotto. The Security Chief was quite imposing with his padded shoulders and thick-soled boots, not to mention the fact that his usual expression was a sneer and he was angry about having to shave his beard and mustache. "Cupcake's" demeanor almost made Kirk feel sorry for the Romulans.

Hamed Mofasu arrived right on schedule, pushing two carts laden with the sumptuous but drug-laced feast he had prepared for the Romulans. Bones gave each member of the away team a long-lasting injection of the antidote. Now they were ready.

Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and Giotto stepped on to the transporter platform and beamed down to the surface of Hellguard. Four others beamed down a few moments later with the food carts.

* * *

Tirell and Aichus hurried to the entrance of their Headquarters. They had directed Demus and his men to transport just outside the low, flat structure. Hellguard was an inhospitable place, barren, windswept, and subject to sandstorms. It was the site of a failed mining colony. The dilithium mine was rich, but the miners found the conditions too objectionable to remain voluntarily. Now the labor was done only by those who could be compelled to do so by force.

When the entire party had beamed down, Aichus quickly them ushered into the building.

"Please hurry, Commander Demus. We are expecting a sandstorm momentarily."

Demus (Kirk) nodded.

"Thank you for the warning, Subcommander."

The away team surveyed their surroundings and greetings were exchanged. Demus introduced his officers as Subcommander Malkus (Spock), and Lieutenants Hirust (Giotto) and Rhulan (Sulu).

Commander Tirell looked at "Malkus" and smiled, then gazed at the portraits of the Praetor and Quiros on the wall behind him in the entryway. Malkus looked remarkably like a much younger Quiros.

"Subcommander, my backside!" he thought to himself. "I am unfortunate enough to have to play host to another of the Praetor's bastard sons. Ah, well, at least the food they have brought smells good."

"Come, Commander Demus. Let us partake of this wonderful meal you have brought with you. I have ordered the banquet table set in anticipation of it."

"Yes, of course, Commander Tirell. Please lead the way. I would not want the food to get cold. We have brought plenty, enough to share with your men."

Demus dropped his voice to a whisper.

"However, I think that we will keep the ale for ourselves."

Tirell smiled at this. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed ale. He showed his guests into the banquet room.

"Demus" ordered his enlisted grunts to take food for themselves and the men in the Hellguard Command Center. They were to stay there and eat with Tirell's men.

Again, "Demus" took Tirell aside and whispered.

"There is no need for us to dine with _peasants_."

Tirell found himself in total agreement with that statement. Also, his men would not miss the ale if they did not know about it. He sent food to the men guarding the "brothel" and to Quiros and his servant.

* * *

Tirell was feeling well fed and somewhat tipsy from the ale, also much more talkative than usual. He answered all of Demus' questions about the mining operation, such as how many guards and workers there were and how much dilithium ore the mine produced annually. Tirell was proud of his work and held nothing back.

One thing bothered Tirell, however. Demus had the strangest accent and sometimes it took him a bit too long to respond to questions posed to him. Perhaps the man was raised speaking a different dialect and the ale had slowed his wits somewhat. It did not matter, as Demus was pleasant enough company and Tirell was enjoying his tales of alien sexual conquests.

Tirell was vaguely aware of "Malkus" questioning Aichus about the "brothel" women, their numbers and species. Tirell was now even more convinced that the man was one of the Praetor's "love children." If Malkus was not careful, he would meet the same fate as his brother.

Hirust was engaged in conversation with Tirell's Security Head, while Rhulan chatted with the Weapons Officer. It seemed both men had a fondness for blades.

* * *

Tirell was feeling quite groggy. His officers and most of his guests had passed out, their heads on the table or in their plates. He struggled to rise, but he, too succumbed to the effects of the ale.

Spock stood over Tirell, scanning him to verify that he was indeed unconscious. The other Romulans were also in the same state. He sent a discreet signal to Hirsch in the Command Center, who indicated that the Romulans there had also passed out. All the Romulans were bound with heavy restraints.

"We are ready, Captain."

"Good, Spock. Let's go rescue those women."

* * *

The layout was exactly as Aichus had described. There were twelve rooms along a corridor, with four guards posted, one for each three rooms. These were aged men, now snoring in their chairs. The away team bound them as well, then they entered each room.

In every case, the women were chained to beds, dirty and half-starved. There were two Romulans, five Vulcans, three Humans, and an Orion. Three of the ladies were pregnant. The most lucid of the women, T'Genna, told Spock of the "nursery" where the "brothel" offspring were raised until they were old enough to become mine workers. An old Vulcan woman delivered the babies and cared for them. "Cupcake" and Spock broke the chains away and the women were beamed up to the Enterprise.

The elderly guard had passed out in his chair in front of the twelfth room. Jim could not budge him, and had to get Spock's help. The door was locked, so together they forced it open. Neither one could quite believe who lay chained to a bed behind it.

* * *

Her door burst open with a loud crash. In the darkness, she could not make out who had come in. It did not matter, they were all the same, cruel and demanding. Now they had come again to abuse her, just days after she had given birth. They took away her child, a daughter, calling her an abomination. Romulans and Orions should not be able to breed. The child was Tirell's, also, but he regarded her as a zoo specimen.

"Perhaps I will have her dissected." He laughed as the nursery worker carried the infant away.

Now she was weak, perhaps too weak to recover. If she died, she would take her secret to her grave. The Romulans would never learn that she had been a Starfleet cadet. They would not torture her for information.

* * *

Spock found the control for the room lighting and switched it on. The female shielded her eyes. She was an Orion, so he spoke soothingly to her in her own language.

"Do not fear. I have not come to harm you, but to free you."

She recognized the voice.

"Commander Spock?"

"Gaila!"

Spock broke the chains around Gaila's ankles as Jim gathered her up into his arms. She was very weak and quite confused.

"Jim, is that you? What happened to your ears?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now we have to get you out of here."

"Jim, you have to find my daughter. They took her away from me. She's only ten days old, if she's still alive."

"We'll find her, Gaila. Right now I'm sending you up to Bones. You need a doctor."

* * *

When Gaila was safely on the ship, Spock led Jim and the others down a second corridor. An ancient male Romulan sat outside the door, weeping. He saw the away team and assumed they knew of his failure.

"I am undone!" he cried. "I have failed my master." With that, he plunged his own weapon into his heart and breathed his last.

Jim opened the door the old man had been guarding. Inside on a bed lay the dead body of Quiros. Spock scanned him and discovered that he had choked to death on piece of Hamed's roast beef. In the end, the Praetor's son's appetite had truly been his undoing.

"Good riddance to bad garbage!" said Jim. "Let's find those kids."

* * *

T'Vedna was very old, to old to be a "comfort woman" any longer, definitely too old to labor in the mines. Instead, she had been given the task of raising the children born in the "brothel", keeping them fed and teaching them enough language skills for them to carry out the overseers' orders. She also gave them names. She nurtured them as much as her masters would allow, not enough to suit even a logical Vulcan such as she.

Currently, she had seven in her care, including the youngest, just ten days old. This one was a pretty child, with the green skin and red hair of her Orion mother. T'Vedna had just picked the babe up to rock her to sleep when four strange men burst through the door. T'Vedna put the child back in her crib and stood between the intruders and her charges.

"You will have to kill me first."

Spock spoke to her in Vulcan.

"That is not our intent. We are here to rescue you."

"In that case, I will give you every assistance."

T'Vedna rounded up all of her youngsters. They were beamed up to the Enterprise, followed by the away team.

* * *

Nyota breathed a sigh of relief when Spock and the others returned to the ship. Through their bond, she had sensed that he was uninjured. However, it was much better to see him and hold him in her arms. He allowed her to cover him with kisses in their quarters for a moment, but then stopped her.

"Beloved, the mission is not ended yet. We must still rescue those who labor in the mines. However, there is someone in sickbay who would like to see you, someone we did not expect to find alive and on Hellguard."

Spock sat on their bed and pulled Nyota onto his lap.

"This may be a shock for you, but it will be a happy one. We found Gaila in the "brothel". I do not know the details of how she came to be there, as there was no time for such things. She recently gave birth to a daughter, whom we also rescued. I believe that her spirits would be greatly lifted by a visit from you, if you are up to it."

Nyota could not speak and tears were streaming down her face. She simply nodded at Spock, who had produced a handkerchief for her. She dried her eyes and washed her face. Then she walked her husband back to the transporter room before making her way down to sickbay.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard III**

As gently as possible, Spock had just informed her that the away team had found Gaila alive in the "brothel" on Hellguard. They had rescued her and her infant daughter. Now both were in Sickbay, along with the others who had been saved.

Sickbay was buzzing with activity. All of the refugees were in need of some type of medical attention. Bones and his staff had dealt with the more serious ailments first. Now there was time to concentrate on the minor problems. The good doctor was tending to a toddler boy's eye infection when Nyota entered the room. He looked her way, acknowledging her presence.

"Be with you in a minute, darlin'."

He finished the eye treatment, washed his hands, and came over to Nyota's side.

"Len, how's Gaila doing?"

"She lost a lot of blood with the delivery and contracted a pretty nasty infection. It's amazing that she survived. However, I gave her several units of blood and a massive dose of antibiotics. Her fever has broken and I think she's gonna be fine. Her baby girl is as healthy as a horse."

"May I visit with her?"

"You sure can. Christine is in with her now. I'll have somebody bring in a chair for you. You've had a long day and should be taking it easy yourself."

He pointed to one of the smaller rooms. Nurse Chapel was raising the head of Gaila's bed a bit, so she could sit up and sip some juice. Gaila's eyes lit up when she saw Nyota, but no words came.

Nyota ran to her friend and hugged her, both women dissolving into tears. They stayed that way until an orderly brought in a chair for Nyota. Christine gave them each a box of tissues and then left the room.

"Hey, Nyota."

"Hey, Gaila. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I never thought I'd see anybody again."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the sandstorm had finally let up outside of the dilithium mine. Midok was anxious to end his shift which already lasted several hours longer than usual. There was no point in both he and his relief risking their necks in the foul weather. Rethen had promised to save him some of the feast the visitors had brought. Rethen had dined with Zelen in the Command Center, waiting for the storm to subside.

Midok tried to contact him by communicator, but the device did not seem to be working. It was probably full of sand again. He gave it a shake and was not disappointed with the quantity of sand that fell out. Midok tried it again, but it still didn't function. As he banged the useless thing on a rock, he did not hear the intruder come up behind him, nor did he see the hand that pressed on the nerve in his neck. Midok crumpled and fell to the ground. The away team members bound him tightly and securely, then followed the sounds of the hammers and chisels down the passageway to the mine.

* * *

The two women dried their tears and sipped their juice.

"Gaila, I thought you died with the rest of the Farragut crew. How did you manage to escape?"

"We never knew what hit us. The ship was coming apart. Remember Lt. Angelli, Commander Spock's Instructional Aide our first semester? He was the Chief Communications Officer aboard. Three of us female cadets were in the Comm Lab with him and we all made it into an escape pod. We didn't even have time to launch it, it just fell away when the ship broke up. Angelli piloted the pod around the debris and got us out of Vulcan orbit. We were picked up by another ship, claiming to be a freighter, but they weren't! Oh, Nyota, they were pirates. They killed Angelli and took us girls as slaves. We were each sold to a different man."

"I was sold to a Rigelian trader who was looking for a new wife. Krev actually wasn't such a bad fellow. I think I would eventually talked him into letting me go if we hadn't wandered into the Neutral Zone. The Romulans captured us and confiscated the ship and cargo. They brought me to Hellguard. I have to assume that they killed Krev."

"Gaila, do you know who the baby's father is?"

"Oh, yes. I had been the exclusive property of Commander Tirell since I arrived. She even has his ears. However, I love her in spite of them. I hope that you don't mind that I named her after you."

"You named here after me?"

"Yes, and after our favorite doctor. Nyota Lenore. I hear her fussing. When Christine brings her in, would you like to feed her?"

"Would I ever!"

* * *

"Cupcake" managed to stun the guard in the passageway before he could reach for his weapon. Unfortunately the sound attracted two more guards, one of whom got off a disruptor shot, wounding Ensign Heisen in the leg.

Spock and Sulu stunned these two and they were tied up and left in the passageway. Kirk ordered Heisen beamed back to the ship. Spock scanned the mine, finding thirty-seven separate life signs in the large chamber before them. A side chamber held another three dozen.

The away team crept down the passageway as quietly as possible, finding a spot where they could see into the larger chamber, but not be observed by the occupants. The miners represented many species and most were children or young adults. Their feet were shackled and they were guarded by an enormous Romulan, armed with a disruptor and a three-bladed sword.

Ensign Thollen stumbled in the loose shale, losing his footing and landing in front of the doorway. The armed overseer shot Thollen through the heart, killing him instantly. Kirk fired his phaser at the Romulan, but his stun setting had no effect. Sulu fired his own weapon, quickly reset to kill. The Romulan died in his tracks before he could get off a second shot.

Sulu and Hirsch stayed with the miners while Kirk, Spock, and Giotto investigated the other chamber. It was a barracks of sorts, sleeping quarters for the off-duty miners. Two elderly Romulans stood watch, both facing the sleeping children. Kirk and Spock managed to stun them both and bind them.

While Sulu and Hirsch explained the situation to the first group of miners and arranged for their beam up, Spock and Giotto unshackled the others from their beds. Soon they too were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

* * *

On the bridge, Chekov and Nhegmi were tracking a small group of life signs, about twelve in all. These all seemed to be small beings, most likely children. They were located in the woods about a kilometer from the mine. They did not appear to be moving, most were likely asleep. There was scarcely more than an hour before dawn. The away team would have to hurry if they were to take the group by surprise.

* * *

Nyota burped her "niece", who had just finished a bottle. The little girl was adorable. Nyota gave the baby back to Gaila, who happily cradled her in her arms. Gaila gave her friend a quizzical look.

"I just realized something. You're wearing a wedding ring and a maternity uniform. What's the story?"

Nyota smiled at her.

"Spock and I have been bondmates for a few years now, married for almost a year. We're expecting a son in about 17 weeks, if everything goes according to schedule."

"So you two finally figured it out and got together. Tell me all about it."

* * *

The away team reached the small wooded area, really an oasis in the sandy wasteland that was Hellguard. Ten children slept on the ground while two others stood watch. The young sentries appeared to be armed with homemade spears and stone knives.

Day was breaking as Giotto and Hirsch sneaked up behind the two, disarming them. However, one of them, a young girl managed to sound the alarm. Three of the youngsters managed to run away, but the rest were quickly gathered together.

When Spock explained that they were being rescued, most were cooperative, consenting to be beamed aboard the ship. The early morning light revealed that all the children were girls on the verge of puberty. If they had been recaptured by the Romulans, most would probably have had less than a year before they were sent to work in the "brothel." They were dirty, hungry, and some of them had the shackles digging into their legs. They had managed to break the chains but were unable to remove the cuffs. It was a sickening sight.

While Sulu and Hirsch got the kids beamed on board, Kirk, Spock, and Giotto gave chase to the three who had escaped.

* * *

On board the Enterprise, Bones had his hands full. His sickbay was full of youngsters, most of whom spoke only Romulan. The universal translators were of some assistance, but not very soothing. T'Vedna was a tremendous help, as she had raised some of the children. Ensign Johnson came up from Engineering, but they were still short-handed. Bones really needed Nyota.

Reluctantly, he went to Gaila's room.

"Sorry to break this up, ladies, but I need another Romulan speaker. Gaila should really be resting anyway."

"That's okay, Len. Gaila, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Good. You never told me want happened with the attack on Vulcan."

Nyota and Bones looked at each other. Gaila didn't know that a whole planet had died along with most of her classmates from the Academy. Most likely the rescued Vulcans didn't know it either.

* * *

Two of the small children had tired quickly during the chase, falling to the ground. Spock and Giotto scooped them up and had them transported before the confused little ones understood what had happened.

The third child was proving difficult. She climbed a tree and refused to come down, despite Spock's repeated requests for her to do so.

"I do not believe you. You are trying to trick me."

Finally, Jim climbed up after her and brought her down. She fought him all the way, kicking, biting, and screaming in his ear.

When they reached the ground, Giotto grabbed her and tied her wrists behind her.

Jim stood next to her.

"Now be a good girl and hold still while we transport you up to the ship. By the way, I'm Jim. What's your name?"

"I am called Saavik."

As the transporter beams began to shimmer around them, Jim looked at Spock, who raised an eyebrow. Saavik had been Selek's wife in the alternate universe.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard IV**

When they were safely beamed aboard the ship, the Enterprise prepared to leave Hellguard orbit. Jim took back the conn from Chekov, while Spock took the science station. Sulu was almost ready to engage the warp drive when Mofasu placed an emergency call to the bridge.

"Captain, don't leave without my food carts."

"Hamed, they're not essential. I'll requisition you some more."

"But sir, they have "USS Enterprise" stenciled on their bottoms."

"Good point, Hamed. Gentlemen, we need to find those food carts."

Spock was as efficient as ever.

"Captain, I have located them and will transmit the coordinates to Mr. Scott."

* * *

In his dining room on Hellguard, Tirell awoke to the sound of a transporter beam. Bound and groggy, he watched helplessly as the food cart dematerialized. The reality of his situation slowly sank in.

"Aichus, wake up! We've been had. We must find out how badly and by whom."

Aichus groaned and struggled against his bonds. He picked a steak knife up off the table with his teeth and stood up, still tied to the chair. He managed to carry the knife to Tirell and slowly sawed at his commanding officer's bonds. It took him nearly thirty minutes to free Tirell's hands, as Aichus was still holding the knife with his teeth.

* * *

"Cupcake" escorted Saavik or "Little Miss Feisty" to Sickbay, her hands still tied behind her back. Bones was irate when he saw this and insisted that the little girl be freed.

T'Vedna saw what was happening and gave the doctor some sound advice.

"Wait a moment, Dr. McCoy. I know this child. I raised her until she was five years old. She can cause quite a bit of trouble."

T'Vedna stood in front of Saavik and took the child's face in her hands. She addressed her in Romulan.

"Saavik, look at me when I speak to you. These people are your benefactors. They mean you no harm. The doctor merely wishes to treat your injuries. You must allow him to do so. If you promise to cooperate, your hands will be untied."

"I promise" came the grudging response.

Giotto untied the child and lifted her onto an exam bed, smiling all the while. Saavik eyed him suspiciously, but offered no resistance. While McCoy treated her injuries and removed her ankle cuffs, T'Vedna explained every step in advance.

Giotto was too keyed up to sleep, so he checked on Heisen, who was recovering nicely from his leg wound. The kid asked about his buddy Thollen, so Giotto sat with him and told him the sad news, staying until Heisen had cried himself to sleep. Then the big guy looked around sickbay for something else to do, some other way he could help.

Ensign La Keisha Johnson had her hands full with the little ones, some of whom were in pain from having their shackles removed. Giotto took a fussy child in each arm and sat down in a big rocking chair. He sang an Italian lullaby his mother had taught him.

The crying stopped as all the children listened. Giotto did not have the most pleasant voice, but the little ones were soothed none the less.

Johnson smiled at him.

"No wonder they call you "Cupcake." You're just a big sweetie."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Giotto had never liked his nickname much before, but it was kind of nice when Johnson said it. He smiled back at her.

* * *

It was four days at Warp One to the Federation side of the Neutral Zone via the most direct course. They did not dare go any faster for fear of overtaxing the power distribution system. There were nearly one hundred extra people on board, so Kirk ordered all none essential systems shut down and power usage strictly rationed.

In Sickbay, Bones tended to the children and the women who had been rescued. The away team would have to wait to have their ears and eyebrows returned to normal. Because the replicators were only being used in emergencies, the kids were dressed in oversized clothing borrowed from crew members. T'Vedna really enjoyed the Starfleet issue sweats and sneakers, proclaiming them the most comfortable things she had worn in over fifty years.

* * *

When Tirell had finished freeing himself and Aichus, he tried to contact Zelen in the Command Center. There was no answer, so he sent Aichus to investigate. Aichus woke Zelen up and freed him and the others with him. Aichus ordered Zelen to start scanning for the "Colius" and sent Rethen to check on the mine. Aichus returned to Tirell, who had freed the Weapons Officer and the Security Chief. They began a systematic search of the building, hoping the situation was not as bleak as they feared.

* * *

Spock and Scotty had been working on an updated version of SAM, Sensor Attenuating Material. This was loosely based on the RAM technology used by the US Navy in the 21st century. Sheets of a sensor-resistant material were deployed around the ship, greatly reducing its susceptibility to scanning. Three layers of transparent material now covered the hull of the Enterprise, much like a giant, shrink-wrapped basket. Scotty had deployed it while the away team was on the surface of Hellguard.

* * *

After Nyota had gotten several hours rest, she stopped into Sickbay again to visit with Gaila before Alpha shift started. Gaila was now sharing a room with T'Genna, also rescued from the "brothel." As promised, Nyota told her friend the story of the battle of Vulcan, Nero and the "black hole" he had created. Gaila wept when she learned of Vulcan's destruction and of how Spock's mother had died nearly in his grasp. Nyota also told her of the New Vulcan colony and the hopes the Vulcan people had for their future.

T'Genna was silent for a moment. She had been taken over twenty years before from a Vulcan research vessel that the Romulans said strayed too close to their space. Her parents had died shortly after. T'Genna had always hoped to escape and return to Vulcan. Now that would be impossible. Still, she would go on living, as she would be needed to care for her daughter and the new life growing inside her. T'Genna's unborn child was baby Nyota's half-brother, due in just two weeks.

T'Vedna had also been listening to the sad story Nyota told. The old woman wondered what fate awaited her on New Vulcan and what use she might be to the colony.

* * *

Zelen scanned the general vicinity of Hellguard and then broadened his scan. He found nothing. How could they have gotten away so quickly? Surely they had no more than two hours head start. Tirell would not be pleased when he was informed of this.

* * *

Rethen found Midok just inside the mine's entrance and untied him.

"What happened to you, my friend?"

"I was attacked from behind and pressure applied to my neck. It rendered me unconscious. That is a technique that Vulcans use. I thought that they were all dead."

"Not all of them just most of them. Perhaps the surviving ones are now seeking revenge on us. They have probably joined forces with Starfleet."

"That makes sense. Let us check on things in the mine, Rethen. Then we can discuss your theory with Tirell."

* * *

Jim turned the conn over to Lt. Riley and headed off to bed, ordering Spock to do the same. The Vulcan started to protest, but his wife gave him her best evil glare.

_No one is chasing us yet. You'll need to be at peak efficiency when that happens. Take your stubborn Vulcan butt off to bed!_

_Yes, my wife. Be certain that you do not overtire yourself._ I_t would not be in the best interests of either you or our son._

I_'ll join you in three hours. Now scram!_

* * *

Tirell and his men quickly found the brothel guards tied to their chairs. He opened the doors to all the rooms and found the women gone, including his prized Orion. Running down the other corridor, he found Quiros' servant dead with his hands still upon the sword in his chest.

Inside his chamber, Quiros also lay dead. It appeared that he had choked to death on his feast. Tirell sat down in the chair next to Quiros' bed. The Commander had always suspected that he would die on Hellguard. He had hoped for a natural death, however the Praetor was certain to want him executed.

As he sat there, Aichus came and delivered more bad news. The children from the nursery and the old Vulcan woman who cared for them were also gone.

Several minutes later, his comm unit chimed. It was Rethen informing him of the death of one of the overseers and the fact that all the mine workers were missing.

Tirell began to laugh, wondering which would make the Praetor angrier, the death of his son, or Tirell's inability to meet this month's dilithium quota. Either way, Tirell was a dead man. This time, not even his powerful father would be able to save him.

Tirell would do his family two final services. First he would contact the Romulan home world and confess his shortcomings. Then he would take his own life, at least saving his parents the shame of his execution. Perhaps his siblings might still gain a place in Romulan high society.

* * *

The Enterprise had gotten a six-hour head start before Nyota intercepted Tirell's transmission to Romulus. He told his superiors that he and his men suspected Starfleet and Vulcan collaboration. He also told them of the suicide pact he and his men had made. The Praetor would not have the satisfaction of their executions.

Within minutes, six of the fastest and best equipped Romulan ships were dispatched to the vicinity of Hellguard. The closest was a full day away at top speed. This would bring the Enterprise nearly a day and a half closer to Federation space by the time the Romulans were in long-range scanning distance. If the SAM held and they shut down even more power-draining systems, they might just make it home.

* * *

Jim tried his best to rest after Lt. Uhura gave him the news, but it was no use. The images of the hungry and abused young miners haunted him and reminded him of Tarsus IV. Every time Jim fell asleep, he would have a nightmare. He decided to go down to Sickbay, get a sleeping pill from Bones, and maybe even visit with Gaila.

* * *

On Hellguard, Tirell gathered all his men in the dining room.

"Our visitors left us this Romulan ale, no doubt drugged. However, it is tasty enough and good for one last toast. Let us drink to the Praetor and to the ability to take our own lives instead of leaving the task to him."

Tirell raised his glass and the others did the same.

"To the Praetor and to an honorable death."

Each man drained his glass and when he had finished, took his own life.

* * *

Bones was finally taking a break when Jim wandered in.

"Jim, you look like Hell, no pun intended. I'll get to those ears eventually. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep, Bones. Every time I do, I have nightmares about Tarsus IV. It must be that seeing these half-starved kids brought back all the memories. I was hoping you could give me something. Nothing too heavy, I need to be alert in case the Romulans find us."

"Okay. Take two of these blue pills, but not until you're ready for bed. They work quickly."

"Bones, how are Gaila and her baby doing?"

"They're just fine. I think Gaila is awake if you want to visit her."

"Yeah, I would. I owe her an apology."

"Yep. Second small room on the right."

Jim took the bottle of pills from Bones and tiptoed to Gaila's room. She was wide awake and holding her daughter. Jim smiled at the sight of them.

"Gaila, she's beautiful."

"Hi, Jim. Meet Nyota Lenore. Would you like to hold her?"

"In a minute, if you still want me to. I have both a confession and an apology to make."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I hacked into your cadet account and used your access code to cheat on the Kobayashi Maru test. I nearly got expelled from the Academy for it. I made a full confession to Admiral Komack. Your record is clean."

"Jim, that's ancient history. Do you think that they would let me back into the Academy? Let me repeat my last term and take my finals?"

"I bet that Spock and I could get them to waive them for you. After what you've been through, it would only be right."

"What posting could I get, as a single mom with a child?"

"You could get posted to the Enterprise. You wouldn't be the only single parent on board, and we have a great childcare center."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Can I hold the baby now?"

"Yes. Just make sure you support her little head. Nyota Lenore, meet your Uncle Jim."

"Uncle Jim, I like that. Come here, precious girl."

* * *

The more the Praetor thought about the situation, the angrier he became. First the scrolls were given away by that idiot Orinar, and then the rest of them taken by only the gods knew whom. Most likely it was that Federation Captain, that Kirk fellow. Now they had shut down his mine on Hellguard, the main source of dilithium for the Romulan Empire. It would take months to find more workers and overseers, longer still to train them and get the mine back to full production levels.

He would not even have the satisfaction of executions to soothe his temper. The Federation must be stopped. Kirk and his half-breed Vulcan First Officer must die.

The Praetor dispatched another six ships to the Hellguard area, ordering them not to return without pieces of that Federation ship and even better, bits of Kirk and Spock.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard V**

Leonard McCoywas avery thorough man, always dotting his i's and crossing his t's. He collected DNA samples on each of the refugees from Hellguard. He could not process them yet, but he would do so just as soon as the ship left the Neutral Zone, then forward his results to the Vulcan Immigration Ministry and the Federation Genetic Registry. It was possible that some of these poor unfortunates still had living family. At least that is what he hoped for.

* * *

Dinner at the Romulan Imperial Palace was a somber affair on this particular night. The Praetor, never known for being the most cheerful of men, was in a particularly foul mood. He had invited his top aides to dine with him. The Praetor's oldest _legitimate_ son, Nefel, was also in attendence. The boy was still in his teens, but his father thought it never too soon for him to learn the ways of warfare and politics. He hoped Nefel would be more intelligent than his mother had been attractive. The marriage had been for a political alliance. It was _so_ unfortunate when the Praetor's wife had died shortly after Nefel's birth. However, the court physician had been relocated and rewarded handsomely.

Nefel listened intently as his father's advisers informed him of the steps that had been taken to intercept and apprehend the Enterprise.

"Father, I do not understand why you are so certain that Starfleet and the Enterprise are involved."

The Praetor looked at his son and sighed. It was definitely time the lad learned something besides mathematics and ancient Romulan poety!

"Nefel, every ship, whether Romulan, Klingon, or Federation has a distinctive warp signature. We have Imperial Fleet officers who spend years training in order to be able to distinguish them. We first tracked the Enterprise in the disputed area near Tragan V and then followed that signature until it was out of our range, near Starbase 7. Shortly afterward, a team investigating Tragan V discovered all the colonists missing. The Enterprise was then replaced on its mission by another starship."

"You have already heard of the unfortunate incident with Orinar, how he sent complete idiots into Federation space with both my treasures and a cloaking device. The women were of no consequence, other than as a source of transponders for the Federation engineers to study."

"A well-placed spy at a hotel on Starbase 7 confirmed that the women have been taken to New Vulcan. He also confirmed that Romulans had been arrested in some sort of melee near the Vulcan Immigration Ministry Office. One must assume that the two men charged with monitoring the hybrid women have been tortured to obtain information."

"There are other operatives, including one who reported the Enterprise's two-week stay at New Vulcan and the Vulcan Council of Elders' approval of a starbase to be constructed there. They must feel unprotected or as though they now have something worthy of protection. I suspect they now possess the Artifacts."

Nefel nodded, finding his father's reasoning sound thus far.

"The trackers picked up the Enterprise's warp signature again after it left Starbase 7, then it disappeared in the vicinity of the Neutral Zone shortly before the raid on Caldena. The warp signature has not yet reappeared."

"There is no such Imperial Warbird as the Colius, though it was a good choice for a name. Most would not have given it a second thought. We often name our ships after former praetors. The one who chose that name was a student of Romulan history."

"Also, the mine sentry on Hellguard reported that he had been neck-pinched, a Vulcan technique almost impossible for Humans to master, as they do not have sufficient strength or dexterity. Very few Romulans master it either."

"There is a very foolish clerk in Starfleet Admiral Komack's office, who believes that she is selling information to a gossip magazine. In fact, she revealed to one of my agents that there is only one Vulcan currently serving on a starship. That would be Commander Spock, assigned to the USS Enterprise, First Officer under Captain James Tiberius Kirk. This Spock is also the son of that damned Ambassador Sarek, who is always poking his nose in our business."

Nefel nodded again. This all made sense to him. However, he had another question.

"Father, if you have agents watching Starfleet and the Federation, might they also have spies watching us?"

"A very good question, Nefel. It seems that you are capable of intelligent thought after all. Yes, I am certain that there are probably a few old V'Shar (Vulcan Intelligence agents) in this very court. They would not have been able to return home once their planet had been destroyed. They would have deemed it logical to remain in place. No doubt they are spread throughout the Empire. Do you have any other questions, my son?"

There was a question that Nefel really wanted to ask, but did not dare. Vulcan had been destroyed by an angry Romulan, intent on revenge against some old man from the future who failed to rescue Romulus in time. Since they knew what the future held, it seemed reasonable to spend their time and resources relocating the Romulan people. Why was his father so concerned about some moldy old scrolls and tablets stolen from a vault over a hundred years ago? However, since the last person who asked that question, one Commander Tirell, was sent to Hellguard for his "impertinence", Nefel asked another question instead.

"Father, may I visit your vault to examine the remaining artifacts?"

"I do not see why not, my son."

* * *

Christopher Pike was also skilled in the arts of warfare and strategy. When he first received his promotion to Admiral, he became privy to knowledge shared only with those at Starfleet's highest ranks. This included the existence of the deep-cover branch of the V'Shar called the _a'kweth_, or the Underliers, named for the legendary giant Sandworms of ancient Vulcan. There were still over a hundred of these spread throughout the Romulan Empire, forming a network that was a valuable source of information. They were most often bondmates, deployed in pairs. Some had assumed their places in Roumulan society over a century ago. Most had gone undetected, though a few had been exposed and painfully tortured to death.

Pike gathered a force of three starships and a dozen smaller vessels close to the Neutral Zone but just out of the range of the Romulan tracking devices. The pretense was a training exercise. The Enterprise, loaded down with refugees and power systems overtaxed by the cloaking device, did not dare risk a subspace transmission to Headquarters.

The a'kweth, however had no such concerns, ready to risk their lives and those of their bondmates so that the Federation would have valuable information. Starfleet and the remaining Vulcans owed them much. However, the debt would most likely never be paid as the a'kweth members would probably die in Romulan space, unknown and far from a home that no longer existed.

* * *

The Enterprise was now less than a day and a half from Federation space. So far they had yet to be detected, though the subspace chatter made it clear that the Romulans were looking for them. The power distrubution system was showing the strain as brownouts occurred randomly all over the ship.

Kirk ordered the ship's temperature reduced everywhere but Sickbay, the Childcare Center, and the greenhouse. Crew members doubled and tripled up in quarters, conserving power and body heat. Water showers were banned and sonics were by medical order only. No laundry was to be done and all cooking stopped.

Hamed brought all the fresh produce that could be eaten raw out of stasis, shutting down the empty units. He gave silent thanks for all the cold, left-over roast beef, though there was no bread for him to serve it on. He also had over 500 dozen cookies, though they would not last long with so many hungry crew members and youngsters.

* * *

Spock and Jim were working double shifts, trying to help Scotty and Nhegmi keep the cloaking device and the simulated warbird warp signature on line. They would not need the projected warbird image unless they encountered Romulans at close range. Thankfully, the SAM created no power drain.

Some of the kids were well enough to move to the Childcare Center, but most were still in Sickbay. Nyota spent her time there when not on duty, comforting the little ones, as did La Keisha and "Cupcake".

Gaila was getting tired of lying on her back, especially when all of her friends were so busy. Finally, she reminded Bones that she also spoke Romulan and if talking was all that was needed, she could do it quite easily from one of the Sickbay wheelchairs. And so, while her little daughter slept, Gaila amused the refugees with Orion folktales loosely translated into Romulan.

Soon the little eyelids grew heavy and most of the children fell fast asleep in their makeshift beds.

One child, however was proving to be a problem. Saavik simply could not sit still, even though her ankles had to be very painful. The tight cuffs of the shackles had embedded themselves into her flesh. Bones had removed them and the skin was now regenerating, a slow process. Saavik was an intelligent and curious child, as T'Vedna had discovered when the girl was still a toddler. The medical staff had to be on constant guard, not leaving any equipment lying around. Otherwise, Saavik would disassemble it. Bones was considering sedating her for her own safety and his peace of mind.

Little Senar, the child found in the storeroom on Caldena, was slowly recovering his sight. He was only three years old and had not seen since a blow to the head had detached his retinas. Bones had repaired his eyes, but the child was unaccustomed to processing visual images. His head hurt, even with the maximum amount of pain killer Bones dared administer. Senar whined constantly and wanted to be held all the time. This was a difficult situation for the overwhelmed medical staff.

However, T'Vedna had a brilliant idea. Saavik was nearly ten years old and strong as an ox. She was used to taking care of the other children in her little band of escapees. T'Vedna gave Senar to Saavik, charging her with his care and amusement. She fed him, took him to the bathroom, and cuddled up to him while he slept. It was a great arrangement until Bones tried to give the little guy a hypospray. Saavik had endured several of them and knew that they hurt. While Bones prepared the dosage, Saavik kicked him in the groin.

While the good doctor groaned in pain, Christine finished giving Senar his meds.

"Damnit, I'm gonna have to start wearing body armor to work, or at least a cup!"

T'Vedna sighed and took Saavik aside for a little chat.

* * *

Eighty-three point two seven years ago, Sorge and his bondmate Svai were placed into the old Praetor's service by the a'kweth. They replaced a chef, Rinek and his wife Tula, who had died in a shuttle "accident" on their way to the palace to take up their new positions. They greatly resembled the deceased couple, who had no living relatives, so no one was the wiser.

Being a cook for the Praetor was an uncomfortable position, as it was required that a member of the chef's immediate family assume the role of food taster. Even if one had no intention of poisoning the Praetor, extra steps would have to be taken to be sure that his food never the cook's sight until in was placed before the Praetor. Then the food taster would cut a generous sample of everything on the plate. Even in the age of bioscanners, someone was always developing a new and undetectable poison.

"Tula" had now sat at the Imperial table, tasting food for two Praetors and passing a wealth of information to the a'kweth network. The news that the Praetor was looking specifically for the Enterprise travelled all the way to Admiral Pike in two and a half days.

* * *

Exhausted, Nyota curled up on an empty bed in Sickbay and went to sleep. Spock joined her there an hour later, needing a bit of rest himself. They looked both ridiculous and adorable, a woman nearly twenty-five weeks pregnant and her long-limbed Vulcan husband, snuggled together on a narrow bed. Bones found them that way and covered them with a blanket.

* * *

Their rest was short-lived. Two hours later, a main power coupling failed, shorting out the cloaking device and taking the warp signature simulator off line. Federation space was only three hours away at warp one. Maybe they would be lucky and arrive at the border undetected. Spock hurried to main engineering, hoping to help repair the power coupling so that the ship could achieve maximum warp and exit the Neutral Zone.

However, the Enterprise's luck had run out. Within minutes, a Romulan warbird was hailing them.

Nyota turned in her chair to face Kirk.

"Captain, I have a Commander Muvar from the Imperial warbird Jidan. He wishes to speak with you."

"Put him on the screen, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

"Ah, Captain Kirk, it seems that what they say about you is true. You have gone Vulcan. I must say, though, that you do not make a very attractive one. However, let us discuss the terms of your surrender."

As Kirk was formulating his response, he was interupted by Scotty in engineering,

"Hold that thought, Commander Muvar. I'll get right back to you."

Kirk gave Uhura the "cut signal" and she terminated the audio feed to the Romulan vessel.

"Okay, Scotty, what is it now? I'm a little busy up here."

"Captain, I just wanted to tell you that full power has been restored."

"Excellent, Scotty. You just earned your pay for the week. Mr. Sulu, prepare to get us the hell out of here, maximum warp on my signal. Lt. Uhura, resume audio feed to the Jidan."

"Aye, Captain."

"Sorry about the delay, Commander. However, there's not going to be any surrender. Now, Sulu!"

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I write this disclaimer to guard myself from legal action. Otherwise, there might be Hell to pay later.

**Hellguard VI**

The weapons officer aboard the Jidan had to be a darn fine marksman. He got off one phaser shot before the Enterprise went to warp. Fortunately the deflector shields held, though they were now somewhat compromised. The worst of the impact was in Main Engineering. A portion of the catwalk came down, narrowly missing Scotty, Spock, and Nhegmi. Keenser had been up there, but Spock caught him as he fell. Both survived the incident with only minor cuts and bruises.

There was no longer any point in maintaining their subspace communication silence, so Uhura informed Starfleet Command of their situation on a scrambled channel. The response was comforting. Admiral Pike would be coming to their aid with three starships and several smaller vessels. Their long-range scanners begun tracking the Enterprise the moment the cloaking device and warp signature simulator went off-line.

* * *

Bones could have predicted that it would happen this way. Even though her baby wasn't due for another ten days, T'Genna's water broke right before the ship achieved maximum warp. This was her second child, so the labor would most likely go quickly. The power situation was not as stable as he preferred and there were little children everywhere, despite the staff's best efforts to keep them corralled. Bones started to grumble about the situation, but T'Vedna cut him off.

"We are here in a clean place, among helpers and friends. I have delivered many a child by myself, in poor lighting and surrounded by filth and enemies."

Bones had met his match.

* * *

The engineers at Cochrane Propulsion Systems had designed the ship's warp engines. They were very proud to have achieved Warp 8 in the test trials, but were certain that the ship could go no faster than Warp 7 under actual running conditions. However, they had never factored Montgomery Scott into their equations. With the help of Spock, Nhegmi, and Keenser, the Chief Engineer gave his Captain Warp 8 and a little wee to spare.

Commander Muvar also had a fine ship, recently upgraded, and a very gifted engineering staff. The Jidan could not quite match the Enterprise's speed, but its commander was unconcerned by small matters such as life support. If the Federation vessel managed to escape, the Praetor might demand the lives of the crew that had failed him. Muvar followed the Enterprise, knowing Kirk could not keep up his pace indefinitely.

* * *

They were thirteen minutes from Federation Space when the engines started to slow. The repaired power coupling was failing and could not be mended again. They would have to use the materials at hand to manufacture a new one. Suddenly they were seventeen minutes away from the border and the Jidan was closing the gap. There was nothing else to cut back on, no other way to conserve power except to on life support. The crew and passengers were already wearing multiple layers of clothing and blankets. Their speed dropped more and now they were twenty-five minutes away from safety. Muvar's navigator did not anticipate this, so the Jidan shot past them, nearly into Federation space by the time a correction could be made.

Kirk and the bridge crew steeled themselves, expecting the Jidan to turn about and engage them in battle. However, the Romulan Commander had more pressing concerns, as he found himself surrounded and outgunned. Pike and the reinforcements had been lying in wait.

Muvar's sensors had detected the other Federation vessels, but the smug Commander was certain that he would destroy the Enterprise before it reached the Neutral Zone. He would beam aboard pieces of the wreckage and head for home victorious.

* * *

While T'Vedna melded with the young woman to assist her with pain control, Bones and Christine delivered T'Genna's baby boy. He was slightly premature, but otherwise healthy. Christine wrapped him warmly and placed him in his mother's arms, the safest place available at the moment. T'Genna named her son Separ, after a famous Vulcan musician and maker of ka'athyra. T'Genna hoped to study music one day.

* * *

As he and Spock held the improvised coupling in place for Scotty to install it, Nhegmi breathed a silent prayer to the Hoorian gods of assistance and fortune. If they survived this mission, Nhegmi swore that this time he would finally keep his vow to shave his head and marry the girl his mother had chosen for him.

The last of the welds were made, so Spock and Nhegmi removed their hands. Keenser slowly increased the power flowing through the device and the ship gradually increased in speed. Twelve minutes later, the Enterprise crossed into Federation space, passing an irate Muvar still aboard his surrounded ship.

* * *

Aboard the USS Constellation, Captain Decker gave his old rival Admiral Pike the conn. Pike had the Communications Officer hail Commander Muvar aboard the Jidan.

"Greetings, Commander. I'm Admiral Christopher Pike. I'd like to thank you for making our little battle exercise such a success. We don't usually have such realistic targets. However, the war games are over now and it's time for everybody to pick up their toys and go home."

While Pike was giving his little speech, the two ships immediately aft of the Jidan left the circular formation of Federation vessels. All the others remained in place, their phasers locked on target. The message was clear. If the Romulan ship were to enter into Federation space, it would be considered an act of war. The Jidan would be fired upon and destroyed. Muvar would take the escape Pike offered him.

"You are correct, Admiral. The exercise has been concluded for today. I look forward to a re-match it the future, but for now I bid you farewell."

Muvar gave the order to his helmsman, who reversed their heading through the opening in the formation. When they were clear, the Jidan turned about and set course for Romulus at maximum warp.

* * *

Kirk ordered their speed reduced to Warp One and life support levels returned to normal. It would take a while to return the ship to its normal temperature, but replicator use was now authorized, allowing the passengers and crew hot food and beverages.

Hamed Mofasu started his crew making gallons of soup and dozens of biscuits. For once, nobody complained about the heat in the kitchen.

Pike hailed the Enterprise and told him that the Constellation, Ride, and Armstrong would be make a rendezvous with the Enterprise in three hours in orbit around O'Shea's Asteroid. Kirk and his senior officers were invited to dine with the Admiral and Captain Decker. Jim had been in the shower, so it was an "audio only" transmission.

Jim gratefully accepted on behalf of all of them. It didn't occur to Jim to mention that he'd be attending the party still wearing his "Vulcan" look.

* * *

Spock allowed McCoy to treat his cuts and bruises, as he wished to look as respectable as possible before the dinner with Admiral Pike. Then he hurried to his quarters to join Nyota. They showered for the first time in days and donned their dress uniforms. With little time to spare, they met the rest of their party in the transporter room.

Though it was difficult to believe, the crew had actually become accustomed to the sight of their captain, navigator, and a few others sporting pointed ears. There had been many stares the first day, but now no one gave it a second thought. The transporter technician didn't even blink when he beamed them over to the Constellation.

However, his counterpart nearly had heart failure when they materialized aboard the host vessel.

"Drop your weapons!"

"We are unarmed" said a confused

"Hands up over your heads, please, and no talking." He and his assistant drew their phasers. Then the technician hit the comm unit button.

"Security alert in Transporter Room 3! I repeat, Security Alert in Transporter Room 3! We have Romulan intruders!"

* * *

"Well, isn't this just damn peachy! They invite us to a party and then throw us in the brig just because I didn't have the time and resources to bob your ears! Unbelievable!"

"Calm down, Bones. I should have explained this to Pike, but frankly I've gotten used to these things."

Jim pointed at his ears for emphasis.

"I was in the shower when he called, so he didn't see me."

"Yeah, okay. However, what about you, Mr. Hobgoblin? You're always so thorough. Why didn't you ask Jim if he'd informed Pike of our situation?"

"It did not occur to me to do so, Doctor. I assumed the Captain had informed the Admiral of the surgical modifications."

"Yeah, well you know what you do when you assume, right?'

"Actually, I do not."

"You make an ass of of you and me."

"Ah, a visual play on words."

They had only been in the brig for about ten minutes, but for Bones, it seemed an eternity. He paced back and forth, already getting on Jim's nerves.

"I understand why they detained you, Jim, Sulu, and Giotto, but what about the rest of us?"

"It was logical to assume that you were either traitors or had become compromised."

"There you go, assuming again. How do we get out of here, Mr. Genius Science Officer?"

"We wait, Doctor. Someone will come to debrief us and we will tell them our names, ranks, and service numbers. Then they will collect DNA samples and compare them against the Starfleet Database. It should be no more than a few hours."

Spock had no more said this when Admiral Pike and Captain Decker appeared to check out the "Romulan" invaders, held in the brig by an invisible force field.

Pike recognized them at once and burst into laughter.

"Well, that explains how you got the job done so fast. Matt, I know we'll have to verify their identities, but trust me when I tell you these really are the Enterprise's senior officers."

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I need to say this to take care of my own hide!

**Taking Care Of Our Own**

The DNA sequencing equipment in the Constellation's med lab quickly cleared up the little question of their identities. Captain Decker apologized to them all profusely and led them to the marvelous feast that had been prepared.

Kirk also made his own apologies.

"You've got to understand, though. Bones gave us these "modifications" over a week ago. We've gotten used to seeing ourselves this way and so has my crew."

Kirk went on to give Pike and Decker a mission briefing, detailing all of the events and the conditions that the Hellguard refugees had endured.

Admiral Pike was very impressed with the fact that there had been only one crewman lost. Obviously Kirk had planned the mission well. There were a few of Starfleet's top brass who had opposed the young man's promotion to captain, fresh out of the Academy and having cheated on a "fitness for command" test. However, Kirk was proving himself an able commanding officer and an adept strategist.

The Admiral ordered the captains of the Constellation, Ride, and Armstrong to give the Enterprise and her crew every assistance possible. They received supplies, refugee clothing and personal item packages, and most importantly, an extra power coupling for Main Engineering. They welcomed off-duty Enterprise crew members aboard for hot water showers and laundry service. All three ships loaned medical personnel to the Enterprise so that Bones and his staff could get a good rest.

However, there were two jobs Bones refused to turn over to strangers. He wanted his own people to perform the DNA tests on the refugees, not really trusting others with that information. Bones also refused to allow anyone else to perform surgery on Jim's ears. The captain was allergic to so many things that it was faster to just do the job himself than try to explain all the necessary precautions to someone else.

* * *

Admiral Pike came to Sickbay to visit with Gaila in person. He assured her that Starfleet would honor the somewhat "premature" posthumous degree she had been conferred by the Academy. She could apply for a posting and training update as soon as she was ready. Gaila would also be receiving a commendation for her assistance with the Hellguard children in Sickbay. She was entitled to over three years back pay.

When Pike had gone, Starfleet Intelligence agents came to interview Gaila. She told them everything she could remember about the pirates who had picked up her escape pod. This lead to their eventual capture and arrest for the murder of Lt. Angelli and trafficking in sentient beings. Starfleet Intelligence also uncovered some promising clues as to the whereabouts of the other two women who had been in the pod with Gaila.

* * *

Jim relaxed in the officer's lounge, reading reports on piles of PADDs. His ears were still a little sore, but at least they wouldn't be getting him in trouble anymore. Spock and McCoy had prepared the final tally on the Hellguard refugees.

There were thirteen adult females, 6 Vulcans, 3 Humans, 2 Orions, and 2 Romulans. They had rescued seven children from the "nursery", 4 Vulcan-Romulan hybrids, 1 Human-Romulan, and 2 fully Romulan. When Senar, baby Separ and little Nyota were added in, that made for a total of ten children under age five. Seventy souls had been rescued from the mines, and twelve more from the woods. The oldest of the miners was a Rigelian girl of nineteen. Life on Hellguard had been harsh and brief. The Enterprise had rescued one hundred and five people in all, sixty-three of whom had some Vulcan heritage.

* * *

Bones was glad that he had not waited to process those DNA samples. Nella Joynes, one of the women rescued from the "brothel", had a younger sister stationed aboard USS Ride. Nella and her husband had been traders who strayed a little too close to the Neutral Zone, though they were technically inside it when the Romulans captured them. Nella's husband died trying to defend her. However, her sorrows were temporarily forgotten in her sister's embrace.

The USS Armstrong was already planning to visit the Rigel system for diplomatic purposes. Captain Singh was delighted to be able to escort nine Rigelian youngsters home to grateful families. All of the kids had been orphaned, but Rigelians had large, extended families. There would be aunts, uncles, and grandparents waiting to love them.

When the Enterprise was in top form again, her three sister vessels bid her farewell and resumed their missions. Kirk and his crew made for Starbase 7.

* * *

Elder Tauril had been trying to convince T'Pau to bond with him since the founding of New Shi'Kahr. He even had his cottage built next to hers. He brought her plants from his garden and designed complex lace-knitting patterns for her, always finding a reason to pay her a visit.

Tauril's wife had died the year before the Genocide. He was nearly one hundred and ninety years old, a retired solicitor who had re-opened his legal practice to help protect his people against those who sought to take economic advantage of the colony's vulnerabilities.

T'Pau saw no logic in a union with Tauril, though she did have a certain fondness for him. He was most likely past the age of Pon Farr and fathering children. While some females her age were carrying healthy children, T'Pau's healer had advised against it because of the medication she took for a degenerative joint condition. There could be no offspring for them, so the bonding would be pointless.

Tauril had a different view.

"Where is the logic in a life without companionship? Bondmates support and assist one other. There is much we might do together."

However, T'Pau thought herself content with her life as it was.

Yet, Tauril was quite spry for his age. He still ran two kilometers every day and walked five more. He gardened and maintained his own cottage. And then rather surprisingly, he experienced Pon Farr.

T'Pau felt she had no choice but to bond with him. They spent a delightful three days together in his cottage, in a bedroom stripped of all the breakable objects.

Then Tauril returned to his former calmness and T'Pau went back to her cottage, hoping her life would resume its peaceful state. However, two days later, she got a message from the Vulcan Ministry of Immigration. A descendant of her third cousin T'Nar had been rescued from Hellguard, a ten-year-old girl named Saavik. The child had some serious emotional issues.

Saavik! Selek had told her that his wife from the alternate universe had been named Saavik, a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid rescued from a place called Hellguard. Surely he and T'Mardis could not be expected to raise the child in this universe. That would be asking too much.

T'Pau considered the available options. Her son Sarek and his wife T'Sela were days away from the birth of their first child together. As a diplomat, Sarek was frequently called off-planet. Sending Saavik to this household was in no one's best interests.

Her grandson Sybok and his wife T'Veri had two daughters, one an infant. They were both university instructors. T'Veri had recently recovered from her own mental health issues. This would also not be a good situation for Saavik.

Spock and Nyota were young newlyweds, living in tiny quarters on a starship and expecting a child soon. This would not work for Saavik. Also, the child would most likely need counseling.

Her grandson Sirin and his wife Rachel had three children already. They lived in San Francisco. Rachel was a Starfleet physician, who was sometimes assigned to a ship. Saavik needed a mother at home.

T'Pau realized that there was only one logical solution. She would raise Saavik herself.

* * *

Lewis couldn't sleep, so he got out of bed to fix himself some warm milk. He decided to check his messages on the kitchen terminal while drinking it. There was one from the Vulcan Ministry of Immigration. Lewis read the message over three times before he went to wake up Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up, we've gotta go back to New Vulcan!"

Jack looked at Lewis like he had lost his mind. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, pulling the covers over his head.

"Lewis, whatever it is you left there, I'll buy you a new one. Now turn off the lamp and come back to bed....."

"Jack. I'm serious here. New Vulcan Immigration has a three-year-old girl who is related to Sonrisa and Karl."

Suddenly Jack was wide awake.

* * *

Bones had finally let Gaila and her baby girl out of Sickbay. They received a guided tour of the Enterprise from Spock and Nyota, all from the comfort of a wheelchair. Gaila could walk, but Bones didn't want her to overtire herself.

After the tour, they ate lunch in the main Rec Room. Hamed had baked a cake in baby Nyota's honor, white with strawberry mousse filling, pink icing, and deeper pink rosebuds. The Enterprise crew surprised Gaila with a basket full of cards, most containing credit vouchers or gift certificates. Starfleet took care of its own.

When lunch was over, Nyota asked to make a stop at the quarters she shared with Spock. While Gaila got comfortable and "Uncle Spock" held the baby named after his wife, Nyota grabbed a pair of faded, patched jeans from the top shelf of the bedroom closet. She brought them to her friend.

"When I packed up your things to send them to your mom, I kept these. I couldn't let them go, remembering all the fun times we had together. They were a comfort to me, but I think you should have them now. I don't need them anymore, now that you're back."

Gaila couldn't speak, so she just hugged her friend and allowed the tears to flow. She'd experienced a lot of pain in her young life, but also a lot of joy and love. She had hopes that everything would balance out, that there would be a happy future for her and her baby.

* * *

Starbase 7 was the site of several happy reunions. Family members who were able came to meet the refugees and escort them home. Tyla, the other Orion woman rescued from Hellguard was met by her brother, Kel, who owned an import-export business headquartered on the base. Kel dealt mostly in children's toys, so he sent several large crates of them to the Enterprise to be given to the rescued children. He also sent the command crew an assortment of very expensive, intoxicating beverages.

Gaila's mother was also waiting at Starbase 7, where she now lived and managed a lingerie shop. Nua had worked hard and saved her money. She hoped to buy the franchise within a year, one of the chain's most successful locations. The name _The Orion Woman's Secret_ was so much more believable when one made purchases from an actual Orion woman.

Nua was delighted to finally meet Nyota and Spock. Gaila had often spoken about the two of them in letters and calls home, hoping they would eventually get together. They all had a meal together in a nice Orion restaurant. Before they parted, Nua gave Nyota her business card.

"Take it to the shop, honey. They'll give you the employee discount. We've got new maternity wear, not just undies anymore, plus a few new sexy things for the menfolk."

Spock's ears turned a bit green at the mention of such things, but Nyota smiled broadly. They still had some of those gift cards left from their wedding....

* * *

Jim gave his crew a two-day layover with liberal shoreleave. They had earned it. There would finally be time for shopping. It would also give the orphanage on New Vulcan a chance to prepare for the arrival of so many youngsters. The Immigration Ministry was still trying to track down relatives for some. Others had no DNA matches at all, so they would need adoptive parents. The children who were entirely Romulan would also be up for adoption.

Spock ate a good breakfast that morning, knowing he would require all of his strength, both physical and mental. He and Nyota would spend the day shopping, first at Nebula Galactic for baby furniture, and then at T_he Orion Woman's Secret._

* * *

The rest of the crew could shop till they dropped for all Bones cared. Likely some would come back needing his services, paying the price for overindulgences of one kind or another. He would catch up on his reports, sign requisitions for supplies, and maybe even take a nap. However, all of that could wait until after he had a chat with T'Ameela.

His call found her studying peptide chains in her quarters. Organic chemistry was her most difficult subject. Bones listened to her frustrations, glad just to hear her voice again. He remembered the molecule modeling program he had used when he was a student and suggested it to her. Being able to visualize the compounds in three dimensions sometimes helped.

She thanked him for his assistance and nearly smiled when he told her he would see her in a few days. This was so much better than fighting the crowds in Nebula Galactic.

* * *

One baby crib, a rocking chair, and a combination dresser/changing table had been purchased and sent up to their storage locker on the ship. Spock would have to assemble them later. He had no idea how Nyota planned to fit all these items in their quarters. They would qualify for a family suite once their child was born and one became available. Jim Kirk had made his command policies as family-friendly as possible, so those with children were in no hurry to transfer elsewhere.

Spock stalled Nyota in every way he could, first wanting to stop for ice cream, and then even suggesting a trip to the shoe store. Nyota did fall for that one, getting herself a comfy new pair of sneakers. However, when he suggested they look at stuffed animals, she was on to him. Their unborn child already owned more than two dozen.

"Come on, Commander. Time to shop for undies!"

Nyota nearly dragged him into _The Orion Woman's Secret_.

* * *

Saavik had been much easier to handle since T'Vedna had given her a job. The child seemed to absolutely adore little Senar, who was rapidly adjusting to his new eyesight. T'Vedna began to become concerned that the children might be growing too close. It was likely that they would be split up, each going to a different family. They had already suffered much trauma in their young lives.

* * *

Jack and Lewis sat in the living room, waiting for the family to settle down. The couple were still adjusting to the all changes that occurred in their lives recently. A year ago, there had been just the two of them in a two bedroom condo. Then they had spent six months on New Vulcan working with refugees in various clinics. They came to have a great respect for the Vulcan people and their culture, also an appreciation for how difficult their rebuilding process would be.

Jack and Lewis had been together for several years and greatly desired a family. They also believed it was more important to provide a home for a child who already existed than to waste resources on an attempt to have a child who was genetically linked to them They applied to the orphanage in New Shannai'Kahr, specifically asking to adopt a child of mixed heritage. Sonrisa was selected for them and they had loved her immediately. They sold the condo and bought a five bedroom house.

A few short months later, they learned of Karl, Sonrisa's brother, and the children's great grandmother Chernal. Jack's mom Corazon went with them to pick up the new family members and then moved in to help care for the kids. Jack's brother Rob was also staying with them now, recovering from spinal surgery. A recently developed technique had greatly enhanced his mobility, which had deteriorated over the course of the years due to a congenital condition. However, it would be months before Rob could live on his own again.

At last, they were all together and quiet. Lewis took a breath and began.

"Family, we've got great news. Jack and I are going to New Vulcan to get us a new family member. I know you all want to go, too, but it's just too much of a production, and frankly too expensive. Besides, Rob can't travel right now and Sonrisa has school. We're leaving tonight and we'll come home as soon as possible."

Sonrisa started to cry a bit, but Lewis picked her up and cuddled her.

"Look on the bright side, Princess. You're gonna get a little sister."

"What's her name, Papa?"

"Her name is Krysta."

* * *

Krysta Logan was a teenager when pirates killed her parents and took her and her brother Karl captive. The pretty, blond girl fetched a high price from the lonesome trader who bought her. He treated her as kindly as he knew how and Krysta slowly grew to like him.

Then one day the trader's ship developed an issue with its engines. He landed on a small planetoid near the Neutral Zone to make repairs. An engine somehow became detached while he worked underneath it, crushing him to death. Krysta was alone and near starvation when the Romulans found her.

They thought her too exotic to work in the mines on Hellguard, so she was taken to the brothel instead. She lived there several years, becoming pregnant with the child of one of her captors. Krysta survived her daughter's birth, but died shortly afterward. She had lost a lot of blood and T'Vedna had none to give her. T'Vedna named the child for her mother, so that at least some memory of Krysta would survive.

* * *

Rysha smiled at the young couple who had just entered the shop. A pregnant, dark-skinned Human female with a pale Vulcan male. These must be the ones Nua had told her about, the Starfleet couple who had helped save her manager's daughter.

Rysha had had a few Vulcan males in her shop before, and remembered how embarrassed they seemed to be there. She would make Commander Spock's life a little easier. She introduced herself and welcomed them.

"Commander, Lieutenant, come this way, please. You've earned VIP treatment."

She lead them to a large, comfortable dressing room with a table and a couple of overstuffed chairs. After they were seated, Rysha served them tea and recorded Nyota's list of desired items and sizes on a PADD.

"Sit tight and I will bring it all to you."

Rysha selected several sets of adjustable bikini panties with matching maternity/nursing bras, three comfy but sexy nursing gowns, and some tops and leggings. Nyota had not requested any dresses, but Rysha saw a pale green one that looked just made for her. There was a matching blush on Spock's ears when his wife modeled the dress for him. They would purchase all that Rysha had selected for them.

Spock felt certain that they were ready to leave, but Nyota disagreed.

"Nua said you had items for gentlemen."

"Indeed we do. The new men's line has silk boxers, sleep pants and the new, form-fitting silk T-shirts. Those have been very popular with Vulcan gents, as they add a nice, warm layer without bulk."

"Oh, those all sound nice. Let's see them."

Rysha brought an assortment of each, accurately guessing Spock's sizes. Though he blushed the entire time, he modeled a pair of pants and a t-shirt for Nyota. They were very comfortable.

Nyota selected several of each type of garment for him.

_I'll make it worth your trouble later, Commander._

_I will hold you to that promise, Lieutenant._

* * *

Nyota had indeed made it all worth his trouble. Content and thoroughly satisfied, they cuddled in bed until they were interrupted by the comm unit. It was Jim, back from a day spent playing paintball with Pavel, Hikaru, and Cupcake.

"Hey, guys. I was thinking about having a little get together in the Officer's Lounge and opening up the crate Tyla's brother gave us. We haven't had a little party like that in a long time. What do you say?"

Spock looked at his wife.

_He will persist until we accept._

_I could do with a little party, especially one where I don't get thrown in the brig._

"We would not be adverse to the idea, Jim."

"Great. See you two in about an hour. Kirk out."

"An hour, he says. A lot can happen in an hour, Spock."

Nyota rubbed one of Spock's sensitive ears with his new silk t-shirt.

"Indeed."

* * *

Nyota and Spock were the last to arrive at Jim's little soiree.

"You two seem nice and relaxed." snorted Bones.

"Shoreleave and shopping, you know." said Nyota with a wide grin.

"With a side order of horny hobgoblin, no doubt."

"Really, Doctor, our peronal life is none of your...."

Jim cut Spock off.

"Okay, stop already. Let's open this crate and see what we've got. Lt. Uhura, will you record the inventory?"

"I will."

"Good. Scotty, pry it open."

Scotty did so with some difficulty, but eventually the lid came off. He and Sulu lifted out the bottles of "liquid refreshment" one by one, setting them on the table while Bones read the labels.

"We've got Andorian ale.... Stoli.... Tequila.... Schnapps.... Saurian brandy..... Romulan ale.... Johnnie Walker....and two things written in Vulcan that I can't read."

Jim laughed.

"Right, Bones, like I'd really fall for that. Vulcans don't get drunk on alcohol."

"True enough, Jim boy, but they do get a bit loaded on other things. Isn't that right, Spock?"

"I would prefer not to discuss the topic, Doctor. However, I will interpret the labels for you."

Spock went to the table and picked up a dusty black bottle with a gray label.

"This is k'vass. It is non-alcoholic, but my mother once compared its flavor to that of buttered rum. She found it somewhat disagreeable. It has a very high sucrose content. The other is t'mara omi, the only beverage exported from Vulcan, having both high alcoholic and sugar contents. Neither are currently being manufactured."

Spock' s little lecture on Vulcan beverages was interrupted by a page from the bridge.

"Commander Spock, we have an incoming transmission for you from Ambassador Sarek on New Vulcan."

"I will acept."

Nyota walked over to Spock and took his hand. They had been expecting a call from Sarek.

"Greetings, my children."

"Greetings, Father. We trust that you and Mother T'Sela are well."

"Quite well. I wish to inform you of the birth of your sister, T'Shana. Mother and daughter are in robust health."

"We are most gratified to hear of this, Father."

"Also, your grandmother T'Pau has bonded with Elder Tauril."

"That is indeed a surprise."

"Spock, would it be possible for you to pick up T'Sela's order from Nebula Galactic and bring it with you? I have purchased a new vehicle, but the infant seat arrived damaged. There are also several other items."

"I will be glad to do so, Father."

"Thank you, my children. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Father."

Spock shared his good news with his friends and they drank a toast to baby T'Shana with the t'mara omi.

Jim nearly choked on his portion of the odd, green liquid.

"Spock, no offense, but this stuff is nasty. I don't know how they ever sold it off-planet."

"None taken, Jim. I happen to agree."

Pavel drained his glass and refilled it.

"Eet ees not so bad. However, I haf a good idea. Ve should send the other bottle to Meester Spock's family to congratulate them."

"Aye, I'll second that, laddie."

Scotty also refilled his glass with t'mara omi.

Jim liked that idea.

"All in favor, say "Aye."

It was unanimous, though Spock abstained. He knew that a bottle of k'vass now cost more than a Starfleet Commander's yearly income!

A little later when everyone but Spock and Nyota were a bit tipsy, Jim approached his Vulcan friend with a bit of an evil grin.

"Hey buddy, you know what we should have done?"

"No, Jim, but I am certain that you will tell me."

"We should have had a holopicture done for your dad while I still had my Vulcan ears. He would have gotten a kick out of it."

"Somehow I doubt that very much."

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I need to say this to take care of my own hide!

**Taking Care Of Our Own II**

Nyota sighed removed her boots and sighed in relief and she lay on the bed. She had spent too many hours on her feet lately and her ankles were a bit swollen.

Twenty minutes later, Spock entered their quarters, removed his own footwear and lay next to his wife. They had been teaching school again, using the "Vulcan for Romulan Speakers" curriculum that they developed for the Tragan refugees. The children were making a fair amount of progress in their language skills. Most had learned enough Vulcan to be able to cope with the necessities of everyday life.

The ship was proceding to New Vulcan at a very leisurely pace, in order to allow the orphanage in New Shannai'Kahr to prepare for the arrival of so many children. They were hiring and training extra staff.

The New Vulcan Immigration Ministry was not having much success in locating living relatives for the youngsters.

Nyota cuddled up to her husband, too exhausted to do much more.

"I think I'd just like to replicate some soup tonight. Any objections?"

"None, so long as I do the replication and serve you in bed. Perhaps Dr. McCoy should examine your feet."

"Spock, my sweet, you worry too much. I'm seeing him in the morning, any way."

"Very well. Does tomato basil soup appeal to you?"

"It sounds lovely."

T'Pau prepared to contact the Immigration Ministry with her decision about Saavik when it occurred to her that she now had a husband. Most of the time they kept the bond between them closed, each going about their own business. However, should anything happen to T'Pau, Tauril would be responsible for raising Saavik. He would need to be informed of this, and such a matter should really be discussed in person.

It was late afternoon, so Tauril would likely be at home, either with a client or working in his garden. T'Pau walked out to her garden and peered over the fence. Tauril was weeding. She fetched a pitcher of kasa juice, a plate of honeycakes, and all the appropriate tableware and set them on the table on her patio. Then she called to Tauril.

"Come take refreshment with me. There is a matter we must discuss."

Tauril looked up apprehensively. T'Pau had not wanted much to do with him since their bonding. He hoped that she did not want to dissolve their union. In truth, he wanted them to dwell together, but he would accept whatever form T'Pau wanted their bond to take.

"I will be right there. I must clean up first."

Tauril rose, entered his house, showered, and put on clean robes. Now he was prepared for whatever T'Pau might have to say to him, or at least so he thought. He made the short journey to her cottage, where she waited for him by the front door. T'Pau led him to the patio where he took a seat.

"Tauril, as an Elder, thee is aware of the mission Starfleet undertook on our behalf."

"I am."

"It has proven successful, with many souls of Vulcan heritage being rescued. One of them, a ten-year-old girl named Saavik is kin to me. None are closer in kinship than I, so I have chosen to raise this child. As my bondmate, the responsibility for her would fall to thee if anything should happen to me. Is thee agreeable to this?"

"No, T'Pau, it is not. It is not seemly to raise a child without a father when one is available. I wish to participate in the child's life and thine."

"I see. What form would thy involvement take?"

"We should dwell in one house. I propose that we knock down the stone wall between our cottages and join them together, adding bedrooms and a bath. The child would have two parents and we would each have our own private space."

T'Pau could not fault Tauril's logic. It would be convenient to have another adult in the home.

"I accept thy terms."

Leonard McCoy poured himself a cup of coffee and put his feet up on his desk. Most of the rescued kids were well enough to be released from Sickbay and had been farmed out to various crew members. There were just a few left. He watched from his chair as T'Vedna tucked one of the little ones in for a nap. She had been an invaluable helper to him and his staff. Bones found himself concerned about what would happen to her after she arrived on New Vulcan.

"T'Vedna, come in and have some coffee with me. You could use a break."

"Thank you, Leonard, though I would prefer tea."

There was always hot water at the ready in Sickbay, so tea was no problem. T'Vedna grabbed a cup and an herbal tea bag before seating herself in the chair opposite McCoy."

"T'Vedna, what will you do when you reach New Vulcan? Do you have any relatives?"

"The Immigration Ministry has not located any for me. I have been offered temporary employment at the orphanage. After that, I do not know. In my younger years, I was a midwife and a consoler. I would need to have upgraded training to practice midwifery now. I am well past the age to work any longer as a consoler."

Consoler! That was the second time Bones had heard the word. When he had asked T'Ameela about her family, she had told him that her mother, who had died in the Genocide, had been a consoler. Her father was one of her mother's clients. He had supported his child financially, but had gone on to marry another woman. Bones was very curious about what a consoler did. T'Ameela had told him that non-Vulcans usually could not grasp the concept and wanted to drop the matter. Bones had decided not to pry. Perhaps T'Vedna would be more forth-coming.

"T'Vedna, I have heard the term consoler before, but I don't understand its meaning. Could you explain it to me."

"Consolers form temporary bonds with males who have no mates, during their time of need."

"As in Pon Farr?"

"You know of Pon Farr, Leonard? Very few off-worlders do. Very well, then. A temporary bond is formed between a consoler and client. The mating occurs and then the bond is broken. A consoler is trained many years in order to be able to form the least invasive and most easily broken bond. However, the breaking of the bond is not a pleasant experience for either. Consolers are well-paid for their services, but many do not persist in the profession, as it prevents one from having his or her own bondmate."

"T'Vedna, how did you come to be captured by Romulans?"

"I was on my way to Melenia V, to take a bondmate and to open a new midwifery practice there. This was over a century ago, when the Romulans were constantly challenging the boundaries of their territories, making new claims. The ship I was traveling on ended up on the wrong side of the border during one such dispute. The passengers and crew were taken prisoner. I was brought to service the "personal needs" of the command staff and overseers of Hellguard. When I was deemed no longer attractive enough, I became the nursemaid to the offspring of the other women."

"T'Vedna, did you ever have children?"

"Three of my sons died in the mine."

"I grieve with thee."

"It was long ago, Leonard. The pain has lessened."

T'Pau gave Tauril all the information she had on little Saavik and showed him the holophoto the Enterprise crew had taken of her. The file from the Immigration Ministry stated that the child had emotional problems, but did not elaborate upon them. Tauril thought that he and T'Pau might benefit from more information, so he suggested that they contact the medical personnel aboard the starship.

Bones was still chatting with T'Vedna when the call came in from T'Pau. T'Vedna explained the situation to Saavik's adoptive parents.

"I fear that Saavik may have formed a familial bond with another child, a three-year-old boy named Senar who has recently regained his sight. The medical staff on board the ship was overwhelmed with sick children and limited resources. Saavik is an intelligent and curious child, who finds mischief if not kept occupied. I assigned Senar to her care, and both seemed to benefit. Now I am concerned as to what might occur if they are separated."

T'Pau thanked T'Vedna for her candor and terminated the communication. She and Tauril agreed that there was only one logical course of action. They would contact the Immigration Ministry to see if anyone had claim to Senar.

Muvar and his crew set course for Romulus at maximum speed. They had failed the Praetor, whom they knew to be a harsh master. There was no point in delaying. Hopefully their executions would be swift, and the Praetor would be satisfied, not demanding the blood of their families as well.

The Praetor was in a very foul mood. The Federation ship had gotten away and his agents on Starbase 7 had confirmed the safe arrival of Enterprise. Wanting some type of satisfaction, he prepared to take his anger out on the crew of the Jidan.

However, his musings were disturbed by the arrival of Veranis, his most trusted friend and adviser. Veranis could always cheer him up.

"Come sit with me, old friend. Tell me the latest news."

Veranis seated himself opposite the angry ruler.

"My Lord Praetor, I have come from the southern provinces, where there is unrest among the nobles. They are concerned about the heavy taxation and the increased number of executions. They also fear a rebellion of the people should word get out of the future fate of our world before a plan is in place to prevent our extinction. The nobility would like to see less money spent on military build up and more on scientific research."

"Would they, now?"

"Yes. I fear I must remind you that concerns over rebellion by the peasantry may have led to the assassination plot against the previous praetor. It would be wise to heed such reports. I must also inform you of the fact that Commander Muvar of the Jidan in the nephew of Senator Bertos, a very wealthy and powerful man. It would not do to make an enemy of him."

"What would you have me do, then, Veranis?"

"We must face the facts. This was not Muvar's failure. The Enterprise had superior technology which they managed to combine with stolen Romulan. Muvar and his crew should be spared and we must learn from their experiences. He detected the Federation vessel when others did not. He is an asset."

The Praetor considered his friend's words. In truth, he could not afford to further offend the nobility. He would need their assets to aid in his plan to move the Romulan people to the resource-rich worlds he planned to annex near the Federation border of the Neutral Zone.

Nefel sat in the vault and re-read the tablet before him. Its theme was similar to the others he had already looked at. Peace, tolerance, non-violence, diversity, an end to bigotry--- these were the things Surak had called upon his followers to embrace. They were not the values Nefel had grown up with.

Nefel had come to realize that his father was an idiot who has angered almost everyone in a position of wealth and power. The Praetor has executed or exiled all those he disagreed with or who disappointed him. Nefel has heard the whispered rumors that his father ordered his mother's murder shortly after Nefel's birth.

The Praetor had been angry over the loss of his dilithium mine on Hellguard, but had not even mentioned the death of his son Quiros, Nefel's half brother. True, the man had been an embarrassment, however his passing should have provoked some sort of emotional response from his own father. Nefel had observed none.

Nefel pondered his father the Praetor and concluded that most likely he will be assassinated. Nefel felt no real sorrow over this, merely hoping that it did not occur before his 21st birthday, otherwise power would be given to a regent. Regents are known to often eliminate the young rulers for whom they are supposedly guarding an empire. Nefel had no wish to die.

He turned his thoughts back to the tablet before him. Nefel had brought his elderly tutor Denir to the vault with him. Denir was a scholar of antiquities, but had never seen the artifacts. However, he had cared for Nefel more than the boy's own father, so Nefel was glad to give him what little reward he could.

The vault was cold and dusty, however it was also without listening devices, as the Praetor himself liked to have private discussions here. The guards scanned it daily to make certain of this. Thus, Nefel felt free to give voice to his thoughts there.

"Denir, if I ever do become Praetor, I am going to trade these nasty old artifacts to the Federation in exchange for help with the relocation of our people. We brought these stolen documents from Vulcan all those years ago, but what good have they done us? We do not follow these teachings, but we hold onto these scrolls and tablets simply so that the Vulcans can not have them. This makes no sense. It is time to cease hostilities. We Romulans do not have the resources to get everyone to safety and set up successful, self-sustaining colonies in less that 125 years."

Denir said nothing for a moment, contemplating.

"You are wise, child, though do not let others hear you speak of this. Bide your time, watch and listen. Perhaps your moment will come."

Nefel heard only the words of a wise old teacher. He did not know Denir was one of the most highly placed agent the a'kweth had. And now that he knew Nefel's thoughts, he would do all in his power to help him become Praetor.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I need to say this to take care of my own hide!

**Taking Care Of Our Own III**

Tauril sat at tea with T'Pau, planning their next move.

"My wife, the Immigration Ministry is very sensitive to matters of privacy. They will not tell us who a child's relatives are. However, our positions as Elders might induce them to reveal whether or not Senar has any family. We should at least attempt to determine this."

"I agree. Also, as Tovorek owes me several favors, he may also be able to apply some pressure if need be. Let us try on our own first, though."

Tauril switched on T'Pau's terminal and located the information for the Immigration Ministry Office. He was connected with a secretary. He gave the young woman his title, name, and house information. The secretary had the wisdom to connect the Elder directly to Minister Svosh.

"This is Svosh. How may I assist you, Elder Tauril?"

"Elder T'Pau and I have recently bonded and will be claiming the child Saavik to raise as our own."

"Yes, all is in order with the request. There will be no difficulties."

"That statement is perhaps a bit premature. It seems that Saavik has formed a familial attachment to another child. We were wondering if that child is available for adoption."

Svosh considered Tauril's request for a moment. It was not generally his policy to release such information. However, Tauril was both an Elder and a solicitor, and would eventually find a way to obtain the knowledge he desired, while at the same time making a lot of extra work for Svosh. The Minister decided that compliance was in his own best interests.

"Very well, Elder Tauril. What is the child's name?"

"He is called Senar."

"One moment please."

Svosh entered the name into his database and found the matching case file. Senar had no living relatives.

"The child has no one to claim him."

"Seeing this is so, Elder T'Pau and I would like to adopt him."

"It will be necessary for you to complete the required forms, which I will forward to you. However, it is unlikely that your request would be denied."

"Is is possible to have it approved in two days time, so that the children need not be separated?"

"It is possible if the forms are completed within the next two hours and returned to my office."

"They will be completed."

T'Pau made another pot of tea as Tauril opened up the attached file Svosh had sent him. His experience as a solicitor came in quite handy. Tauril had the application to adopt Senar completed within thirty minutes. He and T'Pau signed printed copies which were then scanned into the computer and attached to the file. Tauril sent the completed package back to Svosh.

Svosh contacted the couples' character references, a mere formality, as they were both revered Elders. All was in order, so Svosh contacted Tauril and T'Pau before he left his office. Their application had been approved. They would be able to take both Saavik and Senar home at the same time.

* * *

Dr. McCoy had told Nyota that she could either work her shift on the bridge or spend the day giving Vulcan lessons, but not both. He also insisted that she stop wearing her beloved black uniform boots in favor of Starfleet issue sneakers.

"We need to keep an eye on the swelling, darlin'. It's probably caused by the anti-rejection meds. I want you to stop by Sickbay every morning for a blood test, just to be sure your liver and kidneys are okay. You should probably stop wearing your wedding ring, maybe put it on a chain around your neck."

"Thanks, Len. I'll be a good girl."

"Oh, I know you will. Besides, if you weren't you'd have to deal with the hobgoblin. He might try to confine you to quarters."

"Don't give him any ideas!"

* * *

Spock brought his beloved dinner in their quarters. After they had eaten, he gently massaged Nyota's swollen feet until she had nearly fallen asleep. Their days had been long and stressful lately, with Spock feeling the tension in his neck and shoulders. Nyota made him sit on the floor next to the bed. She laid down on her side and began to soothe away his stress, both with her hands and her kisses. He had achieved a state of near bliss when the comm unit chimed. It was his grandmother T'Pau. Why did Spock's family always call when he was in pajamas with his hair askew?

"Greetings, Grandmother."

"Greetings, my children. Ah, it appears that we have disturbed thy rest."

"Thee is never a disturbance, Grandmother. Is there something I can do for thee?"

"Yes, Spock. Tauril and I will be raising two of the children thee and thy shipmates have rescued, Saavik and Senar. I was hoping thee and Nyota would escort them to New Shi'Kahr."

Nyota slid off the bed and stood behind Spock.

"Oh, Grandmother, this is wonderful news. The children get to stay together. Of course Spock and I will bring them to thee. By the way, congratulations on thy bonding. I look forward to meeting thy husband."

"He looks forward to meeting thee. Live long and prosper, my children"

"Peace and long life, Grandmother" said Spock as he ended the communication.

He joined Nyota on the bed, rubbing her belly and feeling their son kick at his hand.

"Beloved, the universe is a strange place."

"How so, Spock."

"In Selek's reality, Saavik became his wife. In our reality, she is to become my aunt."

"Yeah, that's pretty strange."

* * *

Jack and Lewis arrived on New Vulcan and got their favorite suite at the New Shannai'Kahr Inn. Then they checked with the Immigration Ministry Office to see where they should go to pick up little Krysta. The official they met with informed them that the child was not yet on the planet, but that she was expected to arrive by noon the following day. Jack was a bit upset by this news.

"Where is our child now?"

"She is en route to New Vulcan via starship."

"Might I ask which starship?"

"That is classified information, sir."

"Thank you" said Lewis as he grabbed Jack and steered him out of the Ministry Office.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want you to lose your temper in there and have them change their minds about giving us Krysta. Besides, I've got a hunch which starship they're talking about. Who haven't we heard from in over a month?"

"Spock and Nyota. Maybe we should give them a call."

* * *

All Spock wanted was a little afternoon nap, just this once. He very seldom took naps, but he had been working long hours, teaching a Vulcan language class and putting in a full shift on the bridge. They were due to make New Vulcan orbit in the early morning hours, and Spock expected that he and Jim would once again be making a special delivery.

Nyota was already asleep. He gave her and his unborn son each a kiss and curled up beside them on the bed. He drifted off within minutes. However, his nap was interrupted by a subspace call from Jack.

"Hey, buddy."

"Greetings, Jack."

"I was just wondering if you had recently met a little girl named Krysta."

Jack had chosen his words carefully, in case the mission really was classified. He had not asked the nature of the acquaintance or the location of the ship.

"Yes, I know such a child."

"Great. I was just curious. I'll probably call you again tomorrow. Bye."

"Goodbye, Jack."

* * *

The Council of Elders held their weekly meeting in their chamber, close to the New Vulcan Cultural Museum. The attached Cultural Institute would begin offering classes in about two months. The Artifacts rescued from Tragan V and those brought by the women from Caldena now rested in a vault beneath the Museum.

The topic of discussion on this particular evening was the Artifacts, or rather the truths contained in them. Surak had called his followers to accept those who did not adhere strictly to the path of logic, so long as their ways were non-violent. This had not been the policy of the Vulcan people. Instead, those considered to be "without logic" had been ostracized, leading to strife and division among families. In fact, it had been a contributing factor in the "Sundering" of the Vulcan people and the formation of the Romulan Empire.

Now there were new issues threatening to divide the Vulcans as they tried to make a new world for themselves. Vulcans from colony planets had heeded the call of the Elders, especially the young and the strong, relocating sometimes at great personal cost. However, they brought with them a diversity of cultures, religions, and customs. Many times they also brought family members of mixed heritage.

As the first settlement, New Shi'Kahr had neared completion and new settlements opened up, those Vulcan-born wished to avoid "contamination" from other cultures. They encouraged "immigrants" to settle in the new towns. They seemed to forget that on New Vulcan, _all_ were immigrants.

This mindset had deviated far from the Surakian ideal of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combination. Things needed to change before a rift developed that could not be healed.

The first step toward change came from a surprising source.

Elder Tovorek had already made many changes in his life. Once a staunch supporter of a "pure" Vulcan society, he had recently gone out of his way to make amends to those he had insulted and persecuted. Tovorek had also taken a Betazed woman as his bondmate.

"Fellow Elders, I propose a few modifications in our policies. The first is that we add members to the Council of Elders. Most of us are Vulcan-born and residents of New Shi'Kahr. All who live on our world should have representation on the Council."

"Second, I propose that New Shi'Kahr be expanded, with new housing and schools built. If others are to come here, there must be homes, jobs, and education for them."

"Lastly, some of the Elders must relocate to other settlements, in order to set an example of tolerance and acceptance for all of our people. My wife and I are willing to do this."

Elder Tovorek took his seat.

Elder Selek rose to address the Council.

"Well said, Tovorek, well said. I would like to move that a vote be taken on these recommendations."

The Council voted unanimously to adopt and implement Tovorek's ideas.

* * *

Spock rose from his nap, dressed, and got a late dinner from the Rec Room for himself and Nyota. They watched a holovid for a few hours and then Spock tucked his wife in bed. He headed for the Officers' Lounge. Jim was already there and waiting.

"Captain, I must report a possible problem. I received a communication from Jack Wyatt. He asked me if I knew a little girl named Krysta."

"Krysta? That's the little Human-Romulan hybrid child, right?"

"Yes. I can only assume that Jack and Lewis plan to adopt her. I have no idea how they determined that she was aboard the Enterprise."

"From what I remember about Jack, I'd have to say that he's a really sharp guy. You usually speak with him and Lewis often, right? But not since we've been on this mission?"

"No, not since we left for Caldena."

"There's your answer right there, buddy."

"I expect him to contact me again tomorrow."

"In that case, you might as well beam him and Lewis up and give them a tour!"

Whatever Spock was going to say next was interrupted by Lt. Riley, informing the Captain that the Enterprise was now in orbit around New Vulcan.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I need to say this to take care of my own hide!

**Taking Care Of Our Own IV**

"I'm experiencing deja vu" said Jim as he and Spock beamed down to New Vulcan in the early morning darkness. Scotty set them down in front of the Cultural Museum building, along with a sealed container of Artifacts. Once again, they were met by Elder Tovorek and two burly security guards.

Tovorek ushered them into the building and then into the lift. Once they reached the basement vaults, Tovorek officially took custody of the ancient treasures. Then he did something unexpected.

"On behalf of all the Vulcan people, I wish to thank Spock and James Kirk, from the House S'chn T'gai, sons of Sarek. Your service and your bravery honor both this world and your family."

"We are honored to perform this service, Elder Tovorek. If there is nothing more you require of us, my brother James and I shall return to our ship."

"All is in order, Spock. May you both rest well. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Elder."

A security guard escorted the pair out and waited with them until Scotty had beamed them back on board. Once they were safely in the transporter room, Jim let out a tired sigh.

"Spock, was it my imagination, or has Elder Tovorek had a bit of an attitude adjustment?"

"He did seem less disapproving. Perhaps his new Betazed bondmate has had an influence upon him."

"Tovorek has married a non-Vulcan? I never would have bet on that! Well, goodnight, "Brother". Sleep fast."

"Jim, how does one adjust the rate of rest to...."

"Never mind, Spock. Just go to bed."

* * *

Spock managed two hours of sleep before the call came from Jack.

"Good morning, Jack. If you and Lewis will give me about thirty minutes to get ready, I will arrange to have you beamed up to the ship. You may have a quick tour of the ship and then join Nyota and me for breakfast. By then, Krysta should be awake and ready to meet you."

"Spock, that would be awesome. Thank you and thank your captain."

"You will have the opportunity to thank him yourselves."

Nyota lay there, mostly awake. She grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him down for a kiss. Then she pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Go get your shower, you old softie."

* * *

Though he was nearly two centuries old and a respected Elder, Tauril had great difficulty controlling his excitement. As soon as it was fully light outside, two young males had come with a vehicle from the carpenter's shop. They delivered two small beds and two dressers to T'Pau's cottage. Tauril had paid them extra the evening before to move a second bed into T'Pau's room.

It was all so much better than Tauril had ever expected. He had wished only to spend his remaining years in T'Pau's company, sharing in the delights of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. His entire family had been lost to the Genocide. Yet, now he was to be a father again! He allowed some of his joy to spill over to his bondmate. T'Pau sent him amusement in return.

_Yes, my husband, we have reason for joy. However, let us not forget how much energy and effort are involved in the raising of children. We no longer have a house full of servants to rely upon._

_We shall prevail, my wife. We shall prevail._

* * *

Jack was amazed by the Engine Room and the huge Cargo and Shuttle Bays. Lewis was impressed with the greenhouse and Botany Lab. Spock brought them to see his and Nyota's quarters, enduring a mock scolding from his wife because she had things laid out for last minute packing.

Nyota embraced her two friends and then joined them and Spock for a trip to the Rec Room. When they got there, they found little Krysta in the company of Cupcake and La Keisha, ready and waiting for the two new daddies she had just been told about.

With tears in his eyes, Cupcake placed the little girl in Lewis' arms.

"Take good care of this little Princess. She likes Italian opera and cheese ravioli."

"We will. Thank you so much."

La Keisha took Cupcake by the hand and led him out the door. There would be lots of goodbyes that day. She would be there by his side to help him through them all.

Jack took the "Princess" from Lewis and carried her to a table. Hamed Mofasu had tried to make everyone's day a little easier with his special Belgian waffles.

Like Cupcake, many of the crew had become attached to the children. It would be difficult to see them leave.

* * *

Bones grabbed his duffel and hurried to the Shuttle Bay. One load of refugees had already been taken to New Shannai'Kahr. These had been the older children and those who had family members meeting them. Bones was glad to know that T'Genna, her daughter T'Des, and baby Separ were being taken in by an elderly uncle, a man of some means left without family by the Genocide.

Bones took the second shuttle along with T'Vedna. They would escort the young orphans to the orphanage and then Bones planned to spend four days with T'Ameela, helping her with her "studies."

The experienced shuttle pilot carefully set the small vessel down in the backyard of the orphanage. When the engines were completely stopped and the hatch opened, the orphanage staff came out to bring the children inside.

T'Vedna could not believe it when she saw a familiar face. Tranil, the orphanage director was the man she had been traveling to meet with and marry when the Romulans had captured her. After the children had been settled, he invited her for tea and told her his story.

"When you did not arrive, I had no choice but to bond with another, T'Nerith. We had two sons together, both of whom now live in New Sura'Kahr and work for the University. T'Nerith died last year, not long after we relocated from Melenia V. She had been ill for some time. We would have stayed there, but a plague killed most of the indigenous population, and it became impossible for me to keep the school open. A position became available at the orphanage and I took it. When the children have all found homes, I expect to return to teaching."

T'Vedna then shared her sad story with Tranil.

"T'Vedna, I grieve with thee for all that has occurred. Perhaps we can be a comfort to each other as we assist these young ones."

"That would be agreeable, Tranil."

* * *

Spock was amazed that he had managed to fit all the gear on the large trolley he had borrowed from Supply. There was the large order they had picked up for T'Sela at Nebula Galactic, a box of clothing Nyota had borrowed from T'Sela and subsequently outgrown, and the refugee kits for the two children. Saavik and Senar had also received many toys and art supplies from different sources. When he added his and Nyota's luggage for a four day stay, Spock could hardly see over the top of his cart.

He wheeled it down to the transporter room, meeting Jim and Scotty on the way. Scotty let out a huge laugh when he saw Spock's burden.

"Laddie, 'tis a pity yer goin' to a residential area. Otherwise we could beam the lot down onto yer father's patio. However, we canna be too careful where there might be pets and wee ones to get in the way. Well, have a good shore leave, anyway."

Jim and Scotty dropped the last of their gear on the transporter pad, and then took their places alongside it. They planned to spend three of the four days of shore leave camping out in the wilderness near New Sura'Kahr. Bones thought they were crazy and had told them so.

"Great, Jim. You'll find fifty new things you're allergic to. Take an extra emergency med kit and call for help if you need it. Otherwise, don't bother me! I'm on leave, too!"

* * *

Spock went to fetch Nyota and the children. Carefully they explained the transport procedure to Saavik and Senar. Once again they confirmed that the children were being taken to their new family and that they would not be separated. When they were calm and quiet, the transporter operator beamed them down to the surface of New Vulcan.

Sarek met them at the beam down point with his new hovercar. He and Spock quickly loaded all the gear into the back and the secured the children into their seats. Spock contacted the Enterprise and had them beam up the cart. Then it was a very short ride to T'Pau's cottage, where the older couple stood outside waiting.

While Sarek unloaded the children's gear, Spock and Nyota made the introductions. It was all going quite well until Tauril took Senar's hand to lead him into the house. Saavik panicked and kicked the kindly old gentleman in the shin.

T'Pau sighed. It was possible that child rearing was even more difficult than she remembered.

* * *

After sharing some stern words with Saavik, Spock and Nyota were relieved to finally be inside Sarek and T'Sela's comfortable home. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, and Nyota was beginning to feel its effects.

Spock led her to a reclining arm chair and removed her shoes. Her feet had already started to swell.

Sarek also observed this and became concerned.

"Healer T'Mena is coming in a few hours to check on T'Sela and T'Shana. Perhaps she should also examine Nyota."

"That might be wise, Father. Dr. McCoy would also like Nyota to have some daily blood tests drawn, to insure that her liver and kidneys are still functioning correctly."

Nyota glared at both father and son.

"You two need to stop talking about me like I wasn't here. Instead of worrying about me, one of you could get me a glass of water."

Sarek hurried to the kitchen and brought both his children cool drinks. A few moments later, they were joined by T'Sela. She carried little T'Shana over to Nyota and placed the child in her arms.

"Oh, T'Sela, she is beautiful."

Nyota held the baby for several minutes, enjoying the sweet smell and soft texture of the child's black hair. Then she passed the infant to her husband.

Sarek had wondered how Spock would react to his new younger sibling. He need not have worried. Spock carefully supported the baby's head and sat down with her in a rocking chair. A tiny hand grasped his finger, sensing safety and affection. T'Shana sent him contentment and acceptance in return. A familial bond had begun to form.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Star Trek, the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. This is all for fun, a little tidbit to stimulate your imagination, just as Gene Roddenberry has stimulated mine. His vision inspired me, as did all the wonderful TOS script writers. Then one day I decided that writing was fun and I could do it myself, even if I was the only one who enjoyed it. However, if you enjoy it too and would like to leave a review, that would be lovely!

**I Can Do It Myself**

Healer T'Mena placed her bag in her new hovercar, secretly glad that Syrol had talked her into this purchase. It was so much more efficient to make house calls this way. When the colony was first founded, T'Mena had made her rounds on foot, carrying several bags of supplies with her, as one could never be certain as to what would be needed. Thankfully, those days were at an end. T'Mena kept her vehicle well stocked.

Her last scheduled stop of the day was the home of Sarek and T'Sela. Baby T'Shana was just over a week old and due for some immunizations. There would also be a post-partum exam for T'Sela. Her journey lasting less than a minute, the healer set her craft down in front of Sarek's house. After collecting her bag, she rang the door chime.

Sarek welcomed and led her into the family room.

"Healer T'Mena, you of course know my son Spock. This is his bondmate Nyota Uhura."

"Greetings, Healer T'Mena. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I also am pleased to meet you, Nyota. Sarek and T'Sela often speak proudly of their children. May I congratulate you on your pregnancy?"

"Thank you. After your examination of Mother T'Sela and T'Shana, might I please have a consultation with you?"

"I would be honored."

After T'Mena joined T'Sela in her chamber, Nyota smiled smugly and her husband and father-in-law.

"I'm a big girl and I can take care of my own health."

* * *

T'Pau stood in her garden, surveying the wreckage. She had sent the children outside to play while she and Tauril discussed their housing needs with the architect. This had not been a wise move on her part. Saavik liked to climb trees, but the delicate Vulcan tea bushes were no match for her. Thankfully, the child was not injured. The tea bushes could be replaced.

Tauril set the little ones to coloring while he and T'Pau made them lunch. When the family sat down to eat, another interesting discovery was made. The children had no table manners whatsoever. They ate their food with their hands instead of utensils and placed bread and fruit in their pockets for later. When T'Pau attempted to wash Senar's face after the meal, Saavik was most displeased.

"I am a big girl and am able to care for my brother myself!"

* * *

Jim hated it when Bones was right, especially about stuff like this. He and Scotty had not even been camping a whole day when it happened.

They had cleared a campsite and pitched a tent, stowing their gear and supplies inside. They had brought plenty of food and water with them, mostly ration bars and trail mix. However, Jim had a hankering for some fresh fruits and vegetables. He remembered the small farmer's market near the New Sura'Kahr Inn. It would be about an hour's hike, but they could get there before closing if they hurried.

New Vulcan was essentially a desert world, though it had more surface water and cooler temperatures than the original Vulcan home world. Plant and animal life was varied and abundant, so Jim and Scotty had much to enjoy on their way to town.

Once there, they found several types of fruit and vegetables that the merchants said were safe for Human consumption. Scotty confirmed that information on his PADD, so they made purchases and hurried back to their camp before darkness set in.

Not wanting to risk starting a fire near dry vegetation, they opted for a camp stove instead. Scotty washed and sliced the mashya mol-kur, purplish tubers purported to be tasty when boiled and served with birkeen herbs and Rhombolian butter, which they had also purchased.

Jim cleaned the yon-savas, or fire fruit, and put the fresh kreyla (biscuits) and honeycakes on plates. When it was all together, they sat down to a Vulcan feast, complete with kasa juice to drink. Thirty seconds into the meal, Jim started to break out in a rash.

He ran into the tent and grabbed the extra med kit Bones had insisted he bring. The good doctor had crammed it full of anti-histamines. Scotty had seen Jim's difficulty and followed him.

"Jim, do ya need any help wi' that hypo spray?"

"No. I'm a big boy. I can do it myself."

* * *

T'Ameela brought an extra plate of kreyla to her favorite customer, who sat there drinking his beer and waiting for her to finish her shift. Finally, she took off her apron and indicated that Bones should follow her to her room. It was time for the "study session" that he had promised her.

First they reviewed for her Comparative Anatomy And Physiology Of Bi-Pedal Species class. T'Ameela seemed well versed in the differences between Vulcans and Human.

Bones explained that amino acids formed peptides when a carbon atom from one molecule linked with a nitrogen atom of another. For demonstration purposes, Bones pretended that he was a carbon atom, or least part of him was. T'Ameela found his explanation both entertaining and pleasurable.

Next came a discussion on how enzymes acted as catalysts in certain biochemical reactions.

"Darlin', think of it this way. You're the enzyme, the lock on the door to a chemical reaction. A lock has a reactive site, a key hole. I'm the substrate, with a key made to exactly fit...."

She made him demonstrate the lock and key model several times before finally declaring that she understood it.

"Thank you, Leonard. That was so much more pleasant than figuring it out by myself."

* * *

T'Mena was pleased with T'Sela check-up, finding her to be in excellent health. Baby T'Shana was alert and gaining weight. The healer gave the child her first immunizations and left some anti-febrile medication with her mother in case it was needed.

Then while she sipped a cup of tea at Sarek and T'Sela's kitchen table, T'Mena read a PADD that Dr. McCoy had loaded with Nyota's pertinent medical information. The doctor had been very thorough in his treatment, preventative measures, and his documentation. Nyota was in good hands.

When she had completed her reading, T'Mena asked Nyota to get comfortable in the guestroom that had been given to her and Spock. The healer took some readings and collected some blood for the tests Dr. McCoy had ordered. Last of all, she asked permission to touch the young woman's abdomen and perform a brief meld with her unborn child.

Nyota asked her to summon Spock, as Azizi was his child, too. They had always made decisions regarding his health together.

Spock gave his consent, explaining that such a meld was often done in mid to late pregnancy to assess a child's level of brain development.

The meld was very quick indeed, just a few seconds.

"He is an intelligent child and a strong telepath. All seems to be in order, though I may dispute the projected delivery date. I believe he will come seven to ten days earlier than the date given in your medical record. However, we shall see."

"Now, I would like to suggest a treatment for Nyota's feet. When Lady Amanda was expecting Spock, her feet were also quite swollen. I prescribed a foot bath using theris herbs, the same as are often used for meditation tea. Use enough herbs to make two pots of tea, added to a standard foot basin, half full of boiling water. Allow the water to cool to a comfortable temperature and soak the feet for at least thirty minutes. This seems to remove toxins from the body and reduce swelling."

Nyota smiled. That sounded easy enough for her to do herself.

* * *

It had been a challenging first day. While T'Pau got Senar ready for bed, Tauril poured a cup of juice for each of the children. Both were quite underweight and would require nutritional supplements for some time.

Tauril remembered the bedtime stories he had told his own children when they were small. Language was still an issue, but perhaps Saavik and Senar would enjoy listening anyway. He brought the children their beverages and allowed T'Pau to tuck them in. Both the children were very afraid of males, not wanting to be touched by one.

While the children sipped away, Tauril began the tale of the lara.

"The lara were beautiful birds, who lived in the desert on Vulcan. They were a brilliant blue in color, magnificent to see flying in contrast against the red Vulcan sky. However, their beauty made them prideful and haughty....."

Tauril went on to explain that the lara liked to display themselves, flying slowly so that all might behold their glory, Unfortunately, their vanity made them easy marks for predators. Soon very few lara were left and the surviving ones learned more discretion.

Tauril was uncertain whether he had entertained the children or merely bored them to sleep, but his little story had worked. He and T'Pau left the room to take tea in the kitchen.

"My husband, I had never heard that story until this evening. Is is one passed down through the generations by thy clan?"

"No, my wife. One of my daughters one had an issue with vanity. As a response, I made that tale up myself."

* * *

Jim woke up in the night in worse shape than when he went to bed. After two more hypos which didn't help much, he prodded Scotty awake and rasped a barely audible "Sick, help!"

Scotty turned on the lamp and looked at Jim, whose face and hands were swollen to twice their normal size.

"I'm gonna contact the ship and have us beamed up. This goes way beyond my knowledge of first aid. I dinna know how to help ye myself."

* * *

Bones was snoring softly next to T'Ameela when his communicator went off. It was Christine Chapel.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your shore leave, Doctor, but the Captain's been beamed up with a severe allergic reaction. You left instructions to be notified if that should occur. I'll describe his symptoms and you can advise me as to his treatment."

"Never mind about that. Let me get dressed and then have somebody beam me up. Damn it, anyway! When it comes to the Captain, it's just easier to treat him myself!"

* * *

T'Sela nursed her daughter and then tried to put the child to bed. It had been along day and the new mother was tired, still recovering from her recent labor and delivery. T'Shana, however, was wide awake and cried when she was placed in her cradle. Sarek came and took his daughter to the family room, where they sat together in the rocking chair.

Several minutes later, they were joined by Spock. He had meditated, but was not ready for sleep, so he left the bedroom in order to not disturb Nyota.

Spock picked up Sarek's ka'athyra, intending to play a lullaby to soothe his small sister to sleep.

"Wait, my son. I have a suggestion. I will play and you will sing."

Spock walked over to his father, setting the ka'athyra at his feet and taking T'Shana is his arms. Sarek left the rocking chair in favor of an armchair.

"Very well, Father. What shall I sing?"

"The Song Of The Rushan. It is time T'Shana heard it."

Softly, Sarek began to play and Spock sang the ancient lullaby about a kindly spirit who had helped their ancestor while assuming the form of a butterfly. The song had been passed down through many generations, taught to Spock by his grandfather Skon before his death.

Sarek was a man of many accomplishments, academic, political, and diplomatic. He was a chess master, a skilled harp maker, and an award-winning ka'athyra player. However, Amanda had once compared his singing voice to a wounded le-matya in heat. Singing his daughter to sleep was one thing Sarek could not do himself.

* * *

The hour was late and both Tauril and T'Pau had achieved relaxed and meditative states. Suddenly, there was the sound of furniture sliding across the kitchen floor, followed by the opening of the stasis unit door. As the couple rose and put on their shoes, they also heard a crash and a splash.

Tauril turned on the kitchen light. There in the middle of a puddle of juice stood Senar. He had pushed a chair over to the stasis unit to so he could reach to open the door, which still stood ajar, the light source from the unit providing the child illumination for his task. The open juice container lay on its side, spilling its contents all over the floor. Senar's pajamas were also covered in juice.

Yet he smiled proudly at his half-filled cup.

"I did it myself!"


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from these writings. However, a little emotional support in the form of a king review would be most helpful, my friends!

**A Little Help From Your Friends **

After spending most of a day off of them, Nyota's feet were much less swollen. On their last visit, T'Sela had given her a few lessons in Vulcan cuisine, so Nyota decided to make breakfast for the family. With a new baby in the house, T'Sela could probably use all the help she could get.

Nyota put the kettle on for tea and filled the heavy porridge pot with enough water for four generous servings. Sarek and Spock were out in the garden cutting away the brush. The rainy season was past due and all that dry vegetation was a fire hazard. They would be hungry when they came in. Nyota sliced some strawberries and bananas, two of Spock's favorites.

T'Sela came to the kitchen carrying little T'Shana, grateful that the morning meal had been taken care of. T'Shana has not slept well, a side effect of her immunizations. Her mother administered a dose of the medication Healer T'Mena had left. Then she sat in the rocking chair with the little one. Nyota came and placed a cup of tea on the table beside them.

"Thank you, my daughter. Your assistance is much appreciated."

* * *

Bones was thoroughly annoyed with Jim. He gave him another hypo spray to the neck, not bothering to put it on a gentle setting. He wanted it to hurt a bit, hoping his message would sink in.

"What were you thinking? At least Scotty had the presence of mind to bring me back samples of everything. You've got two new food allergies, fire fruit and birkeen herbs. Birkeen herbs are a staple of Vulcan cuisine, so you're gonna have to be extra careful. You're probably also allergic to something in the environment, maybe pollen or dust. That's why you woke up in the night not breathing so well."

"So I'm done camping?"

"Well, yeah, unless you have a death wish. Find something else to do. Visit the Cultural Institute Museum, tour the new University, or go play with the orphans. Just stay out of trouble and don't try any new foods!"

Bones handed Jim a bottle of pills.

"Take one of these every four hours. Now go away. I wanna get back to my shore leave."

The doctor nearly pushed Jim out the door of Sickbay and into the corridor.

"Thanks for your help, Bones!"

"Just try not to need it again!"

* * *

Sarek and Spock finished cutting the last of the brush and bundled it up. The Public Works Department would be sending vehicles and workers around to pick it up. The rains were late in coming this year, so the risk of fire was high. Two years previously, there had been a massive fire on the hillside above the local inn. No lives had been lost, but the flames had come very close to residential areas. No one wanted a repeat of such a disaster.

Father and son washed up and sat down for breakfast.

"Spock, thank you for your assistance. That task would have taken me all day on my own. It must be repeated at your grandmother's cottage. Tauril is in good health for his age, but clearing brush might be bit overwhelming for him. Perhaps you would consider going there with me later."

"Certainly, Father. I have no plan other than meeting with Healer T'Mena when she calls on Nyota later.

* * *

Healer T'Mena had been called away to New Sura'Kahr. Her old friend Healer Sertok had unexpectedly become "indisposed," a euphemism for Pon Farr. T'Mena would have to deliver his lectures to the student healers and nurses. Fortunately for T'Mena, both her daughter T'Pela and her son-in-law Tasol were also healers. They would cover her patients and allow the older healer a few days' break from her normal routine.

* * *

T'Pela also enjoyed driving her mother's new hovercar. Perhaps she could talk Tasol into purchasing one. It would be most helpful when he was called out in the middle of the night to deliver a baby or in a few months when T'Pela's own pregnancy was more advanced. She and Tasol already had a small daughter. Now a son was on the way.

The house calls had been routine this morning, a few babies with colic and an elderly male in his last days of life. T'Pela gave him pain relievers and advised his family that the end was near. They accepted this news with grace. Their father had lived 239 years, an honorable and productive member of Vulcan society. They thanked the young healer for her assistance.

There was one more stop to make, the home of Sarek and T'Sela. However, the patient was far from routine. She was a Human, a Starfleet officer from Terra, and the bondmate of T'Pela's childhood friend Spock. She was also nearly seven months pregnant with a hybrid child. T'Pela reviewed her mother's notes and the records that had been sent by the doctor aboard the starship.

* * *

Bones was having a little trouble following the lecture, even with the universal translator. When he became involved with T'Ameela, he began using the interactive Vulcan language course that Spock had developed. He was progressing well, but not yet to the point where he understood technical jargon.

However, T'Ameela had invited him to sit in on her classes this day, and it sure beat hanging around the inn waiting for her. The lecturer was a substitute, a healer from another settlement. Her topic was dust-borne diseases encountered on the new home world.

Bones also vaguely aware of the whispers going on around him. Vulcans knew Human hearing was not as sensitive as their own, but sometimes they assumed that meant Humans were deaf! Most of what he heard was fairly harmless.

"Who is the Human?"

"That is T'Ameela's Terran healer. He has come to visit for a few days."

"Do you think they will become bonded?"

"That would be most illogical."

Bones tried not to laugh and to concentrate on the lecture. T'Mena was saying something about wind-blown fungal spores and severe allergic reactions. It reminded him of what Jim had experienced. The Healer spoke a few more minutes before her time was up. Bones was frustrated by the gaps in his understanding.

T'Ameela had an anatomy lab next, not the best setting for a guest. Bones bid her farewell, promising to meet her for lunch later. Healer T'Mena was still standing at the front of the lecture hall. Perhaps she would be willing to discuss that fungal infection in more detail with him. He made haste to intercept her before she left, hoping his very basic knowledge of Vulcan vocabulary would not embarrass him nor offend her.

"Healer T'Mena, I am Dr. Leonard McCoy, a Starfleet officer on leave visiting your world for a few days. I sat in on your lecture because I have a friend who is a student here. I have some questions about the fungal infection you spoke of. The symptoms sound similar to those of a patient I treated just this morning."

"I am pleased to meet you, Dr. McCoy. I would be quite willing to discuss the information with you further. However, in return I should like to review the paper you wrote on the fertility issues encountered among the Vedans. It was most fascinating. Perhaps we might take tea together in the cafe. I would also like to consult on Nyota Uhura's case with you, as I am the healer for the S'chn T'gai family."

"I would find such a discussion most helpful, as well. Thank you."

* * *

T'Pela rang the door chime at Sarek's home and was admitted by T'Sela, who led her into the family room. T'Pela then explained that she was covering her mother's patients as the healer had been called away to cover for another healer.

"I hope that you will not find this objectionable, Miss Uhura. I have actually wished to meet you for some time. Spock and I were playmates as children and used to keep in touch before the Genocide. I am pleased than he has found contentment in his career and personal life."

"Thank you, T'Pela. Please call me Nyota. I've wanted to meet you, too. Spock has mentioned you several times and I'm always happy to meet anyone who knew him as a child."

T'Pela checked Nyota's feet, pleased that the swelling was less than what her mother had described the previous day. There was a very slight increase in the young woman's liver function tests, but they were still within the normal range. T'Pela explained this to Nyota and told her that this should be monitored daily, however there was no reason for her to be concerned yet.

The two young women sat on the patio and chatted for a while. T'Pela shared a story of how she and Spock had once covered every available centimeter of pavement on the Vulcan Embassy compound with sidewalk chalk art. Both their families had been staying in San Francisco at the time. T'Pela had been two and half, Spock three years of age. They had been inseparable that summer.

T'Pela emptied the sand from her sandals before rising to leave. The dry dust had blown into everything. She noticed the comfortable looking sneakers that Nyota wore.

"Nyota, may I ask where you acquired your footwear? I also am expecting a child, and usually make my house calls on foot. I could use some shoes with a bit more support."

"Certainly. I got these at Hammond's on Starbase 7, but they also sell online. These are very comfortable, with a gel insole that conforms to my foot."

"Thank you. That will be a great help to me."

* * *

Little Krysta was an angel, giving Jack and Lewis no difficulty at all as they traveled home with her. Since they already had a "Princess" at home, "Angel" became the child's nickname. There was a five hour layover at Starbase 7 before they could catch the next transport to San Francisco, so they decided to take Krysta shopping at Nebula Galactic. She had been given lots of toys aboard the ship but only a minimal wardrobe.

They soon discovered that Krysta's favorite color was purple and that she loved teddy bears and shoes as much as Sonrisa.

Jack and Lewis may have gone a bit crazy with their shopping, having to have a little help when it came time to load their luggage. Fortunately, their sweet little daughter charmed the baggage attendants. Krysta could not be persuaded to check the giant purple panda Jack had bought her, so Lewis wedged it under the seat until the pilot had left orbit.

* * *

It took Sarek and Spock about four hours to clear the brush from both T'Pau and Tauril's yards. During that time, Nyota visited with the children and showed the older couple how to use the interactive Vulcan course she and Spock had developed for the other Romulan speaking refugees. She also downloaded a copy of the Basic Romulan course for the adults and upgraded T'Pau's universal translator.

T'Pau served the family a simple but nourishing lunch of fruit and salads. Senar was adapting more quickly to using eating utensils than Saavik. This made sense, as she was older and accustomed to fighting for her share of food.

After the meal, Nyota took the children to their room for a time of coloring and stories. Spock used this opportunity to tell his grandparents everything he knew about the two children's lives before their rescue. Spock related the circumstances of their rescue, medical treatment, and how the bond between them had formed.

Tauril was most impressed with his "new" grandchildren and their shipmates.

"Spock, would it be possible for me to meet Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk? I should like to know my Terran "grandson" and thank the doctor for all he has done for the children."

"I will see what can be done, Grandfather. I know both have plans for their leave, but perhaps they can spare us some time."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sarek, Spock, and Nyota left T'Pau's cottage and walked home. They saw lightening and heard thunder off in the distance, in the direction of the mountains. Hopefully the rains would soon arrive to soak the ground and end the threat of fire.

As they passed the Cultural Institute Museum, they saw Jim Kirk leaving the building. His face and hands were still a bit swollen from his adventures of the previous night and his breathing somewhat labored.

Jim told them what had happened to him on his ruined camping trip and turned to walk to the beam down point. Spock and Sarek could hear the sounds of fluid in Jim's chest. He was in obvious need of medical attention.

"Jim, I think that is unwise for you to leave in your present condition. We need to get you out of the heat and dust as soon as possible. Come home with us and I will contact Dr. McCoy. It is but a short distance from here."

Jim realized Spock wasn't going to take no for an answer. By the time the four of them had walked the three blocks to Sarek's house, Jim was leaning rather heavily on Spock, who practically carried him through the door.

Spock deposited Jim in an arm chair and called Bones while Sarek fetched some water.

Bones listened carefully while Spock described the symptoms to him. It had to be what T'Mena told him about, _luk grahziv_, literally "dust fungus", the spores so fine that they could not be seen with the naked eye. There were three anti-fungal agents that would cure the infection. Jim, of course, was allergic to two of them. The third was in short supply and would have to be synthesized in the ship's bio lab.

"Okay, Spock, I need you to keep Jim quiet. I'm gonna beam down with the meds that I have and get the lab kids to making more. Jim's gonna have to stay put, we can't risk any exposure to the outside air and more fungus until the infection is under control. I know it's risky, but I'm gonna have Scotty set me down on your daddy's patio. I'll contact you right before I beam down, so you can make sure the way is clear."

"Understood, Doctor."

Twenty minutes later, Bones was in Sarek's family room giving Jim a hypo spray. He had brought Jim's duffel, still packed from his camping trip, but decontaminated by the transporter operator. Bones gave Jim and Spock's whole family a long list of instructions for the Captain's care and prepared to leave. As he did so, a call came in from T'Ameela.

"Leonard, do not return to the inn tonight. We are being evacuated. Heat lightening struck the brush in the mountains and has started a fire. The university is threatened."


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from these writings. However, a little emotional support in the form of a kind review would be most helpful, my friends!

**A Little Help From Your Friends II**

Bones gave Jim and Spock's whole family a long list of instructions for the Captain's care and prepared to leave. As he did so, a call came in from T'Ameela.

"Leonard, do not return to the inn tonight. We are being evacuated. Heat lightning struck the brush in the mountains and has started a fire. The university is threatened."

"T'Ameela, how are you being evacuated?"

"T'Mardis has a small ship. She will bring Selek and the inn staff to New Shi'Kahr. Others are traveling by transporter. The university also has a small shuttle and the Federation Corps of Engineers a few others. I must leave now, Leonard."

"Okay, contact me again when you reach New Shi'Kahr. I'm at Spock's father's house. Leonard out."

Bones had everyone's attention when he said the word "evacuated". They were all waiting for an explanation. He repeated what T'Ameela had told him.

Sarek verified the information with Syrol, the New Vulcan Chief of Communications, sharing the reports with Spock and Jim.

Jim was coughing badly but managed a few words.

"Tell Sulu and Scotty to help with the evacuations and anything that's needed."

* * *

Admiral Mercedes Groves was the newly appointed Project Manager for Starbase 64, being constructed in New Te'Rikh. The ground had already been cleared and utilities laid, as the first heavy equipment had arrived ten days ago. However, the project was now on hold, as the nearby settlement of New Sura'Kahr and its brand new university were under the threat of wildfire.

Groves had quickly dispatched the base's ground shuttles to help evacuate settlers to New Shannai'Kahr. The transporters near the inn were working non-stop to move people away from the fire, as were those from the Enterprise, currently in New Vulcan orbit. Lt. Commander Sulu, acting under orders from his commanding officer, also sent the starship's five shuttlecraft, each making constant runs back and forth from the threatened area to designated shelters in the other settlements. Approximately 5500 people would need to be evacuated from the fire's projected path.

Groves had already dispatched earth-moving equipment to the hilly area above New Sura'Kahr. It would be another forty minutes before it arrived to plow a firebreak around the business and university districts.

She reviewed what she knew about New Vulcan. The Elders had chosen a world not very far from the former location of their old one. The planet was medium-sized and class M, with three small oceans, and limited surface water, mostly in the form of small rivers and lakes. The current population was around 50,000 people spread over three settlements. This was expected to double in the next two years, as the new starbase was likely to attract more Vulcans from colony worlds. One third of the population was under twenty-five, with half of those being children. The birthrate among Vulcans had increased five-fold since the Genocide. Gender inequity still persisted, as there were four women of childbearing age for every five men, but that gap was slowly closing as more females began to immigrate and more males took non-Vulcan mates. Only a very few females had taken non-Vulcan males.

As it stood currently, immigrants were arriving at the rate of a few hundred each month. There were many jobs available, both skilled and unskilled. Housing was the biggest issue, though the builders were slowly catching up with the demand. Most of the units were pre-fab, fire-resistant modules constructed off-world and then joined together at the building site. However, recently two new firms had relocated to New Vulcan and begun making bricks from compacted or rammed soil. This was a sturdy, resilient, and flame-retardant material. Dirt was one resource New Vulcan had in abundance. Dirt could also help put out these fires.

* * *

Selek had made numerous runs with T'Mardis' six passenger flyer, ferrying all of the inn's patrons and staff to safety. On the last trip, they also brought Healer T'Mena. Sarek insisted that Selek, T'Mardis, and T'Ameela all stay with the family.

"Leave room in the shelters for those who have nowhere else. We have room and food to spare here."

His offer of help was gratefully accepted.

Word came almost simultaneously to both Sarek and Spock that the evacuations were complete, at least for the time being. Manpower and resources would next be concentrated on fighting the fire.

Sulu sent the firefighters all the fire-retardant foam he felt that the Enterprise could spare. Some crew members volunteered for firefighting duty, shoveling dirt onto areas that had sparked. The local municipality owned two specially equipped fliers which picked up loads of water from a nearby lake and dropped them on the fire.

The New Vulcan Meteorological Ministry was tracking a huge bank of nimbus clouds coming from the ocean. Spock and Sulu discussed the merits of an old twentieth century technique called cloud seeding.

When conditions were right, rainfall could sometimes be induced by dispersing silver iodide and dry ice into the clouds which contained super-cooled liquid water, water just at the freezing point. However, this could not be done until the clouds were over the fire-stricken area.

Hot, dry winds continued to blow, spreading the flames. This was no help at all.

* * *

It was crowded at Sarek's house. Bones made Jim wear a mask so he wouldn't spread the fungal infection to others, especially baby T'Shana and Nyota. After receiving the anti-fungal meds for Jim from the bio lab, Bones and T'Ameela went to the Community Center, now serving as a shelter. Some of the evacuees had medical issues and were in need of assistance.

Though the fires were over fifty kilometers away, the smoke had traveled to New Shi'Kahr. Those with weakened lungs were advised to stay inside. Not all heeded the warning. The local healers were being kept quite busy.

* * *

No one slept well that night. Jim coughed and wheezed , and baby T'Shana was still cranky from her immunizations. Sarek kept getting updates from various ministry offices, while Spock received reports from the Enterprise on the crew's firefighting efforts. Two volunteers had suffered minor injuries, but were recovering well in Sickbay. Four others took their places.

T'Mardis busied herself in T'Sela's kitchen, making a huge pot of vegetable soup and a second smaller one for Jim with ingredients he was not allergic to. She also baked dozens of biscuits, both the flat, Vulcan kreyla and the tradition North American baking powder variety. These were a favorite of Selek and apparently of Spock as well.

At daybreak, Bones and T'Ameela came back for some food and a few hours rest. Bones dove into his breakfast.

"T'Mardis, these are the best biscuits I've ever eaten in my life. They're even better than the ones our chief cook makes and that's really saying something! A full belly should help me sleep!"

* * *

By evening, the fire was out in New Sura'Kahr, except for a few hot spots being treated with foam. If there were no new flare ups, the evacuees could begin returning home in the morning. A few buildings had been damaged by flaming brush that scattered in the wind, but they could be easily repaired.

Everyone was starting to breathe more easily when the wind picked up again and three areas started to burn. Three thousand more people needed to be evacuated and sent to the already crowded shelters.

The Enterprise beamed up five hundred people and sheltered them, using the cargo bay and conference rooms as emergency quarters. Hamed Mofasu borrowed workers from Maintainance and Housekeeping to keep up with the demand for food. Many of those being sheltered also helped out.

* * *

The situation was the hardest for the elderly evacuees, many of whom were having flashbacks to the Genocide and their time as refugees. T'Pau and Tauril were both adept at assisting those suffering from this type of mental distress, a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. They volunteered to help at one of the shelters, leaving Saavik and Senar with Nyota.

Jim's medication had begun to work, and as he was much improved, he returned to the ship to relieve Sulu. Spock went with him, to assist in the preparations for the cloud seeding mission. The winds were shifting again, bringing the nimbus clouds on course for New Sura'Kahr.

* * *

Jim felt he had no choice but to release the fire-retardant foam that Sulu had held in reserve. The Vulcan people had already lost so much. Some might not be able to bear the loss of their homes and businesses a second time. More supplies were on route from Starbase 7, along with fresh volunteers to help. They would just have to hope that no fires broke out aboard ship. The risk was greatly increased with five hundred extra people on board, unaccustomed to shipboard life.

* * *

Having nothing better to do at the time, T'Mardis sat down at the table with Saavik, working with the child on the finer points of using a fork and spoon.

Selek had thus far avoided interaction with the child. It was just too painful. In the universe he came from, he had first been her mentor and then her husband and father of their three children. Though he was happy with T'Mardis, little Saavik was a reminder of all that he had lost.

Instead, he sat at another table and colored with Senar. He could be that much help while Nyota rested. She had put in a full shift at the Communications Center, helping evacuees communicate with relatives they had gotten separated from.

* * *

The dawn of the fourth day finally brought some good news. Two supply ships arrived from Starbase 7, replenishing badly needed supplies, including the fire-retardant foam that was so desperately needed.

A few hours later, Spock and Scotty swung into action. A shuttle craft had been specially adapted with a device to deploy the materials for cloud seeding. The window of opportunity was small and there was no guarantee of success. Sulu would pilot the craft while Scotty operated the robotic cloud seeder. It was up to Spock to determine positioning and timing.

* * *

Admiral Groves stood next to the earth-moving equipment, analyzing the latest reconnaissance images of the fires and deciding where manpower was needed the most. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the rain until the drops began to collect on the screen of her PADD. Within minutes, it was pouring.

A few hours later, the fires were out. They would still need to be on the lookout for flare ups, but the worst was definitely over.

* * *

Admiral Pike granted Captain Kirk's request to extend the Enterprise's stay on New Vulcan. The crew wanted to help repair the damaged homes and businesses.

When T'Mardis and Selek returned home to their inn, they found only minor damage to the roof and some scorched plants in the garden. The stasis units had lost power, so there was also some spoiled food, however all of this could easily be replaced.

Twelve housing units had been lost and another thirty had varying degrees of damage. Most of these had still been under construction, so only three families were left homeless. These were housed at the inn while dwellings were made ready for them.

Six businesses had damage, but none so extensive that they could not open after a few days of hard work with the help of others.

* * *

A huge crowd of family and friends was on hand to greet Jack, Lewis, and Krysta when they arrived home in San Francisco. There were banners, balloons, and a cake with purple icing flowers.

Sonrisa escorted her new little sister to the room they would share, showing her the new bed with purple sheets and accessories. Sonrisa had even made space in the closet and on the bookshelves, wanting everything to be perfect for her new little sister.

When all the company had gone, Corazon summoned the other adults to the doorway of the girls' room, her finger on her lips requesting quiet.

Sonrisa and Krysta were both sound asleep in the middle of the purple bed, cuddled up to each other.

* * *

Spock's cousin Sirin pulled the family vehicle into the garage and helped Rachel remove their daughters from their child safety seats. The little girls were both asleep, as it had been an exciting day.

Seven year old Jason waited for his parents to tuck his sisters in and come into the family room. When they were both seated and relaxed, he let them know just exactly what was on his mind.

"There are too many girls around here! This family needs another boy. Mom and Dad, you guys should go to New Vulcan and get me a brother."

Sirin sighed.

"My son, it is not that simple. The adoption process is lengthy and difficult."

"But Dad, Uncle Jack and Uncle Lewis have gotten three kids in less than a year. It can't be that hard. I want a brother. Even Grandmother T'Pau and her new husband got a couple of kids, and they're old. Really, Dad, they're just giving them away! Why can't we get me a brother?"

Sirin looked at Rachel, who smiled and shrugged. More children had always been part of the plan.

"Your mother and I will discuss this. However, I make no promises."

* * *

Tauril finally got his wish, as Sarek and T'Sela asked the older couple and the children to dine with them. Jim and Bones had been invited, too.

The whole family listened wide-eyed as Jim told them as much of the story of their rescue missions to Caldena and Hellguard as he dared, revealing no classified details. The Vulcans found the concept of Humans sporting pointed ears quite amusing.

Sarek seemed to wear the slightest of smiles.

"It is most unfortunate that no images were taken of you in your disguise, James."

"Not according to Spock. He said I resembled some ugly second cousin named Streld."

Sarek and T'Pau exchanged amused glances. Even as a child, Streld had been so unattractive that his father had to promise his bondmate's parents some financial incentives in order to secure him a bride.

"Perhaps it is just as well, then."


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own any of it, I just play with it!

**Family Is What You Make It**

Jim wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw another stone into the wheelbarrow. He had asked Admiral Pike for another ten days on New Vulcan so that the crew could assist with the post-fire recovery efforts. Pike had granted it happily. The crews from the supply ships were also participating, so New Sura'Kahr actually had more help than needed.

Since his adoption into the S'chn T'gai clan and Sarek's family, Jim had teased Spock about being the Vulcan's little brother. Spock decided it was time for Jim to have a demonstration of just what was expected of him in such a relationship.

"As you are my younger brother, you must follow my lead in regard to certain family duties. Caring for one's grandparents is one such obligation. Currently, four people are residing in a home designed for the comfort of only one or two. Elders Tauril and T'Pau will be adding on to their cottages in such a way that the two homes will become one, with several additional rooms. In order for this to occur, the stone fence between the houses must come down and the land must be cleared. As there is at present a shortage of laborers in New Shi'Kahr, I propose that you and I do this while the ship is in New Vulcan orbit."

Jim didn't dare refuse. Family was family. He had completely recovered from his lung infection and the exercise would do him good. At least that was what he had told himself at the time. However, as the sun beat down on him, he began to wonder about what his other family obligations might be.

* * *

T'Pau's cottage was full of activity. As Spock and Jim toiled away outside clearing vegetation and moving stones, T'Pau, Tauril, and Nyota were just as busy inside. Saavik was proving to be a challenge. At nearly ten years of age, she spoke only limited Vulcan, and could neither read nor write.

Not accustomed to being told what to do, she often refused to cooperate with her adoptive parents. She was used to being in charge, having been the leader of the small band of children who had escaped from the mine. She simply did not grasp the concept of a parent/child relationship, that others were responsible now for her care and feeding, nor that she was expected to obey them. When challenged, Saavik would throw things, scream Romulan curses, or even strike the person she was angry with.

Saavik had a fear of being touched, except by Senar, which was understandable considering all she had been through. However, she was very jealous of the attention Senar got from T'Pau. At three years old, Senar was still a "lap baby." He had missed hugs after the death of his mother, so he enjoyed receiving them from the ladies in his life. This type of affectionate demonstration was acceptable for small children in Vulcan society. Generally such displays would cease by the time the child went to school at age four.

Senar was still quite wary of males, but he was starting to warm up to Tauril, his adoptive father. Tauril told the children stories and would sit down on the floor and play games with them. Saavik tolerated the elderly gentleman more than the other males in the family. For some reason, she found Sarek especially frightening.

The biggest challenge would be getting Saavik ready for the new school term starting in a month. She was a very intelligent child. Learning was not an issue, obedience would be the problem. Tauril and T'Pau quickly learned that punishment did not work well with Saavik. She would simply endure confinement to her room or loss of privilege. Far worse things had happened to her on Hellguard. Rewarding good behavior was a far more effective strategy with Saavik.

It was Nyota who discovered what Saavik liked best. While helping T'Pau teach the children the Vulcan alphabet, Nyota remembered the little song Spock had made up for his first year cadets. He had borrowed the tune from a Vulcan counting song called "Ten Lost Sehlats." Using her husband's ka'athyra, Nyota taught it to the little ones. Saavik and Senar quickly learned both set of lyrics and wanted to sing the songs over and over.

When T'Pau put Senar down for a nap, Saavik came and sat by Nyota.

"More songs!" she demanded.

"Why should I give you more songs, Saavik? You have yelled and cursed at me, hit your father, and broken two of your mother's tea cups. I can not reward that kind of behavior."

Saavik walked away dejectedly.

* * *

When all the kids were in bed, Rachel sat down on the sofa and looked at Sirin expectantly. He left his chair and cuddled up beside her but said nothing. She waited for several minutes and then took the initiative.

"Sirin, a promise is a promise."

"I beg your pardon."

"You promised Jason that we would discuss adopting a brother for him."

Sirin stiffened. He had hoped the subject would be forgotten, but Rachel persisted.

"Oh, you seem to not like that idea."

"Rachel, that is not the issue at all. I would be glad to raise more children with you. However, I am not certain that it would be possible for us to adopt a child on New Vulcan. More specifically, _I_ might not be allowed to do so. As you may recall, I have been declared _V'tosh ka'tur_, without logic. That pronouncement still stands."

"Well, I think it's high time you did something about that. Talk to your grandmother T'Pau. See what can be done about having that pronouncement reversed. It was done for your cousin Sybok."

"That is true. Very well, I will contact my grandmother in the morning."

"Thank you."

Rachel gave her husband a toe-curling kiss, which he returned.

Ivan the Rigelian parrot observed all of this from his perch and broke out in his best Marvin Gaye imitation.

"Awwk! Oh baby, let's get down tonight....."

* * *

On the fifth day after the fire, Scotty ran out of constructive things to do. He couldn't even get drunk, as T'Mardis had run out of beer. Her stock of wine and spirits was also getting thin, with so many Starfleet personnel wandering the streets of New Sura'Kahr.

Bones was being kept quite busy at the local university. The woman in charge of the Healer's School had asked him to demonstrate the technique for in vitro fertilization. That demonstration had resulted in a flood of requests from couples who had been unsuccessful in their attempts to conceive children by natural means. The good doctor was booked solid for the next three days.

Pavel was sitting in on a advanced Astrophysics class taught by Spock's half-brother Sybok, while Sulu worked with some botanists trying to grow better fruit trees. "Cupcake" Giotto and La Keisha spent their time with the orphans in New Shannai'Kahr, as did Janice and Christine when they weren't shopping. Scotty had no one to "play" with, so he rented himself a hovercycle and took off for New Shi'Kahr. Hopefully, Jim and Spock were doing something interesting.

* * *

Jim and Spock had worked hard. The garden wall was down and the stones had been saved in a pile in a far corner of the yard. They dug up the ruined tea bushes and moved the surviving ones out of the way of construction. All the valuable plants were moved to Tauril's greenhouse. When that was done, they marked off the dimensions for the foundation of the new addition.

They were about to start digging when Scotty arrived.

"Lads, that'll take ye forever ta dig by hand in this hard dirt. A couple o' jackhammers would really speed things along. I'll have em' beamed down from the ship."

Jim and Spock both agreed that this was an excellent idea, provided appropriate hearing protection came with them. Vulcans had very sensitive hearing, so they would need enough "Mickey Mouse Ears" for the whole family and for the neighbors on either side.

Thirty minutes later, when everyone's ears were appropriately covered, the excavation began. The noise and the dust were the talk of New Shi'Kahr for days, especially the noise! In a few hours, they had broken up the soil, making the whole project much easier. Jim smiled at Scotty in appreciation.

"That was a great idea, Scotty. Wouldn't it be cool if you could just beam up all this loose dirt and dump it someplace?"

Scotty considered this for a moment.

"Where would ye be wantin' me ta put it?"

"I was joking! I mean, that's not really possible, right?"

Scotty grinned.

"Aye, it's quite possible, at least in theory. Mr. Spock and I were discussing it just the other day. I just need the volume and mass of the soil and the location of the dumping site."

"Gee, Scotty, I don't know about this. We could end up with a transporter room full of dirt or worse. I hate to be a killjoy, but remember what happened with Admiral Archer's dog."

"Aye, but the wee beastie did turn up eventually! It would be a fascinatin' exercise in transporter theory. Think of the paper Mr. Spock and I could write on it!"

Though Spock hid his enthusiasm better than Scotty, Jim could tell that the Vulcan was definitely weighing the merits of the idea.

"Okay, you two, but wait until after dark. There'll be fewer witnesses that way."

* * *

It was late afternoon when the comm unit in T'Pau's kitchen chimed and then announced an incoming subspace from S'chn T'gai Sirin in San Francisco.

"I will accept the communication."

"Greetings Grandmother and congratulations on the adoption of thy children."

"Greetings to thee, my child. To what do I owe the honor of another call so soon after our last? I trust there is no difficulty."

"No, Grandmother, none at all. I was simply wondering what the process was to get a pronouncement of V'tosh ka'tur reversed."

"One must have one of the Elders petition the Council in their behalf. Does thee seek this action for thyself?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Very well, then. I will petition the Council for thee at the next meeting, which is in two days. I must ask thee one question, however. Why dost thou seek to do this now after so many years?"

"Rachel and I would like to adopt an orphaned child. Jason has requested a brother, saying that there are too many females in the family. Jack and Lewis have just adopted a third child, another girl who is related to the other children."

"Jason speaks the truth. He is quite outnumbered. I will contact thee with the Council's decision. Live long and prosper, my child."

"Peace and long life, Grandmother."

* * *

Because they had all had such a busy day, T'Pau sent Tauril and Saavik to a local restaurant to pick up a carry-out meal. There would be five extra people for dinner that night. T'Pau made certain that there were several dishes safe for Jim's consumption in her order.

Saavik did not object to her errand. She kept pace with Tauril and was well-behaved in the restaurant while he paid for the food. She carried her share of the food containers without complaint. Tauril made certain to praise her. When they arrived home, he told the rest of the family just how good the child had been.

As the family and guests ate, Saavik actually attempted to use her fork and spoon and asked for food to be passed instead of grabbing for it.

Nyota was quite impressed when Saavik helped clear the table after dinner.

"I think Saavik has earned a reward. She is very fond of music. Spock, perhaps you and I could sing some songs for her."

"That is a most agreeable suggestion, Nyota. I will fetch my ka'athyra."

While the whole family listened, the couple sang for nearly an hour. They chose songs from both Nyota's childhood and Spock's. Senar was getting very sleepy by the time Spock sang the last lullaby. T'Pau sent the children to get ready for bed, Saavik making no complaint for once.

The adoptive parents shook their heads in amazement.

"My children, I would ask a favor of thee both. Would thee be willing to record some of those songs for the children? They have proven a powerful stimulus for good behavior, especially for Saavik."

"It would please Nyota and I very much to do so, Grandmother. We were already planning such a thing for the benefit of our own child."

* * *

An hour later, when it was dark and the children were in bed, a very strange thing occurred. All the loose dirt disappeared from the excavation in between T'Pau and Tauril's cottages. A few moments later, a compost pit on the outskirts of New Ski'Kahr was mysteriously covered in soil, saving the farmer and his wife hours of labor. They awoke in the morning to find their scheduled task already completed. It was quite perplexing.

Scotty drove his rented hovercycle back to the New Sura'Kahr Inn after he had shared a pint of Guiness with Tauril and the lads. As he hovered over a certain field on his way out of New Shi'Kahr, he smiled to himself.

"Ah, thank God that bloody smell is gone!"

**A/N:** My DH tell me that "Mickey Mouse Ears" is military slang for hearing protection!


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own any of it, I just play with it!

**Family Is What You Make It II**

Sarek had spent a long night at his office, reworking a trade agreement with the Ktarians. New Vulcan would supply them with dilithium and quartz in exchange for grain and fruit. The terms were favorable to both worlds, but Sarek could not convince the Ktarians to agree to them for more than two years at a time. The whole process would have to be repeated at the end of that period.

It was dawn when Sarek finished the final draft. He decided to stop by his mother's cottage on his way home. The townspeople had interrupted his work frequently the previous day, telling him of the terrible noise and dust clouds emanating from T'Pau's house. When Sarek had contacted her, she told him all was well. It was merely Spock and James digging the foundation for the addition.

* * *

Bones leaned against the wall outside of an OR at the Healer's School, exhausted and massaging his lower back. He had demonstrated the in vitro fertilization technique eleven times that morning. Healer Tasol, the son-in-law of Healer T'Mena was his most promising student. Tomorrow Tasol would do the procedures and Bones would observe.

IVF had often been performed by healers at the VSA. However, both the institution and most of its personnel had been lost in the Genocide. This meant that couples with fertility issues needed to travel to San Francisco and the Voorhees Family Planning Clinic. Dr. T'Prura worked there, the lone surviving VSA fertility specialist. She was also on the faculty of Stanford Medical School, but would be traveling to New Vulcan once the current semester was over.

However, there were fifty-two couples who preferred not to wait, as IVF often had to be repeated several times before a viable pregnancy occurred. Most of these were older couples, hoping for a chance to build new families and do their duty to their people.

T'Ameela found Bones and led him away, back to the Inn. As they left, the student healers tried to ask him more questions, nearly overwhelming him. T'Ameela would have none of this.

"Healer Leonard has done enough for today. You must allow him to rest."

When she got him back to the Inn, she demonstrated the neuropressure techniques she had learned from her mother. Within minutes, Bones' backache was gone. Several minutes later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Sarek arrived at T'Pau and Tauril's cottage just as breakfast was being put on the table, so he was invited to join in. Saavik, remembering her musical reward of the previous evening, had been concentrating on using her spoon to eat her porridge. She froze in mid-bite when she saw Sarek, then fled to her room.

Tauril and T'Pau were perplexed by this, as it was not the first time Saavik had hidden from Sarek.

"My wife, speak with the child. Perhaps she will tell thee why Sarek frightens her so. I will tend to Senar and show Sarek the work that Spock and James have done."

"I will attempt this, my husband. We must solve this mystery."

T'Pau found Saavik hiding under the bed covers.

"What is it that troubles thee, child?"

"That man, he looks like the man who gave the orders in the mine, the man that bound our legs. The same man would take the big girls away. I ran away before he could take me, too."

"He is not the same person, child. Sarek is my son, thy older brother. I gave birth to him, I raised him. He has never been to Hellguard. Sarek is a master ka'athyra player. He also makes them. Perhaps he would play for thee sometime if asked."

"He makes music?"

"Yes."

Saavik considered this. Perhaps she would give Sarek another chance.

* * *

Tauril and Sarek surveyed the excavation between the cottages.

"Father Tauril, I do not understand how this was accomplished so quickly."

"Spock, James, and Montgomery Scott broke up the hard soil with jackhammers. I heard them discussing the possibility of using the transporter to remove the soil, however I did not actually see this happen. Apparently such a thing has not been done before."

"I wonder if the concrete contractors could get the foundation poured before the rainy season. If so, there is a possibility we could get the modules for thine addition ahead of time. There are some standing idle while the fire damage is being cleared."

"The suggestion has merit, my son. Let us investigate it further."

* * *

Jim was having a leisurely morning, sleeping through breakfast in one of Sarek's comfortable guest rooms. In the middle of a very pleasant dream involving dancing girls and maple syrup, Spock knocked his door.

"Wake up, Jim!"

"....Wha...who's there?"

"Jim, it is Spock. You must wake up, our grandparents need our assistance."

Jim rolled out of bed, still mostly asleep and opened the bedroom door.

"So, what do they want us to do now, buddy, build the house?"

"No, Jim. We must put the forms for the concrete in place. We have only a few hours to do so."

* * *

Nyota and T'Pela sat on Sarek and T'Sela's patio sipping tea. T'Pela had brought her small daughter T'Laan, who was quietly playing on the patio. Both young women were content to just rest in each other's company, as the events of the past week had taken quite a toll on them physically.

"Nyota, when you return to your ship, Dr. McCoy will probably insist that you start working fewer hours. Your liver and kidney function tests have shown another slight increase. It is still nothing to be alarmed about. However, caution is in order."

"Thank you, T'Pela. What about you, when are you going to get some relief? You've been working some pretty long hours since the fire."

"My mother will return tomorrow. Tasol is learning in vitro fertilization techniques from Dr. McCoy. This skill is very needed among our people now. The birth rate has increased greatly, but many more children most be born to as many parents as possible to insure genetic diversity. It has even been suggested that females should have children with two or three different men. The only way this could be tolerated by bonded couples would be through the use of IVF. Most of the adult males have willingly donated genetic material to be used for this purpose."

"Could you do this, T'Pela, carry some other male's child?"

"Tasol and I have spoken of this. We feel that it is up to the young and open-minded to set the example. Currently I carry Tasol's son, but the next child will most likely be conceived by IVF."

Nyota considered the hard choices that many young Vulcans now had to make as a result of the Genocide. Many had lost bondmates and had to choose new ones or had them chosen for them. Others had abandoned their careers and chosen fields of study in favor of what they believed would be best for the colony.

Nyota breathed a silent prayer of thanks for all those who had convinced her Spock to remain in Starfleet. She was also grateful for the presence of Selek on New Vulcan. As he and Spock were genetically identical, Spock would most likely not be requested to make any "donations." Nyota was uncertain how she would handle the idea of another woman carrying Spock's child.

* * *

Spock had also contacted Scotty, asking him to help set up the concrete forms. The three friends, along with Sarek, struggled with the heavy rolls of Durafibre, which could be molded to fit any configuration and was sturdy enough to withstand the heavy weight of the concrete being poured into it. It could be left in place after the foundation was made and would act as a moisture barrier.

All four men were sitting on T'Pau's patio enjoying a beer with Tauril when the concrete contractors arrived. By mid afternoon, the foundation slab was in place, perfectly smooth and level, and a meter thick. It was a thing of beauty, admired by all of the neighbors, though they were somewhat confused by the Terran custom Jim and Scotty had indulged in. The two men had insisted that Saavik and Senar leave their hand prints in the wet concrete, and that Saavik write their names underneath.

This was most illogical, as the imprints would soon be covered by the additions. However, the children were delighted as Jim explained "See, it's your house, too. Now it will even have your names deep inside, because you belong here."

* * *

Leonard McCoy was a happy man. His star pupil Tasol had learned the IVF technique perfectly. Bones had every confidence that the young healer would be able to perform the procedure on his own and even teach it to others.

When they had finished their morning's labors, Bones took Tasol aside.

"You're the quickest study I've ever met. I'm really impressed with how easily you've absorbed everything I've taught you."

"Thank you, Healer Leonard." Tasol blushed a bright green. "It must also be said that I have benefited from the instruction of a very fine teacher."

The two men walked over to the Inn, where T'Ameela served them each a beer. T'Mardis' supplier had come through, replenishing her stock and then some. However, she had no concerns about long term storage. The Starfleet personnel would be in town for another few days.

After a few moments, Selek joined Bones and Tasol, buying them each a second beer.

"You must help me celebrate."

"That's fine with me, Selek, but what are we celebrating?"

"T'Mardis and I are expecting a daughter."

"Congratulations! How's our little mama?"

"T'Mardis is currently consulting with an interior designer on how best to reconfigure our living space."

"Selek, are you celebrating or just hiding out?"

"Are my motives truly that obvious, Leonard?"

"Oh, you betcha!"

* * *

T'Sela had invited them all for dinner, a simple meal of salads and grilled vegetables, none of which Jim was allergic to. After the meal and its clean up, the extended family moved to the patio to enjoy a bit of music. Sarek and Spock each had their ka'athyra and Tauril a kolchak, or wooden flute. Jim had brought his guitar and Bones his harmonica.

Saavik was nearly beside herself with joy, listening to both Vulcan and Terran songs. She and Senar greatly enjoyed _Old Mac Donald's Farm_, especially when Bones demonstrated the animal noises. T'Ameela did not know what to make of her talented and revered healer.

Nyota, Jim, and Scotty nearly broke out in hysterics watching the Vulcans trying not to react to the lyrics of _Found A Peanut_. It was Spock who finally cracked.

"This song is most illogical. Why would anyone consume a peanut they knew to be rotten? And certainly no one would be able to return from the dead to sing about such an occurrence."

"It's a silly song, you hob..." Bones remembered where he was and stopped in mid sentence. "You logical Vulcan, you. It's just supposed to make you laugh."

"I see."

It was obvious from Spock's tone that he in fact did not understand.

The real high point of the evening came when Sarek allowed Saavik to hold his ka'athyra and pluck the strings. She was finally convinced that he could not be the mean man who had hurt her on Hellguard.

Seeing the child's joy at being trusted with his valuable instrument, Sarek resolved to make her even happier. He would give his new little sister her own, smaller ka'athyra, one he had built himself. Then he would teach her to play it.

* * *

When all the guests had gone, Nyota and Spock cuddled in the chaise on the patio, alone in the darkness. They had two days before the Enterprise left New Vulcan orbit. The young couple hoped that these would be quiet and relaxing, however both knew that their lives seldom worked out that way.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Now that I am freed from the pressure of writing the disclaimer, I proudly present the chapter!

**Pride And Pressure**

When Nyota awoke in the morning, she could feel the change in the atmosphere. The outside air temperature was at least ten degrees cooler than the morning before. The humidity had risen. The rainy season was about to start.

After the family had eaten breakfast and T'Pela had made her daily visit for the blood tests, Nyota convinced Spock that it was a good morning for a walk. Though this was their fourth visit to New Shi'Kahr, there was still much the couple had not seen. New buildings were constantly being built, businesses started up, and people immigrated from other colony worlds.

Spock helped Nyota tie her comfortable sneakers and then took her arm. They walked out of Sarek and T'Sela's front door and onto the pavement outside. Turning left, they toured the residential neighborhood.

Spock saw a few faces he recognized. Telen, an old schoolmate who had once taunted him was outside working in his yard with his wife. He and Spock exchanged slight bows, but did not speak. Telen had recently made an apology to Spock for his ill-treatment, however the two were not quite ready to be friends.

The young couple moved on, passing the school building and the Public Works Department. Trekell, a young immigrant from Melenia V stopped his labors and went to greet them. Spock and Nyota had assisted Trekell on the last leg of his journey to New Vulcan, when he had found himself stranded at Starbase 7. Despite his lack of higher education, Trekell had found great success in New Shi'Kahr. He had just been put in charge of maintaining all of the city's vehicles. His eyes shone with pride as he told Spock and Nyota of his wife, small son, and daughter on the way. They congratulated him and went on their way.

Spock noticed that Nyota was getting a bit winded. It was also important that she stay well hydrated. A break was definitely in order.

"Nyota, shall we take mid morning tea? There is a shop not far from here."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I'm thirsty and a bit hungry, too."

Nyota was content to let her husband steer her in the appropriate direction. They walked a few blocks to the merchant's district and took a seat at one of the tables outside the tea shop. Spock was a bit surprised to be waited on by another person from his past.

Karel, another of Spock's classmates had not fared so well since the Genocide. His family had once owned a chain of tea shops, at least one in every large city on Vulcan. Karel's father reinvested most of his profits into the business, not diversifying. There were no off-world holdings and little money in the bank when the Genocide happened. Karel lost his entire family, including his bondmate.

Anther female had been found for him, one far below Karel's social class and education level. Spock recognized her when she refilled their teacups. Sonoli was the daughter of one of T'Pau's former house servants. She was strong and hard working, but not particularly graceful or attractive. Karel's first bondmate had been beautiful, a student healer.

As Spock and Nyota sipped their tea and ate honeycakes, a wizened male with a cane sat at a nearby table. His hands shook as he arranged his robes. Thorgal, the ancient healer who had declared Spock sterile!

Thorgal felt Spock's gaze upon him and looked up to meet his eyes. There was no mistaking the identity of the young man before him or the condition of the young female next to him. Thorgal had been wrong.

Through their bond, Nyota felt her husband's pride. Spock was proud of his beautiful bondmate and her accomplishments. He was also proud of the child she carried and grateful to her that she was willing to do so. Spock was grateful for other things, too. He had succeeded in his chosen career, made peace with his surviving family, and found friends who accepted him for who he was. He was more fortunate than most of his people.

* * *

The Council of Elders had made rapid progress through its meeting agenda. There remained only one item to be dealt with.

Elder Tovorek stood and read it for the benefit of all present.

"Elders T'Pau and Tauril make a request on behalf of Healer S'chn T'gai Sirin, that the declaration of V'tosh ka'tur be vacated. Elder T'Pau will speak in Sirin's defense."

T'Pau stood and addressed the Council.

"Healer Sirin was declared V'tosh ka'tur due to his excessive grief after the death of his bondmate and child. His parents sought this declaration in the hope that it would make him see reason, that he would seek help for his depression and take another mate. I believe that this was an excessive measure, which did not produce the desired response."

"Sirin left Vulcan and became an esteemed surgeon on Terra, repairing the injuries of many of our people who were injured as a consequence of the Genocide. Now Sirin desires to be reconciled to his people and his family. It is time for this to occur."

T'Pau resumed her seat.

Selek stood.

"I move that a vote be taken."

Ten minutes later, the pronouncement of V'tosh ka'tur was vacated. T'Pau and Tauril hurried home to contact Sirin and relieve Sarek and T'Sela of their babysitting duties.

* * *

T'Sela was the next person to find a way to reach Saavik. T'Sela had read extensively about how art therapy helped individuals deal with emotional issues such as anger and fear. Having recently discovered sidewalk chalk as a medium, T'Sela brought a large bucket of it along to T'Pau's cottage. Sarek had told her of the large concrete slab that had been poured the day before. It would be ready to carry the weight of two pre-fabricated housing modules by afternoon. Surely it could handle two small children at mid morning.

While Sarek rocked Baby T'Shana to sleep, T'Sela carried the chalk bucket out onto the slab and began to draw. The curious children followed her.

T'Sela held a piece of blue chalk as she made a large blue rectangle. Inside the rectangle she drew two people in bathing suits. Saavik tiptoed over to see what she had done.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is a swimming pool. The first time I got inside one, I was very frightened. Sarek helped me with my fear."

Orange flames appeared next to the sketch of a small cottage.

"I was concerned that the fire might spread to our town."

T'Sela took the broom from T'Pau's patio and literally swept away the things that had distressed her.

Next, T'Sela drew the flowering tea bushes that grew around her patio.

"These have a pleasant smell and help me relax when I am anxious."

T'Sela handed Saavik a piece of chalk. At first the child drew representations of soldiers and weapons, then a forest. These were her memories of Hellguard. She then drew an empty bowl and a small being with bound feet.

Following T'Sela's lead, she swept those images away and replaced them with more pleasant ones. Saavik drew a plate full of honeycakes and a ka'athyra.

Little Senar contented himself with making lines, circles, and representations of birds.

When Saavik went for the broom to sweep everything away again, T'Sela stopped her.

"Let us keep the pleasant images to become part of your new home. You will always know that they are in place."

Saavik agreed that this was a good idea.

* * *

While the Enterprise had been rescuing the Hellguard survivors, T'Ameela had received a communication from an uncle, Kerosh, her father's brother. Though her father had acknowledged his paternity and given T'Ameela's mother financial support, he had never participated in their lives in any other way. This was usually the case when a consoler bore a client's child. However, since the Genocide, Vulcans had begun to try to connect with any relatives they had, regardless of the circumstances. Kerosh had offered to support T'Ameela while she was at university, and even encouraged her to change her course of study from nursing to healer. T'Ameela was a good candidate for Healer's School, as she was a strong telepath. Her instructors were in favor of this idea.

However, Kerosh was also pressuring T'Ameela to take a bondmate, Vorel, who was studying to become a healer. Vorel was intelligent, handsome, and from a wealthy family. The only thing about Vorel not in his favor was the fact that he was not Leonard McCoy.

* * *

Even though she knew it to be the middle of the night in San Francisco, T'Pau decided to contact Sirin anyway. She was certain he would be awake and waiting for her news.

"Greetings, Grandmother."

"Greetings, my child. I have done as thou hast requested. The Elders have vacated the pronouncement of V'tosh ka'tur. Perhaps it would give thee a further measure of peace to know that the original decree was never officially recorded, nor was it ever spoken of outside of our family. There is no record of thee ever being declared without logic in any database."

"Thou art free to come and go on the colony as thee sees fit, to seek employment, or apply to adopt a child. Know also that I am proud of thee and thy family and would welcome a visit."

Sirin's relief was profound, even if not expressed out loud.

"I thank thee, Grandmother. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, my child."

When Rachel woke up an hour later, she found Sirin seated at his terminal. She stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"What are you doing, my love?"

"I am completing our adoption application. All that is lacking now is your signature."

Rachel signed her named and Sirin sent the forms off to the orphanage on New Vulcan.

* * *

Kyvel would never admit to being nervous, however he was certainly feeling pressured. Using all the skill he possessed, he maneuvered the crane, first picking a module up off the flatbed on the street, turning it in midair, and then gently placing it on the foundation. His helper on the ground indicated that the positioning was perfect. Kyvel waited while the installers secured the module to the foundation and then got clear of the structure.

He then repeated the process with the second module. This time the procedure was even more difficult, as there was now less room to work with and a smaller margin for error. It would not do to damage Elder Tauril's home in the process of adding on to it. However, Kyvel knew his job well and accomplished his task perfectly. He backed the crane away from the site and returned to the company's vehicle storage facility.

Now it was the installers' turn to feel the pressure. The modules needed to be completely secured in place and the seams sealed before the rains arrived sometime that evening.

* * *

With his shaky hands, Thorgal could no longer practice the Healer's Arts. Instead, he had been given the task of maintaining the colony's sperm bank and its associated database.

On his tea break that morning, Thorgal had seen S'chn T'gai Spock cha Sarek and his obviously pregnant bondmate. Obviously the young male was not sterile. Thorgal knew that Spock was an active duty Starfleet officer, most likely visiting his father's house on leave. The old healer checked his database to see whether Sarek's son had made his "donation." He had not.

This oversight needed to be corrected. It was up to every son of Vulcan to do his duty. Thorgal consulted his directory and located the code for Sarek's residential comm unit.

* * *

The installers completed their task with barely half an hour to spare. The modules were in place and sealed. The openings for the connecting doors would be cut and finished the following day. Tauril and T'Pau's family would need to spend only one more night in cramped quarters.

Saavik was a bit concerned that she would no longer be sharing a room with Senar, but also thrilled at the prospect of having more space. The little girl was very proud that she had been permitted to select bedding and curtains for her new room. She insisted that Tauril show her the plan for it several times.

The function of the space labeled "closet" eluded Saavik until T'Pau showed her the closet in her parents' room. Then understanding dawned.

"Mother, I will need more clothing to fill such a space."

* * *

The heavy rainfall was another reminder for Spock that this was not the home of his birth. The family watched the downpour from a kitchen window as they completed their dinner preparations. They were interrupted by the chime of the comm link.

Healer Thorgal wanted to speak to Spock about a personal matter.

Spock took the call in his father's study.

He could not believe what the old healer was asking him to do.

"I must consult my bondmate and my father. I will speak with you on this matter tomorrow."

"It is expected that you will do your duty."

"There are factors you are unaware of, Healer, and that I am not at liberty to discuss."

"Very well."

Annoyed with Spock, Thorgal cut off the communication without proper farewells.

Spock would need to seek counsel from both Sarek and Selek. If Selek had already made a "donation,"

Spock's would be redundant. How could he explain the situation to Thorgal without revealing Selek's true identity? If Spock refused to comply without an explanation, Thorgal would no doubt continue to pressure him. Also, Spock felt certain Nyota would not care for the idea of another carrying his child.

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Now that I am freed from the pressure of writing the disclaimer, I proudly present the chapter!

**Pride And Pressure II**

Spock was very quiet all through dinner. He needed to talk with his family about Healer Thorgal's request, but to do so during the meal would have been inappropriate. However, everyone could sense his tension.

When they finished eating and the clean-up, Spock asked his family to join him in the great room. He told them of his conversation with the old healer and his dilemma. Sarek tried to allay some of Spock's fears.

"It is likely Selek has already provided a specimen. When the colony's sperm bank was set up, the Elders decreed that its purpose was to insure genetic diversity by collecting from as many different males as possible. A donation from an individual who is genetically identical to another would be pointless."

"I agree, Father. However, this can not logically be explained to Thorgal without also revealing Selek's origins, which only the Elders and a few others know. It must not be done without his consent."

"Let us contact him now, my son."

* * *

It had been nearly seventeen years, but Thorgal had not forgotten. He himself had argued against the procedure at first. At thirteen, Spock was not close to being sexually mature. However, the girl T'Pring's parents had insisted. There was no point in continuing the bond between the two youngsters if no offspring would result.

In the end, Thorgal had collected the specimen, or at least attempted to. Despite several attempts, he found nothing. It must have been quite painful for Spock, but he endured it without complaint or movement. Thorgal had expected the hybrid to cry out like a Human.

Thorgal did not obtain any sperm from the young male, however he did gather DNA. This he turned over to the VSA geneticists who had engineered the hybrid. Apparently all had not gone exactly as planned. Spock had some chronic health issues. He was also much more intelligent than anyone had anticipated him being, so much so that it fostered resentment among certain Vulcans who were already inclined toward bigotry. That son of an Earth woman should not even exist, let alone be more gifted than most Vulcan children! When his admission tests for school were administered at age four, Spock received one of the highest scores ever recorded, even higher than Sarek's. The same thing occurred when he applied to the VSA.

However, his intellect was not all that was extraordinary. Spock was also a strong telepath, whose abilities were beyond those of the average touch telepath. He was able to have some limited telepathic contact with persons he was not touching and did not share a bond with. If he were to exert his mental power, Spock might be able to influence others against their will. The ability had been discovered by accident when a taunting schoolmate attacked him. Spock had attached himself to the other boy's mind, forcing him to stop the assault. This resulted in Spock's punishment. Sarek had ordered his son to never use such tactics again.

However, Vulcan gossip traveled quickly and lasted long. Very soon the whole of the VSA knew of the incident, as many of their sons attended the same school. The geneticists wanted to know how a psi-null Human and a Vulcan of slightly above average telepathic skills could produce such a gifted offspring.

One of Thorgal's colleagues suggested that perhaps there was some gene from Spock's Human mother which enhanced the telepathic ability of Vulcans. This idea had been regarded as near blasphemy, and the young female who expressed it was censured. However, another explanation was never found, and the scientists who had been looking for it perished in the Genocide.

Yet, Spock survived and proved himself a valuable asset to all of his people. His gifts and talents needed to be perpetuated in offspring, not lost forever should the youngster perish in space. Surely such an intelligent and logical mind could understand this. Thorgal would have to convince Spock to do his duty.

* * *

Tranil sipped his evening tea and read the latest batch of adoption applications. The third one really captured his attention. Healer Sirin and his Terran bondmate were looking to adopt a male child, preferably a hybrid. Sirin was Elder T'Pau's grandson. Perhaps this family would be a good match for Torel. The boy was 6 years old, and a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid.

He had worked in the mine on Hellguard, but apparently not to his overseers' satisfaction. Someone had kicked the child in the chest, fracturing three ribs. They had been taped, but healed badly. Torel needed corrective surgery on his chest, and soon, before he grew much more. Currently, such surgery was not available on New Vulcan.

Despite his maltreatment, Torel was an amiable and trusting child. He was also quite intelligent. Tranil decided to contact Healer Sirin and inform him of a possible match.

* * *

Selek shook his head in amazement. T'Mardis planned a major overhaul of their living quarters, not just a slight rearrangement. In addition to the interior designer, she had also consulted with an architect. Three rooms would be added to the rear of the Inn, two for children and one as an office for Selek. He and T'Mardis would no longer need to share one. However, they would continue to share the bedroom.

His musings were interrupted by a call from Sarek.

"Greetings, Father."

"Greeting, Selek. We have a slight problem. Spock is being pressured by Thorgal to make his contribution to the colony's sperm bank."

"As I have already done so, his participation would be unnecessary."

"Thorgal does not know this. Spock did not believe he had liberty to give him an explanation for his refusal. To do so would have revealed your true identity."

"Spock need not concern himself. I will deal with the matter."

"There is a time constaint. Spock and Nyota will return to their ship the day after tomorrow."

"Then I will speak with Thorgal tomorrow. Live long and prosper, Father."

"Peace and long life, my son."

Selek sighed. He would have to tell Thorgal everything. Not many knew Selek's identity and origin, just his family, a few Starfleet personnel, and the other Elders. Some of them had wanted to hold the older Spock responsible for his failure to rescue Romulus, and ultimately for Vulcan's destruction. At a Council meeting, Elder Tovorek had even stated that if Selek had not been part Human, perhaps he would have been sucessful in his mission.

Tovorek had regreted that statement almost as soon as he made it. He had reacted out of grief and pain, wanting someone to blame. However, if an Elder was capable of such thoughts, surely others would be as well.

The older Spock had much to offer his people. He had knowledge of possible future events and technologies, plus the wisdom of nearly 160 years. He had used this to find a new home world for the surviving Vulcans. Yet, two Spocks in the same time line would be confusing. This universe belonged to the younger one and it would be unfair for him to have to walk in the older one's shadow.

So, Selek had been "born," and given the name that older Spock had once used during a previous excursion into the past. The clan records were altered, showing Selek to be the brother of Skon. Older Spock became his own great-uncle.

* * *

Nyota sat on the sofa, watching the downpour through the large plexiglass doors that lead to Sarek's patio. Selek had said he would speak to Thorgal, so Spock would most likely not have to submit a sperm sample.

However, the situation and her recent conversation with T'Pela had started Nyota to thinking. If both she and Spock survived to retirement, her Vulcan husband would likely outlive her. This fact was not new to her. She had tried to address the topic with Spock on several occasions, but he did not wish to discuss it.

"Nyota, we do not know what the future holds. My fate is not necessarily the same as Selek's. Our tastes and accomplishments are somewhat varied. Also, the universe has been altered. It is too soon to engage in discussions about the future."

And so the topic had been shelved for the time being. Spock did not want to imagine a life without Nyota anymore than she wanted to imagine him living with someone else. However, Selek's existence and T'Mardis' pregnancy were proof of the productive years that might lie ahead for Spock after her death. It seemed inevitable that another female would eventually carry Spock's child.

* * *

Rachel looked up from her PADD, surprised to see Sirin standing there. He was holding carry-out containers from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Hi there, handsome. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We have been contacted by the orphange in New Shanni'Kahr. They have a possible match for us. If you are free for lunch, we can review the file together."

"Wow, that was fast, not even twelve hours. Let me finish up here and I'll be right with you."

* * *

T'Ameela had been straight with him. Bones could hardly expect a Vulcan to be otherwise. Her uncle Kerosh was offering family, stability, and financial support. She could have those things whether or not she accepted Kerosh's choice of a mate for her. T'Ameela would be able to focus fully on her studies.

However, Vorel was an ideal candidate for a bondmate, and the oldest of only three surviving males in his clan. If T'Ameela rejected him, his rich family would quickly find him someone else.

Though T'Ameela loved Bones dearly, she needed a commitment. Otherwise, Kerosh and the Council of Elders would pressure her to take a bondmate. Bones had to make a decision and soon.

* * *

Tranil had sent them video images of Torel, not just stills. Sirin and Rachel watched as the little boy rode a tricycle and read a story from a PADD. He was already mastering both Federation Standard and Vulcan. They also saw him struggle to swing a bat and run while playing baseball with the other children. His mishapen ribcage hampered his breathing.

However, the child's determination and good nature shone through in all he did. He would fit into their family without being overwhelmed by the other three children.

Rachel didn't need to see anymore.

"Let's contact the orphanage and tell them we're coming. I'll put in for leave. You do the same. Then we need to call Jack and arrange a consultation. Those ribs need fixed as soon as possible."

Sirin just nodded in total agreement. Torel belonged in their family.

* * *

Selek made the trip from New Sura'Kahr to New Shi'Kahr the next morning. Thorgal agreed to meet with him, as it would not do to refuse an Elder. He listened carefully to Selek's story, but had a few questions.

"Up until the Narada's entry into our universe, had this time line progressed identically to the one you came from?"

"No, Thorgal, there were some differences. Some key people were missing or filled different roles. Others had changed apperance."

Selek thought of his Jim, who had amber colored eyes, as opposed to the Jim of this universe. Likewise, his Dr. McCoy had blue eyes, but this one had brown.

"I see. Is this true of anyone related to you?"

Selek's Amanda had possessed blue eyes. His counterpart was constantly being reminded that he had inherited Amanda's large brown ones.

"It is true of my mother."

"Then perhaps you and the younger one are not identical. Has your DNA been compared, or merely an assumption been made?"

"It was the latter."

"Then before I can exclude Spock from the semen collection program, I will need to make such a comparison."

As Selek could find no fault with Thorgal's logic, he decided to inform Spock of the problem himself.

* * *

It was still raining, but not nearly as hard as the night before. Spock and Nyota borrowed raingear from Sarek and walked to Karel's tea shop, this time meeting Selek at an inside table. Few Vulcans cared to venture forth in wet weather, so they had the place to themselves.

"Spock, it may be that we are not identical after all. Our mothers were different in appearance. Thorgal wishes to test our DNA before excluding you from the program."

Spock thought about this for a moment. Such a request was logical. And if his DNA did not match Selek's, it would settle the question of alternate universes vs. alternate time lines.

"Very well. I find that I am curious to know the answer myself. There are some significant differences between us."

Spock had chosen to become a science officer, as had Selek. However, the younger one had concentrated his studies more on phonology and linguistics, while the older had worked more with computers. Both had taught at Star Fleet Academy, but Spock had done so at a much younger age. Though Selek was somewhat loathe to admit this, Spock's IQ had tested at 32 points higher.

When they had finished their tea, they walked to Thorgal's office in the rear of the New Shi'Kahr hospital. After a few moments wait, Thorgal's assistant summoned them to his office.

"Healer Thorgal, Spock and I have agreed to the DNA testing. Any other collections will wait, pending the outcome."

"I agree to these terms."

Thorgal called a nurse to collect blood samples from both Spock and Selek. When that was accomplished, he asked them all to wait while the tests were performed. About half an hour later, the results were in and Thorgal called them back to his office.

Thorgal showed them Selek's and Spock's DNA profiles side by side. There were slight differences. They were not genetically identical, not two versions of the exact same person. Selek had indeed come from an alternate universe, not just a later time.

Thorgal waited a moment for them to absorb the information.

"This means that Spock is not excused from doing his duty. At this point, compliance is voluntary, however the Elders may require it sometime in the future."

Spock looked at Nyota.

"I need to speak with my bondmate about this."

Selek had received the answers he needed, so he excused himself to return home. Thorgal led Spock and Nyota to a quiet room for their discussion, then left them alone.

"Nyota, what should I do?"

"Spock, I've actually been thinking a lot about this. It's important for your people to have as much diversity in the gene pool as possible. Thorgal is gonna hound us until he gets his donation. I think that you should give him a specimen. However, I'm gonna be the one to collect it. There's no way I'm letting that old goat anywhere near you with a needle."

"I will comply, then. However, there is another issue. Do we wish to be notified if a child is conceived as a result of my contribution?"

"Spock, that's one thing I would rather not know about. Perhaps we could have them place that information in your file in case you want to ask about it later."

Nyota did not say the words "after I'm dead," but Spock understood what she meant. He would do as she asked.

**A/N:** Spock made a telepathic suggestion to Sirah the Yang female in the TOS episode _The Omega Glory_. He also did this in _A Taste Of Armageddon _through a thick stone wall. No touching involved!


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Now that I am freed from the pressure of writing the disclaimer, I proudly present the chapter!

**Pride And Pressure III**

As he left the small, private room, Spock replayed the conversation he had just had with Nyota in his head. He had agreed to her terms concerning the sample to be given to the colony's sperm bank. However, Spock was uncomfortable with that decision. He loved Nyota beyond measure and would do anything to avoid causing her pain. But to not know about children who shared his DNA? To the Vulcan way of thinking, this was abandonment. Family and heritage were important, more so than individuality. Even children conceived outside of a permanent bond were to be acknowledged.

He had given his word to Nyota and he would keep it.

However, Spock was not the only one having second thoughts on the matter.

His bondmate sat on the narrow bed of the clinic's exam room, shaking her head.

"Oh, Nyota Uhura, what did you just do? You just forced your husband to do something he really did not want to do because of your own insecurities. All those years spent studying Vulcan culture, then you disrespect and him, after all the adjustments he's made for you. Bad plan, girl!"

She reached out to him, sensing his distress. However, he had closed his thoughts to her.

Spock requested the necessary container from Thorgal's assistant and returned to the private room where Nyota was waiting.

"Spock, your shields are up. We need to talk. I think I asked too much of you. I was being selfish, threatened by the idea of some other woman carrying your baby. I'm sorry. Of course you would need to know if you had a child. And you would never keep secrets from me."

Spock held her close.

"There is no need for you to fear. There is no room in my heart for another, and no, I would not be able to withhold knowledge of a child from you. I will tell Thorgal that I will not participate unless the Elders require it."

"No, love. Let's give him his sample. You need to do this for your people, and I need to learn to live with certain facts. I am married to an honorable and logical Vulcan. I can't ask him to be any less than what he is."

"I am also a very fortunate Vulcan, to have such a wife."

* * *

Bones lay on his bed in his room at the Inn, thinking about T'Ameela and all that she had meant to him. The attraction was way beyond physical, though the physical was pretty wonderful. T'Ameela was beautiful to behold and the most attentive lover he had ever known.

However, when Vulcans entered into relationships, they intended for them to last until one of the people involved died. They formed permanent bonds, each person having an awareness of the other's consciousness all the time. This was the thing that scared Bones to death, having someone else in his head, even if it was the person he loved. He had not even melded with T'Ameela, merely allowing her feelings to touch him, but not exchanging thoughts. If he couldn't even bring himself to meld, there was really no hope of forming a bond. It was time to let her go.

Bones couldn't even make himself hate Vorel. He had the makings of a fine healer, kind, with a gentle and non-judgmental manner about him. It was also clear that he was fond of T'Ameela, though he had made no overtures. Vorel was unlikely to do so until Bones was out of the picture.

T'Ameela had agreed to meet him for dinner. It would be their last one together. He was going to say goodbye.

* * *

La Keisha was surprised when "Cupcake" told her that he didn't want to spend his last night planet-side with the orphans.

"It's time for all of us to move on and form new relationships. Why don't you and I get all dressed up and have dinner in that restaurant next to the farmer's market? I think it's time we got to know each other better."

La Keisha was all smiles.

"That's an excellent idea."

* * *

When they had collected the specimen and given it to Thorgal's assistant, Spock and Nyota were instructed to return to the old healer's office. He bid them be seated while another assistant served them tea.

"We must discuss the matter of notifications, should your sample be used. I assume that you wish be be notified if a child is conceived."

Spock nodded.

"Yes, that is so."

"Do you wish to have perspective recipients know your identity or do you prefer to remain anonymous?"

"I prefer to be identified as the donor. There are many who would not wish to bear my child because of my Human heritage."

Spock relaxed a bit when he said this. Perhaps Nyota would never have to be concerned about the issue after all.

Thorgal sat for a moment, absorbing this statement. This young one still saw himself as a pariah. Did he truly not realize that there were many Vulcans who admired him? Who knew that they owed him their very lives?

"Actually, Spock, there are two requests for your genetic contribution should it ever become available. You have the right to know of all such requests, and to refuse any that you deem unsuitable. Shall I pull the files for you?"

Spock looked at Nyota, uncertain of how to proceed next. She nodded to him

* * *

Dr. Jack Wyatt poured his friends each a cup of peppermint tea and then settled down to read the file. Leonard McCoy had been very thorough with both the examination and his recommendations. Little Torel needed corrective surgery on those ribs, as they prevented him from fully expanding his lungs. This in turn hampered his physical development.

"Yeah, I can do this, no sweat. So, Sirin, when are you and Rachel gonna go get the kid?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow. Jason will be on winter break from school."

"Oh, you're taking the whole family?"

"Esther and the kids were never forgive us if we went to New Vulcan without them."

"Well, be careful. Remember the fun Lewis and I had when we took the whole gang!"

Rachel laughed.

"I hope we won't meet any Romulans outside of Nebula Galactic!"

* * *

Spock and Nyota looked over the first file. A female, same-sex couple who had been bondmates for over fifty years wanted to have a child. Spock knew them both. They had been music teachers in New Shi'Kahr before relocating to Julliard. One had been his piano instructor. They had requested Spock as sire because of his musical ability.

Nyota spoke first.

"Spock, we have to help them. It's actually an honor that they've asked for you."

"I agree, Nyota. Healer Thorgal, I give my consent to this fertilization procedure."

"Very well. I shall inform the couple of the good news. Please wait a moment while I retrieve the other file. Ah yes, here we are. This is a young couple of approximately your age. The husband suffered an injury during their rescue during the Genocide. They have been trying to have a child since then with no success. They requested Spock as a donor because he was the most intelligent and honorable person they had ever met."

Spock was a bit taken aback when he read the names, Telen and his bondmate T'Seva. This was the very same Telen who had taunted Spock as a child, the boy he had assaulted for his derogatory remarks about Amanda. Telen was also Elder Tovorek's son. Spock and Telen had recently made peace with each other. However, Spock was not certain he could carry his forgiveness this far.

"I do not know, Healer Thorgal. I must meditate before I can give you an answer."

"You must do as you see fit, Spock."

* * *

Spock spent several hours meditating, but found no answers. He simply did not know if he wanted to help Telen and T'Seva, not if he could trust them with his offspring. What would happen if Telen managed to sire a child himself later on? Would the first child be made to feel a second class citizen, as Spock had been?

Nyota had no answer for him either. Spock had once shown her the painful memories of Telen and two other boys who had made it their daily game to torment him.

When Sarek returned from his office in the late afternoon, Spock told him all that had transpired at the healer's office, except for Telen's name. However, Sarek was certain that he knew the man's identity.

"I understand your misgivings, my son. Some of my "donation" was requested by T'Pring's sister. In the end, I allowed it to be done. The past is the past. We must move forward. Perhaps it is best to take the request at face value. These potential parents consider you an honorable person from a noble clan. Also, we are a people that have always treasured our children, now more than ever before. I expect that a long anticipated child would be cherished."

"You are wise, Father. You have helped me make a decision. I will sire this child."

* * *

T'Mardis gave them a private table in the far corner of the dining room. The fact that they did not take their meal in Leonard's chamber was a matter for concern. They were sitting in silence as she served them the special of the day.

When T'Mardis had gone, T'Ameela spoke first.

"Have you meditated upon our situation, Leonard?"

"I've thought of little else for the past few days, T'Ameela."

"What was your conclusion?"

"I love you very much, but I'm just not able to commit to the mental bond."

Bones' pain was obvious by his tone of voice and the way he squirmed in his seat. However, T'Ameela was also in distress. Bones had never seen such a sad look in her eyes.

"Then there can be no permanent relationship between us."

"T'Ameela, is it possible that we can still be friends?"

"I would like that, Leonard."

They ate their dinner and engaged in a bit of small talk. Then T'Ameela excused herself to study.

Bones watched her go, knowing that he had done the right thing. However, that didn't make it any easier.

Selek and T'Mardis had not really been spying on the couple, but they had both suspected what would happen. Selek sat down at the table with Bones, bringing a bottle of Saurian brandy with him. T'Mardis fetched Jim and Scotty from the bar.

"Leonard has need of you."

* * *

Videla sat at her piano, working on her latest etude while T'Shen checked her messages at the terminal. There were many messages from her music theory students, some of whom had compositions due in a few days.

However, there was also a message from Healer Thorgal. When T'Shen read it, she was filled with joy, which Videla felt through their bond.

"What is it that pleases you so?"

"My favorite piano student has consented to fathering our child."

Videla suddenly filled with joy herself, as it had long ago been decided that she would carry the child should the request ever be granted.

* * *

La Keisha was an engineer and a Starfleet officer, but she was also a "girly" girl, the one all her friends turned to for fashion advice and beauty tips. Her mother owned one of the most famous day spas in San Francisco. Giotto knew this and was expecting her to look nice for their date. However, when she made her entrance into the restaurant, "nice" didn't begin to describe her appearance.

La Keisha wore a floor length dress of bright rose silk. Every centimeter of skin was covered from neck to toe, though the gown's cut accentuated all the positive aspects of her figure. She had done her hair in tiny braids, each tipped with a gold, heart-shaped bead. Even some of the Vulcan males were checking her out.

However, La Keisha's radiant smile was only for "Cupcake," and he knew it. He smiled back at her proudly.

* * *

After dinner, Spock sent a message to Healer Thorgal, informing him of his decision to allow his semen to be used by Telen and T'Seva. The rain had stopped, so he joined Nyota in the chaise for an brief cuddle under the stars, their last chance to do so before returning to the Enterprise in the morning. They had no more settled in when Spock's communicator beeped.

"Spock, it's Jim. I'm sorry to have to do this to you guys, but I'm recalling the crew and canceling all leaves effective immediately. We'll be heading to Starbase 7 to pick up diplomats and then on to Erdrusia. War is threatening to erupt between the Erdrusians and the Jorians. We'll also be taking Sarek with us."

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War **

Skar contacted Sarek as soon as he got the news. There was a war brewing between the Jorians and the Erdrusians, and Sarek's skills as a negotiator were needed. He would be traveling there by starship in the company of Spock and Nyota. Sarek's aides Sipel and T'Vessya, who were bondmates, would be making the journey as well.

As Sarek had been a diplomat for over fifty years, he knew enough to keep a bag packed at all times. One could always count on war spontaneously breaking out some place. Sadly, the same could not be said for peace.

T'Sela and T'Shana would not be making this journey. It was too soon, as the baby was less than a month old. It was wiser for them to stay close to the healers and family that were familiar. T'Sela reminded herself that this was best as she drove them to the transporter platform.

Nyota hugged and kissed the baby, then she and Spock exchanged the ritual Vulcan salutes and farewells with T'Sela.

Sarek embraced his wife and daughter before bidding them goodbye, unconcerned that his son and daughter-in-law might find his actions either emotional or illogical. There were distinct advantages to having a Human daughter-in-law.

"Return to me safely, my husband."

"Take care of our daughter, my wife."

The trio shouldered their luggage and stepped onto the transporter platform. Spock sent the signal to the Enterprise and a few seconds later, they were gone.

* * *

T'Mardis knocked on the door of T'Ameela's room.

"Enter."

T'Ameela sat at her desk, surrounded by PADDs and three dimensional representations of organic molecules.

"Leonard, James, and Montgomery have returned to the ship. There was some kind of emergency. I bid them farewell on your behalf."

"Thank you, T'Mardis."

"You will miss him greatly, will you not?"

"Yes, but Leonard was never really mine to keep. The concept of a mental bond was just to alien to him. However, I will always treasure the time that he gave me and I hope to maintain a friendship with him."

T'Mardis sat down on the bed and looked at her friend.

"I had a Human lover once, a Terran. He also feared to commit himself. However he shared with me all that he was able and in the end gave his life defending me. When he was gone, he left a great hole in my life, a hole that only Selek was able to fill."

"I am not in a hurry to fill the hole that Leonard has left, T'Mardis."

"Perhaps not, but I suspect Vorel might have his own needs to fill."

* * *

Jim was pleased when he looked around his ship. It was spic and span, no need for embarrassment. There was not a clue to indicate that five hundred extra people had spent days aboard, sleeping in every available space. The Enterprise had the finest Housekeeping crew in the fleet.

Spock also had great confidence in the Housekeeping service. However, that did not prevent him from personally checking the quarters that had been assigned to Sarek and his aides. When Spock's family had traveled aboard the Enterprise the previous year, cinnamon room fresheners had been placed in their bathrooms. The results had been interesting, as low levels of cinnamaldehyde acted as an aphrodisiac for Vulcans, but high levels were somewhat toxic. Sarek and T'Sela had enjoyed some romantic times followed by splitting headaches.

* * *

Tauril and T'Pau were relaxing in the kitchen, having gotten the children in bed. Tauril sat at the terminal, tracking the packages from Nebula Galactic that contained the items for the children's new rooms. Whenever possible, they purchased goods made on New Vulcan. However, when Saavik spoke with Sonrisa and Krysta via subspace, she had gotten a good look at the girls' pink and purple room.

Such colorful décor was currently unavailable on New Vulcan, where earth tones dominated, so Jack and Lewis had referred to T'Pau to the on-line store. While Saavik was making her selections, Senar climbed onto a chair next to her.

"Stop! I want the starships! I would like them on my bed. Mother, may I please have them?"

T'Pau had given her consent. Senar's room would be decorated with stars, spaceships, and planets.

Tauril finally found their shipment and confirmed that it would be arriving in a week.

"I am relieved, my husband. The children ask about the items daily."

"Yes, I have noticed that they can be quite persistent."

Just then, the terminal signaled an incoming message from T'Pau's grandson Sirin in San Francisco.

"Greetings Grandfather and Grandmother."

"Greetings, my child. Is all well with thee and thy family."

"Very much so, Grandmother. The orphanage in New Shannai'Kahr has a child for us, a six-year-old boy named Torel. We will leave for New Vulcan tomorrow, right after Jason finishes his last class."

"That is very good news. Where does thee plan to stay?"

"The first few days will be spent at the New Shannai'Kahr Inn, close to the orphanage. Afterward, we hope to stay in New Shi'Kahr, however there are no accommodations available. Apparently there is some kind of agricultural conference during that time."

"How many are coming with thee?"

"All six of us are coming, Grandmother. There will be seven once we claim Torel."

"Thy family shall stay with us. We have just completed the house addition."

"It will be very crowded."

"We shall manage, Sirin."

Farewells were exchanged and the conversation terminated.

"Tauril, there is no point in moving thy things into another room. We would just have to move them back again."

"Quite true, my wife. It would be an illogical waste of time."

Tauril did not add that it was also much more pleasant to share a room with T'Pau than to sleep alone.

* * *

Nyota put on her pajamas and collapsed on their bed. Spock rubbed her feet, which were a bit swollen.

"Oooh, that feels so good! Spock, I enjoyed visiting with the family, but it is so good to be home again. I missed our bed."

"As did I, beloved."

He massaged each foot for several minutes and then slid up the bed to lie next to her, both of them on their sides. Nyota giggled as Spock curved his spine to allow for her ever expanding belly. As they kissed, she ran her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly she was giggling again.

"_The last time we did this, we were interrupted by a subspace call."_

"_Nyota, you are being superstitious."_

Beep!

"Incoming transmission from S'chn T'gai Sirin."

Nyota started giggling.

"_Told you so!"_

"_Hush!"_

"I will accept the transmission."

"Greetings, Sirin."

"Greetings, Spock. Have I disturbed your rest?"

"I was not yet sleeping."

Sirin's amusement was thinly veiled.

"Ah. My apologies. I will keep my communication brief. Rachel and I are adopting a child, and will be traveling to New Vulcan with the whole family to retrieve him. He is six years of age and a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid. His name is Torel."

"That is good news, cousin. Nyota and I have met Torel. He is a bright and inquisitive child. He should be a good playmate for Jason."

Nyota joined Sirin at the terminal.

"He's also just as cute as he can be. He needs his ribcage fixed, though."

"Rachel and I have consulted with Jack, who believes that the repair will not be difficult. However, it should be done as soon as possible."

"Sirin, there is another matter that you should be aware of, before you come to New Vulcan..."

Spock spent the next few moments explaining the colony's sperm bank program to his cousin. Sirin thanked him for the information and then signed off. He would need to inform Rachel of all that Spock had told him.

* * *

The Enterprise arrived at Starbase 7 a bit ahead of schedule. There would be plenty of time to load badly needed supplies aboard. The ship's engineers had done their best to keep all the replicator units functioning, but several simply gave out with the added strain of supplying food and toiletries for 500 extra people. New ones would be installed before the Enterprise left orbit.

A small ship from Rigel IV delivered the Rigelian Ambassador Korem and his party exactly on schedule. In addition to several aides, Korem had brought his son Kehel, whom Spock had known since childhood.

An hour later, the Andorian Ambassador Shras and his son Shrelb arrived via the USS Constellation. Admiral Pike had also come with them. Spock had also known Shrelb as a youngster. Introductions were made all around and after an invitation to dine with the Captain, the diplomats were shown to their quarters.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was in a foul mood. He cursed his own cowardice, his fear of mind melds and commitment. He had probably just let go of the finest woman he would ever meet. Bones knew it was for her own good and that she deserved better than he could give her. However, his soul ached with the knowledge that T'Ameela was not going to be his.

* * *

After one of Hamed's fabulous dinners, Admiral Pike briefed the diplomats and command crew on the situation between the Jorians and the Erdrusians. Erdrusia was a recently colonized world, a territory that had belonged to the Jorians before the Erdrusians claimed independence. Both planets had trade agreements with the Federation, though only Joria had membership.

Now the two peoples were fighting over ownership of a third planet, Nalthus, where a small group of Erdrusians had settled. Nalthus was also rich in dilithium. So far, no violence had broken out, but it was only a matter of time.

"Ambassador Sarek, you've dealt with the Jorians before. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"I first met the Jorians almost twenty-five years ago, before they joined the Federation. I found them to be entirely devoid of emotion, almost android in their demeanor and ruthless in their application of logic. The Erdrusians were different, a splinter group that had left Joria to seek an "alternative" lifestyle, very hedonistic. I have also encountered them on a trading mission seven years ago. The Erdrusian queen, Viella, is not to be trusted. She actually kidnapped me at one point."

Spock was slightly taken aback by this. Thankfully only Nyota seemed to notice.

"Really, Father? How did you escape?"

"Your mother paid the ransom, which included several jars of peanut butter, some costume jewelry, and Amanda's favorite red shoes."

"My mother was willing to part with her red stiletto pumps?"

"She had a certain fondness for me."

The table broke out in hearty laughter, except for the Vulcans, of course. The thought of one of the Federation's most important diplomats being ransomed with such trivial items was just too much to bear.

Ambassador Shras had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"It is a pity you did not have my son Shrelb with you. He is a master trade negotiator. Amanda might have been able to keep her shoes."

Kehel smiled.

"Yes, Shrelb does indeed know how to work a trade. When he and I were children, he told me of an interesting three-way swap between him, Spock, and Hans Braun, one that got them all into quite a bit of trouble."

Spock and Shrelb were both shaking their heads at Kehel. Neither Sarek nor Shras had ever been informed of the incident.

"Really" said Shras. "This is the first I have heard of such a thing. Sarek, do you have any idea what Kehel is talking about?"

"No, I do not. The explanation should prove quite interesting."

The two young men in question looked at each other, obviously embarrassed. After all these years, they had been caught.

Finally Shrelb spoke up.

"It was my idea. All three of us were twelve years old that summer and bored to tears at the prospect of sitting through another diplomatic dinner and a lot of boring speeches."

"My older cousin was always telling me how much fun it was to drink beer. My father didn't allow it in our home. Spock was always having a beer with his afternoon snack, as it had no effect on him. His family's housekeeper always had it available for him. Hans had always wanted to smoke, but his parents wouldn't let him. Hans' father was the Terran Ambassador to the Federation at that time. My dad had plenty of cigars. Spock wanted to try chocolate but didn't have a way to get it on his own. Hans' mom kept a lot of it in her pantry."

"I proposed a three-way swap. We each got the items we needed without attracting any attention. Then

when old Ambassador Krass started his speech, we sneaked out to Lady Amanda's gazebo and made the trade. We didn't know it would make us all sick. The Vulcan Embassy Security force found us. Hans and I were lying on our backs, hanging onto the floor for dear life. Spock was leaning over the railing, throwing up into his mother's rose bushes."

"Ah, yes!" said Sarek. "So that is what happened. Amanda did say that something Spock ate disagreed with him. I had always assumed that she meant food from the banquet."

The room erupted in laughter again, the seriousness of the mission temporarily forgotten. Bones in particular was enjoying the lovely bright green shade which now covered Spock's face. He could hardly catch his breath because he was laughing so hard.

Their merriment was interrupted by a call from the bridge.

Admiral Pike had a coded message from the Jorian Ambassador.

"Hostilities have broken out. There are fatalities."

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War II**

Admiral Pike had a coded message from the Jorian Ambassador.

"Hostilities have broken out. There are fatalities."

The colonists on Nalthus had killed three Jorian soldiers they considered invaders. The Jorians had killed two Nalthusians in return. War had begun. The diplomatic team's mission would be to stop it before it escalated.

Jim ordered their speed increased to maximum warp. Even so, the Jorian system was nearly a day away. Pike suggested that they all get some rest and then spend some time reviewing what little was known about the situation.

* * *

The Jorian language was an easy one to learn and even easier for those who chose not to learn it, but simply relied upon the universal translator. The Jorians used no idioms, figures of speech, slang, nor expletives. They had few words to convey emotion or describe beauty. To Jorians, things either were or they were not.

Nyota had not spent much time studying Jorian. It had seemed pointless. Few Humans ever ventured to the Jorian system and the Jorians never left. She spent a few hours reviewing the language in case it was needed. However, Bones had made it very clear that she was not going on any more away missions until after the baby was born. Her due date was now about ten weeks away, though Healer T'Mena and Bones both thought that her son would come a bit earlier.

After she finished her linguistic study, Nyota read over the limited information the databases held about Jorian society. It was incredibly dry and boring, just as the Jorians themselves were.

Then she remembered something. Spock had visited Joria as a child. His parents had been on the first contact mission and had taken him along.

Spock was reclining on the bed next to her with his own PADD, so Nyota decided to pick his brain.

"Spock, tell me what you remember about Joria."

"There is not much to tell, Nyota. Also, my memories would be from the perspective of a three-year-old child."

"Children can be quite insightful. Also, from what your father and grandmother have said, you were a pretty sharp kid."

"Very well. My first impression of Joria was that it was a desolate place. The landscapes held little variation in color. The sky, rocks, and even the vegetation seemed to be in shades of gray. The Jorians themselves possess gray skin and dull, black hair. Vulcan as I remember it was a colorful world of reds, browns, tans, and golds, with green plant life. I recall being homesick for it, as was my mother."

The surface conditions of the planet were very harsh, so the people lived underground in dwellings carved out from the rocks. The diplomatic party, including my family, stayed in what the Jorians referred to as the royal palace. It had all the necessities of life but it was not very inviting. The food was relatively tasteless. My mother supplemented my diet with canned fruits and peanut butter and cracker sandwiches. She always brought such items when she and my father traveled."

"Oh, there was an incident related to one of my snack times. King Gerlhu had allowed his children to play with me, though his wife had been against it. There were two daughters, Taela and Viella. They taught me a very complicated game which involved solving math problems and then converting the solutions into musical phrases. The game was quite enjoyable. Perhaps I will teach it to our child someday."

Nyota looked at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"Get back to your snack story, love."

"Ah, yes. As we were playing in my family's room at snack time, my mother invited Taela and Viella to join us, after first determining that peanut butter and canned peaches would not harm them. They found the food to be to their liking."

"When their mother came to fetch them after we had eaten, Viella tried to explain to her how tasty our little snack had been."

"The mother told her "It was sustenance, Viella, nothing more." Viella countered "The Vulcan boy is permitted to enjoy what he eats." Her mother told her "He is a savage and knows no differently. The gods expect better of us."

Nyota sighed and cuddled up to husband.

"Something tells me the Jorians are not going to be much fun to work with."

* * *

Rachel returned from changing baby T'Lonna and found Sirin, Esther and the older children sitting on a bench eating ice cream. They all sat in the food court of the mall by the shuttle terminal at Starbase 7. Sirin took the baby from Rachel and handed her a double scoop of strawberry cheesecake. Rachel shook her head at the two "responsible" adults.

"We have three hours to kill before boarding the transport shuttle to New Vulcan, and you two just had to go and give them sugar."

Sirin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rachel, you worry too much. What could happen?"

* * *

Telen had been very busy all day, coordinating the delivery of mining equipment. New Vulcan's newest dilithium mine was scheduled to open in the next few days. Telen had studied geology on Risa, as he had been denied admission to the VSA . That fact had probably saved his life. He had been home on a semester break when the Genocide happened, visiting his bondmate T'Seva. If he had been in class at the VSA, he would have died. Very few managed to escape from there. As it was, Telen had suffered a serious injury, as the ceiling of T'Seva's parents' home collapsed on him. T'Seva and her brother pulled him to safety and all three got away in a small vessel the family owned. Telen spent months in the hospital on Starbase 7, still not fully recovered when he experienced Pon Farr. T'Seva was there for him when he needed her.

That had been two years ago. Though he and T'Seva enjoyed each other frequently, no child had resulted from their union. Telen's injury had caused extensive damage. It was likely that he would never father a child. When asked for a donation to the colony's sperm bank, Telen was ashamed to admit that he could give none.

Old Healer Thorgal had been kind and informed him that with so many donors, he and T'Seva might instead become recipients. After all, the goal was the conception of as many genetically diverse children as possible. Thorgal instructed the young couple to meditate as to the characteristics their child should have. They could even select the donor, if the male in question approved of them.

T'Seva wanted their child to be intelligent and musically gifted. Telen wanted a child who would not endure such academic struggles as he had. He also wanted his child to be brave and morally upright. Both he and T'Seva agreed on the one person who embodied those qualities. However, given their past history, Telen doubted that Spock would agree to the request.

That was why he nearly fell over when he read the message from Thorgal. Spock had consented. This was what forgiveness felt like, a gift _not_ deserved. It nearly made Telen weep as he gave the news to T'Seva.

* * *

Jim re-read the information that Admiral Pike had provided him with. It was scanty at best. The Jorians and Erdrusians were in dispute over the planet Nalthus. All three worlds mined dilithium, which was traded to Federation worlds for grain and other foodstuffs.

There were also rumors that the Jorian ruler was put out because more and more Jorians were leaving his planet for Erdrusia, and still others for Nalthus. It was also being said that some Erdrusians thought that their ruler had permitted the prevailing attitude of hedonism to go too far. They were immigrating to Nalthus. Nalthusians wanted independence from the whole lot. It seemed that they should have been able to work things out on their own.

There had to be a missing piece here, but Jim could not determine what it was. Hopefully everything would become clear once they reached the Jorian system.

* * *

As Jason and Hannah ran back and forth through the food court, Rachel tried in vain to stop then while alternately shooting Sirin and Esther dirty looks. T'Lonna was cutting a tooth and drooling all over everything in sight. Rachel breathed a silent prayer of thanks for the laundry and fresher facilities at the mall. Esther had washed up all the dirty clothes from their trip so far. At least they wouldn't have to arrive on New Vulcan looking homeless.

Rachel's thoughts were disturbed by Jason's screams.

"No, Hannah! Don't put your hand in there!"

* * *

The landscape of Joria was just as bleak as Spock had remembered. King Gerlhu was not any more pleasant as he met the landing party inside his "palace."

"I do not know what you Federation people can do that has not already been done. Though since you are people of passion, perhaps you can reason with my daughter."

The Vulcans in the party were all somewhat annoyed at being called "people of passion." However, they held their tongues. They probably seemed passionate when compared to the Jorians.

Sarek asked the obvious question.

"King Gerlhu, what has your daughter to do with all of this?"

"My daughter Viella has declared herself queen of Erdrusia. Her pleasure-seeking lifestyle has violated our way of life and offended our gods. Now her contamination has spread to another world."

"There we are!" thought Jim. "The missing pieces, family _and_ religion. Now we're in for it."

* * *

Three-year-old Hannah loved gummy bears. While she and Jason were cruising the food court, she saw another child obtain some from a vending machine.

They were the ones in the green bag, all natural, made with fruit and sweetened with honey, the only ones Rachel would allow her to have.

Hannah walked over to the machine, lifted the little door flap near the bottom, and stuck her hand up inside. Jason started screaming at her, but what were big brothers for, if not to be ignored?

She pulled on the bag of gummy bears, but it would not budge. Unfortunately, neither would her hand. In fact, her arm, up to the elbow, was stuck in the vending machine.

Sirin ran to find a starbase security person, who in turn paged the vending machine technician. He was servicing machines in the hospital complex.

Hannah began to scream that her arm hurt. Esther sat down on the floor next to her and hugged her. T'Lonna began to cry, both in sympathy for her sister and because her gums hurt. Rachel gave the baby a medicated lollipop and checked her chronometer. The family was supposed to board their transport to New Vulcan in less than an hour.

* * *

Sarek had never realized that Queen Viella was King Gerlhu's daughter. That information had never been volunteered, nor was it considered polite to ask a ruler one was visiting as to how they came to be in power. It was especially unwise if said person happened to be holding one for ransom. Viella must have changed much as she grew. Otherwise Amanda would have recognized her. Sarek had never met Viella as a child.

The Jorians gave the diplomatic party a short briefing, adding little to what was already known about the situation. The king did not know who the leader of the Nalthusians was. However, the team could not help but be struck by the Jorians' religious zeal. It seemed to be the only emotion they permitted themselves in public.

After a few hours, the team returned to the Enterprise, much to everyone's relief. The atmosphere had been both oppressive and repressive.

Kehel, who was very fond of eating, sighed as they materialized in the transporter room.

"It is a pity that we weren't invited to dinner."

Spock and Sarek replied to this, almost in unison "No, it is not."

* * *

The vending machine technician got to them as soon as he could, Lars, a sympathetic man with four children of his own. He had to cover Hannah with a blanket and shatter the window of the machine in order to effect her rescue. This permitted him to spray lubricant on the little girl's hand and arm, then ease her out of the machine. He took a report from Rachel, noting her Starfleet rank and service number. The cost of the repairs to the machine would be deducted from her pay.

The family made their connection to New Vulcan with mere minutes to spare. Hannah was covered in lubricant, of course, and had a bandage on her finger because of a small cut. However, Lars had given her 15 bags of gummy bears to take with her on her trip. The machine had to be emptied, as the door was missing. Besides, her mother was being charged for all the food, which would be handed out to people waiting to be seen by the New Vulcan Immigration Ministry.

Jason tried to persuade Hannah to share some of her prize, but she refused.

"Oh, c'mon, Hannah! You've got 15 bags!"

"I wasn't getting them for me. They're for Torel!"

Esther roared with laughter as she broke open a second package of baby wipes, trying to remove the lubricant from Hannah's arm.

Rachel started laughing too, and leaned over T'Lonna's safety seat in order to give Sirin a kiss on the cheek.

"Kids! We must be crazy to travel the galaxy just to pick up another one."

Sirin gave her just the ghost of a smile.

"At least we did not encounter any Romulans."

"We still have the return trip to make. You never know what might happen."

* * *

Erdrusia was a much more colorful world than Joria, even in the dead of winter. When contacted by Admiral Pike, Queen Viella was quite willing to have the diplomatic party visit her.

However, Sarek had made it clear that Viella was not to be trusted, so the team was accompanied by a security force of ten members, headed by "Cupcake" Giotto. This gave each individual on the team their own body guard if the situation called for it.

Queen Viella's servants led them to the Erdrusian royal palace. This at least was an actual building of brick and stone. It was sparsely furnished, but at least some attempt had been made at decoration. In the Queen's sitting room, colorful cushions adorned the stone benches and large pillows were scattered on the floor for additional seating. The diplomatic party was encouraged to be seated. Queen Viella would join them in a moment.

When everyone was comfortable, they were served a hot beverage. This was scanned by Spock to insure that it was safe for consumption. Then Viella made her appearance. She wore bright yellow robes and a head scarf that Sarek recognized as one that had been part of his ransom.

"Welcome back, Ambassador Sarek. You did not bring your lovely wife this time."

"Amanda is deceased."

"I am so sorry to hear this."

Sarek was uncertain as to whether Viella was grieved over Amanda's loss or the fact that there would be no more trinkets from her. He introduced the other members of the team to her.

Viella showed definite interest when she heard the name Spock. So much interest that Giotto sensed a possible threat. He came and stood behind the Commander with a hand on his weapon.

"Spock, you are the little boy who liked to play math games and eat peaches and peanut butter."

"The very same, your Highness, though I am not so little now."

"Indeed you are not. So, you have all come to stop a war. Your assistance is most appreciated. Perhaps you can get my father and my husband to see reason."

Spock looked at Sarek, who shook his head. He had no idea who Viella's husband was.

Viella sensed their confusion.

"My husband Guran is the leader of the Nalthusians. He left me because I began trading dilithium to the Ferengi. They offer such fine treasures in return, whereas the Federation only gives us practical items."

"Oh, fabulous!'" thought Jim. "We've got a daughter estranged from her father, religious differences, disputes over land and mining rights, and now a marital dispute and Ferengi! It's like the plot to a cheap holonovel!"

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War III**

Queen Viella had just informed them that she was trading dilithium to the Ferengi. This was a clear violation of the trade agreement Erdrusia had made with the Federation several years ago. The very agreement Sarek had been hammering out when Viella had taken him hostage.

Sarek stood up from his bench to offer his protests, but Shrelb shook his head and motioned for him to be seated. Apparently he had another tactic in mind.

"My lady Queen, might I ask just what the Ferengi have offered you in trade for your dilithium?"

"Certainly, though it might be easier to show you than to describe these wondrous things."

Queen Viella rose and indicated that the party should follow her on a tour of her palace.

* * *

When Sirin, Rachel, and the family arrived at the shuttle terminal in New Shannai'Kahr, it was the hottest part of the day. Thankfully, the Inn was close by. The family retrieved their bags and checked into their suite. Sirin noted that the mixed heritage of his family seemed to go unnoticed by the Inn's staff. He had prepared himself for disapproval and snide comments.

Esther gave Hannah a quick scrub-down to remove the rest of the lubricant from her arm. Sirin had had a serious talk with the child about the hazards of machinery and behavioral expectations. Rachel changed T'Lonna and fed her a teething biscuit. Sirin found the room service menu and let Jason do the ordering from the terminal. It was a good opportunity for him to practice his Vulcan skills.

While they waited for their food, Sirin contacted the orphanage and notified them of the family's safe arrival. An appointment was made with Director Tranil for their first meeting with Torel.

When their lunch arrived, Jason was almost too excited to eat it.

"Dad, this is so cool. I'm going to get a brother!"

* * *

Queen Viella was quite proud of her home and all the decorative items she had traded for. Her very favorite spot was the nursery where her little son Jiver slept. There was a crib, changing table/dresser, a rocking chair, and several other items of baby furniture. These all had a matching white finish and were decorated with baby African animals.

Spock could not help but raise both eyebrows when he saw this. Sarek noted his reaction and stood beside him.

"What is it my son?"

"These are Queen Viella's valuable treasures? Nyota and I recently purchased items from the same line for our child from Nebula Galactic."

Kehel nodded his agreement.

"They sell the same set on Rigel, just with different animals. My wife is expecting, too. By the way, Spock, congratulations."

"Likewise, Kehel."

Shrelb had absorbed all of this while still seeming to listen to Viella exclaim over her "valuables."

"Fascinating" was all he said.

* * *

Videla took one of the tablets the healer had given her. She would need to do so three times daily for the next ten days. This would induce her body to release the maximum number of eggs in preparation for extraction.

A year ago, she and T'Shen lived in New York City, where they both taught music at Julliard. T'Shen was a renowned piano instructor as well as an acclaimed concert pianist. Videla taught music theory and voice and was a composer of both classical Vulcan and Terran music.

After the Genocide, both women had wanted to travel to the New Vulcan colony and assist in the rebuilding of their people and civilization. However, fear had held them back. They were both daughters of prominent and honorable houses. Each had been bonded to a male as a child. As they grew to maturity, they and their families realized that the girls preferred their own gender. The childhood bonds were dissolved and permission given for them to find their own mates. Videla and T'Shen met at the Vulcan Cultural Institute and became bondmates while still students.

There had been no shame involved. It was illogical to expect a person to mate against their preference.

Yet the Genocide had rocked Vulcan society to its very core. In the early days, the number of surviving Vulcans had been underestimated and the shortage of females of childbearing age exaggerated. The Council of Elders had assumed the power to dissolve any bonds they felt illogical or not beneficial to Vulcan society as a whole.

Three Elders, T'Pau, Tauril, and Selek all encouraged them to come. Music teachers were needed. Art and music were a part of Vulcan life and would help ease the pain of loss and lift the burden of the hard labor the people endured to build a world. There were assurances that only unsuitable bonds would be broken, such as the one between an adolescent girl and an older man. The man had paid the child's father and the child had been forced to bond.

True bondmates would not be separated. To do so would result in extreme mental trauma, akin to losing a mate through death. Instead, the Elders had asked same-sex couples to assist with the re-population program in whatever way they could. Females would be asked to bear children or to act as surrogates for those who could not. Males were asked to make donations to the colony sperm bank. All same-sex couples were encouraged to adopt orphans. Most were glad to comply.

T'Shen had agreed to act as a surrogate for any couple who needed her services. Videla would bear the child that the couple would keep and raise. T'Shen had convinced her that their child should have a beautiful singing voice. Videla informed her that they must obtain sperm from a male who was also musically gifted. And so, they had chosen Spock.

* * *

Queen Viella was proud of her colony, so she was happy to arrange for the diplomatic party to have a tour of the mines and the surrounding community. She gave them permission to wander about the town freely, asking any questions they wished.

Kehel was a recent addition to his father's diplomatic team. Previously, he had worked for the Rigelian Labor Relations Ministry, settling labor and management disputes. Kehel borrowed a pair of sturdy work gloves and joined some of the miners in their work. After a time, they seemed to forget that he was an alien using a translation device to speak with them. The pair of well-trained security officers from the Enterprise also managed to blend in.

The workers told Kehel that on the whole, they were satisfied with their lives and working conditions. On Erdrusia, they had a greater variety of food, more time to spend with their families, and religious freedom. They got rest periods in the middle of the workday and padded bunks on which to take them.

Queen Viella had tried hard to make everything more pleasant and decorative. In fact, she had tried a little too hard. The bright colored coveralls she required the miners to wear were not sturdy enough. The thin, cheap fabric didn't stand up to the hard wear the miners gave it, often shredding on the dilithium crystals. This lead to many cuts and infections, and even a few amputations.

* * *

Director Tranil ushered Sirin, Rachel, and T'Lonna into his office. His assistant T'Vedna took Esther, Jason, and Hannah to the shaded courtyard where some of the children were playing. She introduced them to Torel and the children played together in a large sandbox.

Tranil served the adoptive parents tea and gave them a few more details about the little boy they were to adopt.

"Torel has a very high I.Q. and an aptitude for mathematics and music. He suffered cruelly at the hands of his masters and sometimes has nightmares that recall his abuse. His physical difficulties make him somewhat uncoordinated. I believe that the Romulan overseers punished him for his clumsiness. In spite of this, he is an amiable child, and should thrive in a positive environment. Obviously you are interested in adopting him, or you would not have come all this way. Shall we go observe him with your other children?"

Sirin and Rachel both agreed that this was a good idea, so Tranil led the way.

The children were playing _Shau-zehl_, a game similar to Red Rover. When Torel was selected, he had difficulties breaking through the line of clasped hands, but he was undaunted. He simply refused to give up.

When the children tired of_ Shau-zehl_, they moved to the playground equipment, newly built and installed by visiting Starfleet personnel. Torel liked the climbing frame, but slipped and fell, tearing his shirt in the process. Fearing punishment, he scrambled to a corner of the courtyard, lip trembling.

Jason was next to him in a flash.

"Don't cry, Torel."

"But I tore my shirt. I might get in trouble."

"It's okay. You can have mine."

"Why would you give me your shirt?"

"Because I'm going to be your big brother and it's my job to take care of you."

Hannah had been observing all of this, and went to comfort Torel too. She put her little arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"You're my brother, too. Oh, I brought you something."

Hannah reached into her pocket and handed Torel a bag of gummy bears.

"They're good to eat and they always make me feel better. Well, that and hugs."

She hugged Torel again and he hugged her back.

Director Tranil was most pleased with what he saw and decided that it was time to introduce Torel to his new parents.

* * *

T'Vessya had majored in History and Political Science at Berkeley, with a minor in Comparative Religions. She had been on Sarek's staff for over a year and thoroughly enjoyed the opportunities to travel and study other cultures that her position afforded her. She and Sipel bundled up against the cold winter air and left the palace in order to visit the surrounding community. Two security guards came with them. One of Queen Viella's aides accompanied them, a woman named Felda.

The common Erdrusians lived in small cottages that seemed to withstand the harsh weather. The people that T'Vessya observed in the streets seemed well-fed and a variety of foodstuffs were available in the shops. There were a few merchants who sold locally made clothing, but there was little else available in the way of consumer goods. As on Joria, the computer and communications equipment all seemed to be in the hands of the government.

Felda led them to a bench in the middle of the town square.

"Lady T'Vessya, if you wish to speak to people on an individual basis, this is the place to do it."

"That is indeed what I wish to do. However, while we are waiting for someone to come along, perhaps I might ask you a few questions."

"I have no objections."

"When did you first come to Erdrusia?"

"I came with the Queen ten years ago, when the dilithium was first discovered. My husband was one of her advisers and a mining expert. He was killed in a mine accident."

"I grieve with thee. Why did the Queen and her supporters leave Joria?"

"We fled religious and emotional persecution. On Joria, we were taught that the only way to please the Creator was to live a life devoid of passion. We were to practice self-denial at all times and to insist that our children did the same. Otherwise, the Creator would hold us responsible and we would have no reward in the afterlife."

T'Vessya had heard of other such religions. The leaders usually encouraged their followers to engage in some type of meditative process to help control excessive emotion and passion. There were many who claimed that the Vulcans worshiped Logic as a god, and that suppressed emotion was the tribute he demanded from his followers.

"What techniques do the Jorians use to control their passions, to temper their reactions?"

"We had no such techniques. We were simply required to suppress our emotions."

No wonder the Erdrusians left! Without some type of stress release valve, the physical and mental health of the people would soon be compromised. There would have been violence, perhaps even insanity.

"I see. How many centuries has this religion been the prevailing faith on Joria?"

"Oh, it has not been centuries. It has only been about sixty years, since King Gerlhu took the throne and the prophet Issow became his adviser. Suddenly everything changed. Feelings were to no longer be expressed, food was not to be seasoned, and color was removed from our daily lives."

Felda stopped speaking, as though she was remembering the misery of times past. T'Vessya did not press her further.

As they sat there on the bench, a mother exited a shop, accompanied by two daughters. The one child was quite a bit older, perhaps twelve or thirteen, the younger one about five. The little girl was obviously upset about something.

"I wanted a toy!"

Her mother sighed.

"There was not enough money for both of you to have a plaything. You got one the last time. It was your sister's turn."

This only seemed to make the child angrier. She picked up a stone from the ground and threw at at her older sister, then began to hit her. The stunned mother did not know how to react, so Felda ran to intervene.

"You daughter needs to learn some control."

"Control is repression!" The mother nearly spat the words out at Felda. "That would stifle her emotional expression. We left Joria in order to be free!"

"What about your older daughter's right to be uninjured? What about her happiness? There must be a balance between where the freedoms of one end and the other's begin."

The Erdrusian mother looked stricken.

"I have never before considered such a thing. I must speak to their father about this."

Felda returned to the bench, knowing T'Vessya would have more questions.

"As you can see, our new-found liberty is not without its flaws. The children born on Joria under repression still possess some degree of emotional control. Those born since we arrived here do not and most receive little or no discipline from their parents. I fear for what will happen to our colony when these youngest ones come of age and take their places in society."

T'Vessya could only nod in agreement. The Erdrusians were headed for trouble.

* * *

Jason noticed that Torel had a cut on his arm and another on his chest where his shirt had torn.

Jason saw his parents in the courtyard, so he ran to then.

"Torel fell and ripped his shirt. I think he hurt himself, too. We need to check on him."

Sirin and Rachel hurried over to the boy. Jason introduced them.

"Torel, these are our parents. They're both doctors. You need to have your cuts taken care of. They won't hurt you."

Torel allowed Rachel to hold him on her lap while Sirin tended to the cuts. Sirin was a bit concerned by the sound of Torel's breathing. His mishapen ribs were definitely causing a problem. Sirin finished his ministrations and went to speak with Tranil.

"Director, his breathing is not good. His lungs can not fully inflate, so they work too hard to provide his body with oxygen. I can increase his medication, but he will need constant monitoring. Is there someone available on the orphanage staff to do this?"

Tranil thought for several moments, all the while observing Torel. He seemed happy with his new family, all of whom were clustered about him giving careful hugs and kisses.

"We do not have adequate staffing for this issue. In this case, perhaps it would be in the child's best interest to waive the second meeting requirement. He would be much safer with healers to watch over him. However, I must ask him a few questions first."

Tranil walked to Torel's side and bent down to the child's level.

"Torel, are you content with your new family?"

"Yes, Director Tranil."

"Enough that you would like to live with them?"

Torel looked at Tranil, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes. Is this possible?"

"Yes, child. That is why they have come from Terra, to make you part of their family."

Torel's smile was blinding. They wanted him that much.

Tranil was satisfied that all was in order.

"I will have an assistant pack Torel's things."

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Sarek had been given an extensive tour of the dilithium mining operation. Admiral Pike had also visited the mines with Shras and Korem. Everything seemed efficient, but somewhat antiquated. Jim was quite concerned about the substandard safety equipment the miners were using.

"The gear these men are using is not much better than what we found in the mine on Hellguard. Bones had commented that some of the kids we rescued had dilithium dust in their lungs and high levels in their blood. He treated them for it. He also said the consequences of dilithium toxicity could be serious. Spock, we should have all been wearing protective gear. Dilithium is radioactive."

"That is true, Captain. The Erdrusians are not affected by the radiation in the same way as we are. However, our exposure has been minimal. Dilithium is most toxic in its refined forms."

"Yeah, I'll still be happier once we're out of here. Let's gather our party and return to the ship. It's time to visit Nalthus."

**TBC**


	50. Chapter 50

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War IV**

The Enterprise was now en route to Nalthus. The journey was actually quite short, but the diplomatic party needed a rest. Their meeting with Guran, the Nalthusian leader was not scheduled for another thirty-seven hours.

When contacted, Duke Germish, the Jorian Ambassador agreed to supply T'Vessya with all the information she had requested about the Jorian religion as it had formerly been practiced.

"I do not what use this would be to you. Only a few elderly diehards still keep the old ways."

T'Vessya thanked him for his cooperation and enlisted Nyota's assistance in sifting through the wealth of information Duke Germish sent. They would begin their task in the morning.

* * *

Spock had been cold all day long on the surface of Erdrusia. He was looking forward to his nice warm quarters. However, once he got there, he encountered a problem. Nyota had adjusted the temperature downward at least five degrees. She was asleep on the couch, so Spock figured he could warm the place up again.

"Computer, raise temperature of these quarters by five degrees."

Nyota's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice.

"Computer, belay last command."

"Spock, I'm roasting in here. This little part-Vulcan baby has really heated things up for me. You can always put on more clothes. There's a limit to what I can take off."

Spock considered the logic of Nyota's words. Also, as her bondmate, it was his duty to insure the comfort of his pregnant wife. Sarek had reminded him of this in a long-winded speech. Dr. McCoy had been much more direct.

"As my ol' daddy used to say, "If mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy!" Keep Nyota happy, Spock!"

Spock walked over to his bondmate and while kissing her lips, put a hand upon her belly.

"Azizi has been very active all day. I think he's going to be a soccer player."

Spock sent his son calming thoughts.

"_You must settle down and allow your mother her rest."_

After a moment or two, the baby settled down. Nyota seemed exhausted. The strain of the pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her. Spock helped Nyota over to the bed and arranged the pillows for her comfort. The he took a sonic shower, put heavy Starfleet issue sweats, thermal socks, and a hoodie. There were likely no more than nine weeks left in Nyota's pregnancy. Spock could manage cooler quarters for that long.

* * *

King Gerlhu was quite concerned about his brother-in-law, the prophet Issow. Issow had been ill for some time with breathing difficulties. Before he had been declared Prophet of the Faith, Issow had been a dilithium mine supervisor. His "enlightenment" had occurred not long after his sister Janna married the King.

Issow began to have "episodes" in which he saw the Creator and was spoken to by him. These were always accompanied by jerky body movements and a brief period of unconsciousness. As every good and faithful Jorian knew, these were the signs of true holiness.

The episodes were coming more frequently since Issow developed his breathing issues. He was not concerned by this at all, even finding comfort in the fact as he explained it all to his family.

"The Creator knows that my time is short. He simply wishes to be certain that I have told you everything before I join him. We must try to make peace with Erdrusia and Nalthus. However, they must discontinue their heresy."

King Gerlhu agreed that he would sent no more troops to Nalthus for the time being.

* * *

Director Tranil gave Sirin and Rachel the last of the documents to sign and then pronounced their adoption of Torel as final. T'Vedna brought the boy's belongings out to the family. Torel bid his fellow orphans farewell and joined his new family.

Sirin decided to carry his new son back to the Inn. Torel was clearly having difficulty inflating his lungs. Sirin wanted to monitor the child's breathing and other vitals closely before increasing his medication.

After the family ate dinner in the Inn's dining room, Sirin and Rachel allowed the children to watch a few animated holovids. Torel was absolutely enchanted by them, especially those with animals. This led to Jason describing the family pets, which included a parrot, two pouch rats, a guinea pig, and assorted fish. Rachel groaned inwardly, wondering just what type of critter Torel would be wanting.

When the movies were over, there were showers and pajamas, followed by a bedtime story. Nana Esther told them all about when she and her mother had been lost in Yosemite and scared by a black bear. They ran onto a main trail and were able to find their way back to camp.

This led to Jason reciting the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and then to Rachel giving Torel his own teddy bear, a gift from Jack, Lewis, and the rest of their family. When the kids were all calmed down and in bed, Sirin scanned Torel's lungs. Even at rest, they worked too hard.

Torel had grown a bit since Dr. McCoy had started him on bronchodilator therapy. This only made sense, as he was eating regularly, no longer working in the mines, and enjoying fresh air and sunshine. Sirin would slowly increase his dosage, while monitoring him for harmful side effects.

Torel bravely accepted his hypo spray and a goodnight hug and kiss from Rachel. When the little boy was sound asleep, Rachel joined her husband and Esther in the living room of the suite. Sirin was having a conversation with T'Pau.

"...I will need to obtain more of the medication from a hospital or a local healer. Otherwise, there will not be enough for our stay on New Vulcan and the return journey to Terra."

"I will contact Selek. He lives in New Sura'Kahr, where there is a new hospital and a healer school affiliated with the new university. He will know someone who can help thee. Please keep me advised as to the situation."

"I will do so, Grandmother. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, my child."

* * *

Spock was not surprised to find most of the diplomatic party in the Officers' Lounge later that night. Kirk had offered them all free access to it. Sipel and T'Vessya were absent, but all the others were there, in addition to Jim, Bones, and Scotty.

Sarek noted the hooded sweatshirt his son was wearing, which Korem and Kehel were also eying with envy.

"My son, would you happen to have another such garment? I find myself chilled when not in my quarters."

Korem and Kehel nodded in agreement. Rigelian physiology was very similar to Vulcan, so they also found themselves a bit cold whenever they were in the common areas of the ship. Spock was about to return to his quarters to fetch a hoodie for Sarek but Jim stopped him. Instead, he contacted Lt. Sanchez, who ran the ship's store, and arranged for complementary USS Enterprise hoodies for the whole diplomatic party. Sanchez delivered these herself so that she could get back to sleep.

Kehel's was a bit tight around the middle, but it was the largest size the ship's store carried. Kehel shrugged his shoulders and continued to work on the plate of nachos before him.

Korem shook his head, disgusted. He, Shras, and Sarek were all sitting at the far end of a table, observing the younger males. Korem spoke in a whisper.

"That boy thinks too much of food. If he gets much larger, he will have difficulty attracting more wives. He has just the one, you know. Three is the typical number for our clan. He is a hard worker, though."

Shras sighed and nodded.

"The same can be said for my Shrelb. His trade negotiation skills far outshine mine, but he has yet to settle down. He and his fiances have not found a second male to their liking. I think that they have set their standards far too high. I would like to see my grandchildren before I die. Sarek, you must be quite proud. As the Terrans would say, Spock seems to have it all together. He is physically fit, successful in his career, and has a wife and a child on the way."

"It is as you say, Korem. My son has given me much to be proud of. However, no situation is ever perfect. The dangers of Starfleet service are ever present. That my children and grandchild will be constantly exposed to them is a matter of some concern to me."

At another table, the other males were exchanging tales of their youthful misadventures. Jim had told the story of driving a valuable antique ground car off a cliff. Bones related how he and a girlfriend had gone skinny dipping in a leech infested pond. They had to confess their sins to Bones' father, also a physician, in order to get the more stubborn creatures removed.

Admiral Pike had them all in stitches as he reminisced about the time he and his friend Bob Ames had to participate in a nude folk dance as a condition of securing a peace treaty on Erebax IV.

"I got no less than twelve marriage proposals."

Jim was howling with laughter. When he finally calmed down, he slapped Scotty on the back.

"Hey, what about you? What kind of trouble did you get into?"

"Well, there was the time mah friend Angus and I snuck into a holo peep show. Mother saw us go in and hauled us back out by the ears. Five credits wasted!"

Jim and Bones were laughing again, but Korem and Shrelb were confused. Spock took pity on them.

"A peep show is a presentation considered to be pornographic. There is often partial nudity and suggestive acts of a sexual nature are performed."

"Ah" sighed Shrelb. "So it must have been much like that time at Rhona's Pleasure Palace on Risa."

Suddenly Shrelb had the attention of everyone in the room. Rhona's Pleasure Palace was legendary, both for the type of entertainment offered there and the fact that it was located next to the largest conference center in the known galaxy. The old-fashioned neon sign on top of Rhona's was 15 stories high.

They all waited, but Shrelb said nothing. Kehel was looking at his shoes and Spock's ears had turned an almost fluorescent green.

Sarek cleared his throat.

"Are we to assume that the three of you actually visited Rhona's Pleasure Palace at some point?"

Korem snorted.

"I bet it was during the Federation Trade Symposium of 2250, when you disappeared for several hours on your eighteenth birthday. As I recall, your mother could not find you when she went to remind you of your birthday dinner. Spock said he knew where you were and volunteered to retrieve you."

Spock shifted rather uncomfortably in his chair and looked up to discover that Nyota had joined the group at some point. She was listening most eagerly.

Shrelb also spotted Nyota and decided to make certain the story was told correctly.

"Lady Nyota, please understand that you husband was the only innocent party in the tale I am about to tell. However, his innocence did not save him from great embarrassment."

"All of our families had made the trip to Risa for the Federation Trade Symposium, along with that of Hans Braun. Hans and Kehel both turned eighteen within a few days of each other and I thought that the four of us should all go to Rhona's and celebrate in style. Spock declined the invitation, claiming that he needed to review for his entrance exams for the VSA. The rest of us went to Rhona's and had a fabulous time. Hans was getting a lap dance when Spock came and interrupted us, telling us that Kehel's mother was looking for him. That's when the situation got really interesting."

"One of the dancers spotted Spock and yelled out "Ooh, a Vulcan, and a cute one at that! We don't get many of your kind in here, honey. Come and dance with Zixa." Then she proceeded to grab him and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Kehel nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that Zixa was something. I don't know what species she came from, but she was topless and had four large breasts. She was really angry when Spock refused to slow dance with her. Shrelb had to give her fifty credits to make her leave Spock alone. It caused quite a stir, but we all got out of Rhona's undamaged."

Sarek's eyes were twinkling and the rest of them were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter, all except for Spock, of course.

Pike had to be the first to comment.

"I would have loved to have seen that."

Kehel gave Shrelb an elbow to the side.

"Do you still have the photos?"

"Are you kidding? You really think I'd erase something like that? I keep one in particular on my comm unit for whenever I need a good laugh."

Pike put out his hand in front of Shrelb.

"Got that comm unit on you?"

Shrelb reached into his pocket, pulled out the unit, pressed a few buttons and handed it to Pike. The others gathered around him.

The image was very clear. A very young and embarrassed Spock was backing away from a very well-endowed topless dancer.

When the laughter died down, Pike encouraged everyone to get to bed. They had important work to do in the next few days.

* * *

Sirin was up early in the morning, checking Torel's vital signs, which were much improved. He held the child and allowed his affection to flow to him gently, the first step in establishing a familial bond. Hannah and Jason had already begun the process.

Rachel was psi-null, so any bond that Torel made with her would be one-sided and require actual physical contact, the same as with the other children.

When his comm unit beeped, Sirin placed Torel in bed with Rachel, who was just waking up.

"Greetings, Cousin. I am Selek. Grandmother said that you were in need of assistance."

"Greetings, Selek. Yes, the child my wife and I have adopted is in need of medication, more than we brought with us from Terra. I need to contact another healer who has access to a pharmacy."

"Currently the largest pharmacy on New Vulcan is here in New Sura'Kahr, part of the university and hospital complex. Perhaps the best course of action would be for me to arrange a meeting for you with another healer and to bring your family to New Sura'Kahr. My wife owns a small ship and the local inn. You would be welcome to stay with us."

Sirin looked at Rachel, who nodded in agreement.

"Selek, that would be most helpful. We thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Sirin. I shall contact you later today with the details. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Selek."

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Nyota and T'Vessya set to work reading over the copious amounts of Jorian religious texts that Duke Germish had sent. It soon became obvious that in times past, the predominant Jorian faith had been one of moderation and tolerance. All of this had changed with the anointing of the prophet Issow.

The Jorians were mostly monotheistic, worshiping a deity known only as the Creator. This reminded T'Vessya greatly of the one Vulcans called the Source, also worshiped by some Romulans. Religion had fallen out of fashion thousands of years ago on Vulcan, with most only paying the Source a token respect.

There were some Vulcans, mostly survivors of the Genocide, who believed that the Source had used Nero to get their attention and remind them that Logic was not a god. Others sought to silence such opinions. Surely the one who had created them would not be so jealous and petty. The majority of the remaining Vulcans called for religious tolerance. There was no advantage to be gained in division.

Religious tolerance was definitely what was called for in the Jorian/Erdrusian/Nalthusian situation.

* * *

Selek arranged for Sirin, Rachel, and Torel to meet with Healer Sertok, the Dean of the Healer's School and family healer for Selek and T'Mardis. Sertok would see them in the late afternoon.

Selek contacted Sirin, who was expecting his call. The family had eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, and their bags were all packed. Selek would pick them up at the shuttle port near the Inn.

Spock had, of course, informed Sirin, Rachel, and Esther of the existence and origin of Selek. Sirin knew that they would meet eventually.

It was a very strange sensation for Selek. He recognized Sirin right away, as he had remembered him from his childhood. Sirin was nearly nineteen standard years older than Selek, and had been declared V'tosh ka'tur when Selek was just a child. Sirin had left for Terra and was never seen again.

Sirin also recognized Selek, though it was akin to seeing a ghost. Selek greatly resembled Skon, their grandfather and late husband of T'Pau. T'Pau had said that Sirin resembled Skon even more than Spock. Sirin wondered if he would look like Selek in his old age.

Rachel realized that left to their own devices, Selek and Sirin would stand there and look at each other all day. She had a sick child to worry about. There was no advantage gained without boldness, so she decided to introduce herself.

"Greetings, Selek. I'm Rachel. Thank you so much for your assistance. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. Children, this is your great-great uncle Selek."

Jason and Torel gave Selek proper salutes or _ta'al_. Hannah was more of a hands on person and gave Selek a quick hug before her parents could stop her.

"Oh, I like you. You smell nice, just like Uncle Spock."

Selek nearly chuckled. Hannah was a very perceptive creature.

* * *

Guran had agreed to meet with a smaller diplomatic party, just Admiral Pike, the three ambassadors, and four security people. He felt that any larger a party would make the Nalthusians nervous so soon after the incident with the Jorian invaders. Jim didn't like being excluded but he could see Guran's point.

Guran lived in a cave next to the dilithium mine. He made no pretense about the place being a palace. It was as warm and comfortable as the Nalthusians' limited resources could make it. Guran the leader had no more luxuries than any of his people. They had just begun trading dilithium to the Federation and had made food, clothing, and safety equipment their priorities. Anything else would just have to wait.

The party listened as Guran told his tale of woe. He and about eighty Erdrusians had departed that planet when Guran's wife Queen Viella began trading dilithium to the Ferengi for what Guran considered worthless baubles. Her trade had also violated the exclusive agreement Erdrusia had with the Federation. This disgusted Guran, as he had been raised to always keep his word. His parents were among those who still kept to the original Jorian religious traditions.

Guran and his followers were also horrified by how the Erdrusians were raising their children, almost completely without discipline. When Guran had spoken with his wife about this, she made it clear that she intended to raise her child in an atmosphere of freedom and acceptance. Guran had been born a commoner and felt that he would have no support from either the Erdrusians or the Jorian royal family should he try to oppose Viella and take the child to raise on his own.

He and his followers came to Nalthus to make a fresh start. Others had joined him, Erdrusians who were disgusted with Queen Viella's rule and Jorians who were seeking a return to their former ways of moderation. The Jorian zealots had seen the establishment of the Nalthusian colony as a further heresy, one their Creator would hold them responsible for. Despite Duke Germish's counsel against this, King Gerlhu sent troops to Nalthus to stop the "contamination" from spreading further.

The diplomats concurred that they needed to get all three parties talking to each other. Each leader was contacted, all agreeing to such a meeting as long as it was held on their own home turf. None was willing to risk a journey to one of the other planets.

Finally, Sarek recommended a neutral site. After securing permission from Admiral Pike, he suggested that the negotiations take place aboard the Enterprise. All three parties accepted this, though somewhat hesitantly.

However, none of them had as many misgivings about it as Captain Kirk.


	51. Chapter 51

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War V**

Holding peace talks on a starship was not without precedent. Jonathan Archer had done it and so had Christopher Pike. However, that fact didn't reassure Jim Kirk in the least. Any number of things could go wrong, and in his case, they usually did.

Sarek had presided over such negotiations before and knew it was in everyone's best interests to keep the delegations from the three planets small, no more than four or five persons each. Guran and his adviser Roleg would represent Nalthus, accompanied by two security guards. After a brief time of preparation, they were beamed to the Enterprise and given guest quarters. Then a course was set for Erdrusia.

Queen Viella would bring her Head of Council Doshen, Lady Felda, Baby Jiver, and two guards. Guran was hoping to have a visit with his little son, whom he had only seen once. However, the Queen was noncommittal.

"We shall see. It all depends upon Guran's attitude."

* * *

Shrelb was feeling somewhat guilty about embarrassing Spock. He went through his personal data files and downloaded several dozen images of his Vulcan friend, many dating back to when the boys were five or six years old. Shrelb knew that most of the images Sarek and Amanda had taken were destroyed along with Vulcan. He would give copies to Sarek to help him recover some of what had been lost and to Nyota so she could compare her growing son to his father.

* * *

T'Mardis' little ship was quite impressive. The family made the journey from New Shannai'Kahr to New Sura'Kahr in only a few minutes. Selek set them down in an empty field behind the Inn. Staff appeared almost immediately to carry their bags and show them the way.

T'Mardis waited for them inside. Selek made the introductions and led them to a large, private suite where a child-friendly lunch awaited them. T'Mardis thought that they would all be much more comfortable away from the stares of other diners. A family of seven was a rarity on New Vulcan, as was having four children under ten years of age. Mixed species couples, however, were becoming a far more common sight.

Afterward, there was still a bit of time before they had to meet Healer Sertok . T'Mardis decided to take the ladies and kids to enjoy the sun room while Selek and Sirin chatted.

"Selek, I had so many questions that I wanted to ask you. However, some seem rather trivial now. I can not fathom the scope of your loss. You have lost more than most, including your identity."

"It is true, Sirin. However DNA scans have proved that Spock and I are not identical. This gives me hope that my family and Vulcan still exist in the universe that I left. I believe that the worm hole brought me to an alternate universe. However, that portal has been destroyed. There is no way for me to return home. I have found solace with T'Mardis and the daughter that she carries. I find my teaching position at the university to be quite challenging."

"Selek, what was I like in the other universe? Was I also without logic?"

"You have fared much better in this universe, already escaping a most unfortunate fate. My Sirin died young on Terra, finding none to assist him when he entered Pon Farr. He hid himself away in a cottage in the New Mexican dessert, where his body was found some time afterward. He left no children and was never reconciled to any of his family."

Sirin silently counted his blessings. He could not imagine his life without his family or dying alone and unloved.

* * *

Queen Viella was fascinated with the interior of the ship. She thought them quite elegant and complimented Jim frequently as he gave her a brief tour on the way to her guest quarters.

"Your ship is so beautiful and your crew looks so nice in their bright uniforms."

"Why, thank you very much Your Royal Highness. I had nothing to do with either the décor or the uniform design. They were chosen by specialists at Starfleet Command. I'm glad you like them, though. Most people find a starship rather sterile and impersonal. Ah, here we are at your guest quarters."

Queen Viella's quarters were the nicest and largest available on board, with two sleeping areas. The smaller room had been designated for Felda. A crib and changing table had been borrowed from the childcare center for Baby Jiver.

The Erdrusian monarch examined everything in minute detail, very impressed with the "luxurious" accommodations.

* * *

Nyota took her lunch break with Sarek. Spock was having a very busy afternoon and not likely to get away for several hours. This gave his bondmate and father the opportunity to spend time together and discuss the photo images Shrelb had given them.

"Father, when was this taken?"

Nyota had indicated a photo of four small boys playing near a fountain while their mothers kept watch. Spock was bundled up against the weather, recognizable only by his eyes and freckles.

"That was in Paris in 2238, near the UFP Headquarters. The boys enjoyed walking on the edge of that fountain, or at least they did until Kehel fell in. He became chilled and contracted a lung infection. A few years passed before his grandfather Krass brought him on another diplomatic mission."

Nyota continued to scroll through the images. Most were self-explanatory, Spock and two or three of his friends at various diplomatic functions, or playing on the Embassy grounds in San Francisco. Nyota's attention was captured by a photo of a very young Vulcan male in formal attire dancing with an Andorian child.

"Oh my! What was this occasion?"

"Ah, that was a ball held at the Andorian Embassy in San Francisco. Spock was thirteen, wearing his first tuxedo and dancing his first waltz with Shrelb's sister Tireth. He handled himself quite well. Here is another of him dancing with Amanda."

"Sarek, what a beautiful smile she had."

"Yes, I miss it still."

Sarek took a moment to compose himself. There was no point in dwelling upon his losses.

"Now this one was taken in Golden Gate Park the following year. Spock had enjoyed quite a growth spurt that summer..."

* * *

Torel bravely submitted to yet another medical examination. Healer Sertok wanted to be certain of his diagnosis before prescribing medication, especially such a strong drug for a small child. However, Sirin's assessment of Torel's lung function had been correct.

Sertok was in complete agreement with Sirin and Rachel on the best course of treatment for Torel. He obtained a large supply of the broncodilator the child would need and also suggested some herbs and a chest rub, as well as a mask to be worn when Torel played outside.

"The child is fortunate in that he did not work in the mines long enough to have his lungs filled with dilithium dust. I have examined several of the other young miners who will have breathing issues for the rest of their lives because of it."

* * *

While the Enterprise was en route to Joria, a distress call came in from Duke Germish.

"The Prophet Issow is quite ill. He is Queen Janna's brother. Her Majesty respectfully requests that you ship's physician examine him to determine whether anything can be done for him."

Bones nodded his consent to Jim.

"Lt. Uhura, please send a message to the Jorian royal family. Our physician would be honored to examine the Prophet. Please expect our arrival within the hour."

* * *

Because Nyota spoke Jorian, she was assigned to Queen Viella, who was very curious about every aspect of life aboard a starship. Due to the starkness of Viella's upbringing, many things that Nyota considered routine seemed luxuries to the queen. Viella had never seen a coat hanger or a replicator before. She was absolutely astounded when Nyota ordered tea and it appeared almost instantly.

"That is absolutely amazing."

Nyota was dumbfounded. Everything on the Enterprise was powered by dilithium. Queen Viella was practically surrounded by it on Erdrusia.

"Well, this is just a small replicator with limited capability. The ones in the Rec Room are larger and have many more programming options."

"Nyota, would it be possible for me to see them?"

"Certainly. It's almost lunch time anyway."

Nyota led Queen Viella, Felda, and Baby Jiver to the Main Rec Room/Dining Area, where Hamed and his crew were just setting up lunch. Crew members who were short of time or didn't like what was being served obtained full meals from the replicators. Nyota replicated a bowl of vegetarian minestrone soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for Viella to try.

"It's real food. I can't believe it."

While the Queen was occupied, her estranged husband Guran entered with his party. He walked up to the table and held out his arms.

"Please let me see my son."

Viella was uncertain as to what to do. Guran had not seen Jiver since the child was a mere ten days old, almost a year ago. Jiver would have no memory of his father and might be frightened. However, she did not wish to seem heartless, especially in front of so many witnesses.

"Very well, Guran However, you must remain close by in case he becomes upset. He does not know you."

Guran moved a seat next to the highchair Jiver was sitting in. He offered his little son one of the pieces of fruit that Nelda had been giving the child. After a few moments, father and son were making a game of hiding the fruit chunks. This was followed by peek-a-boo. Then Guran removed Jiver from his seat and bounced him on his knee.

Viella observed them the entire time. Guran did not seem stern at all. He had once told her that there could be a happy medium between the strict upbringing she had suffered as a child and the lawlessness that the Erdrusian children were subject to.

Viella missed Guran greatly and knew that her child would be much better off with a father than without. She had much to consider.

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy was not pleased at all. His scans of the Prophet Issow revealed dilithium dust in the man's lungs had lead to scar tissue and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or COPD. Issow also had toxic levels of dilithium in his blood and some unusual lesions in his brain.

He explained his findings to Issow and the royal family, who all listened carefully. Queen Janna was particularly concerned for her brother.

"What can be done for him?"

"I can treat the COPD, but not cure it. He will always have some hampered lung function. Drug therapy will cure the dilithium toxicity. However, the brain lesions are worrisome. I would like to take Prophet Issow to our medical facilities aboard the ship in order to run a more detailed scan."

Issow was unwilling at first.

"Janna, I want to die in my own bed, not on a starship among strangers."

"Don't be a fool. Perhaps the doctor can save your life. Besides, as your queen, I order you to comply with your physician's recommendations."

"Yes, my Queen." Issow seemed resigned to his fate.

* * *

Rachel and Esther watched as the children all piled on top of Sirin, who had pretended to be napping on the floor. Even little T'Lonna had gotten in on the action by grabbing at her father's toes. Torel's breathing was much improved. He and Jason decided they'd had enough of picking on Sirin, so they started a pillow fight instead.

The adults allowed the kids to burn up some of their excess energy before retiring. Selek would take them all to Tauril and T'Pau's home in the morning. The two Elders would most likely not tolerate such horseplay, nor would there be much room for it.

* * *

King Gerlhu, Duke Germish, and two of their palace guards had beamed aboard the Enterprise. Queen Janna had also come along with her brother Issow so he would not be alone among strangers.

Gerlhu had requested that they negotiations not begin until the following morning, after Dr. McCoy had completed the scans of Issow's brain. All the parties involved agreed to this. Even with all their disagreements, Issow was family and related to them all.

Everyone waited for Dr. McCoy's findings. It didn't take very long. He summoned King Gerlhu and Queen Janna to Issow's bedside.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the lesions were caused by long term exposure to dilithium radiation. I can cure them. The bad news is that they've been pressing on a region of Prophet Issow's brain which can cause delusions and hallucinations.

The royal family did not know how to respond. Finally Issow spoke up.

"So it may be that I have never spoken to the Creator at all. I may have done all of our people a great disservice."


	52. Chapter 52

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War VI**

When confronted with the results of his brain scan, Prophet Issow had doubts about his own visions. Dr. McCoy had informed him that his brain lesions were caused by long term exposure to dilithium radiation. They could be cured with a combination of medication and surgery. However, the lesions had been pressing on a region which could cause delusions and hallucinations.

The royal family did not know how to respond. Finally Issow spoke up.

"So it may be that I have never spoken to the Creator at all. I may have done all of our people a great disservice."

Bones shook his head.

"I'm not a religious expert, but the scanner evidence makes your visions highly suspicious. The episodes that you've described as "communion with the Creator" sound more like a seizure disorder to me. If they stop after the surgery and drug therapy, than I would say they were only hallucinations. We'll do your surgery in the morning, after we've all had a good night's rest."

* * *

T'Mardis asked T'Ameela to help her serve breakfast to Selek's kinsmen in their suite. It was more convenient for the large family to dine in their quarters. Sirin and Rachel would not have to concern themselves with Torel's lack of proper table manners. It would also allow Selek and T'Mardis time with the family undisturbed by the Inn's other patrons. T'Mardis really enjoyed children, gratified to finally be bearing the child she had been wanting for years.

Once breakfast was on the table, T'Ameela left the suite as quickly as she could. Sirin and Rachel's children were beautiful. They were also highly intelligent. T'Ameela thought of the children that she might have had with Leonard and sighed. It was time to move on. She would invite Vorel to take tea with her after their afternoon classes.

* * *

Sarek had gotten all three parties to agree to negotiations lasting no more than five hours a day. Language was actually proving to be a problem. The discussions were to be conducted in the Jorian language, but there were differences in how it was spoken on each planet.

Nyota and T'Vessya had continued their studies of the Jorian language pre-Issow. Lady Felda had actually been a great help to them, as she had been a teenager at the time of Issow's rise to power. When the Jorians sought to strip themselves of their passions, their language and literature had suffered as well.

Most of the Jorians who had fled to Erdrusia had been born after the "spiritual enlightenment." They had developed their own descriptive language, their own sets of modifiers and adjectives to help express the feelings and ideas that had been forbidden to them. Some of these were quite different than those used in the original Jorian language. The result was three dialects, the original still spoken by the few Jorians who did not hold with Issow's teachings, "High" Jorian which was the Jorian religious tongue, and Erdrusian which was spoken on Erdrusia and Nalthus.

The first major hurdle to peace was getting all three groups to speak the dialect currently in use on Joria. Sarek convinced them of the logic of it, as this was the language programmed into the universal translator. This feat of persuasion took five hours and nearly cost the seasoned diplomat all of his patience.

* * *

Issow came through his surgery with no complications. Bones drained and removed five fluid-filled lesions form the Prophet's brain. Each was the size of a grape and had formed as a response to the low but constant levels of radiation Issow had been exposed to while in the mines in combination with the toxic levels of dilithium in his blood stream and lungs. The pressure inside his skull must have been enormous, small wonder Issow had been experiencing seizures.

Issow had told the doctor that he had never worn safety equipment because it hampered his supervisory and administrative duties. However, he had always made certain the the miners he was in charge of wore theirs. Bones hoped this was true but could not help wondering about the health of the dilithium miners on all three planets. Perhaps he would be allowed to perform some random physical exams once the peace talks were over.

* * *

Jason thought T'Mardis' little ship was just "the coolest thing ever." Selek let him sit in the co-pilot's seat for the short journey to Tauril and T'Pau's residence. The trip from New Sura'Kahr to New Shi'Kahr took less than fifteen minutes with most of the time being taken up with "pre-flight" checks. The process took much longer than usual because Selek allowed Jason and Torel to "assist" him.

Selek set the small vessel down in the street in front of the Elders' house.

T'Relah and her husband Kruneth had no idea what they were in for when they took up residence in the cottage next to T'Pau's. They had expected peace and tranquility with two revered Elders as neighbors. However, life on _shaffor-yut _or Teak Street had not been peaceful since the couple bonded.

First there was the adoption of the two children, who were permitted to play in the backyard. The female child was particularly undisciplined. Then there had been noise and dust from the construction project that joined the two cottages together, not to mention the workers who increased the foot and vehicle traffic. There had been heavy equipment and constant deliveries.

And now, just when they thought things might be settling down, a small spacecraft landed in front of the Elders' home. T'Relah could not help but wonder what might happen next.

Her musings were interrupted by the voices of children who ran up the walkway into Tauril and T'Pau's home.

"_Sa'mekh-al, Ko'mekh-il!"_

The Elders had several great-grandchildren visiting them. Peace and quiet were likely to elude T'Relah and Kruneth for some time.

* * *

Another five hours spent on negotiations! There would be no further Jorian interference on Nalthus. However, King Gerlhu wanted certain assurances from Viella and Guran that they would no longer encourage Jorian citizens to relocate to either Erdrusia or Nalthus. Both rulers denied ever having done so in the first place. However the king simply could not accept this.

Why would anyone want to leave Joria? Surely the rebels claims of religious and emotional repression were exaggerated. Gerlhu was certain of this, just as he had been certain that the reports of stress-induced domestic violence and child abuse had been blown all out of proportion. After all, he was the king and had the most stressful job on the planet. He had only slipped up and struck Viella and her sister a few times.

* * *

Admiral Pike poured himself a cup of coffee and a cup of herbal tea for his friend Sarek. Pike downed a couple of headache tablets with his beverage.

"Mr. Ambassador, I now understand why you wanted to keep these negotiation sessions at no more than five hours each. Diplomacy can be very frustrating."

Sarek nodded in agreement. He massaged the back of his own head. The Jorians were proving to be a pain in the neck as well as points lower.

"A wise Terran philosopher once said "It is often easier to wage war than fight for peace." I believe that none of the involved parties has a clear understanding of the others' grievances."

"Yeah, each seems to think they're guiltless and the others are completely in the wrong. This could take a while to sort out."

"It will be worth it Admiral, if it saves lives and insures that the dilithium continues to flow."

* * *

Sirin had not really connected New Vulcan with the home of his birth. He had been born and grew up on the outskirts of Shi'Kahr, the largest city on Vulcan and its capital. His parents were healers and medical researchers at the VSA. His father Stryel was Sarek's younger brother. As the heir to the clan, Sarek and his family had occupied one wing of the ancient family residence while Grandfather Skon and Grandmother T'Pau lived in another. Stryel, his bondmate T'Lonna, and their three children had lived in another, smaller home on the estate.

Now his Grandmother and her new bondmate lived in a much smaller and more modest home. There were no servants catering to their needs, though a cleaning service did come twice a week. It was all so foreign to Sirin, so very different than the home of his birth. He really did not know what he had expected, but the reality of a changed Vulcan society was nearly like a slap in the face.

New Vulcan looked different than its name sake, felt different, and even smelled different. Worst of all, almost everyone and everything he had known was gone forever. Sirin had known this intellectually and had mourned his family's passing at the time of the Genocide. However, the situation had never seemed entirely real to him until he stood in T'Pau's kitchen and watched her wipe off her own counter top. She wore a Terran-made trouser suit and a pair of black sneakers, not the dignified robes he remembered.

* * *

Admiral Pike and Ambassador Sarek were not the only ones glad that the peace talk sessions were limited to five hours. Nyota had been sitting in on them, observing the process and smoothing out language issues whenever possible. The captain had relieved her of bridge duty for the duration of the negotiations.

This day's session had been particularly stressful. King Gerlhu seemed to be absolutely clueless sometimes. He didn't think life on Joria was all that unpleasant and just couldn't understand why anyone would want to leave. Nyota could sense Queen Viella's frustration with her father and with the whole negotiating process. The woman could use a little stress reduction.

Nyota sat in her quarters, rubbing her aching feet. A few moments later she was joined by Spock, who saw her swollen ankles and expressed his disapproval.

"Beloved, we must find a way for you to keep your feet elevated while you are observing the negotiations. Dr. McCoy will not be pleased when he sees your ankles. I will make up a foot bath with the herbs Healer T'Mena gave us."

"Thank you my love. You're so good to me, always pampering me. Pampering, that's it! I'm going to invite Queen Viella and her mother to a girls' night in. I'll host a spa party like the one Chris and Janice gave me before our wedding."

Spock seemed perplexed.

"The two queens do not seem to be on speaking terms. Are you certain this "spa party" is a wise idea?"

"Consider it "beauty parlor" diplomacy. They'll go for it if I present it in the right way. I know Queen Viella would like it. Your father said that nail polish was part of his ransom! I think it will be fun."

"Very well, Nyota. I shall defer to your expertise."

Spock poured the boiling water over the herbs. He rubbed her feet while waiting for the water to cool.

* * *

More than forty-eight hours had passed since Prophet Issow's surgery. He had suffered no more seizures since, nor had he seen any visions. Both situations had been occurring several times a day in the weeks leading up to the operation.

Issow realized it had all been an illness-induced delusion. He had not been in contact with the Creator. There had been no need for the Jorians to purge themselves of their passions. Issow was filled with shame.

However, he was also a man of honor. He would work just as hard to restore the former Jorian way of life as he had to destroy it.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel's children had never known a grandfather. Rachel's father Saul had died when Rachel was a teenager. Stryel had perished in the Genocide, never having met his grandchildren and unreconciled to his son.

The children had "uncles" galore, mostly younger males with the exception of Sarek. Therefore Grandfather Tauril was quite the novelty. Jason and Torel thought he was "cool," little T'Lonna liked to sit on his lap and cuddle him, but Hanna was absolutely smitten with him. Tauril had snow white hair and merry blue eyes.

While trying to get the younger children to settle down for an afternoon nap, Tauril had told them a story about a _ch'kariya_, a weasel-like mammal that lived on Vulcan. As a youngster, Tauril had caught such a creature and attempted to tame it. It had not been a good plan, as it stripped all the produce from his mother's vegetable garden. Tauril had been required to release the creature into the desert and replant the garden.

Hanna had begged for another story, but Rachel insisted that it was nap time. She tucked her daughter in bed, barely having enough room to move in Saavik's crowded room. Tauril had rented extra beds for the duration of the families stay.

Hannah yawned sleepily.

"Mama, Grandfather Tauril is cute, isn't he?"

Rachel laughed. Tauril was definitely both attractive and distinguished looking.

"Yes, Hannah, I guess you could say that he is."

"Grandmother T'Pau sure knows how to pick'em."

"Go to sleep, Hannah!"

Rachel shut the bedroom door and tried not to giggle. She encountered T'Pau leaving Senar's room.

"Something amuses thee, Daughter?"

"Hannah is most impressed with thy choice of bondmate."

T'Pau was becoming rather impressed with Tauril herself.


	53. Chapter 53

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War VII**

The negations dragged on. There were disputes over the "ownership" of the planet Nalthus. The Jorians had ignored it completely, even though they knew of the rich supply of dilithium it held. It had been the same for Erdrusia. Joria was originally the only planet with sentient life in its solar system, so the Jorians assumed that all six planets were theirs to exploit as they saw fit. Apparently the plan had been to obtain all the mineral wealth from their own world and then move on to the next. The Jorians thought that this was their right. If the Erdrusians and Nalthusians were going to dwell on Jorian territory and make a profit, the Jorians felt entitled to a percentage of their haul.

The Erdrusians argued that their planet had been left unattended, free for the taking. No one on Joria seemed to have given it a second thought until the Erdrusians claimed it. Then the main Jorian objections had been religious ones. Queen Viella and her followers had spread heresy and hedonism! However, the Jorians had taken no action because King Gerlhu had not wanted to wage war against his own daughter.

Gerlhu had no such qualms about Guran. He was not a relative and the man had abandoned his wife and child. He had taken his heresy to another planet and begun to exploit its resources. The King had felt justified in his invasion and in his demand for tribute.

* * *

The session had degenerated into a shouting match with accusations of heresy, greed, and other dishonorable behaviors. The three parties had all stormed off to their respective quarters to sulk, leaving the Federation representatives to breathe a sigh of relief.

Jim Kirk had happened to sit in on the session. He looked at Sarek and rolled his eyes.

"That didn't go very well, did it?"

"On the contrary, James, it went just as I had hoped. The Jorians, Erdrusians, and Nalthusians have now aired their true grievances. We know what the real issues are. We can start to build a peace from here on out."

Shras agreed with him.

"Sarek and I have been through worse before. When we negotiated a peace treaty between the Keloi and Hardeki, there was nearly bloodshed. The Keloi ambassador was offended because the Hardeki representative was not willing to hold peace talks in the nude. The Keloi wished to be certain that their opponents were unarmed. If there was no clothing, there would be no place to hide weapons. The Hardeki thought the Keloi just wanted to see them naked. Eventually we were able to compromise and all sat around in our underwear. This included all of our aides and our families."

Korem laughed as he remembered that mission as well.

"You should have seen my father trying to explain this to my mother and his other two wives. They were not very happy about the situation."

Spock regarded his father curiously.

"I never knew of this mission, Father. Did mother accompany you?"

"Yes. We had expected to visit Risa afterward, so Amanda had packed several swimsuits. Neither the Keloi nor the Hardeki had ever seen either a Terran female nor a swimsuit before, so they assumed that she merely favored brightly colored undergarments. One of the Hardeki males tried to purchase your mother from me because he thought her quite attractive in her blue bikini. This almost lead to another incident when I refused to sell her."

Shras had a big smile on his face and his antennae were quivering.

"Yes, it was a pity that Sarek didn't give the idiot the beating he deserved. It was quite a challenge to explain that Vulcans mate for life and that Federation citizens are not to be bought and sold. Sometimes diplomacy is a very hazardous career, not only to one's life but also to personal relationships."

Kehel nodded in agreement as he read a message from Chohara, his wife. She was anxious to know just when he thought he would be returning to Rigel. The family doctor had changed the estimated delivery date for their child. Kehel's son would be born some time in the next ten days.

* * *

The heat of the day had finally dissipated, replaced by the cool of evening. Tauril had become accustomed to taking Saavik and Senar for walks around the neighborhood. It seemed to help then burn excess energy in preparation for sleep. The children had begun to look forward to these little excursions and expected them to continue even though the house was overflowing with family.

Tauril saw no reason to deviate from the routine other than to take _all_ of the children on an outing. Little Torel donned his mask and placed his inhaler in a pocket. Sirin unfolded the stroller and placed T'Lonna inside. Jason and Saavik would take turns pushing it. Senar and Hannah each took one of Tauril's hands as the strange procession took off down the street.

Most of the neighbors managed to disguise their surprise at such a sight, as they were logical Vulcans. Many simply nodded a greeting in passing. A few stopped what they were doing to come and chat with the Elder, curious as to where he had acquired so many children.

Tauril's pride at his large (by Vulcan standards) assortment of children and great-grandchildren was thinly veiled at best. A few months ago he had not even had a bondmate!

T'Pau chided him through their bond!

"_Husband, thou are without shame. The Terrans would say that thou are showing off!"_

"_My wife, we have a beautiful family. Are they not worthy of our pride?"_

"_Yes, my husband, they are. However, have a care for those who have no family. It may be painful for them to observe our abundance."_

"_Thou are wise as usual, my wife."_

"_Do not keep the children out too late. They have all had much excitement today."_

"_We shall return before long."_

* * *

They had all been too weary to even leave the conference room after the Jorians, Erdrusians, and Nalthusians had all stomped off. Jim had contacted Chief Mofasu and requested that a meal be brought in for them. If they others decided to return and eat, fine. If not, well, they could fend for themselves.

With some trepidation, Nyota approached her father-in-law and Admiral Pike. She presented her idea of a ladies' spa party, wanting their approval before she went ahead with it. She didn't want to hamper future negotiations.

Sarek considered her proposal.

"It can certainly do no harm, Nyota. Amanda used to participate in similar gatherings when she accompanied me on missions. A change of setting and a relaxing activity may in fact soothe, so you have my approval."

Admiral Pike agreed.

"Requisition anything you need, Lieutenant. I'll gladly sign off on it."

"Thank you, sir. I hope it works"

Nyota finished her meal and picked up a PADD, making a list of all that needed to be done.

* * *

King Gerlhu had a splitting headache. He could not wrap his brain around what Issow was telling him. Aside from being his brother-in-law and a trusted adviser, Issow was his best friend. They had known each other for more than eighty years. Issow, a business man from a wealthy family, had introduced Gerlhu to his sister Janna. Janna and Gerlhu married and Issow became a trusted adviser. Soon after, Issow became the head of dilithium mining operations on Joria. At that time, the crystals were being sold only for decorative uses, such as in jewelry* and other adornments. The Jorian crown jewels were in fact set with dilithium crystals in assorted colors, the variations a result of impurities. The Jorians had little knowledge of their potential as an energy source.

Issow told his friend the king of his visions and his communications with the Creator. Issow had never steered him wrong, so Gerlhu ordered all of his people to purge their passions. This was not a very popular decision, as one could well imagine. However, the Jorians were for the most part an obedient lot. Within a few years, most of them had complied, at least publicly.

When the Federation began to investigate new power sources, Issow was the the first to hear about it. He also began having "visions" more frequently about the same time. For a while he held his position with the mining commission, then turned these duties over to Gerlhu's brother Germish. Issow became a full-time Prophet. Duke Germish had negotiated the First Contact with the Federation and the first trade agreement. Joria had maintained diplomatic and trade relationships with the Federation but not become a member world. Issow had advised the King that the Federation held too many temptations for his people. It would be far better to limit their association as much as possible.

Gerlhu's younger daughter Viella was unable to live under such an oppressive religious and social system. She did not expect to inherit her father's throne, as it would pass to her older sister Taela. Taela was a model of obedience and decorum. Viella always pushed the boundaries of acceptable behavior. Gerlhu would punish her, sometimes physically and in anger. When Viella came of age and could endure no more, she and many other discontented Jorians set up a colony on Erdrusia. They chose Viella as their queen as she was of royal blood.

Now Issow was telling Gerlhu that it had all been a huge mistake, an illness-induced delusion. Gerlhu flew into a rage, breaking some of the furnishings in his borrowed quarters on the starship. Queen Janna got caught in the crossfire when a piece of a broken chair leg caught her in the temple. Issow called Sickbay and tried to calm him brother-in-law down with the assistance of the Jorian security personnel.

When Dr. McCoy arrived, he found the Queen's injuries to be minimal. He was able to treat her on the spot. Bones was thankful when the Queen asked for separate quarters, saving him from having to make the suggestion himself and maybe start a diplomatic incident. As the doctor left King Gerlhu's quarters, he noticed the large stone in the crown that the monarch was wearing. Could it be a dilithium crystal?

Once Gerlhu had calmed down, he was horrified by what he had done. Realizing that he needed some time to reflect, Gerlhu contacted Sarek and asked that further talks be postponed for the next few days. All the involved parties agreed that they could use a cooling off period.

* * *

The first night at Tauril and T'Pau's house had gone quite well. Tauril had given the children another bedtime story and then the family all found their sleeping quarters. Sirin and Rachel slept in Tauril's room in a bed much smaller than they were used to. T'Lonna was in a crib next to Esther.

Hannah stayed in the room with Saavik, while Jason and Torel slept in Senar's room. The children were all too exhausted to make any trouble. However, once they had all enjoyed a decent night's rest, everything changed.

T'Pau had left the house early to meet with an elder in training. She was teaching the younger woman how to perform bonding ceremonies. Tauril assured her that he was quite capable of making breakfast and seeing to the comfort of their guests.

The issues started when Torel spilled his cream of wheat. It landed on the floor splattering on everyone. He was still mastering the use of a spoon. Torel froze, expecting to be disciplined. That would have happened on Hellguard. He would have been beaten, made to clean up the mess, and then not given anything else to eat.

However, none of these things occured. The whole family helped him clean it up. Jason wiped his brother's face off and then got a mischievous look on his face. Jason dipped a finger in the cream of wheat and smeared it on Torel's face, laughing. Hannah thought this was a great game, so she gave Saavik the same treatment. Saavik anointed Senar, who rubbed a big blob into Hannah's hair. Soon all the children were laughing and the cream of wheat was flying. Even T'Lonna clapped her hands and squealed with almost fiendish glee.

Sirin and Rachel tried to stop the food fight, but somehow merely ended up covered in cooked cereal. Esther broke out in hysterical laughter, remembering the hours of instruction Sirin had given his children as to appropriate behavior among Vulcans. Tauril merely stood amused against the kitchen wall and observed. When things had finally settled down, he spoke.

"We must clean up the kitchen before T'Pau returns."

Twenty minutes later, when the Elder entered through the kitchen door, she found her family quietly eating breakfast. There was nothing out of place except a blob of cream of wheat which fell down from the ceiling and nearly missed landing on her favorite robes.

"Torel had a bit of difficulty with his spoon." said Tauril as he wiped up the cereal from the floor.

* * *

Nyota met Queen Viella, Felda, and T'Vessya for breakfast in the Rec Room the next morning. Baby Jiver was eating with his father Guran, so the Queen was a bit distracted. She wanted to keep an eye on her husband and son, but she also found Lieutenant Uhura fascinating. She did the most interesting things and led the most exciting life. The woman had a career and was expecting a child, yet still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. Queen Viella wondered how she did it.

She was about to ask that very question when Nyota grabbed for a cup that was too close to the edge of the table. In the process, she chipped a fingernail.

"Darn it! I can never keep my manicure nice. That reminds me. How would you ladies like to attend a little get together I'm hosting in conference room three tonight? It's a very informal affair, a spa party. We'll have some great snacks and all the supplies we need for manicures and pedicures."

Queen Viella smiled.

"Felda and I gratefully accept your kind invitation."

"I would also be pleased to attend such a gathering" said T'Vessya.

Nyota smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad. There will be other crew members there and an invitation will be extended to Queen Janna."

Felda gasped but Queen Viella raised a hand to indicate that all was well.

"My quarrel has never been with my mother. Perhaps we can have a pleasant conversation without my father being present."

* * *

After she eaten her breakfast, Nyota made her way to Sickbay, knowing that she was in for a scolding. She had begun retaining a bit more fluid than previously. For the most part, Nyota had been very careful about her diet, avoiding salty foods. However, Spock had come from a desert environment and naturally craved salty. At lunch the previous day she had stolen a few pieces of dried and salted globefruit off his tray. He had said nothing, merely given her the "eyebrow." Now there would be Hell to pay for her little dietary indiscretion.

Christine ushered her over to a biobed and had her remove her shoes.

"Just lie back, Nyota. The doctor will be here in a minute. He's just reviewing yesterday's lab work. He's not going to be happy about those ankles."

"I know, Chris. I know."

Christine left the room and the doctor entered a few moments later. He was scowling.

"Len, before you start yelling at me, let me confess. I ate a couple of pieces of globefruit yesterday. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted just a taste of something both sweet and salty."

"Darlin', two little pieces of fruit didn't do this. Let's call the hobgoblin down here and we'll all have a little chat."

Nyota was getting worried now, too worried to object to the doctor's use of the term "hobgoblin." She waited while Spock was paged for Sickbay, trying to be calm and send serenity through their bond. He arrived a few moments later and stood next to Nyota, who was still on the biobed.

"Your blood tests haven't improved, though you're not in the danger zone yet. Your liver is working a little harder than I'd like and your white blood cell count is up. Your body is starting to object to the presence of hobgoblin junior and the anti-rejection meds you've been taking. I'm gonna make an adjustment to you drug regimen and give you a very mild diuretic. We've got to keep your blood pressure down. I'd like you to keep that bun in the oven for at least another four weeks. However there may come a point where early delivery is the best option for both you and the baby."

"I'm gonna prescribe compression stockings and insist that you cut back to half shifts. While you're helping with the negotiations, we're gonna get you a chair with an elevated foot rest. Spock, I expect you to be the enforcer, though I'll certainly be notifying Jim of my medical orders. If we all do our jobs, we'll get through this with a healthy mama and a healthy baby. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor" came the double answer.

"I understand Nyota is giving a party tonight. I want her to have a good nap beforehand. Take care of any last minute details from bed and let your friends help you. Okay then. Get on out of here."

Spock escorted Nyota to their quarters and made certain she had everything she needed within arms reach.

* * *

King Gerlhu was much calmer but his headache had not improved after almost twenty-four hours. He sheepishly asked that Dr. McCoy give him something for the pain. The good doctor patiently explained that he should really come to Sickbay and have his head scanned to determine the source of the problem. The king reluctantly agreed.

Bones repeated his scans several times, always reaching the same conclusion. King Gerlhu also had fluid-filled lesions in his brain, probably the result of exposure to the dilithium crystals in his crown. The lesions were small but had probably been there for some time. When questioned, the king admitted that he had suffered from frequent headaches which he thought had been brought on by stress. The court physician had recommended therapeutic massage which had eased his discomfort but not eliminated it. The Jorians did not possess sophisticated medical scanners.

Bones sighed at the thought of another potential diplomatic nightmare in the making, certain that he would be performing brain surgery on King Gerlhu.

* * *

Counselor Corenda La Plante had recently returned from a classified mission. She was one of Nyota's best friends aboard ship and the mother of a small boy and an infant daughter. Upon hearing that Nyota was keeping her feet up until party time, Corri decided to pay her friend a visit, taking baby Monica with her.

At six months old, Monica was a happy little butterball who gurgled, cooed, and laughed constantly. She cuddled with Nyota while the two ladies chatted.

"Nyota, did you download the latest _Nebula Galactic_ catalog? I need to get some new clothes for Monica. She's outgrowing everything and I'm low on replicator credits."

"Yes, I did, but then I loaned it to La Keisha along with the _Orion Woman's Secret_ catalog. She and Cupcake are getting to be quite the item. I'll ask her to bring them to the party. She's supplying the manicure expertise, you know."

"Yeas, I did know that. Her mom owns a day spa and La Keisha practically grew up there."

* * *

Esther quietly scraped as much of the cream of wheat as possible off of the family's clothes. She volunteered to do the laundry so that T'Pau wouldn't discover the mischief the children had gotten into. Sirin took his three older children into the bedroom and scolded them for their behavior. Tauril had done the same with Saavik and Senar.

Saavik and Senar were eager to show the other children the play area that had been made for them in the newly landscaped backyard. The two fathers supervised them for a while but then decided that the children were fine on their own. Tauril gave Sirin a tour of his greenhouse.

Saavik, Jason, and Torel busied themselves with a game of three-way catch, their younger siblings forgotten.

The rainy season was nearly at an end in New Shi'Kahr. Hannah was wearing a brand new pair of mint green overalls with a pink t-shirt and didn't want to get them dirty, but Senar's sandbox looked so inviting, even with the wet sand in it. She decided that the most reasonable course of action would be to slip them off.

Senar thought this was an excellent idea, as he was also wearing new clothes, a matching shirt and pants outfit with spaceships that Rachel had brought him. The two little ones carefully folded their clothes, set them on the patio, and sat down in the sand box. They played for about twenty minutes before becoming bored.

Hannah decided to teach Senar to play tag and they soon left the backyard.

Jason looked over at the sandbox to check on Hannah. She and Senar were gone, though he could hear giggling. Then he spotted the clothes. Jason ran into the house.

"Mom! Hannah and Senar are running around outside in their underwear. We need to stop them!"

However, it was too late. Neighbor T'Relah stood at the front door with two children, dressed only in their underwear and covered in wet sand.

"Elder T'Pau, I think perhaps these belong to you."

* * *

Hamed Mofasu outdid himself on the food for Nyota's party. The ladies really enjoyed all the luscious canapes set out for their enjoyment. Queen Viella was especially impressed. She had never tasted such wonderful food. Even her mother Queen Janna seemed to be enjoying it.

The relaxed atmosphere of the party lent itself to conversation between the two women. At first they struggled a bit, but soon Queen Janna was asking all sorts of questions about her little grandson.

After a bit of wine and cheese, the ladies loosened up even more. Christine brought out the sterilized nail implements while La Keisha set up a display of bright polishes and nail adornments. The assortment of colors nearly moved Viella to tears.

"So many beautiful colors! I don't know how I shall settle on just one."

La Keisha laughed.

"Don't! We'll do your fingernails in one color and your toenails in another and we'll use accent colors for the designs. It will be gorgeous!"

"Of that I have no doubt!" exclaimed the young queen as she admired La Keisha's deep red nails with the free-hand lilies painted in white.

However, the high point of evening came for Queen Viella while she waited for her nails to dry. Corri had finished with the _Nebula Galactic_ catalog and asked if anyone else wanted to see it. Nyota had downloaded it to a PADD that responded to voice commands. Viella spent over an hour gazing at all the wonders NG had to offer.

Suddenly she realized something. The Ferengi had been holding out on her.

***A/N:** In the TOS episode _Elaan Of Troyius_, the Dolman wears a necklace made of dilithium crystals.


	54. Chapter 54

There are always wars and rumors of wars. However, to prevent any possible legal battles, I will inform you all of the following: I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**The Jorian War VIII**

Queen Viella spent over an hour gazing at all the wonders _Nebula Galactic_ had to offer.

Suddenly she realized something. The Ferengi had been holding out on her. There were many more wonderful items to be had than what they had informed her of. And perhaps they had overcharged her. The starship crew were commoners for the most part, yet they seemed to be able to afford to purchase several items at one time. Counselor La Plante had just placed an order for forty-three items of clothing for her infant daughter. Viella set the PADD down. She would need to do some more research.

T'Vessya had also been scanning a catalog, the _Orion Woman's Secret_. Sipel was only shy in public. After she had placed her order for two silk teddies and three sets of matching bras and panties, she passed the PADD along to the young Queen.

In the meantime, Queen Janna had picked up the _NG_ catalog. Long denied most luxuries by her overzealous spouse and brother, Janna decided it was time to cut loose. No doubt King Gerlhu would be feeling guilty about the injury he had caused her. It was not the first time such a thing had happened, though he had never struck her with his hand. Hopefully the surgery Dr. McCoy had in mind would correct the situation. In the past, Gerlhu had always apologized and asked what he might do to make amends. This time Janna would have a list prepared.

Queen Viella marveled over the contents of the _Orion Woman's Secret_ catalog. The colors and the descriptions of the fabrics were most enticing. However, most of the clothing she saw there did not seem to cover much. T'Vessya had just made a purchase, so perhaps she could explain the purpose of such attire.

"T'Vessya, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly, Your Highness."

"I have observed that several of the young women here, yourself included, have made purchases from this catalog. Most of these garments seem quite brief, yet all of you seem modestly dressed. Does this clothing have some special purpose?"

T'Vessya blushed a lovely shade of pale green, but responded to the Queen's question like a true diplomat in training.

"Most of the clothing sold by the _Orion Woman's Secret_ is underwear, intended to be worn underneath one's outside clothing. Other items are considered sleepwear, which is to be worn to bed. However, the primary purpose of all these garments is to make one more attractive to one's mate."

Queen Viella considered this information and the plain shifts that she wore under her royal attire. They were really quite ugly when compared to the pretty things T'Vessya and the Starfleet women wore.

"So you bought such garments to please Sipel?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

T'Vessya blushed again.

"Fascinating" thought Queen Viella. She never would have guessed that such things appealed to the logical and quiet young Vulcan male. She resumed her perusal of the lingerie catalog, wondering which items Guran might like best.

* * *

T'Pau was somewhat embarrassed when her neighbor T'Relah had shown up at her door with the two half-naked children who had escaped from the backyard. However, she retained her composure and thanked the woman for their safe return.

Once the children were inside the house and the door closed, Rachel took her daughter by the hand. She gave her the "stare of truth."

"Whose idea was it to take you clothes off?"

Hannah gulped.

"It was mine, Mama."

"Hannah T'Pau, what were you thinking?

"I didn't want to get my new clothes dirty. You said we had to be careful and conserve water on New Vulcan and that we should try not to make too much laundry to be washed."

Rachel smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?"

Hannah nodded vigorously, hoping that she could get herself out of trouble.

"However, it's not socially acceptable to go out of the house in your underwear. Plus, you and Senar need baths again, so I guess we didn't save any water, did we?"

"No, Mama. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry Grandmother. I think we made the neighbor lady angry with us. She said something about you and Grandfather being crazy.._.por shinsarat_...that means crazy, doesn't it?"

T'Pau carefully controlled her features and tone of voice before responding.

"Yes, that is what it means. It is of no consequence. However, in the future it would be best for thou and Senar to confine thy play to the backyard."

Hannah and Senar both agreed to this and Rachel took then into the bathroom to clean them up. Tauril swept up the sand with an amused glint in his eye.

"_Hannah T'Pau...so they have named this spirited little one after thee. That is most appropriate, for she is much like thee."_

T'Pau was going to dispute her husband's opinion but then thought better of it. Tauril was nearly twenty-four standard years older than she and had known her since she was a small child. The first time they had met, T'Pau had been two years old and riding the family sehlat down the street, her father chasing after her.

* * *

The mood on the Enterprise was somewhat somber. The negotiations had been halted until after King Gerlhu's surgery. The King was also having some blood pressure issues, which Bones wanted to stabilize before the operation.

Mathematics had never been Queen Viella's strong suit, but she was fairly certain that the Ferengi had been cheating her. Guran had teased her about her ignorance when it came to how much things were actually worth. After all, she had once kidnapped Ambassador Sarek (one of the most powerful representatives in the UFP) and gave him back for food and trinkets worth less than two hundred credits.

She borrowed the _Nebula Galactic_ catalog from Nyota and went to see Shrelb, who was an expert on trade negotiations. Queen Viella took copies of her agreement with the Ferengi and receipts for the dilithium they had purchased in the past year. Shrelb agreed to review everything and get back to her with his opinion.

* * *

Saavik and Torel remembered each other from Hellguard. Torel had started work in the mines just before Saavik had made her escape with several other children, hiding in the woods near the mines. She remembered the incident in which Torel's ribs were damaged.

An overseer had kicked the child in the chest because he was not working quickly enough. Torel had been in the mines just a week and had not fully learned the job. Saavik had not seen him again after that, so she assumed that he had died. It was most pleasing to know that he had not.

When the adults and other children were occupied, Saavik took Torel aside.

"When we were on the starship, I heard some of the rescuers talking. They said that they killed some of the Romulans who hurt us. Did they kill the big man who hurt your chest?"

"Yes, Saavik. I saw him die. He will never bother either of us again."

"My new parents would not be pleased to hear me say this, but I am glad that he is dead."

Torel nodded in agreement and gave his "aunt" a hug. The universe was a much better place without that particular Romulan.

* * *

Spock was off duty and decided to pay a visit to his father's quarters, rather than stay in his own where Nyota had lowered the temperature by two more degrees. Sarek did bother to hide his amusement as his son stripped off layer after layer of clothing, until only loose pants and a thin t-shirt remained.

"It would appear that your wife is freezing you out of your living quarters. Your mother nearly did the same to me when she was expecting you. I had to replace the air conditioning unit for the bedroom because Amanda wore it out. It had run continuously for nine weeks that summer, set at twenty-one degrees, instead of a comfortable thirty."

"Nyota has our quarters set at twenty-four."

"Just wait, my son. Are there not nearly two months before the child arrives? You will be sleeping in your coat by then."

Sarek looked at his son more closely. Though still on the slender side, his boy seemed to have filled out just a bit more recently.

"My son, I do believe that you have put on a kilogram or two. This also happened to me before you were born. Your mother craved the most interesting foods, which I often found myself sampling. I do not recommend lemon sherbet and Pepsi. Your mother wanted a Dr. Pepper float and that was the closest approximation available."

Spock looked like he might vomit at the thought of such a combination.

"Nyota has been very found of toasted cheese sandwiches and peppermint ice cream. She dips the sandwiches in the ice cream. I prefer to consume them separately."

"If your son is anything like his father, any weight that you have gained will quickly be lost when he begins to crawl. You were a very active and curious child. I regret having missed so much of your infancy."

Sarek was quiet then, his thoughts turning to baby T'Shana. He was also missing _her_ infancy.

* * *

Bones finally got King Gerlhu's blood pressure stabilized. His surgery went even better than Issow's, as the fluid-filled cysts were not as large and the damage to nearby tissues not as extensive. Queen Janna sat by her husband's bedside, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Duke Germish and Issow took turns beside her.

When the King awoke, the first thing he did was apologize to his wife. Next, he asked his trusted advisers to help determine the best way to inform the Jorian people that the strict religious rules would be rescinded. Gerlhu wanted to be honest with them, but feared a revolt if they knew the reforms had been based on the delusions of a sick man, not the visions of a prophet.

* * *

Shrelb was momentarily distracted from his work by a subspace call from Andor. Tama and Elara, his two fiancees had good news. They had found a second male, Tichon, whom they thought would make an excellent marriage partner. Shrelb had met Tichon before and felt that he would be an acceptable candidate. Tichon was a businessman but seldom traveled off-world. He would be around to support and protect the females when Shrelb was away on diplomatic missions. Shrelb agreed to meet with him when he returned home to Andor. Hopefully that would get his father off his back.

Shrelb returned to the task at hand. The Ferengi had seriously undervalued the Erdrusian dilithium, paying only a third of the going rate. They had also charged Queen Viella nearly five what the merchandise they had sold her was worth. She would not be pleased. Fortunately, the trade agreement she had made with them expired in less than a week.

* * *

Bones was very concerned for the dilithium miners on Jorian and Erdrusia. Guran had been trading only with the Federation and had purchased the best safety equipment available for the Nalthusians.

Remembering that Kehel had spent a day working with the Erdrusian miners, Bones asked the young Rigelian to meet with him and discuss what he had learned there. Kehel agreed to meet him in the Rec Room for a coffee break. Coffee for Kehel also involved two large pastries. Bones had never met anyone else who could eat quite as much, not even Cupcake.

Kehel got right down to business, telling Bones of the colorful but inferior coveralls the Erdrusians miners wore. They were always suffering cuts and infections from the jagged, unrefined crystals. This had even led to a few amputations. Bones shuddered to think how much dilithium might be entering their bloodstreams through all those cuts.

* * *

Hannah and Senar were perfectly matched playmates. What trouble the one didn't think of, the other did. Tauril and T'Pau's backyard was full and laughter and squeals. Jason and Torel played more sedately, except when Saavik got involved. She had to be reminded that Torel could not play quite so roughly on account of his breathing issues.

T'Pau was surprised how gentle Saavik could be with little T'Lonna. She liked to hold the toddler and rock her, singing some of the songs Spock and Nyota had taught her.

Sirin and Rachel were quite concerned that the children might have offended the neighbors. Tauril assured them that T'Relah and Kruneth would suffer no ill effects from the proximity of spirited children. T'Pau agreed with her husband and rose from her seat to stir the soup she was making, a vegetable consomme which could be served cold. Sirin noted the stiffness in her joints.

"Grandmother, perhaps thee should reconsider my offer of knee surgery. Now that thee has two children to care for, it might prove beneficial to have increased mobility."

T'Pau knew that Sirin was right. Senar and Saavik could be handfuls.

"I know this to be true. Where would the surgery take place?"

"It would be best done in San Francisco, and would involve an overnight stay in the hospital and two weeks of physical therapy. Thy family would of course stay with us."

"I shall consider it. Perhaps it might be done after Torel has recovered from his procedure and when Saavik is on a break from school."

The children all smiled at one another and at Grandfather Tauril, whose eyes were twinkling. He had always wanted to visit San Francisco.

* * *

When they had visited Joria, the officials there had wanted to limit the diplomatic team's contact with the locals, fearing contamination. None but the Jorian mining commission knew whether the workers had adequate safety equipment. As Joria was not a UFP member, merely a trading partner, the Federation had no jurisdiction in the Jorian mines.

As was Bones giving King Gerlhu his post-op examination, he decided that there would be no better time to tell the monarch of his concerns for the Jorian miners.

"Both you and the Prophet Issow have suffered due to dilithium exposure. I wonder about the health and safety of the miners on Joria."

King Gerlhu had similar concerns. He also wondered if there was a way to turn the situation to his advantage.

* * *

Nyota was taking it easy, putting her feet up in her quarters, as per her doctor's orders and her husband's insistence. She had just concluded a pleasant subspace chat with Gaila when the door chime rang. She pressed the comm button.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, T'Vessya."

Nyota released the door lock.

"Come on in."

T'Vessya entered the quarters and observed Nyota resting on the couch.

"Nyota, have I disturbed you?"

"Not at all. In fact, you're rescuing me. I'm bored silly. What can I do for you?"

"I find myself in need of some information. There are items of a personal nature not yet available on New Vulcan..."

T'Vessya was looking rather embarrassed.

"I very much enjoy the diplomatic missions that Sipel and I go on with Sarek. It would not be possible to travel quite so much with an infant, so it would be beneficial to postpone reproduction for the time being. Contraceptive injections are not widely available for Vulcan females and some healers are reluctant to give them. It seems all of New Vulcan expects every able bodied-female to reproduce as often as possible. When I was a student at Berkeley, my roommate and her friends had mentioned other ways of preventing pregnancy."

Nyota thought of Sipel, T'Vessya's bondmate, who was just a year younger than Spock. She also remembered that T'Vessya had made a purchase from the lingerie catalog. Obviously the pair engaged in sexual activities "out of season."

"T'Vessya, I know just what you need."

Nyota rose, slowly made her way to the sleeping alcove, and returned with one of the silicone condoms Bones had given her and Spock last year. She downloaded Dr. McCoy's little instructional video on proper condom use to a PADD and gave the items to her friend.

"Take this down to Sickbay and ask Christine Chapel for some more and the lubricant to go with them. I think that these can also be ordered from _N.G_."

T'Vessya nearly smiled at this. None would be suspicious of a package from _Nebula Galactic_.

* * *

Spock had warned them about Thorgal and the colony's sperm bank. Sirin and Rachel decided to avoid all the potential unpleasantness and simply show up ready to make a donation.

Thorgal processed all of Sirin's family and clan data, then informed the couple that there were four requests for semen from any available S'chn T'gai clan member.

Sirin and Rachel had discussed the situation in advance and agreed that Sirin's sample should be used by anyone who wanted it. Their only stipulation was that they be notified of any children conceived. They would tell their children of these half-siblings to prevent any future issues of incest. The population of New Vulcan, while ever-increasing, was still small enough that this might be an issue.

* * *

Prophet Issow and Duke Germish had been trying to come up with the best way to inform the Jorian people that their state religion had been based on the delusions of a sick man. However, every idea they came up with had the potential for evolution or bloodshed. The people might be angry.

King Gerlhu thought about this.

"I think we give the people too little credit. They are intelligent. We shall tell them the truth, while expressing our concerns that others may have been afflicted in the same manner as Issow and I. Perhaps we could conduct mass health screenings with the Federation's help. As roughly thirty percent of our people work with the dilithium in some capacity, they will most likely be too concerned about their own health to make any trouble."

"It would help to smooth things over if we withdrew any claims to Erdrusia and Nalthus. I also think that it is time to seek Federation membership. They need our dilithium and we need their help."

* * *

Sirin heard the coughing and ran toward the boys' room, even as Jason was coming to fetch him. Torel could not seem to catch his breath. Rachel followed closely behind, as Sirin had forgotten his med kit. After a few treatments with the inhaler, a chest rub, and a nebulizer, Torel was breathing more easily. However, his parents were quite concerned. The situation was only likely to get worse.

Torel needed his corrective surgery as soon as possible.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. The Jorian War is over with, Baby Azizi will be coming soon!

**The Jorian Peace**

It would have seemed impossible the previous week, but all three parties were sitting at the negotiation table, highly motivated to work things out. As most of their disputes with Erdrusia and Nalthus had been based on a religious delusion, the Jorians decided some concessions were in order.

Duke Germish listed them.

"We will send no more troops nor will we demand tribute. All claims to both Erdrusia and Nalthus are hereby withdrawn. We will not interfere in the political or religious life of either world. Instead we ask that Erdrusia and Nalthus form a union with us for our mutual benefit, a trade alliance."

"Each world has items absent on the other two. Our alliance could then make petition for membership in the United Federation of Planets. We would then sell our dilithium only to worlds with UFP membership."

Sarek looked around the table. Neither the Erdrusians nor the Nalthusians seemed to be making any objections to this. Sarek suggested that they all take a short break from the negotiations, so that each delegation could discuss Duke Germish's proposal.

* * *

T'Sela felt in need of an outing, so she placed baby T'Shana in her stroller and raised the sun shield. In truth, she wanted to see how Tauril and T'Pau were faring in their crowded household. Mother and daughter traveled the short distance to the Elders' home. The sounds of laughing children could be heard from the backyard.

As T'Sela pushed the little one up the walkway, T'Relah approached her.

"May I speak with you, Lady T'Sela? It concerns Ambassador Sarek's parents."

T'Sela sighed inwardly. T'Relah was known to be a busybody."

"You may speak for a moment, but I must get my child out of the heat soon."

"Thank you, my lady. I am concerned for their mental health. There has been much disruption here of late. First the adoption of the orphans, then the construction project, and now they are being visited by some very undisciplined children. I can not help but wonder what might occur next."

T'Sela was angry now. She calmed herself and prepared a defense of her family.

"Elders T'Pau and Tauril have made an honorable choice. They are raising orphaned children of partial Vulcan heritage even though both are past the typical child-rearing age. They are also temporarily housing family members who have done the same. Any disruption in the neighborhood's routine will pass in a few days when the visitors return to Terra."

"By the way, T'Relah, what service are you rendering to the colony and to those who are without kindred?"

T'Relah had no response. She and Kruneth labored at their pottery business but had done little volunteer work since their shop had opened.

"If you will excuse me, then."

T'Sela continued up the walkway and rang the door chime.

* * *

The Erdrusians and Nalthusians readily agreed to the Jorian terms, both recognizing the value of a trading alliance and Federation membership. Guran was particularly pleased that Queen Viella would no longer be trading with the Ferengi. Perhaps they might come to an understanding on other matters as well.

It was Sipel who saw the major obstacles to the trade alliance's Federation membership. He explained the issues to all present.

"Under UFP labor laws, workers from member worlds must have proper safety equipment to protect their health. In the case of dilithium miners, this consists of masks, gloves, and sturdy, protective clothing. Kehel's interviews with the Erdrusian miners have shown that such safety equipment is lacking."

"I recommend that the equipment be upgraded as much as possible before the petition is presented to the UFP General Assembly for a vote. This would demonstrate concern for the miners' health and rights. I believe that Kehel can supply a list of venders who sell Federation approved safety equipment."

"Further, I also recommend an inspection of the mining conditions on Joria. Any deficiencies there would also need to be addressed before the petition for UFP membership is presented."

Sipel's suggestions were adopted by all the involved parties. Sarek suggested that they adjourn so that a preliminary membership petition could be drafted. As they were still in Jorian orbit, Kehel would take a team and inspect the mine conditions there.

* * *

Queen Viella was glad to get away from the negotiations. Kehel had provided her with the safety equipment catalogs that she needed. It was all a bit overwhelming. Guran's mine workers all had the best equipment available. She would seek out her husband's advice. Perhaps it would be a first step in a reconciliation.

The young queen also came to another realization. Though the Erdrusian colony was small, its Royal Council was even smaller, consisting of just five members. Perhaps if she had enjoyed the benefit of more advisers, she would not have made such foolish decisions. Doshen, the Head of Council always agreed with whatever the queen had wanted to do, no matter the consequences to the people. Erdrusia needed a Natural Resources Minister, someone to make the day to day decisions while keeping the people's best interests in mind.

* * *

T'Sela had invited the whole family for dinner. That way they could have a comfortable visit, as Sarek and T'Sela's home was somewhat larger. Besides, T'Pau seemed a bit fatigued and could definitely use a break.

Again, Sirin was struck by the differences between Sarek's old home and the new one. The ancient, ancestral home with its stone walls and floors was gone. The home had been constructed from several prefabricated modules, joined together. There were no servants here, though T'Sela occasionally hired help when diplomats were visiting. The ancestral home had been supplied with a staff of at least a dozen.

Yet this home was inviting, warm and comfortable in a way that the old estate had not been. Sirin watched as the children played happily on the floor of the family room. Tauril held T'Lonna and Hannah on his lap as he told them yet another story.

However, the idyllic scene was interrupted as Torel had another instance of difficult breathing. The episodes were coming more frequently and of longer duration. Sirin and Rachel were becoming quite concerned.

* * *

Kehel and Spock took a team of scientists and engineers down to the planet's surface, spending two days observing and inspecting various Jorian dilithium mines. Though they worked long shifts and had poor rest facilities, the workers actually had good quality safety equipment and nearly all of them wore it faithfully. Managers and supervisors seemed to be the exception to the rule.

Some found the equipment bothersome. Others wanted to make a physical distinction between themselves and the laborers, so not wearing safety equipment was almost a type of status symbol.

When Kehel discovered this, he asked Dr. McCoy to perform some scans of the supervisors who had been on the job the longest. The results were frightening. Anyone who had been on the job for ten years or more had some type of dilithium related health issue.

This made the good doctor curious as to the health of Jorians who received secondary exposure, such as wives who handled their husbands' dusty coveralls and lunch pails. Bones expressed these concerns to Admiral Pike and Jim over coffee in the Officer's Lounge.

"Gentlemen, the Enterprise simply doesn't have the resources to run all those health screenings. Potentially, thousands of individuals might be involved. The miners wear their coveralls home to be washed. This exposes their wives and kids to dilithium dust. I recommend that a team from Starfleet Medical Corps be deployed to Joria. They can bring in extra scanning equipment and blood analyzers."

Pike nodded.

"Okay, I'll contact the powers that be and make it happen. This whole thing has become such a mess. I'm getting my own dilithium headache."

* * *

The three old friends sat in Shras' quarters, working the petition for the Jorian Alliance's UFP membership. Sarek, Shras, and Korem had all been through the process many times before, so they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sarek was adept at finding the benefits to a world that sought membership, but could not always see what was in the best interest of the Federation. Korem was usually able to do this, but the subtleties of language often escaped him. Shras was quite the wordsmith, a respected poet on Andor, but more interested in the Federation's potential profit than the needs of a potential member world.

However, the three of them together were balanced, operating like a well-oiled machine. In three working sessions they had drafted a proposal that they felt most of the Federation member worlds would agree to. If the Jorian alliance held up their end of the bargain, providing their citizens with adequate safety gear and health care, admittance to the Federation was essentially a given.

* * *

Queen Viella preferred taking her meals in the Rec Room. She liked the family atmosphere and the easy fellowship most of the starship crew had with each other. She had not enjoyed such relationships growing up.

The young queen was especially fond of observing Counselor La Plante and her family. Her husband Simon was helpful with the children, seeming to do his share of feeding and diaper changes. At three years old, Jeffrey could sometimes be a handful, especially when he didn't want to do something.

"I don't want to eat my veggies! I want ice cream now!"

Jeffrey pounded on the table and then kicked it for emphasis. His father glared at him but stood his ground.

"Jeffrey, if you don't eat your vegetables, you won't grow up to be big, healthy, and strong enough to serve in Starfleet. You won't ever get tall enough to see into Commander Spock's microscope without a step stool. And, if you kick the table again, you might spill everyone's food and drink. If that happens, I will take you back to our quarters, whether you're hungry or not. You won't get any ice cream for two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Jeffrey meekly picked up his fork and ate his vegetables.

"Thank you, son. That's much better."

Simon ruffled Jeffery's hair as he spoke. Jeffrey smiled and the momentary unpleasantness was forgotten.

Just that morning Felda had told her queen of the family she and T'Vessya had witnessed in the marketplace, the jealous little girl who had injured her older sister because she had been raised without boundaries.

Queen Viella realized that her husband was right. Children needed discipline. It could be achieved without harshness or cruelty. Queen Viella owed Guran a big apology.

* * *

Nyota sighed with relief as she finally made it back to her quarters. She and T'Vessya had spent a long day translating the diplomatic party's membership proposal into Jorian. Despite sitting in a chair that kept her feet elevated, they were quite swollen by the end of the session. She had a headache and her back was killing her. Nyota collapsed on the couch, too tired to change out of her uniform or even move. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for about an hour, only to be awakened by her unborn child kicking her in the bladder.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Spock was setting out the dinner he had picked up from the Rec Room. She gave him a tired smile.

"Your son has been very active today."

"I will have to calm him, then."

Spock put his hand on Nyota's stomach and spoke soothingly to his child. The baby was less active and Nyota was able to eat her dinner in peace. Afterward, Spock helped her change into her nightgown and made her a foot bath with the herbs T'Mena had prescribed. After a half hour of soaking, Nyota was again sound asleep. Spock moved her to the bed and marked off another day on the old-fashioned paper calendar on their bedroom wall. Six more weeks to go!

* * *

King Gerlhu knew his people well. They were too concerned about possible dilithium-related health issues to cause much of a protest over false prophecies. Nearly a third of the Jorian population was employed in some aspect of dilithium mining. Most were relieved to hear that Starfleet would be sending medicals teams to screen them for problems.

A potential political crisis had been averted. Those who had practiced the old ways in secret were encouraged to come forward and help their people return to Joria's former happy society. It would be a difficult task, but the Jorians were accustomed to hard work.

After she had made a profound apology for her misdeeds, Queen Viella and her husband Guran reconciled. The ruling councils of both planets accepted them as co-rulers. While also making Guran head of the new joint Erdrusian-Nalthusian Mining Commission.

Satisfied that their work in the Jorian system was done, Admiral Pike ordered the Enterprise to return to Starbase 7. Jim was glad that the negotiations were over, but not at all pleased that he and his crew had been assigned to yet another boring planetary survey mission.

* * *

Kehel was delighted to get to Starbase 7, where a fast Rigelian transport ship was waiting for him and his father Ambassador Korem. A morning communication had revealed that Chohara had not yet gone into labor. The trip to Rigel would take thirty hours at top speed. Hopefully luck would be with Kehel and he would not miss the delivery of his child.

Ambassador Shras and Shrelb parted ways at Starbase 7. Shrelb was going home to Andor to meet with Tichon. Hopefully they would find each other agreeable and Tichon would become the fourth partner needed for an Andorian marriage.

Shras could not resist teasing his son a bit.

"Now I finally have hope of seeing a grandchild before I die!"

"Father, you are too stubborn to die before becoming a grandparent!"

Admiral Pike and Ambassador Shras boarded a small, but fast diplomatic transport going to Terra., taking Sipel and T'Vessya with them. They would meet up with Sarek in Paris, two weeks later for a scheduled conference at the UFP headquarters.

Spock and Nyota said goodbye to Sarek at Starbase 7, where a small ship waited to take him to New Vulcan. He would spend a few days there and then proceed to Terra in the company of his wife and new daughter.

There was barely enough time for Spock and Nyota to meet Gaila and her baby in the mall food court for a quick meal. Jim had ordered everyone back to the ship by 1300 hours. The Enterprise was being sent to the Clerian system, which consisted of 15 planets, all needing to be surveyed.

Jim found the prospect of another planetary survey boring, however Spock was secretly relieved to be going on such a mission. His and Nyota's child would most likely be born during this time. He did not wish to be facing down angry Klingons nor spying on the Romulans.

* * *

When Sarek arrived on New Vulcan, T'Sela had things well in hand for their trip to Terra. Everything was packed, three large bags that contained mostly baby gear. Sarek sighed, having forgotten how much trouble it could be to travel with a small child.

When he had unpacked and repacked, he made his way to Tauril and T'Pau's cottage, where his nephew Sirin and the family would be visiting for another few days. With so many children in such a small house, Sarek had expected some degree of disorder, but not the type that greeted him when he arrived.

Little Torel had suffered yet another episode of respiratory distress. He was lying on the family room floor while Sirin gave him a hypo spray and Rachel rubbed his chest. Esther, Tauril, and T'Pau were trying to calm the other children, who all watched in terror. Finally Torel's breathing returned to normal. T'Pau took her son outside on the patio for a word.

"Sarek, the child needs chest surgery which can not be performed on New Vulcan. It is imperative that he reach San Francisco as soon as possible. What can be done?"

"Mother, T'Sela, T'Shana and I are scheduled to leave for Terra in two days via the Embassy transport ship. Under the circumstances, an earlier departure is in order. Quarters will be tight, but I believe that we can manage. I will contact the ship's captain and order that we leave as soon as the crew is ready."

"Very good, my son. I shall inform them of these arrangements."

T'Pau entered the house and told Sirin and Rachel of Sarek's plan to get them to San Francisco as quickly as possible. Sarek remained on the patio and contacted the transport captain. A few moments later, he came back inside.

"All has been arranged. We leave for Terra in four hours. If you will excuse me, I must return home and inform T'Sela of the change in plans."

* * *

Tauril had not driven a hover vehicle in some time, so it took him a few moments to acclimate himself to it. However, he soon figured it out and delivered the family and all their luggage to the transport terminal. It took two trips.

It was after dark by the time he returned home, so T'Pau had put Saavik and Senar to bed. Tauril rubbed his stiff neck, a consequence of helping to load bags in and out of the van. T'Pau observed his discomfort and massaged his neck and shoulders thoroughly for him. In return, he rubbed Healer T'Mena's herbal ointment into T'Pau's sore knees.

"My wife, it will be more difficult for me to assist thee in this manner after I have returned to my own room."

T'Pau considered Tauril's words and the comfort he had been these last few difficult weeks.

"Perhaps thou should remain here, then. It is quite convenient to share the room with thee."

"Yes, my wife, quite convenient indeed."

* * *

Frustrated, Nyota flopped down on the bed. She was tired all the time now and their quarters were a disaster. There were boxes of baby stuff everywhere, things they had received while on New Vulcan and other gifts that kept coming in from various friends and relatives.

"Honestly, Spock! I love Jack and Lewis very much, but if they send one more stuffed animal, well I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Spock decided it would be best not to inform Nyota just yet of the two boxes he had just picked up from Chief Larsen, both of which had been sent to them by Jack and Lewis.

"We need a plan to deal with this. Maybe next Tuesday, when we both have the day off...

Nyota's words were interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Spock, call Len and take me to Sickbay!"


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. One more chapter to go, the wait is almost over, baby!

**Waiting For Baby**

After a busy day, Bones had just stripped off his clothes and prepared to jump into the shower. He was looking forward to his pajamas, the latest medical journals, and a hot toddy. However, it was not to be. His comm link buzzed, he had a call from Spock.

"Doctor, I am bringing Nyota to Sickbay. She is experiencing abdominal pain."

"Okay, Spock. I'll meet you there. Try to keep her calm."

As he redressed himself, the good doctor muttered to himself.

"Damn it, little Hobgoblin Junior had better stay put for another couple of weeks if he knows what's good for him."

* * *

Christine was on duty and helped Spock get Nyota settled onto a biobed. Bones arrived moments later and began a scan of Nyota's abdomen while Christine monitored the baby's vital signs. There had been two recurrences of the pain since the first one twelve minutes ago.

Bones read the scan data and told the young couple what they already knew.

"Nyota, you're in pre-term labor. However, your water hasn't broken yet, so I'm gonna put you on some meds to stop it and to speed up the little guy's lung maturity. The baby's vital signs are good. If we get the labor stopped, you're going to have to spend the next two days on bed rest. We'll see what happens from there. Any questions so far?"

Nyota shook her head.

Christine brought an IV setup and prepared Nyota's arm to receive it while Bones continued.

"The first medication you'll receive is a calcium channel blocker. It should stop the labor with the added benefit of lowering your blood pressure some. You might feel a bit dizzy and tired, but at least you'll already be in bed. You'll also get betamethazone, to enhance fetal lung development. You'll get daily blood tests to assess fetal lung maturity."

"Spock, go get the things Nyota needs to be comfortable. She's going to be in Sickbay for a few days."

Spock touched Nyota's hand and sent her love and encouragement through their bond.

"_Beloved, Leonard will do everything possible to maintain your health and that of our child. Do not worry."_

"_I'll try not to. I love you. Hurry back."_

* * *

Healer T'Mena had supplied Sirin with a small portable oxygen unit in case it was needed. So far, Torel had responded well to trioxin injections. Sirin felt that the biggest challenge would be keeping Torel calm and quiet. The child was intelligent and curious, fascinated by the small diplomatic transport they were traveling in.

Trevel, the ship's captain, was quite proud of the small but swift vessel. He enjoyed showing the children the ship's inner workings. He was also the father of a six-year-old and sympathetic to the concerned parents. Trevel was not annoyed when they asked for constant updates for their arrival time in San Francisco nor did it disturb him when they used the comm unit to relay said information to the surgical team that would be waiting in San Francisco. Trevel knew that if his son were seriously ill, he would do the same.

* * *

It took several hours for the medications to reach full effectiveness, but in the end, they did their job. Nyota's preterm labor stopped. As predicted, the drugs made Nyota very drowsy, so she had no difficulty sleeping.

Spock, however, was wide awake and sitting in a chair next to her biobed. Bones couldn't sleep either, so he brought in a second chair, a small table, a deck of cards, and two bottles of beer. He set all of this up next to his Vulcan friend.

"Spock, I'm gonna further your education in Terran culture by teaching you a classic card game requiring concentration and memory skills."

"Most intriguing, Leonard. You may proceed."

When Christine came to check on Nyota, she could hardly believe her eyes and ears. Obviously Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock had been up all night and gotten bored.

"Okay, Spock, got any fives?"

The Vulcan shook his head.

"Go fish."

* * *

Fatigue won out over excitement and Torel finally fell asleep. The queen-sized bed in Sirin and Rachel's cabin was quite full, as Rachel, T'Lonna, Torel, and Jason were all in it. Jason had draped himself across the bed's foot. Esther slept on the couch with Hannah. Sirin meditated in an armchair, one ear listening to Torel's breathing.

Trevel quietly knocked on the cabin door, bringing Sirin to full attention.

"We will reach the San Francisco Shuttle Terminal in three hours. A police escort will accompany you to the hospital."

"Thank you, Captain Trevel. Your service honors us."

"I am honored to be of service, Healer Sirin."

* * *

Nyota had a steady stream of visitors in Sickbay. Her friends all seemed to know that she needed company. She was used to working hard and staying busy. It would be very hard on her if Dr. McCoy insisted that she spend the rest of her pregnancy on bed rest.

Nyota needed something to keep her mind occupied. One simply could not expect such an intelligent woman to spend the next several weeks knitting.

Fortunately, the perfect project was provided by none other than Starfleet Command in the form of a directive from Admiral Komack himself. He knew that Nyota had worked with Spock on the interactive Vulcan and Romulan courses. Now that the Federation would be having more involvement with the Jorians, Erdrusians, and Nalthusians, it only made sense that an interactive Jorian language course be developed.

As Nyota had just spent weeks researching and learning Jorian and its dialects, she was the logical choice for such an undertaking. The work could be done in her quarters and from bed if necessary. Even Bones approved, knowing that a bored Nyota would be tempted to do too much physically. However, like Spock, she could work at an engaging project for hours and hardly move a muscle.

Two days after she had been admitted to Sickbay, Nyota was released. Bones informed her that he would not enforce strict bed rest, but that he wanted her to spend most of the day with her feet elevated. She could move around her quarters cautiously and take the occasional meal in the Rec Room.

Jim had her removed from the watch bill and duty roster, telling her that the Jorian language course had priority, but that she was to work on it no more than four hours a day.

Spock took both his friends aside after getting Nyota comfortably situated in their quarters.

"Jim and Leonard, I wish to thank you both for your care and concern for Nyota and our son. It means a great deal to me."

Bones seemed to blush.

"Just doin' my job, Spock."

Jim smiled at his Vulcan friend.

"Hey, I'm helping to take care of my nephew. You're gonna name him after me, right?"

The look of near shock on Spock's face was priceless.

"Jim, Nyota and I have decided on names from our family heritage..."

"Spock, I was just kidding."

Jim chuckled as Spock looked somewhat relieved. He had provoked two emotional responses in less than a minute.

* * *

Considering that it was just after four in the morning when they arrived in San Francisco, the family had quite a welcoming committee waiting for them.

Two vehicles from the Vulcan Embassy were there, one to take Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Shana to the Ambassadorial Residence. The other would whisk Sirin, Rachel, and Torel to San Francisco General, accompanied by a police escort.

Lewis had brought Abuela Corazon with him in the family van. They would take Esther and the other kids to their house. Once they were all tucked in, Esther would join Rachel at the hospital.

Sirin had to give Torel more trioxin while they were en route. He had gotten very excited over his ride in the sleek and shiny vehicle, so much so that he began to cough and wheeze. However, things were under control by the time they met Jack in the Pediatric Pre-Op unit.

The surgical team were well aware of just how special this young patient was, the adopted child of their Head of Orthopedics. None seemed to mind doing the emergency procedure on a Sunday morning. The little tyke had survived atrocities at the hands of the Romulans. The staff would go way out of their way to see that he was happy and comfortable.

A nurse brought Torel his choice of gowns and surgical cap. He selected cartoon bears and orange slipper socks. A special, sanitized stuffed bear would stay with Torel until he was under anesthesia, and then be returned to him post-op. When Torel was ready for the O.R., Jack came and introduced himself.

"Hey buddy. I'm your Uncle Jack and I'm going to fix your chest so you can breathe better. Your dad is going to stay with you the whole time."

"Uncle Jack, will it hurt?"

"You'll be asleep while I'm doing the surgery. You'll have some pain when you wake up, but we'll give you so medicine to help with that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Give your mom a kiss and then we'll get going."

Rachel gave Torel a kiss and a gentle hug.

"I'll see you later, big guy."

As Jack and Sirin wheeled Torel into surgery, Rachel headed to the waiting room, trying not to cry. Esther was there waiting for her and gave her daughter a hug.

"It's amazing how a kid can capture your heart in such a short time."

"Yes, Mom, it certainly is."

* * *

Janice had asked Christine and Pavel to meet her for dinner in the Rec Room. Once they all had some food, she clued them in as to why.

"Nyota's taking it easy and working half days in her quarters. It seems that the baby might come a little early. We're gonna have to hold her shower soon. I checked the duty roster. Spock is off on Tuesday."

Christine nodded.

"That does not give us much time, but I guess we can use the same plan we had for Corri La Plante's baby shower, only blue decorations instead of pink. We can hold it in the Rec Room at lunch time. What do you think, Pavel?"

"Eet ees a good idea. Ve need a party. Already ve are bored vith ze planetary surwey! I vill discuss it vith ze kepten today."

* * *

Though completely successful, the surgery took longer than expected. Jack could hardly believe that Torel had managed to survive for over a year, let alone continue to work in the mines. The boy's ribcage had actually been concave instead of convex and his chest bore a huge scar, roughly the size and shape of a large boot print.

Such a blow would have killed a Human child, crushing the heart. Fortunately, Torel's heart was located somewhat lower and to the side.

The fact that someone could do such a thing to a child filled Jack with anger. He managed to keep it under control until the procedure was finished. He personally escorted Torel and Sirin to Post-Op and then went to talk to Rachel and Esther.

"Every thing went great. It just took a little longer than expected. Sirin's with Torel in Post-Op. I talked the Head Nurse into bending the rules a bit, Rachel. You can go back there, too."

Rachel gave Jack a bear hug and hurried to the Post-Op unit. A smiling nurse lead her to Sirin and Torel. The little guy was still unconscious, but he was breathing without assistance. He almost seemed to smile in his sleep. Even his color looked better, as his cheeks had a faint green tint.

Jack hurried home to his own little family and the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein kids, reassuring them that Torel was just fine and would come home from the hospital in a couple of days. This brought a round of applause and hugs.

"Good job, Daddy!" said Sonrisa.

"Thanks, Princess. Daddy's gonna go take a nap now."

The kids all insisted on tucking him in and giving him hugs and kisses. When they left the room, though, Jack found that he could not sleep. He was haunted by images of Torel's damaged chest, Sonrisa's broken feet, Karl's malnutrition, and by the knowledge of what might have happened to Krysta if she had remained on Hellguard.

Lewis found him sobbing uncontrollably and comforted him.

"Jack, I know the universe sucks sometimes. We can't change that. All we can do is try to make our little piece of it better. You excel at that and you make us all very proud."

Jack just nodded and hugged his mate.

* * *

Nyota's project was enjoyable and challenging. Spock had to act as policeman, making sure that she did not over tire herself or exceed the limitations Jim and Bones had set on her working hours. He even set a timers to give her a fifteen minute warning and another telling her that work must stop.

The young mother-to-be used her down time to catch up on correspondence. She sent messages to all of her family and Spock's. Gaila got a really long one, with the details of an event she had been sorry to miss.

"Hey Gaila, it's Nyota. Yes. I'm still pregnant. I've got three weeks to go. My Jorian language course is coming along just fine. I should have it done by the end of the week."

"I'm glad to here that you decided to stay in Starfleet and that you'll be able to do your refresher training soon. I hope you can get posted to the _Enterprise_. I miss you and it would be great for my little guy to have a playmate close to his own age."

"We had some excitement last week. On Monday, Spock and I boxed up some unneeded stuff for the storage unit. People have been so generous with baby gifts. Actually they've been a little too generous. I mostly sat on the bed and sorted through things. Spock hauled it all away with Pavel and Hikaru's help. They also mounted Spock's harp and guitar on the wall. That gave us room in the closet and floor space for the baby furniture."

"The next day, we met Len and the Captain at breakfast. Jim actually volunteered to help Spock put the baby furniture together and to move the rest of the stuff I cleaned out of the closet. We had a busy morning, including having to deal with even more gifts arriving from family members. We had planned to have lunch in our quarters when the strangest thing happened. We got a page from the bridge."

"The Captain said he had an emergency situation an emergency situation in the Rec Room that required us both to be present. I was a bit annoyed, as it was our day off. Besides, only Jim Kirk could have an emergency in the Rec Room during a planetary survey mission. But, orders are orders, so off to the Rec Room we went."

"The nature of the "emergency" became clear when we got there. The Rec Room was decked out in balloons, stuffed toys and gifts wrapped in pastel paper. On a table at one end was a cake with blue icing letters, clearing stating "It's A Boy!" People yelled "SURPRISE! " Spock looked stunned and confused, so I explained it to him.

"It's a baby shower, a party held in honor of expectant parents. There are gifts, games, and food. It will be fun, beloved. They've done this because they are our friends. Relax and enjoy it."

"Spock just shook his head over the shower games. Fortunately, as one of the guests of honor, he was not required to play. The attendees had to unscramble a list of popular baby names and guess how long a string it took to go around my middle. They did this by cutting lengths of string off a ball, and then comparing them to one Spock had actually run around my belly. "Cupcake" was the big winner on that. Pavel won the fastest time for diapering a baby doll. The Captain only managed to diaper his own hand!"

"Hamed made Spock's favorite veggie burgers with all the trimmings for lunch. Scotty had spiked the punch, of course, but he had apple juice for me. The cake was delicious, carrot and raisin with cream cheese icing. However, between you and me, I'm dying for a brownie. It will just have to wait because chocolate is an intoxicant for Vulcans, not the best thing to feed your unborn child!"

"After the cake, Christine passed me the gifts to open. Janice wrote down what they were and who gave them, making it a lot easier for me to send the thank you notes. Everything was so beautiful. Gaila, there were so many gifts. We got certificates for over one-hundred hours of free babysitting! Even Spock was moved by the generosity of our friends, especially that of Janice, Christine, and Pavel who planned the whole thing."

"Afterward, Jim and Scotty helped Spock carry everything to our quarters. I had to start the sorting process all over again. I still haven't figured out what to do with all these stuffed animals. Our friends Jack and Lewis keep sending them, even though I've begged them not to."

"Anyway, like I said, we've got three weeks to go. I saw Len this morning and he said the baby's lungs are completely mature, it would be safe for me to deliver any time now. I love you and I'll keep you posted. Spock knows to call you after the delivery."

"Bye for now. Nyota out."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: It's like what I've been telling you all along. I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

Azizi

It had been only two days since Nyota finished the Jorian Language course and sent it off to Dr. Peng, the head of the Xenolinguistics department at Starfleet Academy. Peng must have spent all his free time reviewing the material because he had already made an eager subspace call, greeting Nyota in formal Jorian.

"Lieutenant, this is is very impressive work. We'll start using this program in the Language Lab next semester. I know that you and Commander Spock have another year left on the _Enterprise_. However, I

will have teaching positions for you both if you want them when the mission is over. This is definitely something you might wish to consider, as you have a child on the way."

"Thank you, Dr. Peng. We'll have to get back to you on that."

* * *

Even though Nyota had raised the temperature of their quarters somewhat, Spock was wearing three layers of clothes. It was Friday night and time for another holophoto, the latest in the series of side views of Nyota's belly that Spock had been capturing since they learned of the pregnancy.

Nyota put on the "red-hot lover" jammies she had "borrowed" from her husband. Initially, they had been huge on her. Now they sat low on her hips with the drawstring let out all the way, her tummy peeking out under the t-shirt. The legs, however, were still too long and rolled up. Nyota giggled as Spock snapped the picture.

"I don't know if these will fit for another two weeks. Anyway, Len seems to think it will happen before then. When I saw him this morning, he said my belly had dropped and Azizi was already in position with his head down. I'm anxious for him to get here."

"As am I, beloved, though not before it is time for him to do so."

Nyota lay on the bed while Spock rubbed her feet. Healer T'Mena had sent more of the tea herbs for a her foot bath as well as the same blend that had been mixed in a lotion. It really helped with the swelling. Nyota was nearly asleep when the comm link chimed. It was Alhamisi and M'Umbha calling from Kenya, as they had done every other night for the past three weeks.

"Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Mama and Baba. No, I have not had the baby yet. Honestly, we would call you!"

Nyota rolled her eyes.

M'Umbha crossed her arms in front of her, a little miffed at her daughter's attitude.

"Well, _excuse me_ for worrying about my daughter so far away out there in space and depriving me of seeing my grandson's birth!"

Alhamisi pinched his wife and whispered not quite softly enough "Dearest, do not antagonize our pregnant daughter. Remember the hormones..."

"Baba! How dare you! I'm not hormonal!" Nyota now had _her_ arms crossed in front of her.

Spock wondered if he could diffuse the situation.

"Mama, I am sending you a copy of the call list Nyota has prepared for me. You and Baba are the first to be notified after the birth."

M'Umbha seemed somewhat mollified.

"Okay, Spock, I will hold you to that. Goodnight, children."

"Goodnight, Mama and Baba."

Nyota actually growled at the screen as it went dark.

"Spock, you don't think I'm a hormonal mess, do you?"

Spock was uncertain as how best to answer, remembering Nyota's tears the last time he had answered a difficult question truthfully. Nyota had asked him if her favorite, but very tight red t-shirt had made her stomach look big.

"Nyota, you are my beautiful, very pregnant bondmate. Your behavior is within normal parameters."

"Spock, that's a chicken's way of saying yes."

Spock wisely said nothing as he helped Nyota get comfortable. He centered himself and placed his hand on Nyota's belly. Little bumps could be seen pushing out toward him, as though the baby's hand was seeking contact. T'Mena had said that Azizi was a strong telepath. Spock had felt his presence more strongly of late, but the thoughts were not yet organized. Mostly they were just shared sensations. Spock was not concerned. He would touch his son in person soon enough.

* * *

Nyota's parents were not the only ones anxious to hear about the baby. Over the next few days it seemed that everyone they knew found an excuse to contact them.

Spock's cousin Johnathan Grayson called to see how things were going and to inform them that his brother Jacob and wife Lydia were expecting another son.

T'Pela thanked them for the baby toys as she inquired about Nyota's health. Nyota had boxed up most of the duplicates they had received and shipped them to the young healer. T'Pela would be able to share them with her pediatric patients.

Kehel sent a message from Rigel, inquiring about Nyota's health and informing them that Chohara had given birth to a healthy son. They had named him Rhys.

Things were also going well for Shrelb. He had finally gotten married. Unfortunately this had not gotten Shras off his back. Now the old man was pestering him for a grandchild.

Tauril and T'Pau were a bit more subtle, allowing the children to make the subspace call instead. Saavik informed them that she was actually enjoying school, as two of her classmates had also been rescued from Hellguard. Big brother Sarek was back from Terra. He had finished her harp and started giving her lessons.

Senar thanked Spock for the _Enterprise_ model he had sent and told him all about visiting the new starbase site with "Uncle Selek."

Selek and T'Mardis informed them that starbase construction was going well, as was T'Mardis' pregnancy. When Nyota asked about T'Ameela, Selek shook his head sadly.

"She and Vorel are keeping company, but I believe that she still misses the Doctor."

Sybok's wife T'Veri sent a very special gift. A Terran friend who did not know their customs had given the Vulcan couple a lovely baby book. Ever the artist, T'Veri had purchased a blank parchment book and and copied it, customizing it for Spock and Nyota. She drew the illustrations herself and left space for dual entries, so that data such as first tooth and haircut could be written in Kiswahili and High Vulcan.

Sarek and T'Sela demonstrated a bit more patience that Nyota's parents. They kept their communications brief and limited them to every fourth day. However, Sarek did manage to stress that he would appreciate news of his grandson's birth when it was convenient for Spock to inform him of such.

Old healer Thorgal contacted Spock to inform him that both females who had been inseminated with his "genetic contribution" were pregnant. Videla and T'Shen will have a daughter, Telen and T'Seva a son.

Nyota's favorite message was a nice long video that Sirin and Rachel sent from San Francisco. Their annual Valentine's Day party featured prominently.

There were shots of Esther dancing with Nyota's Uncle Rubanza, who was visiting San Francisco. It was shocking to see Chernal on the dance floor. Since her knee surgery, she had been taking salsa lessons at the Senior Center with Jack's mother Corazon. Both ladies had brought dates to the party, widowed brothers who lived next door.

It was quite the treat to see little Torel, healthy, laughing, dancing with Sonrisa, and then wrestling with Jason. Hannah, Krysta, and T'Lonna had all gotten into the cookies. Rachel sent cute shots of their frosting covered faces.

Sirin included images of the new addition being built onto Jack and Lewis' house. The place had gotten way too crowded of late, especially with the addition of two Bernese Mountain dogs.

The video ended with the S'chn T'gai-Silversteins and Wyatt-Mamakunians all assembled in the family room. Jack held up a finger.

"Okay, everybody...on the count of three...One...two...three!"

"**We love you. Don't forget to call us when the baby comes. And send pictures!"**

* * *

Nyota was starting to get a bit cranky with her confinement. She made her complaints to the good doctor at one of her now daily appointments. Bones decided that since the baby's lungs were now mature, she could begin doing a bit more.

"I still want you to take it easy, but you could do a bit more walking around, maybe 30 minutes twice a day. That will increase your stamina and make things a bit easier when it comes time to deliver. Just make certain you have the hobgoblin or someone else with you. No wandering deserted corridors alone. I don't need that kind of emergency."

"Okay, Len. I'll behave."

* * *

Spock was aching to partake in the planet side survey of Clerian V, with a climate much like the world of his birth. Jim could understand why, as he had recently visited Spock and Nyota's quarters. Nyota had the temperature set so low that even he, the veteran of many Iowa winters, was freezing his butt off.

Spock had taken a mid morning tea break with Jim. Together they had read Simon La Plante's fascinating report of the desert flora and fauna.

"Captain, perhaps I might visit the planet's surface for just a few hours. I would enjoy inspecting the ten meter edible cacti in person."

Jim looked at his Vulcan friend like he was insane.

"No way, buddy. If something happens to you this close to the delivery, your wife will have my hide. I'm more afraid of her than I am of you. She might punch me in the stomach again..."

Jim was interrupted by a subspace call from Admiral Pike.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I was just wondering how the mission was going and whether Lt. Uhura has had the baby yet..."

* * *

Spock had hurried out of their quarters after an emergency call from one of the bio labs. He had to quickly change into his uniform, as he had not been scheduled to work a shift that day. He left his clothes on a chair and his sneakers on the floor, intending to deal with them later when the crisis had passed. He gave Nyota, who was still in bed, a quick kiss and ran out the door.

Nyota slept for a few hours and then got up to shower and dress. Spock had essentially waited on her hand and foot while she was restricted to bed rest. Now that Bones was allowing her to do more, Nyota decided that she could at least pick up after her hubby a bit.

She laughed as she folded Spock's heavy sweats and hoodie. The poor guy was freezing in his own residence, but made no complaint about it. The pregnancy would not last much longer and the rooms would have to be warmer for an infant.

When she bent over to pick up Spock's sneakers, Nyota felt a sharp pain. It was a contraction. There were still ten days left until her due date. She sat down on the bed and threw the offending shoes toward the closet.

Spock chose just that moment to return from the lab. As he crossed the room, he was hit in the left eye by flying footwear.

"Oh, Spock. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It is of no consequence, Nyota. However, I sense that you are in pain. Should we go to Sickbay?"

"Not yet. We should just call them to let Len know I'm having contractions. We do need to time them, though. This might take days."

"Very well, then."

* * *

The contractions were very mild and irregularly spaced at first, then evened out to one every ten minutes, then every eight. After about eight hours, they were coming in five minute intervals. It was time to go to Sickbay. Spock picked up the bags they had packed well in advance, one for Nyota and one for Azizi.

Dr. M'Benga was on duty. While he was preparing to check the degree of cervical dilation, Nyota's contractions abruptly stopped. M'Benga sent the couple back to their quarters with an ice pack for Spock's black eye. He ordered them to get some sleep. Labor might start up again at any time.

* * *

Nyota woke up at 03:39 with an intense contraction and yelped in pain. Spock tried to soothe her discomfort through their bond. It worked for a while. Spock entered each contraction in a PADD, recording its duration and the time elapsed from the last one.

By 07:15, the contractions were back to five minutes apart and lasting thirty seconds. It was time to return to Sickbay.

* * *

Bones checked her cervix and gave them the bad news. At only six centimeters dilated, the labor might go on for hours. He told them to leave their bags in Sickbay and start walking the corridors.

They walked for two hours, Nyota stopping every so often when a contraction hit. Spock would put a hand on the small of her back to support her and she would squeeze his hand until it passed. Spock was getting bruises where his wife's nails dug into his flesh, but still made no complaint.

When Nyota couldn't stand up any more, Spock carried her back to Sickbay. Bones did another quick exam and liked what he saw.

"Hey, we've made progress, eight centimeters. You can start pushing at ten."

Nyota groaned.

"How much longer will that take?"

"There's no tellin', darlin'. Might still be hours. I could speed things up a little bit by breaking the amniotic sac. I'd like to do that anyway, so I can have a sample of the fluid to test for meconium."

Nyota breathed through another contraction then asked "What's meconium?"

"It's baby poop. Sometimes they don't wait 'til they're born to drop a load. When that happens, it can get into their lungs on the way down the birth canal. If we know about it ahead of time, we can be prepared."

Nyota looked at her husband, who stood next to her, rubbing her back.

"I'm getting really tired. Spock. I'd like to speed things along. I also want that fluid tested."

"I agree, beloved. I think it might be best."

"Let's do it, Len."

Christine gave Bones a sterile instrument with a hook on one end and a sterile container to catch the fluid. The procedure itself was painless, but a powerful contraction followed.

Nyota grunted and flailed her arms, accidentally smacking Spock soundly on the mouth. He now had a fat lip to go with his black eye.

Bones couldn't help himself. He had to chuckle a bit over this.

"Wow, she really popped you a good one! The good news is that the fluid is nice and clear."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Nyota had dilated to ten centimeters. Bones had Christine bring in the plexiglass bassinet and start warming it. He made Spock change into Sickbay scrubs and then sit on the biobed behind his wife.

"You're gonna help her hold her legs back when she pushes."

Bones looked at the monitor and saw that another contraction was about to start.

"Okay, darlin', push with the contraction, just like we taught you in childbirth class."

Nyota spent the next half hour pushing with her contractions. Azizi slowly made his way down the birth canal. Spock tried to encourage her and to help her control the pain through their bond.

"_Remember, beloved, pain is a thing of the mind. It can be mastered. You must concentrate."_

Nyota concentrated on pushing and the contraction she was having. When it had passed, she was a bit annoyed with her calm and logical husband. Instead of communication through the bond, she actually yelled at him.

"Spock, you should try pushing a soccer ball out through your nostril a millimeter at a time and see whether the pain is all in _your_ mind!"

When the next contraction hit and Spock held her legs back, Nyota dug her nails into his forearms until they bled. Bones had to have another nurse come in and bandage them so that the delivery area wouldn't be contaminated.

Again, the good doctor couldn't hide his amusement.

"I wonder which of you will be in worse shape by the time this is over. Okay, I know you're getting tired, but give me a few good pushes and this will all be over."

Bones was right. After three more pushes, S'chn T'gai Azizi Solkar _cha_ Spock made his appearance.

* * *

Azizi yelled his head off as Bones cleared his airway. The little guy had a pinkish cast to his skin, a strong pulse, grimaced when his foot was tickled, actively resisted having his limbs extended, and his respiration was excellent. A perfect Apgar score of ten! Bones placed him on the blanket on his mama's belly and cut and sealed the umbilical cord. He delivered the placenta while the parents admired their newborn.

Nyota cradled her baby boy and cooed to him reassuringly. Spock immediately touched his son's face to begin establishing the familial bond. Azizi recognized his father and felt calmer and more secure, though Spock could sense his annoyance at being evicted from his warm, safe, and dark abode. This new place was too bright and too chilly.

After a few moments, Christine took Azizi and gave him his first bath. She put a special diaper on him that would enable a urine sample to be collected. The Vulcan healers had told Bones of a few metabolic disorders that would not be evident in a DNA scan, but were easily tested for in urine.

When Azizi was warm, dry, and fully dressed, Christine gave him back to his exhausted mama. She wanted to hold her boy again before she fell asleep. Spock sat in a chair next to the bio bed, simply admiring them both.

When Nyota's eyes started to close, Spock reached over and took his son, holding him for the very first time.

Bones was certain he would remember that moment for the rest of his life, even if he forgot everything else. The logical, emotionally controlled First Officer of the _Enterprise_ actually smiled a tiny smile.

* * *

Jim couldn't stand it any longer. Nyota and Spock had been in Sickbay for hours and no one had told him anything. When Beta shift ended, he made his way down there to see what was going on.

* * *

Bones stood in one of the small private rooms, having just completed a full body scan on Azizi. Everything looked good and most of the little guy's anatomy was Human. The major exceptions were his brain, dense skeleton, ears and eyebrows, and his genitals. Azizi had inherited his daddy's retractable "treasure."

The little guy's skin was the color of _cafe au lait_. He had inherited Spock's ears, eyebrows, and large brown eyes. The nose, chin, and hands were all Nyota. Azizi had gotten the best of both his parents.

"Everything looks fine, Spock. We just need to do the blood and urine tests. If you hold him and expose one foot, I'll take a little sample from one heel. That will probably make him mad enough to pee."

Spock did as the doctor requested. Bones cleaned off the little foot and gently poked it with a small device that collected a minute blood specimen. Azizi vocalized his anger until Spock was able to soothe him. Then Spock laid him down in the bassinet and Bones checked the diaper.

Neither heard Jim enter the room.

"He's here. Oh, he is so cute!"

Jim drew closer.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you said he was a boy! Where's his "boy stuff?"

Just then Azizi's "boy stuff" made an appearance and released a stream of urine that caught Jim right in the face.

Bones nearly laughed until he cried.

"Well I guess we know what he thinks of you!"

Bones quickly grabbed another diaper and got it on the baby. He cradled Azizi in his arms.

"You're Uncle Leonard's good boy. We're gonna be the best of pals. I can tell already."

* * *

Spock sat down at the computer terminal in Bones' office. He uploaded his son's image and the family picture that Christine had snapped and then contacted Alhamisi and M'Umbha in Kenya.

"I would like to inform you of the birth of S'chn T'gai Azizi Solkar _cha_ Spock."

M'Umbha started firing questions at him, but Alhamisi cut him off.

"Let the boy talk, woman. He looks exhausted."

"Thank you, Baba. Azizi arrived two hours ago. He and Nyota are both in good health and I am sending pictures. It is very late here and I must also contact my father. I am sending a few pictures. Nyota will most likely speak with you tomorrow."

"Good night, Spock. Sleep well, my son, for you will need it when the baby comes home."

* * *

Sarek listened intently as Spock told him of the arrival of his first grandson. He wholeheartedly approved of the name that had been chosen, one that honored the cultures and traditions of both the parents. Sarek also sensed that Azizi would be given complete freedom to choose his own way, not made to adhere strictly to one path or the other. Spock and Nyota would be good and understanding parents.

As Spock prepared to terminate the call, Sarek stopped him, noticing his son's bruised eye and lip.

"My son, have you been in some sort of battle?"

Spock sighed a small, tired sigh and told Sarek how he had acquired his "wounds." When the tale of woe was finished, he ended their communication and recorded a message which he sent out to the rest of the friends and relatives on Nyota's list.

Satisfied that his chores were finished, he returned to his quarters for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Bones sat in his office with Jim, who had a seat opposite him. They were both sipping on Bones' treasured Kentucky bourbon. The usually cranky doctor still had a smile on his face. Jim could help but comment.

"You certainly seem happy."

"Why shouldn't I be? I delivered a healthy hybrid kid, Nyota beat Spock up, the hobgoblin smiled, and the little guy peed on you. This might have been one of my best days ever!"

* * *

Bones kept Nyota and Azizi in Sickbay for two nights, just to be certain that nothing was wrong. Spock borrowed a wheelchair and took his family to their quarters. The place was absolutely immaculate and warmed to 25.5 degrees. Spock had been very busy.

Nyota changed into a favorite pair of Spock's pajamas and nursed the baby before taking a nap. When her eyelids started to droop, she handed the little one off to his daddy.

Spock took his son to the rocking chair and settled in. He gently made contact with Azizi's psi points and strengthened the parental bond. As before, there were no real cohesive thoughts to be found, but the infant sent his father feelings of peace, security, and contentment. It was a very good beginning, the fulfillment of a wish Spock had not even dared to make a few years ago.

Spock had been taught to revere logic. Logic would have separated him from Nyota, sent him off to help build the new Vulcan home world, and had him believe that fatherhood was impossible. No, logic had not brought him to this place. Love had. Perhaps love was more powerful than logic.

* * *

When she awoke a few hours later, she found that Spock lying next to her. Azizi lay sleeping in Sarek's wooden cradle, which Spock had placed in the bed between them.

Spock must have sensed his wife's eyes upon him, for he stirred a moment later.

"Hi, handsome. Did you have sweet dreams? No nightmares?"

"I did dream, a very pleasant dream. You, Azizi, and I were playing in the backyard of my mother's house in San Francisco. There was someone else there, too. A tiny baby girl."

"That _is_ a pleasant dream. I hope you have more dreams like that, Spock, and that they all come true."

**The End**

**A/N:** That's it for now. I need to finish some of my other fics before starting another Spock and Uhura story. I need to get Sarek and T'Sela to Europe and Selek and T'Mardis together. Thanks for sticking with me to the end.


End file.
